Star Wars: The Phantom Knight
by StoneKai99
Summary: The final chapter in the story of Jedi Knight Jori Kai. Still in exile, the Force guides Jori onto a new path towards an uncertain destiny! Following the events of the Rebellion Strikes Back, so if you haven't read that or Remnants before it YOU WILL BE LOST. Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.
1. Scroll

**Can't believe it's been a year since I posted my last book! It didn't quite take me that long to write this one but I've had some setbacks too. Hope you enjoy, please review.**

* * *

 **STAR WARS**

 **THE PHANTOM KNIGHT**

Soon after its birth the Empire transitions  
into a new look for the face of its military. Gone  
are the old symbols and relics of the Republic and  
the clones which followed the Jedi into battle. In their  
place now stands the masses of Imperial Stormtroopers!

With Ryndori officially joining the Rebellion  
several new starfighter squadrons are formed  
using their T-55 Sabres. As the squadrons attack  
Imperial supply lines to outlying star systems the Rebels  
soon realize fewer and fewer pilots returning from their sorties.

Following her escape from Naboo Jedi Knight  
Jori Kai took to the stars in search of a new place  
to resume her exile. With no contact to the Rebellion and  
evading the Imperial fleet she decides to take a calculated risk  
and attempts to access former Jedi funds seized by the Empire...


	2. Prologue

Cannon fire rained down upon the western ridge of the Mazanqa foothills, blasting the Republic troops to ashes. The Separatist batteries had been shelling the Republic's forward positions day and night for the last two planetary rotations since pushing them back to the western edge of the foothills. Ever since the Separatists landed on the eastern peninsula three weeks ago they had forced the Republic troops to continually give up ground, pushing them farther and farther back until now. The western ridge was the last place the Republic could afford to give up; beyond that lay the Separatists' objective. They were here for one reason and one reason only, a massive vein of recently discovered liquid Tibanna!

Once CIS intelligence confirmed the discovery they immediately sent a battle group to the distant planet of Anqwaht. Located near the edge of Wild Space the Separatists were eager to secure the small planet before the Republic could acquire the resources for their war effort. While Anqwaht had yet to be officially involved in the war the majority of its people were pro-Republic. When the discovery was first made by a few of the indigenous humanoid Anqwati they kept it quiet as long as possible as they attempted to reach out to the Republic to report the find. Unfortunately, stretched thin as they were, the Republic was unable to send their own battle group to the system. For two weeks the discovery went unheard of throughout the galaxy as the planet rallied its own warriors into a volunteer militia in preparation for an attack. However as predicted by Chancellor Palpatine word eventually leaked, once Clone Intelligence reported the Separatists were on the move the Jedi Council was urged to organize reinforcements.

Within two days the Separatists had blockaded the system and sent troop landers down to the planet occupying the nearest spaceport to the mine located on the eastern peninsula. Although the Anqwati militia were outnumbered and outgunned they readied a surprise attack from within the spaceport. With no available battle groups the Republic turned to Mon Calamari; the nearest Republic planet to Anqwaht. The Mon Cala sent a single company of troops to assist but they would not arrive until after the Anqwati militia pulled out of the spaceport. The Mon Cala weren't as exceptional in combat on land as they were known to be in water but the Anqwati were grateful for whatever help they could get. After a week of heavy fighting the Republic Volunteer Army, as the militia was dubbed by the Chancellor, had only stalled the Separatists' advance towards the mine. But more grave was the situation regarding their supplies, after fighting day and night they were nearly drained.

Luckily the Jedi Council had arranged some support; while still unable to free up a battle group to aid the Anqwati the Jedi sent a volunteer squad of eight Clone Commandos! Just as the Separatists were about to make their next push the Commandos' shuttle landed and immediately began passing out fresh supplies. Weapons, food, medical equipment, body armor and several automated blaster turrets and other mobile weapons batteries. As the next engagement began the RVA, with the aid of the commandos, obliterated the first wave of battle droids that approached. When it was over the militia members were celebrating their first successful stand against the Separatists; however the clones knew it was a small victory. Realizing it was only a recon company of fifty to eighty battle droids the clones ordered them to regroup for the next wave which would be coming soon.

Even with the commandos leading them and with the advanced weaponry and refreshment of supplies the RVA was pushed back across the Mazanqa foothills spanning over two hundred klicks. Now on this day, the clones organize the troops as they prepare to make their last stand.

"Captain, the medivac is on approach from the south . . ." reports Gearhead, the team communications specialist. ". . . they say seppie recon patrols are on the move and that they're bringing up two columns of their heavy cannons with them."

"They're going to box us in, they know we can retreat any further." Prowler says pondering the situation.

"Sir they want to know if we have anyone else that needs to be extracted before the battle starts?" adds Gearhead.

Prowler knew that many of the RVA troops, Anqwati and Mon Cala alike, were wounded. Many more than would fit on the light freighter but few if any of them would be willing to abandon their post. However given the situation, he might just save a few lives if he ordered some of them from the field. "Pull out anyone with injuries to their lower extremities; if they can't walk without aid get 'em out."

"Yes Captain." Gearhead replies as he re-opens the comm channel to the medivac. "That's affirmative medivac, bring it on in."

Up in the night sky a small light freighter drops out of the clouds as it begins its descent to the western ridge.

"Copy that, we're coming down." Replies the pilot of the freighter as he switches from the comm system to the intercom on the ship. "We're going in."

Tero Juraxis used to be a simple freighter pilot; the bluish-purple skinned Lasat never had any ambition for much else in life except to buy his own ship and travel the stars alone, that is until he met Azola.

* * *

After living out his dream amongst the stars for several years Tero finally returned home to Lasan after receiving word that his father was dying. It was then that he met Azola, she was one of the many Lasat healers in their village and was serving as his father's primary physician and caretaker. After attending to his father's funeral Tero remained on Lasan to settle his affairs. In the weeks that followed he spent a great deal of time with Azola as she volunteered to help him through the transition. He was amazed by how much she already knew about him and soon realized that his father, while always upset with his decision to leave Lasan, had spoken a great deal to Azola about him. It wasn't long after that an attraction began to take shape for Tero. Azola, while featuring more of a grayish skin tone, was certainly beautiful but far more surprising was the source of his attraction.

Tero was always a loner, always having trouble connecting with others and living only for himself. As he got to know Azola more and more he observed that she lived her life in service to those around her. He wasn't surprised to learn that from a young age she aspired to be a healer and wanted to help others. He'd never thought a lifestyle of servanthood would be so beneficial. Of course in monetary aspects it wasn't but the more he learned about her the more he realized she was truly happy giving of herself to help others.

On the day he finalized all his father's affairs he decided to remain home for an extended stay to begin his courtship of Azola. As their relationship deepened he began to rethink his own lifestyle. He still greatly enjoyed being a pilot and living his life amongst the stars but he wanted to spend his life with her. However living on Lasan didn't appeal to him.

One day while they were taking a walk together one of their neighbors came running up to them looking for Azola. One of the neighbor's relatives was gravely injured on a nearby planet in a mining accident and apparently there were no physicians available that were familiar with Lasat anatomy. Azola was willing to go help but quickly pointed out that she had no way to get there. Tero immediately stepped up and offered to take her wherever she needed. He quickly prepped his ship, then called the Solasat, and took Azola as well as the neighbor to the next system where they remained for three days as she treated and nursed the patient back to stable condition. As they set out to return home the neighbor remained behind with their familial unit. It was on the ride back that she expressed to Tero the second stage of her dream was to travel to other planets to expand her knowledge of medicine so she could treat beings of other species.

That changed everything for Tero, he soon realized he was falling in love with Azola and that they could remain together and both live out their dreams. A few months later they were married and signed on with a relief mission in need of transport as well as pilots. Even with what remained of his father's assets and the few credits he saved Tero didn't have enough to send Azola to a Republic medical school so he came up with the next best thing. He built her a personal med droid and was able to download Republic medical anatomy files to its processor. It would act as a teacher, assistant, surgeon, caregiver and even a protector. Tero decided on the latter of its roles after three members of the relief mission were caught in a crossfire and killed while trying to evacuate some injured civilians on Jabiim. The next time they had a few extra credits to spare Tero used them to upgrade the droid, which he had originally designated F.E.V.E.R-99. However while spending some time off back home with their daughter Tala, which had been born a year earlier, Tero took to working on upgrading the droid with a weapons package as well as armor plating. One day while working Azola brought their daughter into his workshop where she spoke her first word.

"Feevo".

Although it wasn't quite accurate they both loved it and re-designated the droid Feevo, which stood for Facilitator of Emergency Extra-Vehicular Operations.

A few months later as the Clone Wars began Azola knew they would be needed more than ever. Tero quickly set to work retrofitting the interior of ship transforming the primary cargo holds to house three med bays complete with hover gurneys and trauma kits. The Solasat was now essentially a mobile hospital, Tero also re-christened it the Solon Fire. They left Tala at home on Lasan in the care of Maisola, Azola's mother, and were bound for the outer rim.

Their first few missions were uneventful, landing behind the front lines of battle to pull out wounded clone troopers or even civilians and transporting them to either the nearest Republic medical outpost or cruiser when there was one. However on their sixth venture into a hot zone they were fired upon by Separatist Droid fighters. Luckily a squad of Republic V-19 Torrents quickly cleared their tail but Tero didn't want to take any chances he didn't have to. The ship had a light cannon on a rotating mount located on its back but he realized he'd need a gunner on his crew, or at the very least a co-pilot. With no clear options to bring another sentient aboard as part of their crew Tero bought an R3 series astromech with flight and navigation programs already installed. The droid boasted a light blue and white striped paint scheme with red trim and a transparent dome. It's designation was BG-33, however the next time the ship was harassed by Separatists fighters the droid earned his nickname.

The Solon Fire was over Selonia after hearing that the Republic fleet positioned there was being decimated. Gunships and other escape craft had been sent in to pull out what remaining forces were left on the surface but Tero knew they would need help. As soon as the Fire came out of hyperspace it was clear to him that the Republic had lost the battle. After gaining clearance from the fleet admiral to assist, the ship was loaded to maximum occupancy with clone troopers, wounded or not. As they attempted to flee the system the ship was pursued by droid fighters. Leaving two clone volunteers in the cockpit to assist BG-33 Tero quickly left to man the dorsal gun. He pushed his way past the mass of clones located in the central chamber and scaled the retractable ladder to the gunner's seat. Within seconds he was able to destroy several enemy targets but realized the entire Separatist battle group was on their tail, as well as the other Republic escape craft.

"BG-33 get us out of here!" Tero yelled over the comm to the bridge as he resumed fire.

"Your droid says we need two more minutes to plot the jump to hyperspace!" reports one of the clones.

"Karabast, we don't have two minutes!" Tero replies.

Hearing his master using a commonly a known Lasat exclamation BG-33 spouted a frustrated series of beeps and whistles as he accessed the Fire's systems and diverted power to the engines, including life support albeit only momentarily. Suddenly Tero and everyone else on board feels the ship lurch as the engines quickly increase their output. Tero watches through the scope of the dorsal gun as the ship quickly increases the distance between it and the droid fighters chasing them. Having bought them enough time BG-33 finishes the calculations for the jump to lightspeed and saved the day.

A few hours later after dropping off the clones at a Republic medical outpost Azola walked into the bridge as the ship was refueling.

"Do I want to know what happened earlier?"

"BG saved our hides, he diverted all our power to the engines and got us out of there before we were kriffing blasted." Tero says affectionately patting the droid's dome. "One moment we're taking fire from more Vulture droids than I can count, and the next we're buggin' out so fast they can't keep up!"

"Hmm. I think you just found BG's nickname." Azola says observantly.

"What buggin'?" Tero asks.

"Bug!"

At hearing that BG-33 beeps in response as if saying he doesn't like the name.

"Oh c'mon BG it suits you, besides I think you've earned some time in a maintenance spa next time we are in port." Azola adds.

The droid quickly changes his attitude as he whistles a long series of excited beeps.

"Azola no, those places gouge you for every credit they can get." Tero replies.

Suddenly Bug turns and rolls right into Tero's leg obviously angry that he's trying to take away his reward.

"Hey easy, I can clean you myself just as good, you rolling sparkplug!"

"Now, now sweetheart you did say he saved our lives back there on Selonia." Azola says caressing her husband's blue muttonchops. "And he might just do it again someday."

Aside from the absence of their daughter Tala, the crew of the Solon Fire was a family in its own way. While they rarely served together during retrievals Feevo and BG-33 became quite the duo. Assisting each other with their own repairs when needed or working on the Fire itself while in port. Azola would frequently send them both out with shopping lists for food and supplies for the ship so she and Tero could spend time alone together. Although they missed their daughter fiercely a life of service to others was something they hoped to instill in Tala someday. Of course she was only a year old when they left her in the care of Azola's mother, they checked in at least once a month for the first year of the war. By the time Tala was two years old they decided she needed her parents so they took a long break and spent a month back home on Lasan. Throughout the rest of the war they made a point to return home every month for a short visit to be there with Tala during her foundational years.

In the third year of the war when the outer rim sieges broke out the Fire rarely found themselves without backup. As word spread through the Republic fleets of their self-sacrificing cause more and more fleet admirals began tasking squadrons of fighters to cover the Fire when they went into hotspots to retrieve Republic wounded. As the missions became more dangerous the crew of the Fire fell into an efficient routine. BG-33 would bring the ship in while Tero manned the dorsal gun, unless more fancy flying skills were required or the Fire had backup. Feevo would be ready to escort Azola out of the ship when they landed, usually pulling the stack of hover gurneys from the med bays. When it came to his wife's safety Tero spared no expense. With just the two of them on retrieval duty the gurneys would be stacked for easy dispersal when they expected a full load of wounded. Once a trooper was loaded onto a gurney all Azola had to do was hit a button and the gurney was programmed to return to its designated docking bay, or bunk, in the med bay.

Feevo also carried a fifth gurney if the situation required but it doubled as a shield for Azola. While Feevo only had two arms they were both removable just below the elbow joint to host a number of weapons, medical and surgical instruments. These additional limbs were stored in one of two accessory packs Feevo kept mounted to his back at all times. One was primarily for surgical needs while on board, the other was a field pack containing his weapons as well as battlefield medical supplies Azola might need while treating or stabilizing a patient before boarding the ship. The shield could hook over the back of his pack or on his left forearm if he needed it in battle. It also featured two mandibles at the bottom as well as three on one side in the event he needed to place it in the ground as a blast wall to cover Azola. He was one well equipped versatile role droid, yet he was still just one droid. He only engaged enemy forces when they drew near to Azola's position and he never pursued them, her protection was programmed in as his highest directive.

* * *

Tero brought the Solon Fire in low over the southern ridge, as they set down behind the front lines he spotted Clone Captain Prowler preparing his troops. Realizing they had some time before the attack began Tero accompanied his wife and Feevo off the ship. As Azola and Feevo tended to the wounded that were selected to pull out Prowler came up to greet Tero having yet to meet the male Lasat face to face.

"I can't thank you enough for your service to the cause, however it might be time you and your wife pulled out yourself." Prowler says, removing his helmet. "This is our last stand and even if we survive their artillery we won't be able to stop them from getting the mine."

A grim look befell Tero's face, over the years his passion had grown to match that of Azola's. His wife's example had awakened his own servant's heart within him, more than he'd ever thought possible. However as he stood before this soldier, this clone, he couldn't help but be humbled by the sacrifice he was willing to make. Of course he was a clone and the Republic had created the Clone Army to fight and die for just that reason but the soldiers of the RVA weren't. Each one of them had made the decision to risk their lives for their homes or brothers in arms, even Prowler and his men. Although they were clones they had volunteered to come to the aid of Anqwaht, with the possibility of never being reinforced.

Tero humbly extends his hand. "Thank you for your service Captain, for you and your men and the sacrifice you're all willing to make. I'm honored I could help."

Prowler took the bluish-purple three fingered paw and said. "It is my honor Captain Juraxis, when you get out of the system please inform the Republic what has happened here."

"You have my word."

At that Tero turned back to the ship just as Azola and Feevo are helping the last Anqwati soldier on board. Suddenly he hears in the distance one of the clones reporting that the forward column of droids are approaching.

"We gotta go, now!" Tero says to Azola and the droid. "Secure the wounded quick."

The ship takes off just as the Separatists cannons open fire from behind the tree line. As their altitude increases Tero spots a flight of Tri-fighters heading for the western ridge, suddenly BG-33 directs his attention to a squadron of them peeling off from the main group.

"I hope those wounded are secure we've got incoming." Tero says over the comlink.

BG-33 emits a series of beeps now informing him that another flight Tri-fighters are coming in from the atmosphere! He continues beeping and whistling suggesting that Tero take the dorsal gun.

"I think this is gonna be too much for you to handle Bug." He replies. "Feevo we could use you in the dorsal gun."

"He's a little busy at the moment sweetie." Comes Azola's reply.

"Well then are any of our passengers stable enough to take the gun?"

"I can." Volunteers a Mon Cala with an injury to his knee.

"Then get lobster-face up there ASAP!" Tero says having heard the aquatic voice of the Mon Cala.

"Tero!" Azola says scolding him over the comlink.

"If he covers our back he can call me whatever he wants."

"You'll have to forgive him." Azola says to the Mon Cal. "Feevo help him up the ladder quickly."

Even with the Mon Cal manning the gun the Solon Fire finds itself in trouble as it breaks the atmosphere.

"Ugh, this is not going well." Tero says aloud as the ship begins taking a beating from the droid fighters. "Get us outta here Bug, do your thing but keep power to the aft shields."

BG-33 warbles in response but before he can do anything Tero notices several of the blips on his scope, representing the droid fighters, disappear! He looks out his viewports noticing more of them suddenly exploding, he looks up and spots a squadron of Arc-170's having just dropped out of hyperspace! BG-33 continues chirping as several new larger blips appear on radar, Tero watches excitedly as a Republic battle group appears and begins deploying more fighters and gunships as they engage the Separatists.

The Tri-fighters break off their pursuit of the Fire as they engage the new Republic ships. Suddenly Tero spots a flight of Y-wing bombers under fighter escort heading for the planet. He quickly alters course to follow and contacts the flight leader identifying himself and informing them that he knows the location of the Separatist emplacements.

"Copy that Solon Fire, lead us in." replies the flight leader. "Argon squadron, form up around the freighter.

"Boost power to the shields Bug." Tero orders.

With most of their patients injuries having already been pre-treated on the battlefield Azola appears in the cockpit and straps into the co-pilot's seat.

"What's going on?"

"The Republic has arrived, we're heading back in." Tero says.

The Republic ships bomb the Separatist cannons from high altitude just after the shelling started. Back on the ground Prowler's comlink crackles to life as he hears Tero's voice stating that they couldn't leave just yet. Realizing they finally had Republic reinforcements and after hearing that the Seppie cannons were obliterated the RVA soldiers crawled out of their foxholes and charged the battle droid recon division. As the battle ensued a Republic Acclimator class cruiser came in from the west and landed outside the mining facility, deploying weapons and troops to secure the site. More troops poured in from gunships on the eastern front and attacked the Separatists. The battle lasted into the next morning. While the day was won the fight for Anqwaht was far from over.

* * *

 **Okay so for those that may not have picked up on it, my inspiration for naming the Clone Commandos was from Transformers. Altering the names of several G1 Autobots like Prowl, Gears, Hound and so on...**

 **The character of Tero was the brain child of my nephew, we worked on him quite a bit together a year ago before I began writing. As thanks I used my nephew's nickname 'Bug' for Tero's astromech.**


	3. Prologue continued

Over the next few weeks Republic troops fought to regain every square inch of ground the RVA had been forced to withdraw from. Given their service thus far the crew of the Solon Fire was asked to continue their mission while the Republic attempted to free the planet. By the end of the month the Republic was preparing to make its final push to retake the last CIS stronghold, the spaceport. After a long deserved break Prowler and his men and what remained of the RVA were resupplied and reported for their assignment in the upcoming battle.

As Prowler joined the briefing he learned he would not be rejoining his primary unit, instead he was informed that he would remain in command of the leftover RVA forces for a special assignment. The main Republic force would attack the spaceport head on with their tanks. Prowler's team would sneak into the port from the south flank in an attempt to capture a high profile target. Prowler was about to object to the mission given that the number of RVA troops remaining were at a minimum but after learning the mission details he understood.

"Who's our target?" Prowler asks.

Commander Razor presses a button on the holoprojector displaying the image of an Aqualish. "General Poth Joola, primary attaché to Po Nudo of the Separatist Council."

Prowler hears Gearhead behind him give a slow whistle.

"He's the Separatist leader behind the assault on Anqwaht. Whether we take the spaceport or not, if he gets away he'll be back with reinforcements. Anqwaht won't be free until he's either captured or killed." Razor adds.

"I assume the Jedi will be leading the main force, to pull attention away from my team?" Prowler asks.

"There isn't a Jedi on Anqwaht, we're not even a full battle group but we can get the job done." Replies Razor as he wraps up the briefing. "Any last questions?" A few moments later Razor dismisses everyone to their posts and walks over to have a word with Prowler. "I know what you're thinking, your RVA volunteers aren't experienced enough to pull off this kind of mission." Razor says.

"Took the words right out of my mouth Commander."

"Technically speaking they won't be, you still have your brothers beside you. The RVA can provide cover fire where needed, they've been following your orders long enough they'll get the job done." Razor reassures him.

"What if we can't get to Joola?" Prowler asks.

"Plan B, you tag the target and call in coordinates for an air strike. We've only got a few Y-wings left but I was able to secure them for just that contingency. Is there anything else you need?" Razor asks.

"An actual battlefield medic." Prowler says. "My RVA medic was killed in the shelling last month before you arrived."

"Unfortunately I don't have one of those to spare, you'll have to find one somewhere else."

"Where?"

"What about those two Lasat that have been extracting our wounded, aren't they physicians?" Razor asks.

"The female is, yes sir." Prowler replies.

"See if you can recruit her for your team." Razor suggests. "But be quick about it, we move out in ten minutes."

"Yes sir!" Prowler says and he runs to find the crew of the Solon Fire.

* * *

"NO WAY!" exclaims Tero as he stands on the boarding ramp of the Fire after hearing Prowler's request. "Not a snowball's chance on Mustafar!"

"Tero, calm down. If they need me I'm willing to go and it's not like anything I haven't already done since the war started." Azola says chiding him.

"This is totally different, you'd be in the middle of the battle."

"Actually that's not quite accurate, I've been tasked with going after the Separatist leader . . . ." Prowler says giving them some details of the mission. ". . . we'll be far away from the main battle."

"But there will still be opposition, especially if you're going after a high profile target. He'll be well guarded and you can't guarantee her safety can you?" Tero replies.

"No I cannot, this is war after all."

"Let me talk to you, excuse us a moment Captain." Azola says as she takes Tero by the arm walking further up the boarding ramp. "They obviously wouldn't have asked me unless they had no other options and I seriously doubt that I would be going in after this General Joola with his team. Besides I'll have Feevo with me."

"I don't like it Azola, if his orders are to get Joola then there's no reason he needs a medic on his team. It sounds like his mission is all or nothing." Tero says calmly arguing his concern.

"Sweetheart, we've always gone where we are needed."

Tero's shoulder slump as he sighs heavily. "Azola . . . . this life, this mission of ours to serve others, to give of ourselves . . . . none of it means anything to me if you're not in it. I don't have a good feeling about this one, please don't do this."

While she can sense the fear within him Azola remains steadfast in her dedication to others. "So we should just leave because all of a sudden you're afraid I'll get hurt? Return home to our daughter and tell her that at the first moment of danger to ourselves we should quit? What lesson would we be teaching her Tero?"

Knowing he can't possibly win this argument Tero simply slouches in defeat as he finds himself studying every line and curve of his wife's beautiful face.

Sensing his concern she closes the distance between them and places her hand on his heart. "With or without me, there is much more inside here than your own selfish ways."

"I can't talk you out of this, can I?"

Azola simply shakes her head then leans in and softly kisses him for a long moment.

Tero turns and walks back down the ramp to Prowler. "You promise me she won't be going in after Joola with your team?"

"Of course not, she'll stay behind with the RVA troops." Prowler replies.

"And my droid, he can come with me?" Azola asks.

"I don't have a problem with that."

"Then you won't have a problem if I come too." Tero adds.

"What? Tero you're needed on the Fire." Azola says before Prowler can respond.

"Bug can fly the ship, I'm going with you." Azola is about to argue further when Tero puts his foot down. "That's non-negotiable, that goes for you too Captain." He says turning to Prowler. "If you want her you're getting me too."

Prowler considers it for a moment. "Alright but you compromise my men, brothers or otherwise, I'll put you down."

Tero glares at him not at all eased by the threat.

"I understand your concern Juraxis but the mission comes first. Are we're clear on that?" Prowler asks.

"Fine."

"Good, then gear up. We leave in five minutes!" Prowler says replacing his helmet on his head as he turns to leave.

Within seconds Tero bounds up the ramp into the ship to make preparations; he retrieves his old armor plated vest he wore back when he was smuggling and makes Azola try it on. It was a little big for her but he felt better that she was wearing some protection. He also attached a tracking beacon on his comlink and synced the frequency with BG-33, as well as Feevo, in the event they need a quick extraction. He made sure Feevo had an extra power cell for his blaster just in case and reiterated that protecting Azola was of the utmost concern while they were in the field. Feevo's response was simplistically humble yet predictable.

"Of course master, mistress Azola's safety is my primary function. I could not willingly let any harm come to her, otherwise my existence would be irrelevant."

Halfway through his sentence Tero's expression displays a slight irritation mostly at himself, for a brief instant he forgot that he was speaking to a droid.

Feevo's white photoreceptors blink rapidly for a moment studying his creator's expression, suddenly he realized the Lasat was looking for some form of reassurance.

"I will guard her with my life sir." Feevo finally says.

"Thanks buddy." Replies Tero.

Lastly Tero grabs his Trandoshan blaster rifle, which he also hasn't used since his smuggling days, and exits the ship to join the others.

The three of them regroup with Prowler and the others, a few moments later a flight of gunships takes them and the RVA southeast to the coast where they board several skiffs. Once Gearhead receives confirmation that Razor has commenced attack on the spaceport Prowler orders the skiffs to take them in.

As they approach the southern wall of the spaceport Prowler has his best two sharpshooters take out the tower guard droids. The team quickly infiltrates the spaceport heading for the tower building where their intelligence suggests Poth Joola has setup his headquarters. The clone commandos lead the way silently taking down any droid patrols they come across. Hounder and Brawnix bring up the rear directing the RVA troops to setup positions to cover their escape.

When they near the tower building Prowler sends two of his men to recon the structure to ensure the target is indeed on site. After receiving confirmation he sends in the strike team led by Trax; normally he would be right alongside his brothers but since he's still in command of the RVA he opts to remain with them in the event things go south.

"Target acquired, we're moving in." Prowler hears Gearhead report over the comlink.

"Watch your sixes, brothers." says Huff over the comm.

"Stand fast, everyone." Prowler says to his RVA troops outside.

Tero meanwhile realizes he's been gripping his rifle too tightly, nervously he loosens his grip as he steps over to Prowler to listen in on the comlink chatter. Suddenly he hears indistinct voices speaking as an alarm goes off nearby. They begin hearing blaster fire erupt over the comm just as a squad of commando droids drops down right on top of their position from the adjacent building.

"We've been made!" Prowler yells firing on a commando droid.

"Karabast!" Tero exclaims opening fire as well.

Seeing the threat Feevo immediately grabs Azola by the waist and spins her around taking a volley of blaster fire from two commando droids. With his weapon already drawn he turns and fires on one of them then impales the other with the mandibles on his shield.

"Feevo," Tero yells as he wrestles with a commando droid who was able to disarm him of his rifle. ". . . get her inside!"

Tero finally wrests the field knife from the commando droid and uses it to impale the droid's head with it. He picks up his rifle and fires taking out two more that were blasting their way through the RVA troops. He turns around just as Feevo grabs Azola and ushers her towards the door of the tower building.

"Feevo there are wounded out there I have to get to them!" Azola urges.

"I'm sorry mistress, my primary directive is to ensure your safety." The droid responds as he covers her with his left arm holding the shield.

As the firefight continues several squads of B-1 battle droids begin marching in from all sides. As he continues firing Prowler tries to focus on the comm chatter coming from his brothers inside the tower.

"We can't reach the target!"

"There's too many droids!"

"We're pulling back, Brawnix is gone!" says Gearhead.

"Copy that pull out, I'm calling in the bombers!" Prowler says sending the coded transmission that target extraction is no longer an option.

"Bombers! What bombers?" Tero yells to Prowler.

"Contingency in case extraction of the target failed." Prowler says taking down another commando droid. Suddenly he feels a large three fingered hand grip the neck of his chest plate pulling him face to face with the Lasat.

"YOU LIED TO ME!"

Prowler breaks free of Tero's grip and aims his weapon at him! "I told you the mission comes first, I've got brothers in there too!"

Tero drops his rifle appearing to surrender but instead grabs the clone's blaster pointing it away from himself as he delivers a punch right in Prowler's faceplate, cracking the helmet!

"I don't care about your brothers!"

He turns to find Azola and spots her and Feevo just arriving at the tower door! He yells to get their attention but realizes they won't be able to hear. Before he can move he feels the muzzle of a rifle on his neck, out of his peripheral vision he spots one of the other clone commandos obviously intent on putting him down. Using his powerful legs he kicks out with his right foot knocking the clone forwards off his feet. Within seconds the remaining two clones move to subdue him but they're no match for the strong Lasat. He kicks one in the midsection and rips the blaster away from the second one before he can fire. He picks up that clone and throws him at an un-helmeted Prowler who was just getting to his feet.

"Take him down!" yells Prowler just before his airborne brother lands on him.

"NO!" Like a feral cat Tero goes berserk with rage trying to stop the clones from letting him get to Azola. Seeing the clones moving in again he searches for his rifle but before he can spot it he's tackled by two of them. The third jumps on him with all his weight bring him down underneath the pile of white armor. As he struggles Tero hits the tracking beacon on the comlink on his wrist against the ground to signal BG-33 aboard the Solon Fire.

Across the street Feevo is just about to follow Azola through the door when he senses the tracking beacon being initiated. "Mistress, we need to go."

"What you just said . . . "

"Master Tero has sent for the Solon Fire to extract us!" Before he can say more a commando droid turns the corner and tackles Feevo.

Azola gasps seeing her guardian taken by surprise but she remains behind cover at Feevo's insistence as he wrestles with the droid.

Back across the street Tero notices his wife being separated from her guardian. With the clones struggling to get binders on him he summons all his strength and rises up knocking them all back just as he hears the sounds of the Y-wings approaching. Tero looks back over his shoulder spotting them and turns back towards the tower screaming. He isn't able to hear his own voice as the Y-wings fire a full spread of proton torpedoes. Tero watches in horror in seemingly slow motion as the torpedoes soar overhead towards their target. What he would normally consider to look like a beautiful display of fireworks sends his world crashing down around him. He could almost swear he was able to make eye contact with Azola microseconds before the shockwave overtakes him!


	4. Nomad Jedi

_(Empire Day plus 1.3 years)_

It had been almost three weeks since the Imperial occupation of Naboo; since then it had been a lonely and somewhat claustrophobic voyage for the sole living occupant of the Hunter's Arrow. Of course Jori Kai was already alone in her exile before leaving the planet. However living in the isolated lake country of Naboo in the fresh air and warm climate felt much different than being cooped up inside the stolen bounty hunter vessel. It felt free somehow, even peaceful despite the ever looming shadow of the Empire scouring the galaxy for her and her kind, the Jedi.

Knighted shortly before arriving on Naboo Jori soon realized she might just enjoy life in exile on the small planet, with or without her new friend Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka has chosen to follow a different path though, leaving Jori alone once again. Although technically speaking she wasn't completely alone; she had the astromech droid KL-R4, or Killer as she learned it was called by the bounty hunter who previously owned it and the ship, to keep her company.

After the bounty hunter's attack the droid was successfully reprogrammed to take commands from anyone. After that it was deactivated until Jori needed the ship to escape Naboo, since then she spent quite a few hours slicing into Killer's systems to familiarize herself with the modifications made to him and the ship by the bounty hunter. When she first met the droid it was quite hostile and protective of his master's vessel, she didn't want to inadvertently trip any remaining security measures that might still be in place. In the process she learned quite a bit about his capabilities as well as the ship's, she also changed his verbal communications tones to a less foreboding sound. She still wasn't fond of the name Killer, though she soon let it pass, at least he sounded like some of the more pleasant droids she'd worked with in the past.

After leaving Naboo she set out to find a new place to resume her exile, soon to find her situation was more dire than she originally thought. She had enough food and supplies onboard to last awhile, she had grabbed everything she could from her homestead before leaving. However the one most critical thing she was short on from the start were credits and she would need them soon to refuel the ship. She didn't like the idea of having to find work somewhere, remaining stationary while the Empire's grip expanded throughout the galaxy. She thought about selling Killer but then realized she might find herself wishing she hadn't in a situation where his help could prove invaluable. That line of thought took her to consider selling the ship, then of course she wouldn't need Killer either but she'd be stuck relying on public transportation. She dropped that option just as fast as it had come up, she liked her odds much better with the Arrow if she were to find herself up against Imperial forces again.

By the first time she needed to refuel Jori caved in and lifted some credits off some random space scum whom she noticed was trying to scam some poor soul out of a used speeder. She felt dishonest using her Jedi powers for personal gain, even against someone crooked, but remembering the words of Master Yoda that survival was every Jedi's mandate helped to assuage her guilt. Besides she hadn't gotten much off the endeavor, barely enough to fuel up and get back out into space.

She rationed out her food, spent a lot of time examining star charts seeking out a new home and slept quite a bit sometimes going into long periods of meditation to conserve energy and less food. Aside from not being in a harsh frozen environment life was just as lousy as when she was on Rhen Var. Jori laughed at the irony in that when she realized it, of course that's when she looked out the viewport and remembered she was in space. Vast, dark, cold and empty space. She needed to find someplace soon.

She jumped from planet to planet for weeks looking for a place that would be outside of the Empire's attention. She was crossing planets off her star charts whether she was flying there directly to scout it out or not. Chandrila, Dantooine, Belderone, Mon Calamari, Alderaan, Umbara, Corellia, Rodia, Jakku; the list went on and on. Each one crossed off for various reasons, the first obviously being any planet with a known Imperial presence. From there she crossed off planets she knew of where battles had been fought during the Clone Wars. However her knowledge only extended into the first year of the war, there were so many question marks. Next any planet that could provide a strategic advantage for the Empire, then known affiliated Rebel worlds, any planet with too harsh an environment to sustain life without aid from outside. Jori soon became frustrated, there were thousands of worlds to examine and she'd barely scratched the surface.

She delved into the Force seeking guidance, even attempted to contact Master Yoda but realized her powers were nowhere near capable to reach him across such a great distance. As her thoughts dwelled momentarily on the aged Jedi Master she realized what she was looking for was a planet similar to Dagobah; a place no one would suspect, almost just as primitive. Suddenly the answer was there before her . . . . . . Xagobah!

Jori snaps her fingers excitedly. "Thank you Master Yoda!" she says ironically.

Remembering the indigenous Xamster friends she made when she was last there Jori is about to have Killer set a course when she realizes an obstacle in her new path. The atmosphere on Xagobah was toxic to humans, she remembered when she was there before she was forced to wear a rebreather mask throughout her visit. The idea was still sound and she had no intention of changing her mind, no one would think to look for a human Jedi on planet that poisonous to them. She would just need to make arrangements so that she could live without constantly wearing a rebreather. That meant air purifiers and those wouldn't come cheap, at least she wouldn't want to risk using a cheap one.

"How can I get the funds I need without becoming some kind of criminal, Killer?" she says really just thinking out loud.

The astromech warbled a response as Jori began to pace the lounge. The most obvious choice was going to the rebels for help but that was easier said than done given that she'd been disconnected from them for almost a year. Plus she had no idea where they were or how to contact them. Back before the war if a Jedi Knight needed access to funds for some reason they would just go to the council. Suddenly she stopped her pacing.

"The Jedi Council had access to Republic funds . . . " Jori says aloud as she carries the line of thought forward. ". . . what would have happened to those accounts after the Empire took over?"

Eventually Jori assumes they would have been rolled over into Imperial accounts when Palpatine ordered the Jedi eradicated. Then she realizes that while her assumption is true the Jedi Council had control over those accounts. They were provided by the Republic but the Jedi had their own people to manage them, it stood to reason that there were some accounts the Sith had not gotten their hands on! Although even if that were true she had no idea how to find or access them, she was still a Padawan the last time the Jedi Order officially existed and wasn't privileged to that type of information. Immediately she sits cross-legged on the floor and opens herself to the Force.

After several hours of meditation she finally opens her eyes to see Killer sitting before her, he gives a whistle of inquiry as she stretches and informs him they have a course heading.

"Plot us a course Killer, we're headed to Scipio."

* * *

Halfway across the galaxy in the outer rim a flight of T-55 Sabres drop out of lightspeed over Corva Yag. The six fighters begin scanning the planet and surrounding area for their targets. Suddenly one of the pilots picks up the ships dropping out of lightspeed above them!

"Blue leader, we've got incoming above!"

"Copy that, evasive maneuvers. Split formation and run down those targets!" Replies Blue Leader.

The Sabre's split off as ordered in two groups of three; Blue Leader's group banks right as three of the enemy targets cross their horizontal axis at high speed. He leads his wingmen in a downward spiral pursuing the lead fighter. As they close the distance he orders his wingmen into a tri-formation so all three of them can lock onto the targets. They open fire taking out one target as the other two split off in opposite directions.

"Blue three, pick a target and take the lead. That first kill was mine." Says Blue Leader.

As the Sabres fall back into single file to continue the pursuit their rear wingman is suddenly hit from behind!

"Should we regroup with the others?" asks Blue Three

Blue Leader looks over his shoulder out the starboard viewport and recognizes the black painted fighter as the enemy flight leader.

"That's a negative, looks like he's already got all of our wingmen." Blue Leader replies reading his astromech's translation, informing him that he and Blue Three are the only Sabres left! "Break off and try to . . . " he is interrupted as his console emits a tone indicating he's just been hit.

Suddenly he hears a voice crackle through on his communicator. "Haha, keep trying Tosch!"

"Blast you Zaniel!" replies Lt. Tosch Judson. "How did you get so good anyway, being that you were a shuttle pilot for four years?"

"Just gifted I guess." Replies Lt. Zaniel Brath.

"Alright cut the chatter out there." comes the voice of Commander Cin Kesaro of Ryndori over the comm. From aboard the Clone Reaper, a Rebel Corvette, Kesaro observes the battle scenario. "Judson your flight needs a lot more improvement, you were the only one to score a hit this time out."

"With all due respect sir, it is difficult to improve when they're constantly facing off against the best pilots in the Rebellion." Tosch exclaims.

"That's why we run these exercises, it's potentially a real life scenario. Your men might just as easily find themselves faced off against the best pilots in the Empire someday." Kesaro explains.

"Exactly sir, how can they be expected to improve if they can't build any confidence in themselves?"

"Well for starters they can learn to shoot straight; simulation telemetry reports that Blue three and five both fired before acquiring a solid lock while you were in formation." Kesaro replies. "If they learn to hit their targets they'll gain confidence and experience."

"Yes sir." Judson replies.

"Now everyone plot in your jump coordinates, RTB on the double." Kesaro orders as all the Sabres from both flights begin forming up.

"Already Cmdr. I thought we were going to run a few more scenarios?" Zaniel asks curiously.

"New orders just came in, Major Garan wants all the pilots from the Farstine mission last month present for a briefing."

After a short hyperspace jump the rebel fighters return to their Utapau sinkhole base, recently codenamed Zutu base, followed by a small shuttle dispatched from the corvette carrying Kesaro. As the fighters begin landing and pilots start climbing out of their cockpits, Lt. Korr Idayk circulates the landing pad announcing that the briefing will begin in twenty minutes in the control sphere.

Zaniel hops out of his fighter ordering his droid, R9, to remain with the ship and run the usual post-flight diagnostics. As he heads for the temporary barracks designated for the Sabre pilots within the catacombs he notices the only other T-55 with an alternate paint scheme, other than his own, sitting across the grid.

Shortly after the battle over Ryndori his recently discovered long lost brother Zaphael had the trim on his own fighter repainted in blue. While Zaphael didn't want to directly copy Zaniel's black and blue paint job he wanted to emulate his older brother.

Unable to find his brother, Zaniel assumes he returned some time ago and runs to the barracks to shower and change into his uniform. Nearly twenty minutes later Zaniel walks out of the barracks heading for the control sphere, he's halted as Tosch calls his name emerging from the barracks as well.

"We're cuttin' it close." Zaniel says to his friend as they pick up their pace.

The two make their way into the sphere and spot Zaphael saving a seat for them.

"When did you get back?" Zaniel says sitting next to his brother.

"An hour ago, do you have any idea what this is about?" Zaphael says to the two.

"Just that it has to do with the Farstine engagement." Tosch says.

Last month after hearing word that the Empire had begun an invasion of Naboo the Rebellion felt compelled to do something to aid the planet. Following reports that the Queen was harboring several Jedi traitors in Theed, Emperor Palpatine wasted no time in making arrangements to bring his homeworld back under control. Darth Vader's newest flagship the Exactor, the first seen in public view, of a new series of Imperial Star Destroyers to come out of production, was sent in carrying the 501st Legion to quell the blatant stance of revolution!

While the Alliance had received their next installment of T-55 Sabres from Incom since the battle over Ryndori, they were in no shape to take on another Imperial battle group. For starters while they had ample fighter craft and pilots that were willing to go they had no carriers, capital ships or support craft other than the few corvettes they'd stolen from Sluis Van the previous year. Then of course they learned it was Vader's flagship leading the occupation of Naboo, Alliance leaders Mon Mothma and Bail Organa knew they would only be slaughtered if they went up against Vader at this early stage.

Instead the Alliance leaders came up with an alternate plan, while they knew they couldn't defeat Vader and his battle group perhaps they could divert his attention. Major Garan suggested the plan, they would attack Farstine in the Ryndellian sector just one grid over from Naboo. While the planet didn't have any resources valuable to the Rebellion it did have a small Imperial presence there following a battle between Separatist holdout forces and the Empire. Located on the opposite side of Naboo from Utapau, Farstine was also the junction point of two major hyperspace routes.

It would be the first official Rebel attack on the Empire, ever since the battle over Ryndori and their subsequent secret alliance with the planet the Rebellion had spent the better part of the last year continuing to organize and train their people for battle. And yet while the leaders of the Alliance still weren't ready for an all-out attack on the Empire Mothma and Organa both felt obligated to do what they could to help Naboo given their deep ties to a former friend from the peaceful world.

Garan's hope was that once the Imperials at Farstine reported their attack word would quickly travel to Naboo and Vader. With the rebels first appearance in nearly a year it was likely that Vader would divert his battle group, or at least much of it, to Farstine to capture the rebels. It wasn't a solid plan but it was all the Alliance had; plus their pilots needed more combat experience. Only a handful of them were at Ryndori, even fewer at Sullust before that. After ten months of constant training, drills and PT they were getting antsy but they were ready for a fight.

Zaniel and Zapheal's squadron led the attack and were backed up by the newer squadrons for support. Only three flights of former Republic V-wings were on patrol when they arrived. They easily crushed the small Imperial garrison stationed on the planet. Just as they were wrapping up a Rebel corvette named the Republic Revival, which had been stationed a parsec away to monitor Imperial comm chatter, reported that several ships were dispatched from Naboo to the system.

While the plan worked, to some degree, the ships that arrived were only the Exactor's support craft. Garan knew it was a possibility that even their attack wouldn't be enough to pull Vader off a Jedi hunt. However what was more strange was the ships that arrived. None of the rebel pilots recognized any of the new Imperial corvettes or the small Twin Ion Engine fighters they were carrying. Assuming these were also part of the Empire's new look the rebels wasted no time engaging the small craft. As the new ships began deploying from the Imperial corvettes the rebels were stunned by the howling roar of their engines as they flew by. However with only four Imp corvettes having arrived the rebels easily outnumbered the small Imp fighters three to one. Once the fighters were wiped out they turned their sights on the corvettes but Garan quickly ordered a withdrawal from the system.

Once the fighter wing was secure in hyperspace on their way back Garan reported the mission results to Mothma and Organa directly via holocom. He was happy to report a successful mission, however small and insignificant the victory was, as well as zero casualties on their side. Organa could see the anguish in Garan's face that the endeavor did not do more to help Naboo. He reassured Garan that it was not his fault, they knew from the start that their efforts wouldn't amount to much. Naboo was just the next in a series of countless systems to fall under Imperial occupation.

As Zaniel and the others waited for the briefing to begin they continued speculating what it could possibly have to do with Farstine. In the weeks that followed they all wondered why the Empire would trade up good multi-role fighters like the Arc-170's for such small inexpensive fighters with no hyperdrives or shields. As intelligence reports came in from Coruscant, now called Imperial Center, they learned that the ships were called TIE fighters. Garan surmised the reason for the downgrade was so that they could mass produce the TIEs, he soon compared the tactic to that of the Separatists easily creating thousands of the less versatile B1 battle droids during the war. They would dominate the galaxy with sheer numbers!

"You don't think . . ." Tosch is shushed by Zaniel as they spot Major Garan and his support staff entering the chamber.

Everyone in the chamber rises from their seats and stands at attention.

"Be seated please." Garan says taking the podium. "I know you're all wondering why I called you in for a briefing regarding a mission from almost a month ago so I'll get right to the point. It seems our mission at Farstine garnered more attention than we originally thought. Intelligence has confirmed that the Empire is now actively searching for the manufacturer of the T-55 Sabres that the Ryndorians have so generously donated to the cause." Garan pauses to quiet down the murmurs that begin traveling throughout the room. Realizing his pilots, especially the more tenured ones immediately realize the implications of the news.

"The recently formed Imperial Security Bureau has been charged with leading the investigation and they will be sending agents to ship manufacturers all through the galaxy looking for a link to trace back to the Alliance. Over the last several hours Commander Kesaro and I have met with Alliance High Command as well as the Ryndorians. Even though we've only taken two-fifths possession of the T-55's ordered it has been decided, for security reasons, that we will inform Incom to cease production of the remaining Sabres."

While questions come up Garan doesn't bother to answer them as he quiets down the uproar and continues by explaining that the Empire has already nationalized Sienar Fleet Systems. With further manufacturers potentially falling under Imperial control Garan was tasked with sending a team to Fresia with a three pronged objective. The first, to collect any last completed Sabre's and return with them to Zutu base. Secondly, retrieve any further fighters in the middle stages of production to use them for spare parts for future repairs. Finally, to ensure that all traces of the contract with Incom are destroyed including financial records, design templates and schematics.

"Our contacts at Incom are not pro-Empire so once this mission is complete it will ensure their safety as well as ours. The Empire will be unable to make any connection between Incom and the Rebel Alliance." Garan explains. "All senior pilots are to report to operations immediately for your assignments, the rest of you will resume your combat exercises. Dismissed."

"That means us boys." Zaniel says looking between his brother and Tosch. "Let's go."


	5. The Heist

The frigid mountainous world of Scipio came into view as a small speck over the bow of the Arrow. Killer had been given instructions to come out of lightspeed far from the system while Jori devised a plan for getting into the vault. She studied the limited blueprints of the former InterGalactic Banking Clan that were available on the holonet. Jori wasn't too surprised to learn that a battle was fought on the planet in the latter days of the war and after the Separatists withdrawal the office of the Supreme Chancellor took control of the Banking Clan. In retrospect that last detail made perfect sense, she knew now the whole war was just a manipulation of the entire galaxy by the Sith. Seizing the Banking Clan was just another step for Palpatine to prepare the way for his Empire. Jori soon realized what made even more sense was the minimal amount of information available about the place in public records. Security was obviously a high priority for Palpatine, it was a bank vault after all.

Jori acknowledged Killer's report that they had arrived and went back to studying her blueprints. The few she had been able to download off the holonet showed her power lines, exterior computer input points and ventilation diagrams. She would need Killer to slice in and look for the for Jedi accounts but there were two problems. There was no way she'd be able to sneak Killer into the vault itself, to solve that she would simply have him remain on the ship and scroll through the files via a remote link she would setup from inside. The real dilemma was knowing which accounts were the former Jedi funds she was looking for; she had no way of knowing but she felt the Force had guided her here and she trusted in that. She even briefly thought perhaps Master Yoda was guiding her himself, either way she felt confident the plan was destined to succeed.

Jori brought the ship in over the southern hemisphere far out of range from the vault for the Imperials to suspect anything. Of course she had no proof that there was actually any Imperial military presence on site but she figured it was a given. She flew low using the terrain as cover so the Arrow wouldn't be picked up on radar; when they neared the site of the vault she set the ship down out of view just below a mountain ridge a few klicks away. Jori shut down the engines and as she rose from her seat Killer spouted off an inquiry in binary.

"I'm just going to do a little reconnaissance first." Jori replies as she walks to the lone cabin on the ship.

She searches through the clothes that she brought from her homestead on Naboo and realizes that she has absolutely no cold weather gear. She opens the locker and looks through the Arrow's former owner's wardrobe and finds a dark heavy trench coat. The overly musky smell of the Kel-Dor hits hers as she puts it on.

"Well I've smelled worse."

While the coat is a little oversized for her it will work; she takes the knitted gray sweater that she made while on Naboo and wraps it around her head. Then she grabs a pair of macrobinoculars, a datapad and a remote spycam from the Arrow's equipment locker and lowers the boarding ramp.

"Stay here Killer, I'll be back soon." Jori says wrapping one of the sleeves of the sweater over her face.

As soon as Jori steps foot into the snow Killer raises the ramp; Jori walks out of the cover of the ship and turns around realizing the matte black skin of the ship could still be easily spotted from the air. Before proceeding to the ridge to begin her recon on the vault she uses the Force to bring down some snow from the peak above them on the ship. Killer squeals frightened as the Arrow is quickly blotted with heavy snow. Satisfied that the ship is adequately camouflaged Jori turns and walks up the snowbank. A moment later she hears Killer warbling more distinctly. She turns around and spots his snow covered dome protruding from the droid socket forward of the cockpit.

Killer curiously whistles as his dome rotates taking in the snow covering the Arrow. Suddenly realizing her intention the droid's dome faces Jori again and emits a whistle of approval. Jori smiles beneath her makeshift hood and continues up the snowbank to the ridge.

As she nears the edge she approaches in a prone position and pulls out the macrobinoculars and begins scanning the site. Right away she notices a few clone troopers present on the landing platform but finds no evidence of a starfighter contingent stationed at the vault. Of course that didn't mean there wasn't one nearby, however her scans didn't pick up any bases in the area on her way in. She retrieves the spy-cam from her coat pocket and places it securely in the snow, linking the device to her datapad she's able to control the movement and magnification of the spy-cam. She places a handful of snow over the device as camouflage then satisfied and cold, she returns to the ship.

Over the next several hours Jori continues her recon via the datapad memorizing patrol patterns, shift changes as well has the arrival and departure of any ships. She has Killer constantly plugged into the ship via his scomp link monitoring the scanners for air traffic. While eager to execute her plan now she remains patient thoroughly studying the vault complex to be ready for any surprises. As sleep catches up to her she instructs Killer to continue monitoring the feed while she rests. By the next day she feels confident she has memorized the Imperial patrol routines and plans to hit the vault that night. However one last dilemma suddenly presents itself; Killer couldn't be in two places at once!

She needed the droid to plug into one of the exterior access points to disable the alarms for her to sneak in but she also needed him back at the Arrow slicing into the banking files which held the account numbers. Knowing there was no other option she decided to have Killer return to the ship as soon as she was inside the vault. It was a fair distance from the ship though and he wouldn't be able to use the Arrow, it would have to remain where it was to secure her escape from Scipio. Jori eventually realized she would have to get inside the vault and wait for his signal that he was back on board the Arrow.

As she waited for night to approach she spent the time in meditation as well as going over the plan with Killer. Shortly before sundown Jori goes into her cabin to change her apparel for the mission, realizing she doesn't really have anything dark to use for such a stealthy incursion she puts on the tan outfit she wore when she left Polis Massa almost a year ago. However she wears a different pair of boots and puts on a gun/utility belt from the equipment locker. She takes the gray sweater she used earlier and cuts it in a few places using her lightsaber, re-fashioning it as an upper poncho/hood. Then finally puts the trench-coat back on and draws a blaster pistol, an ascension cable, infrared goggles and a few other various things from the weapons locker. Lastly she hides her lightsaber in her cabin, initially she'd planned to have Killer hold on to it but since she needs him on site for the first part of the plan she decides against it. In the event she or Killer are captured or even spotted there can be nothing to identify her as a Jedi.

Unable to think of any last preparations she could make Jori sets off down the boarding ramp with Killer following. He remotely closes the ramp once off it as Jori turns to him.

"Okay buddy, you said the ship contains a recon speeder bike." Jori says remembering the list of accessories and capabilities of the ship when she hacked into Killer's subroutines. "Let's see it."

Killer activates another remote lowering a small lift from the aft belly of the Arrow. On it sits a two-tone black and steel gray Mobquet Flare-S Swoop bike, complete with saddlebags and a light dual blaster cannon mounted on the airfoil.

"That'll do." Jori says straddling the bike. She fires up the engine pleased that it runs fairly quiet then looks at Killer. "You sure you got enough power to make it there and back on your thrusters?"

Killer whistles positively as he deploys dual rocket boosters positioned above each foot.

"Alright, remember to keep an eye on your scanner while we're out there."

Jori rolls the swoop off its cradle and heads down the southern slope, as Killer goes airborne to follow he activates the remote closing the cradle.

As the glimmer of light fades out from the horizon Jori is forced to stop and don the infrared goggles securing them over her makeshift hood. She continues her trek through the rough terrain towards the base of the vault complex. Before running the last leg from cover to the base she looks up using the macrobinoculars and checks for signs of lookouts. Finding none she lowers her goggles back into place and motions Killer forward.

When she arrives Jori removes the heavy trench coat securing it to the handlebars and retrieves her ascension cable. She aims and fires straight up then looks to Killer.

"I'll clear the platform then give you the signal to come up."

Having been previously instructed to remain silent once they left the Arrow, Killer simply motions his body forward nodding as Jori presses the button on the cable mechanism to winch her up. When she reaches the lower platform she peeks over the edge with her goggles still on, then climbs over once realizing the area is clear. With the lower platform secure Jori sends a silent coded message, via her comlink, to Killer to come up. She proceeds up several levels ensuring each is clear before going to the next approaching the first level with access to power and computer outlets. When she reaches her target she sends Killer the second signal to regroup at her location.

A few moments later Killer ascends into view and lands softly rolling over towards the computer terminal.

"You know the drill." Jori whispers while crouched along the floor.

As the droid extends his scomp link Jori hears the whoosh sound of a door opening nearby! She gestures to Killer to keep working as she goes to scout out the area. A few moments later as Killer disables the security system without notice he spots two white clad troopers walking towards him. In binary he says something roughly translated as a concerned exclamation.

"Hey you, droid?" says one of the troopers. "What are you doing in this area, there's no work scheduled up here this late."

Before he can answer Jori springs into action from behind, she kicks the first trooper nearest to the platform edge with a subtle assistance of the Force. As the trooper falls over the side she intercepts the E-11 blaster aimed towards her from the second trooper and disarms him of it before he can fire. Using the same momentum she pulls the trooper forward flipping him over onto his back. As soon as he hits the floor she uses a favored Force technique of her former master and puts him to sleep.

"What are you looking at, keep your focus on the security system." Jori says noticing Killer was watching her intently.

Killer quietly spouts off something she doesn't catch as she looks over the side to ensure the first trooper didn't land on a lower platform. Satisfied that he didn't she drags the other trooper up against the wall as if to appear that he fell asleep on duty. Once in position she notices for the first time that the trooper's armor is quite different than that of the previous versions of clone armor. She takes in the apparent lack of features, custom markings or designation of rank or legion. As she studies it further she realizes it is more uniform, something which makes sense given Palpatine's apparent goal to snuff out all individuality within the Empire.

She puts the thought out of her mind for now and checks in on Killer's progress. Once he informs her that all security measures have been disabled for the next fifteen minutes.

"Fifteen minutes!?" Jori says barely controlling the decibel level in her voice. "That's not enough time, you'll barely have gotten back to the ship by then."

Killer informs her that the security system could only be disabled without notice for that long, anything more will raise attention, initiate security measures and force a lockdown of the whole complex while the technicians reset the system.

"Ugh, alright tell me when it starts." Jori says.

The reply she gets back is even more frustrating as Killer informs her the countdown had already begun.

"Blast! Get going and signal me as soon as you're back onboard." Jori says immediately breaking into a run.

Within three minutes Jori makes her way past the guard desk, through the ventilation system and into the vault without notice. She checks her chronometer which Killer synced to the countdown before the security system comes back online, less than twelve minutes to go. Momentarily panicking that there won't be enough time left , if any, to search for accounts when Killer gets back to the ship Jori walks over to a master computer console located on the end of one of the long aisles of computer servers.

"Oh Master Yoda if you can hear me I could sure your assistance now." She says concentrating intently on the Force.

Although hesitant to attempt a search without Killer she begins to access the database hoping the Force will guide her to the server which contains the former Republic funds allocated to the Jedi Order. While conscious that she could inadvertently set off a secondary security measure she continues to focus on the Force. As she scrolls through the massive amounts of data she tries not to let the realization that her chances of finding the Jedi accounts on her own are infinitesimal.

Almost in a state of meditation, Jori's focus is broken when a maintenance door opens down the aisle and a Treadwell droid rolls into the vault. Jori crouches down on the floor hiding behind the opposite side of the computer console. She checks her chronometer realizing she still has just over seven minutes left; curiously she peeks around the corner spotting the droid turning its back to her rolling in the opposite direction. Figuring it must be performing a normal maintenance check Jori returns to her search as she watches the droid turn down another aisle of servers and out of sight.

She delves back into the Force and resumes her search; a few moments later she sees a code appear in her mind's eye in binary. As the code begins to come into focus her attention is distracted as she senses the droid rolling down the adjacent aisle! Sacrificing the code before she can commit it fully to memory she ceases her search and quickly shuts down the terminal in case the droid were to inspect it. Just as the droid rolls around the corner she Force jumps up on top of the aisle before it spots her. Remaining out of sight Jori listens intently, fearful that an alarm is going to be sounded at any moment. She hears the droid stop in front of the terminal she was using and plug in. Assuming the droid is running a diagnostic of some kind Jori checks her chronometer again, four and a half minutes left!

 _C'mon, c'mon._ Jori thinks almost willing the droid to move on.

Seconds later the Treadwell unplugs its scomp link from the terminal and heads back down the aisle towards the maintenance hatch. The instant she sees it disappear inside she silently drops back down to the floor and re-accesses the computer. As the database comes back on the screen she dives back into the Force hoping she can return to the point of concentration where she saw the code in her mind.

As the seconds continue to tick away beads of sweat begin trickling down her face. Unable to return to the same point Jori breaks her meditation frustrated. With just under two minutes left she begins a search for the accounts using the first half of the code she was able to memorize. She finds over seven thousand accounts beginning with the same prefix.

"Use the Force!" she whispers to herself.

Concentrating on the account numbers on the screen she scrolls down the list letting the Force guide her when to stop. She selects an account off the list and checks her chronometer, ninety seconds left. Remembering she'll need at least fifteen seconds to get through the ventilation system plus two to four to get there from her current position. As long as an alarm isn't tripped she can take her time getting past the guards and back to her swoop waiting at the base of the mountain. She continues through the list and selects another account, then another, then two more; suddenly her attention is drawn to the subtle blinking on her wrist communicator. Realizing it is Killer and with no time to spare she orders him to initiate a search for any account tied to Black Sun.

"You heard me, just do it and send it to my datapad!" she hurriedly whispers over the comlink.

Satisfied with the accounts she found thus far she checks the server locations and runs down the aisles after shutting down the terminal. She hears Killer whistle off a report to check her datapad and finds three more accounts added to her list. With sixty seconds to go she reaches the first server, plugs in with her datapad and siphons off some of the funds. After five seconds she moves on to the next server just a few feet away then on to the next and the next.

She makes sure to draw off funds from each of the three Black Sun accounts in the hopes that the Empire will suspect the thief was primarily after their money instead of the former Jedi funds. For all she knew she wasn't a hundred percent sure the ones she selected were former Jedi accounts but either way it shouldn't point directly to a Jedi as the culprit.

Finally with twenty-eight seconds left on her chronometer she arrives at second to last server and plugs in. As she begins siphoning the credits from this account she watches the chronometer closely. Realizing she'll have to abort the last one she continues drawing off the server until her chronometer reaches twenty-three. Unsure how much was even in each account to start with she continues pulling credits from this last one as she looks up to spot the entrance to the ventilation system from which she came.

"Twenty-two, twenty-one . . . ." Jori hears Killer squealing in protest to get out now. "Almost done, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen!"

Instantly Jori yanks out her datapad stowing it in her utility belt and Force jumps up to the top of the aisle then another long one to the ventilation grate she left open when she came in. She grabs the grate hauling herself up and asks Killer to call out the countdown to her.

 _"_ _Fourteen."_ Jori translates as Killer transmits to her over the comm.

Jori crawls into the vent and lifts the grate securing it back into place.

 _"_ _Thirteen."_

She shimmies through ventilation system as fast as possible without causing any noise but when she reaches the opposite grate she halts spotting a trooper patrolling the area right outside. She checks her chronometer reading six seconds just as she hears Killer's report. The panic begins to mount in her breathing and she suddenly turns to the grate and attempts to plant a suggestion to the trooper through the Force. She's doesn't have the time to implement the suggestion fully but she is able to get the trooper to turn his back on the grate.

 _"_ _Two."_

With no other choice but to risk being spotted she pulls her hood up covering her face, lowers her goggles into place and opens the grate.

 _"_ _ONE!"_

Jori slides out of the grate and plants her feet on the outside wall still hanging there watching the nearby trooper for movement. The security system reengages just as she's about to drop to the floor but the laser beams blocking off the vents from anything organic come back online grazing her left forearm. With her eyes on the trooper she falls feeling the beam cut through her skin and drops to the floor just as the alarm sounds!

Instinctively the trooper turns around and spots the mysterious figure behind him, face shrouded by a hood.

Jori instinctively reaches to the left side of her utility belt for her lightsaber but remembering it's back on the Arrow she quickly grabs the first thing her hand finds. As the trooper aims his weapon at her she reaches out and fires the ascension cable, halting it's extension as it strikes the trooper in his chest plate. Shocked almost as much as the trooper momentarily is, Jori retracts the cable pulling the trooper towards her delivering a hard jump kick to his head!

Jori clips the cable back to her belt and runs for the edge of the platform spotting two more troopers. She draws her blaster taking them both down as more begin filing out of the complex to secure the area. She jumps down to a lower platform landing right in front of two more; she backflips over the railing down to the next platform as they both fire missing her. Conscious to not let anyone see her using augmented abilities she fires her blaster at a trooper here and there as she descends platform by platform. Suddenly she hears one of them contact base command.

"This is Stormtrooper EK-473, launch air speeders we have an intruder!"

 _So they're called Stormtroopers now._ Jori thinks to herself and she dives over the next railing to the lowest platform.

As two more troopers appear at the railing she just left she fires hitting one of them then holsters her blaster. She nose dives off the last platform.

The second trooper jumps down in pursuit to the last platform, shocked that the mysterious figure is seemingly committing suicide! He watches as the figure flips over in the air and fires an ascension cable! The cable locks into place on the underside of the platform above the trooper as two more of his comrades jump down to his level, one of them being his squad leader.

"Shoot out the cable!" orders the squad leader.

"Don't we want her alive, sir?"

"Dead is better than escaping, there's no telling how many credits she stole!" replies the squad leader.

The first trooper turns and aims for the cable and fires. He singes it on his third shot then cuts the line completely on his fifth.

Jori feels the slack in the line and realizes the Stormtroopers blasted her cable; luckily for her they shot it too late. She lets go of the device and falls, only slightly aiding her landing with the Force the last twenty meters. She makes a show of rolling in the snow as she hits the deck and pauses briefly as she crawls over to the swoop bike.

"Blast, he survived!" says the squad leader looking down with the internal binoculars built into his helmet. "Inform command our thief is on the move."

"How do you know it's a he?" says another trooper.

"Just carry out your orders, trooper!"

"Yes sir."

Jori crawls onto the swoop, throwing the trench coat on, and fires up the engine. "Killer you'd better get the ship warmed up for me!" she says speeding off through the snowy terrain.


	6. Cutting Ties

A few minutes into her run Jori hears the telltale sound of a speeder nearby, she checks her surroundings trying to spot where there are coming from when she hears the sound of a second one. Suddenly the first speeder crests the ridge to her right, she notices right off that it's a simple transport and not armed. However the Stormtroopers inside it are as they open fire! As Jori reaches the top of the next ridge she draws her blaster firing back as the swoop speeds down the slope. She takes out two of the troopers with her first volley and fires a second as she steers the bike left up the next slope.

On board the Arrow, Killer remains plugged into the ship as he monitors Jori's situation via radar from a beacon mounted on the bike. As the ship's engines hum to life he asks his new master if he should head her way to provide some air support; explaining in the process that he's been monitoring her progress.

"Negative, we can't let them see the ship." Jori replies taking out two more Stormtroopers on the first speeder.

Killer counters the motive by explaining the base command will probably be scanning the system for any outbound ships.

"True but they may not be able to get a full readout on her, we certainly don't want any eyewitnesses left to report the Arrow's make and model."

Killer warbles in protest again but is put down when she exclaims that she is a little busy at the moment to continue the debate.

"Just have her ready to lift off!" Jori says gaining a clear shot at the controls of the first speeder.

Jori fires four or five shots causing a shower of sparks and a fire to erupt in the speeder. She backs off the power as the speeder spins out of control hitting the side of a mountain. The second speeder trails and draws up behind her with every trooper firing their blaster. Jori holsters her blaster and hits the brakes letting the speeder go by, she throttles back up and opens fire with the swoop's blasters shredding its occupants!

Momentarily free to head back to the Arrow Jori frowns spotting two more speeders appearing on her left flank. As its troopers open fire she draws her blaster again and puts the swoop into a wide inverted roll. Firing into the speeder as she executes the roll this group of troopers are ready for her. The pilot slows his speed dodging most of her fire however she still hits one of them. They open fire hitting the swoop as well as one lucky shot knocking her blaster out of her hand.

The swoop begins to shudder as she begins leaving a trail of smoke behind her, with no weapon available Jori flies right in front of the speeder clouding their vision with smoke. As blind fire comes in from the troopers she quickly searches the saddlebags for another weapon. Inside the starboard one she finds a thermal detonator and a stun baton! Jori stuffs the detonator in her pocket and grabs the baton as she looks back finding the lead speeder is catching up. She throws back the throttle as Force jumps up as the bike slows and is rammed by the speeder. Still in mid-air Jori throws the thermal detonator into the cabin as the speeder passes by. It explodes as she lands inside the second speeder as it follows, surprising its occupants.

Jori jams the stun baton in the exposed neck of the nearest stormtrooper! As he slumps back in his seat she kicks the middle trooper in the back seat in the gut sending him backwards. The next one on the right aims his E-11 blaster but Jori uses the baton to divert his aim away from her as he fires. The bolt hits the driver in the back killing him; as the left trooper rushes to take the controls Jori disarms the trooper of his weapon and whacks him across the faceplate with the baton just as the middle opponent gets to his feet.

With two troopers in the back seat and one standing over the dead pilot trying to control the speeder Jori goes to work on the three active opponents with her stun baton. She disarms the middle trooper and begins to alternate strikes on each trooper. While the stunner isn't able to penetrate their armor it still performs well as a blunt instrument. Several times one of the troopers attempts to pick up their blasters but Jori is right there with her baton to prevent them.

Finally the new driver is able to grab his E-11. Jori spots him aiming at her as she tangles with one of his comrades. She spins the trooper around taking the blast for her and reducing her opponents by one. As the corpse falls Jori executes a spin kick knocking the blaster out of the driver's hand. Starting to tire Jori calls the blaster to her hand with the Force deciding to just end it.

"You're a . . . " the driver says just as she fires at him point blank.

Jori fires at the last trooper in the back seat, the bolt knocks him over the edge of the speeder and into the snow. She quickly takes the controls steering the speeder away from an oncoming snowdrift. The momentum sends the first stunned trooper back as he comes to. He looks up spotting the mysterious figure at the controls but before he can engage she fires a bolt into his chest.

Jori finally informs Killer that she's closing in. "As soon as you see me pull up get her off the ground."

She hears him acknowledge the order as she spots the ridge ahead. She rounds the peak and brings the speeder to a stop at the rear of the ship just as it begins to ascend. From the speeder she Force jumps up onto the open ramp and climbs aboard.

"I'm in, let's go!" she says still through the comm as she removes the trench coat.

When Jori reaches the cockpit Killer informs her there are four fighters ten kicks out heading their way. She straps into the pilot's couch and take the controls increasing the throttle.

"Let's get outta here before they can spot us." Jori says.

Within moments they begin breaking the atmosphere as Killer informs her that those fighters have gained and our now approaching scanning range.

"Fast movers are they, I'll just jam their scanners once their in range. I want you to prep us a jump outta here okay." She orders the droid.

As the astromech sets to work with the navigation system he suddenly alerts her of four more fighters approaching from over the eastern hemisphere.

Realizing their odds of escaping without a trace have just been diminished some Jori focuses more on ensuring they won't be followed. Suddenly she remembers one of the Arrow's more exotic accessories.

"Killer, prep one of the ion chaffs!"

Jori monitors the radar and the approaching fighters as they continue out into open space. A few moments later Killer informs her that the jump coordinates are ready and that the ion chaff will be ready to fire in thirty seconds. Meanwhile Jori notices the fighters closing in, she jams their scanners and powers up the rear turret just in case. However Killer soon informs her the chaff is ready to deploy.

"Fire!" Jori orders as she subsequently pulls the hyperdrive lever.

From the belly of the Arrow a projectile is launched heading backwards. The TIE pilots spot the projectile break apart into six smaller ones and explode in a flash of light. The senior pilots begin scanning to try and plot the ship's trajectory but realize that there are seven separate ion trails. Of course even if they had the right one they wouldn't be able to follow since the TIE's aren't equipped with a hyperdrive

"Return to base men, there's nothing more we can do here."

* * *

Just after sundown a pair of ships pass over the Afterburner Arches on Fresia; headed for the Incom manufacturing plant the freighter slows its speed allowing the cargo ship to land first. The freighter pilot, a Twi'lek named Mishi Strepk, circles the plant as the cargo ship touches down on the visitors landing pad. After receiving confirmation from tower control that she is clear to land Mishi brings her freighter, Ryloth's Revenge, in on final approach. Once on the deck she shuts down all primary systems and activates the intercom to the ship's passenger berth.

"Okay boys and girls, we're here. Thanks for flying Twi'lek air but don't leave any messes on my ship!" states Mishi quiet firmly.

A few moments later Mishi steps off the aft loading dock as she observes Commander Kesaro exchanging pleasantries with two Incom representatives. As they try to usher him inside he looks at her and says a few more words to them before walking over.

"You want me to stick around I take it?" Mishi says as Kesaro approaches.

"Is that a problem?" Kesaro asks unfamiliar with her tone.

"No, I'm under Garan's orders so I'm at your disposal." Mishi replies.

"Good, we might need to load some of the unfinished Sabre's or other materials on board if we can't get everything on the transport."

"I'll be right here then." Replies Mishi.

Kesaro gives her an acknowledging nod then heads back toward the Incon representatives. He spots the Brath brothers on the way having just stepped off the Revenge and gestures for them to follow.

With their flight gear in hand the brothers run to catch up as Kesaro follows the representatives inside to a secure room. Once inside the room is sealed and swept for active recording devices, the brothers take a seat on the outer edge of the room as Kesaro speaks with his contacts.

"I have to say Mr. Kesaro we were quite surprised as well as disappointed when we received your message that you wanted to cancel the rest of the order." Says Incom's chief designer Fayden Ka'quesh.

"Yes well the feeling is mutual, however recent circumstances have . . ." Kesaro pauses searching for the right words, something that won't imply foul play. ". . . forced myself and those I represent to realize that our original order was a bit reckless."

"Did you overextend your resources?" Asks Junior Incom Executive Tane Prasua.

Before Kesaro can reply Ka'quesh arbitrarily clears his throat. "Excuse me Tane but I don't think that's any of Incom's business."

"Yes of course, you're right." Prasua replies. "I will go inform the assembly lines to halt production."

"We would of course wish to take possession of any remaining completed units. Also we would be more than willing to pay your overhead to cover any losses this might cause." Kesaro says.

"That's very generous of you sir, please excuse me. I will return shortly." Prasua says leaving the room.

Once the room is resealed and swept again Fayden turns back to Kesaro with a more inquisitive look in his eyes. Kesaro studies the Mon Calamari intently, wondering what he is suspecting. Ka'quesh motions for him to take a seat and takes one opposite him.

"Now tell me my friend, what's the real reason you are pulling out of this deal prematurely?"

Kesaro fakes a curiously surprised look. "I don't know what you mean Fayden."

Over the last year since the battle over Ryndori Kesaro had been exchanging holo messages with the Mon Calamari. Remembering the excitement they shared designing the T-55 together Kesaro reached out initially to Ka'quesh in inquire about tips his pilots could use to tune up the hyperdrives in the field. As their discussions expanded to subjects other than aviation and starships such as art, music, academia and government, more specifically the Empire, Kesaro began to sense a kindred spirit. However he constantly reminded himself that he couldn't trust Fayden with anything regarding the Rebellion.

"C'mon Cin, from our correspondence I get the feeling you're not a supporter of the Empire. I'm sure you've assumed the same about me."

Kesaro says nothing for a moment.

"Plus I have an old friend, an acquaintance really, that serves in the Empire. He recently contacted me about an attack on his station at Farstine some weeks back. Called to tell me about this new starfighter the aggressors were flying." Ka'quesh looks Kesaro right in the eyes at this point. "Sounded just like a T-55."

Behind him Kesaro hears the brothers stirring nervously, Zaphael even going so far as to open his flight bag to draw his blaster. However Kesaro holds a hand out to halt them as Ka'quesh raises his hands defensively.

"I didn't mean to scare your friends Cin, rest assured your secret's safe with me." Fayden says lowering his hands. "Is there anything else I can do to help?"

Kesaro exchanges looks with the brothers then turns back to Ka'quesh. "If you're assuming what I think you are, it is imperative that we also collect any unfinished units, parts, schematics, transaction files and any other materials specific to the T-55. For our sake as well as Incom's."

"I know what you're thinking, I heard about Sienar." Fayden replies. "That won't be a problem."

"What about Prasua? Can he be trusted with this?" Kesaro asks.

"Tane doesn't care about government, just money. If you were serious about overhead then we'll pay off those few that we need to keep quiet, the rest of them won't be a problem though. Most of us here don't have any interest in seeing Incom nationalized by the Empire. I'll inform Tane you're throwing him a little extra incentive and we'll get you on your way." Ka'quesh says as he rises from his seat. "I hope this means now you can consider me trustworthy?"

Kesaro smiles and says, "I'd say that's safe to assume but if you don't mind I'll wait to pass judgement until we're all safely away from here and the Empire."

"You think they're coming here, to investigate?" The Mon Calamari asks curiously.

"Without a doubt, I'd advise haste in settling those affairs my friend." Kesaro says as he notices Prasua appearing outside the door.

"Tane, perfect timing, Mr. Kesaro and I have just concluded ironing out a few last minute details of his cancellation."

"Oh, alright I've just ordered the assembly line to halt all work on the current units." Prasua replies.

"Very good, let me have a word with you in private while your assistant shows Mr. Kesaro and his pilots to the landing grid."

"Of course." Prasua motions to his assistant to show the pilots to the landing grid and the completed units.

Kesaro and the brothers follow the escort outside where he instructs the rest of the pilots to follow the female Yuzzem to the landing grid. Kesaro stays behind for a moment sensing the brothers' apprehension.

"You sure we can trust this Mon Calamari sir?" Zaniel asks first.

"I do Lieutenant."

"Why so certain, if I may ask sir?"

"Fayden and I have been communicating via holos for quite some time, shortly after Ryndori in fact. Turns out we have a lot more in common than just starships. After the third correspondence we began addressing each other by first names." Kesaro explains.

"I don't follow sir." Zaphael says.

"Ka'quesh," Zaniel says realizing what Kesaro is getting at. "he addressed you as Mr. Kesaro while Prasua was present. He kept your correspondence to himself."

"And he protected me by doing so." Kesaro adds.

"So why did you say you couldn't trust him just yet?" Zaphael asks.

"It's him I'm worried about, if someone talks to the Empire . . . . well let's just say I'm not just worried about us getting out of here undiscovered."

"You're worried about the workers here." Zaniel states.

"I've basically just painted a target on all their backs."

An hour later the cargo ship is loaded to full capacity with all uncompleted T-55 units and other related materials. As expected the remaining four units are loaded onto the Ryloth's Revenge. With the new Sabres already airborne the two transports lift off the deck to follow. All together the Rebellion gained sixty-five new Sabre units; thirty-one fully operational with the remaining in various latter stages of construction. Once the transport regroups with the fighters Kesaro, from the bridge of the Revenge, accesses the convoy wide comm channel.

"Alright Lts. Brath, take us home."

Flying side by side to his brother, each in a brand new red trimmed T-55, Zaniel passes off the honor.

"Copy that Commander, all ships on my mark . . ." When his droid, Arker, gives the signal Zaphael says, ". . . punch it!"

One by one the fighters, followed by the freighter and cargo ship jump into hyperspace.


	7. Visions

On the oceanic world of Ketaris Jori found herself engrossed in a shopping spree. Although a major trade center, she was somewhat cautious when she learned the planet had joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the war. However with no discernible Imperial presence she still chose it instead of Ord Mantell or another bazaar world that had more bounty hunters than she was comfortable with. Not that the Empire was looking for her, however they would be looking for the mysterious thief whom raided the Scipio vault and they would undoubtedly be tracking her movements through the banks.

Once the Arrow had escaped safely to hyperspace Jori was able to make a full tally from the accounts she'd sliced into. All in all she'd stolen, or 'requisitioned' as she liked to say, almost twenty-two thousand credits from those accounts.

Jori stopped at Gyndine, Corsin and a handful of other planets from which to make withdrawals. She altered her clothing and appearance as best she could each time and with a subtle nudge from the Force as well as a small payoff she was able to leave each bank unnoticed.

Now having been on Ketaris for the better part of a day Jori pushes a hovercart full of supplies back to the ship where Killer has been waiting. As she stops at the foot of the loading ramp Killer spouts off a comment with a hint of attitude in his tone.

"What do you mean it took me long enough!" Jori says scowling at the droid with her hands on her hips. "The first load was easier, clothing, linens, food, building materials, tools, utensils and such. Aside from the replacement recon swoop all this equipment is essential to make the air breathable where we're going and it was hard to find!"

Killer continues his little rant hobbling nervously from one foot to the other.

"What, don't tell you me you missed me?" Jori says carrying the crates up one by one.

Suddenly the droid says something she doesn't quite understand.

"Loa, what's loa? I don't think I'm translating you correctly."

Killer continues his rant now sounding more like genuine concern for something, his next series of tones Jori doesn't miss a beat.

"What do you mean someone could recognize the ship here!?

As she listens to him further she realizes Loa was the name of the Kel-Dor bounty hunter that previously owned the ship. The same bounty hunter that tracked her from Xagobah to Naboo! As she listens to the droid further she seriously considers abandoning Xagobah as her choice of exile.

"Slow down Killer, did Loa ever come to Ketaris?"

The droid responds no but that he contacted several of his bounty hunter acquaintances here multiple times, acquaintances that would recognize his ship if spotted!

"Blast it Killer, why didn't you tell me this before we landed?" Jori says quickly running back down the ramp as she scans the landing grid for any prying eyes. She turns around and looks at the droid waiting at the top of the ramp. "I ought to slice you in half, that's the second time you failed to tell me something important beforehand."

Killer warbles a cry of despair at hearing her threaten to slice him two and hobbles backwards a few steps out of sight.

"Oh you would think I'd deliver on that threat. Guess it comes from working for a ruthless bounty hunter. Well lucky for you this is the last of the supplies I need, so let's get them loaded and get out of here before anyone spots us."

Almost eagerly Killer whistles in agreement and speeds off down the ramp to help load the supplies.

"What am I to do with you Killer." Jori says more to herself than the astromech. However he warbles something in response. "We seriously need to work on your communication though, no more surprises okay."

The droid whistles affirmatively as he pushes a crate up the ramp.

* * *

A few minutes later across the landing grid two spice traders, a Klatooinian and a Nautolan, are walking back to their ship with their wares as the Arrow lifts off nearby.

"Wow neat ship, check it out." The Nautolan says to his older friend.

The Klatooinian turns and watches the arrowhead shaped craft fly off. "Hey I know that ship, that's uh, um . . . ."

"Sure you do, Kreeg."

"No I'm serious, it belongs to some Kel-Dor bounty hunter. I used to work for him as an informant on Borleias but that was ten, twelve years ago; I can't seem to remember his name though." Says the Klatooinian. "Come to think of it, that scum still owes me money!"

"Guess that's the closest you'll ever be to seeing those creds again; wonder what he was doing here?" replies the Nautolan.

"Probably on the hunt, I wonder what I could get for you Meel?" Kreeg says pushing his younger friend. "You give me enough trouble I might just put a bounty on your head someday."

"Haha, very funny Kreeg. Let's get this stuff loaded I want to go eat."

* * *

Once in hyperspace Jori continues to question her decision to exile herself on Xagobah; however after Killer advises her the ship had not been scanned or tailed on their way out of Ketaris she feels better. Another reason she chose Ketaris over Ord Mantell was that it was so close to Agamar. She knew it was a long shot and a risk given the Imperial presence there but she couldn't keep herself from checking one last time.

Having already set a course Jori meditates, concentrating specifically on her immediate future and if Xagobah is a part of it. It isn't long before she senses Killer near her trying to rouse her attention, although a short distance she's amazed when the droid informs her they have arrived.

"Okay Killer, set us in orbit."

Killer warbles curiously in response.

"No, we're not going down there unless we have to." Jori replies.

As the droid rolls back to the bridge Jori stretches and rises from her seated position on the cabin floor. Feeling more confident in Xagobah as her new home she is about to walk to the bridge as she suddenly realizes something from her meditation.

As if the meditation was delayed she suddenly senses the image of a Padawan which she will train. Although unclear as to the apprentice's identity she is certain that she is the teacher of this young one. Suddenly the image fades as a second one, yet unrelated, comes into focus. This one momentarily stuns her as it comes in crystal clear . . . . . . . . . . her death at the hands of the Sith! Realizing it could be a latent memory or view of the past from when she dueled Darth Vader almost a year ago, Jori's attention is distracted by a third image. This one even more unclear than the first two, depicts her life or her destiny perhaps, following some unforeseeable tangent than that of a normal Jedi.

Standing there in the ship's lounge she meditates momentarily on the three images, the first obviously represented the future, the second likely the past and the third . . . . possibly the present? Jori couldn't be sure, with the Jedi Order gone she was already living an unorthodox lifestyle to that of most Jedi. For now she decided to focus more on the first image.

Feeling a swell of hope in her reason for returning to Agamar she walks into the bridge as Killer informs her they are in orbit. She takes the pilot's couch and stares out onto the planet.

"Is it possible he's still down there?" Jori says out loud as Killer beeps in confusion. "Nothing Killer, monitor Imperial comm chatter, if the ship draws any attention you let me know immediately."

She takes a deep cleansing breath and dives back into meditation searching for the Force signature of Kam Solusar. The untrained Jedi son of former Jedi Master Ranik Solusar; the one who trained the Jedi to whom she apprenticed, Ryaan Táj. The odds that young Kam would still be on Agamar were worse than slim to none. However now with this image of an apprentice in meditation her hopes rose, albeit only slightly.

Six hours later she comes out of meditation sensing no trace of the boy nor a hint form the Force that he was here. She thought about taking a break to rest and eat then try again but Killer suddenly points out that two Imperial frigates had come out of hyperspace on the other side of the planet an hour ago. Even though they had taken no interest in her ship as of yet she decides against it.

"Let's go Killer."

The droid warbles in response reporting that the ship hasn't even been scanned by the frigates.

"It doesn't matter, he's not here." Jori replies. "Plot me a multi-jump course to Xagobah, we're going home."

* * *

Somewhere in the Albarrio sector in the outer rim an Imperial class Star Destroyer comes out of hyperspace over the planet Scipio. The second of its kind, the menacing looking new Star Destroyer soon launches a Sentinel class shuttle with a TIE fighter escort. The shuttle makes a beeline for the vault complex and lands just as a receiving party, complete with a column of Stormtroopers, arrives on the landing pad. Waiting at the head of the receiving party the Imperial Security Bureau agent, tasked with investigating the recent theft, steels himself for his first encounter with the shuttle's occupant.

The shuttle begins off gassing as the boarding ramp lowers, the passenger is clouded from sight by the gassing as they hear a chilling sound announce his presence. Suddenly the dark towering figure of Darth Vader steps down the ramp.

"Lord Vader, welcome to Scipio. I am ISB Agent Davik, I've been . . . "

"Report." Interrupts the ominous voice of the Sith Lord.

"Yes Lord. In total the thief escaped with just under twenty-two thousand credits from several different accounts. Three of the accounts I've been able to trace back to the Black Sun crime syndicate. The others I had a little harder time identifying but thus far I've been able to determine why, they are former Republic accounts. Here is my preliminary report." Davik says handing Vader his datapad.

While the Empire had already released its own currency to replace the Republic's, many planets weren't using it yet. As Davik continues Vader skims the report he knowing whoever the thief was they would still be able to access those funds easily.

"However I was unable to trace them to their source my Lord, the routing codes are . . . . of an unusual encryption I'm not familiar with." Davik says.

Vader examines the accounts in question as he is escorted inside the complex. While he's not able to identify them either something about their coding seems familiar. Realizing it will require more research Vader assumes for the moment that they are government allocation for funding certain agencies; however which agencies is the real question.

"I will look into these personally." Vader finally says. "What of the thief's identity, do you have any leads?"

"The security cameras only captured two images," Davik says.

"How is that possible?"

"The security system was disabled from within, it was made to look like a normal system recycle which is why no other cameras captured the infiltrator." Davik explains pulling up the images on a holo. "Whoever they are they were cloaked but obviously human or humanoid at the least and female, based off the suspicion of some of the troopers that I questioned as well as the images we got. Unfortunately no such leads, the speeder teams that pursued them from the complex were all found dead. So we were unable to get a lead on their ship." Before Vader can comment Davik explains the escape vehicle used was a Mobiquet Flare-S Swoop bike. "Its wreckage was found near one of the crashed speeders but a close examination proved futile as the bike was completely custom bearing no serial numbers or symbols of any kind."

"The disabling of the security system suggests the help of a droid, have you checked all the access ports?" Vader says.

"Yes Lord, I thought of that also." Davik replies, glad that he'd done a thorough investigation. "We did find a scomp link identifier code but it also was untraceable. Which implies it was either smugglers or pirates."

"Pirates are not ambitious enough to pull of this kind of heist." Vader retorts. "Then our only lead are these accounts, start with the three you've identified thus far and run down the trail!

"Yes Lord Vader, I've already dispatched teams ahead of me to follow the trail. I will regroup with them to take command myself as soon as we are done here." Davik replies.

"Good, I will identify the remaining accounts and contact you if I find anything that may be of help in your investigation. You are dismissed Davik, keep me updated on your progress."

"Yes my Lord."

After finishing the report Vader examines the crime scene but finds nothing of note to assist in identifying the mysterious infiltrator. Soon he boards his shuttle once again which takes him back to his flagship, the Exactor. He walks straight to his quarters and accesses the computer to identify the unknown accounts. After some time he is able to begin unraveling the mystery but is actually shocked by the information; the accounts were part of the funds allocated by the Republic Senate to Jedi Council!

Vader immediately pulls up the holo-image of the thief again and studies the person's form intently trying to determine if the figure is a Jedi. As a former Jedi Knight Vader had never known the details about how the funding for the Order's operations was managed. And with that thought Vader realized that only a Jedi Master, or a possibly the council members themselves would have access to that information. Suddenly Vader realized he had his answer, the infiltrator had to be a Jedi who had once held the rank of Master. It was the only logical explanation, of course now the real question was who was it?

Vader looks at the holo again and pulls up Imperial files on the Jedi that have been confirmed killed. However none of the council members at the time of Order 66 fit the description of the figure in the holo. So Vader widens his search to include all Jedi Masters. Frustratingly all female humans and humanoids, come up as confirmed kills during Order 66 and since. Not a single one of the known stragglers fits the description, that's when Vader realizes the thief could be working for someone else! He continues looking through the files of the known stragglers when an officer appears at his door.

"My Lord, the Emperor commands you make contact with him." Reports the officer.

 _Great._ Vader thought.

Dismissing the officer Vader steps to his holo-transmitter and kneels down on the pad. A moment later the oversized image of Palpatine's hooded face appears before him.

"What is the report from Scipio?" says Palpatine.

"Master, Agent Davik has traced back three of the accounts that were siphoned to the Black Sun. I've dispatched him and his men to follow the credit trail. The remaining accounts that were accessed all appear to have held funds allocated by the former Republic Senate to the Jedi Order."

"Impossible, the day after Order 66 I liquidated all of the Jedi's assets." Barks Palpatine.

"Master, given that the Order's allegiance was to the Senate and not its leader, is it not possible that the council reallocated some of the funds so that any one Chancellor over the years would not have access to all their funding?" Vader theorizes.

"Hmph! You might be right Lord Vader, the Jedi were always a deceitfully conniving rabble."

 _Of course I'm right you old fool!_

With the anger boiling inside him Vader takes great care to guard his thoughts from his master.

"Have you been able to identify the thief?" Palpatine asks.

"Not yet Master, however I have deduced that the mastermind behind the theft must be one of the Jedi Masters who have escaped Order 66."

"There aren't many unaccounted for Lord Vader, is it possible Kenobi is behind this?"

"Not likely Master, it is not befitting of his style. Kenobi is too honorable for such actions." Vader replies.

"If you say so Lord Vader, I trust this investigation will occupy much of your time in the near future so I will leave you to the hunt."

"Yes, my Master."


	8. Exile Again

Four days later the Arrow emerges from hyperspace over Xagobah, as Jori returns to the cockpit to find Killer piloting the ship she realizes a stunning irony.

"Do you realize the last time you and this ship were here you were hunting me?"

The irony is lost on Killer as he simply acknowledges her observation. Jori takes the controls and initiates a scan of the system still finding no Imperial presence.

"Let's take her in."

As close as she can figure Jori sets the ship down in the exact same spot where she landed the first time she came to the purplish planet. Before exiting the ship she changes into a gray outfit with tight leggings and boots and the gray sweater she re-fashioned into a poncho/hood. She also puts on one of the rebreather masks she traded on Ketaris for the Kel-Dor rebreathers found on the ship. Finally to finish off her ensemble she takes the gun belt she used on Scipio, removes the holster from it and attaches her lightsaber to her left hip.

"Stay here Killer, I'll be back soon." She says fitting the new rebreather over her face under the hood.

She finds her way easily to the village of her friend Khava Nee, whom she met during her first visit to Xagobah. Remembering how friendly the Xamsters were before she walks right into the village as she reaches the top of the giant mushroom. Being the middle of the afternoon she finds only a few Xamsters around the village and assumes the others are likely out attending to their work.

"Master Jedi?"

Jori turns her attention to her left where the voice came from and spots a Xamster stand up from playing with two little ones. Recognizing the Xamster she walks over as he meets her halfway leaving the little ones to play.

"It is you Master Jedi!"

"It's good to see you Khrata, are those your children?" Jori says gesturing to the two young ones.

"No, my sister's offspring. I'm just looking after them for the day." Khrata replies. "Come sit down, I'm surprised you're back. Did you ever find the boy you were searching for?"

"Thank you." Jori says taking a seat in front of the communal fire. "Unfortunately no, I did not but I appreciate you asking. Is your uncle here, I'd like to speak with him."

"He's in the next community." Khrata says as he summons a fellow runner in his native tongue to fetch his uncle. "A friend of his is sick and he's been there visiting; what brings you back to Xagobah?"

"To take your uncle up on his offer, I need a place to stay." Jori says pulling the hood off her head.

"Oh I see, well he's not far. It shouldn't be long before he returns." Khrata replies as the two little ones beg for him to return to their game.

He lightly scolds the two younglings explaining that they have a guest and would be rude to ignore her. While speaking in their native language Jori senses what he's telling them and insists he return to his nephew and niece. She watches them play as she begins to find herself in a moment of peace. Breathing slowly she stares into the communal fire as she opens herself to the Force, feeling confident that this is where she should be.

A few minutes later a slight commotion catches her attention as Khrata goes to intercept two Xamsters entering the village. She recognizes one of them as her friend Khava and rises from her seated position.

"Jedi Jori Kai." Khava says upon seeing her. "Welcome back, my nephew tells me you need a place to stay, you are most welcome among my family."

"Thank you Khava, it's good to see you again but I believe Khrata may have misunderstood my intentions."

"Oh?" Khava says looking at his nephew.

"Through no fault of his own, I might add." Jori says.

She continues explaining that she has chosen Xagobah to resume her exile and that she wishes to utilize Khava's knowledge of the planet to find the most remote place to build her homestead. Jori elaborates stating that she would require the site to have easy access to a water supply as well as fertile soil from which she could grow food. Lastly she would need someplace or way to hide her ship.

"You wish to remain isolated?" Khava asks.

"Yes, not long after we first met I went into exile on another planet but the Empire soon invaded so I was forced to leave. They have no reason to suspect I am even alive much less that I would come here. However to protect you and your family I would prefer it if as few of you as possible know my location." Jori explains.

"Very well, I have a place in mind that just might work but it is too far to walk. I presume you have your ship nearby?"

"Yes." Jori replies.

"Good, give us until morning. We can leave then, myself and Khrata will go with you and help you set up your village." Khava explains.

"That will be fine and thank you."

"Until then you are welcome to stay the night in our village."

"I appreciate the offer but I'm plenty comfortable on my ship, I won't have to wear the rebreather and besides I have some preparations of my own to make." Jori explains as she gives them the location of the Arrow. "Whenever you are ready just meet me at the ship."

"We will be there shortly after dawn, Jedi Jori." Khava replies.

The next morning Jori awakens about an hour before dawn. After showering in the small refresher attached to her cabin she has a quick breakfast of a supply bar from her rations that she bought and settles cross-legged on the floor in the lounge to meditate. Less than an hour later she is roused from her trance as Killer informs her he has picked up two life forms heading for the ship. She rises and grabs her rebreather then opens the ramp to walk out and greet her friends who are each carrying a small rucksack.

"Good morning." She says.

"And to you, you got a new ship I see." Says Khava.

"More or less."

"I don't understand." Khava says.

"Figure of speech." Jori says offering to help them with their gear. "So where are we headed?"

"To the . . . ."

Jori stares at him curiously as Khava utters a series of guttural clicks and growls of his native language.

Seeing her expression he explains. "My apologies, there is no known translation for this word in basic." Khava says as he follows her up the ramp. "It is the site of my youth, my great ancestor used to take us there as youngsters to learn how to bind ourselves to the malvil-trees."

Only having limited knowledge of the Xamster culture Jori assumes the experience was something of a rite of passage for Khava and his family.

"Don't you use the site for your young ones?"

"No, each clans-person chooses their own site for every new generation. The site is marked and will be undisturbed, no other Xamster clans will have or ever settle there." Explains Khava.

"Khava if it's an important part of your family history than I shouldn't be . . ."

"No . . . " Khava interrupts. "As the eldest of my clan it is my right and I choose to provide it for your isolation."

"Well if you insist, thank you very much. I am honored." Jori says. "How do we get there?"

"Fly north, where the fungal forest reaches the mountains, then west to the river."

"Alright, let's go." Jori says activating her comlink as she closes the ramp. "Killer fire up the engines."

The two Xamsters drop off their gear in the lounge and follow Jori into the cockpit. They take a seat on the passenger couches located behind the pilot's. Jori brings the ship up out of the forest and turns north. Almost twenty minutes later Jori notices the fungal forest stretching into a more mountainous region. She summons Khava to the copilot couch to ensure she's on the right course.

"Is this it?"

"Yes, alter your heading west until you reach the river, you should see a single grouping of malvil-trees." Says Khava.

Only a few minutes later Jori spots the river ahead and begins searching for the malvil-trees. She soon finds them further to the north and after receiving confirmation from Khava that this is the site she circles the area looking for a place to land. After spotting a clearing near the trees she informs Killer to start the landing cycle. She sets the ship down gingerly and orders Killer to shut down all systems as she and the Xamsters head for the boarding ramp.

"Are you sure no one else will be coming around this place?" Jori asks as she replaces the rebreather over her face.

"Yes, and as far as my clan is concerned only myself and Khrata will know you are here." Khava explains as they step off the ship.

"When was the last time you were here?"

"Since I was a youngling, Khrata himself has never been here before. I guarantee that you will be completely isolated here."

"That's good to know. Okay so I guess we've got a lot to do to make this place livable for me. I'll start unloading the ship."

Four days later Jori, with the help of her friends, Jori admires her new homestead built inside one of the malvil-trees along the riverbank. After setting up the air purifiers around camp she spent hours each day with Khava and his nephew learning the topography of the region, the varying kinds of plant and animal species that are edible and safe for humans, learning to bond with the malvil-tree to adjust the branches to her height and the building the homestead itself within it. As it turns out the bond between the Xamsters and these trees is much like the bond between a Jedi and the Force. Hence with some training and assistance from Khava she was able to manipulate the trees herself.

On the last day they focus on finding a makeshift hanger large enough to hide the Arrow. Khava knew of several crevices located in the canyon that the river cut through further north into the mountains. Using Killer's scanner in conjunction with the Arrow's to direct them, Jori and Khava mounted her recon swoop and headed into the mountains in search of them. Due to the fifty foot waterfall about two klicks north of her camp Khava has her take an arcing route up the mountain. While the swoop's repulsors would be sufficient to fly them up the waterfall Jori does as instructed.

When they reach beginning of the canyon where the river emerges from under the mountain Jori stops the bike and scans ahead with her macrobinoculars. Although unable to see anything she confirms their location with Killer and heads into the canyon. Flying just above the raging river they follow its winding path south as the canyon walls grow higher and higher around them. Jori feels Khava tighten his grip on her utility belt and assumes he's nervous about flying so close over the river.

"I won't let you fall Khava." Jori says reaching around and patting him re-assuredly on the back now realizing why he didn't want her to go up the waterfall.

She slows her speed as she notices several small crevices appear at the bottom of the canyon walls. Assuming they were formed by the river once flowing at a higher level she continues on as they grow larger in size. As the canyon widens she realizes with no access on foot to any of these crevices they would be the perfect place to hide the Arrow; presuming they find one big enough to fit. Finally Jori spots one ahead on the left that looks like it might work so she steers the swoop into it and stops. Khava hops off first as Jori grabs a scanner from the Arrow off a mount on the Swoop's console.

"Okay Killer, preparing to transmit. You let me know how they compare to the ship's specs."

She receives a warble in response as she scans the crevice and transmits its dimensions back to the ship. A few moments later Killer informs her the location isn't quite big enough.

"On to the next one." She says hopping back on the swoop.

As they proceed onward she notices that while the lower half of the canyon remains wide the upper half becomes crowded with outcroppings. With her scanner still attached to its mount Jori activates it and informs Killer to check the dimensions of the canyon with the width and height of the ship to ensure it would have enough room to even maneuver through it. Receiving an affirmative from the droid Jori stops at another crevice noticing this one is significantly larger. They stop again to take new measurements, however as she attempts to raise Killer on the comlink she doesn't get a response.

"Killer are you reading me?"

"Perhaps the density of the canyon walls are causing some interference." Khava suggests.

Taking that into account Jori walks to the edge of the crevice near the river and tries again. This time she gets a delayed, albeit clear, response from Killer.

"I'm transmitting now." Jori says.

This time as suspected they find that the site has ample space to hide the Arrow and then some. Jori looks up realizing the ship should be well hidden due to the craggy canyon outcroppings directly above them. She marks the spot with a tracking beacon then hops back onto the swoop and heads back the way they came. When she emerges back on the surface she turns the swoop south again along the west side of the canyon until they reach the spot where the tracking beacon indicates her new makeshift hanger.

"What are you doing?" Khava asks curiously as Jori hops off the swoop.

"Just checking something." she replies as she walks to the edge and looks down into the canyon. "Well I can't be sure until I get the ship down there but I don't think anyone would be able to see it at all from up here."

"So it will suffice?" Khava asks.

"Splendidly."

Although anxious to run the rest of the canyon route to the falls to ensure there is enough space for the ship to get out, Jori heads back to camp the way they came for Khava's sake. Jori drops him off then heads back to where the river feeds into the canyon and runs the entire course solo while keeping her scanner active. As she nears the falls she submits to a momentary temptation and increases her speed! She flies off the edge of the waterfall with a yelp of excitement and lands in the river below sloshing her way downstream back to camp.

Khava and Khrata look towards the river as they see Jori, soaked from the waist down, pull up on shore. She shuts the swoop down and hops off.

"I can definitely see myself running the canyon anytime boredom begins to overtake me."

"I did not think the Jedi engaged in such frivolous activities." Khava says with an almost scolding gaze.

"Yes well," Jori says searching for the right words. ". . . perhaps your right."

Still feeling slightly embarrassed by her behavior Jori calls to Killer through her comlink to check the readings taken by her scanner. As expected the dimensions of the canyon leave enough space for the Arrow to maneuver in and out of the makeshift hanger. The last thing to do was to fly the ship itself through the canyon to the cave.

"Up for a test run?" Jori asks looking at the two Xamsters.

Her friends comply boarding the ship while Jori changes out of her wet clothes. Moments later after stowing the recon swoop back in its cradle she climbs aboard the ship. Jori takes the ship north circling the mountain so she can line up with the canyon, slowly descending with the river itself she pilots the ship smoothly through the enclosed space and lands gently in the cave. Killer lowers the ramp as all four occupants step out admiring how perfectly the ship fits inside.

"Killer, fly up to the top of the canyon and report back if you can see any part of the ship from up there."

The droid whistles in response deploying his boosters, he ascends up and out of sight and repots back a few moments later that he has no visual contact.

"What was that last part Killer, say again?" Jori says standing near the edge to improve the comlink signal. "Killer?"

She's about to transmit again when she sees him descend into view and land in the cave. Having received her last Killer restates his previous transmission explaining that he wasn't even able to pick up the ship on his scanner from the top of the canyon.

"That's excellent new, good work." Jori says praising him since she didn't think to ask him to run a scan. "Khava, as far as you know these caves or crevices were formed by sedimentation right?"

"Yes, my great ancestor said that in his youngest days the river flowed much higher."

"So the water level hasn't risen since then? As far as you know."

"While I haven't been here since my youth but this river feeds into our community, we've never seen our water supply change drastically in either direction." Khava explains.

"That's good to know." Jori says figuring to be safe she should probably run the river on her swoop bike periodically to check the water levels.

"I assume this is satisfactory then?" Khava asks.

"Exceedingly, I have room left over to store spare supplies or tools if I need to repair the ship. I can't thank you both enough for all your help."

"It is our honor Master Jedi." Khrata says.

"Yes indeed, I hope you find what you seek here Jedi Jori." Khava adds.

"Unfortunately all I am seeking is isolation." Jori replies.

"Then you shall have it, I think it is time we return to our village."

"Of course, I'd be happy to take you back."

They board the ship once more and just as smoothly as before Jori pilots the ship through the enclosed canyon walls until they begin to open up just ahead of the falls. She pulls back on the stick gaining a little altitude and soon lands back in the southern edge of the fungal forests near Khava's village.

Killer keeps the ship running as Jori escorts them off the ship, Khava asks once more if there's anything further she requires before heading back to his village.

"You've done more than enough Khava." Jori says through the rebreather mask. "You have my deepest thanks, may the Force be with you."

"And with you Jedi Jori." Khava replies.

"Master Jedi." Khrata says respectfully saying goodbye.

Once Jori returns back to camp she sets the ship down where it sat for the last four days and unloads the latter half of her supply of air purifiers. Not feeling the need to waste her friends' time with duties she could attend to herself she only setup an initial ring of them around her homestead, as well as one inside. She keeps her rebreather on as she begins placement of the second set forming a larger perimeter reaching out across the river. Killer follows her throughout the camp calibrating each purifier as soon as placement is complete. A few hours later, tired and dirty, Jori has Killer take readings of the atmosphere surrounding the camp. Once verified that the area is breathable she removes the rebreather mask and takes a long deep breath as Killer chirps an inquiry.

"Nope, we're done for the day. It's late and I'm tired and filthy." Suddenly the sound of the river registers an idea in her mind. "Why don't you go inside and get the portable stove setup for me while I get cleaned up."

Again to learn what she needed from Khava and his nephew she didn't bother with certain tasks she knew she could accomplish later on her own. So for the last four days she ate supply bars or other dry ration packs that she could cook easily over the fire pit Khrata built for her in front of the homestead. As Killer hobbles his way into the malvil-tree which provides her shelter Jori walks towards the river, strips off her clothes and wades into the water.

That night after changing into a fresh set of clothes and her first decent meal in four days Jori lay outside her shelter by the fire on a mat she bought for use as a meditation pad. Laying there underneath the stars she begins to think of the thousands of Jedi that met their fates the day the Empire was born. Friends old and new she would never see again; then she began to wonder who else was still out there besides Masters Yoda and Kenobi, who might have survived? She thought most especially about Ryaan, Ahsoka and Kam; Ryaan was gone but would always be a part of her, Ahsoka had left to forge her own path with the Rebel Alliance but what would become of the young Solusar boy. Soon she began to focus on the Force image of her future Padawan, how would that come about and when? It was unlikely that some random Jedi youngling would find their way here to her on Xagobah, too tired to meditate on it Jori assumes at some point the Force would probably guide her offworld to find whoever was to be her apprentice.

The sporadic subtle crackling of the fire and the gentle flow of the river were the only sounds nearby as her thoughts drifted through familiar faces of days past as she soon falls sound asleep.


	9. An Unlikely Alliance

_(Empire Day plus 3.3 years)_

Somewhere in the Doran system on the edge of Hutt Space a convoy of Imperial supply ships are approaching the lush, watery world of Dandoran. Twice now the Empire has attempted to setup supply lines to the small outpost that was recently established on the planet. The first convoy simply disappeared without a trace or witness as to what happened or who was responsible as it was virtually unprotected. Assuming it got lost or raided by pirates from the area the Empire sent a second with an escort. However the second time word was sent back that the convoy had come under fire by Rebel fighters; the same as which fought against the Empire at Farstine and a dozen other engagements in the two years since then.

From a light year away Lt. Zaphael Brath and his squadron are monitoring the convoy as it approaches the planet. Arker, the astromech of the younger Brath whistles to him stating an observation.

"I noticed that too buddy, they don't appear to have beefed up their escort."

"Sabre one, this is two. Are we sure we want to do this again, it's seems overly risky to tempt fate three times with the same strategy."

Zaphael reassures his wingman that the supplies are well worth the risk. Given that the Empire didn't know they were responsible for the first attack it seems logical that they would assume the Rebels wouldn't dare try a third time.

"That's exactly my point, certainly the Emp . . . "

"We're under orders Sabre two." Zapheal says interrupting him. "We need those supplies, I know it's risky but this is war."

Suddenly Zapheal receives a coded message from the planet. At his command Arker decrypts the message which reports there are no known reinforcements scheduled to come in behind the convoy.

"Somehow that's still not comforting news." Zaphael says as he switches his comm frequency. "Commander, this is Sabre one. We've received word from our asset on the ground but unfortunately there's no way to know with any certainty if we'd be walking into a trap or not."

Stationed just outside Hutt Space aboard the Clone Reaper, which has been made his permanent battlefield command ship, Kesaro considers aborting the mission.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of the Empire to prepare one for us. After the second attack they have to assume we were responsible for both. However we let two convoys reach Dandoran since the second mission, I think by now they still wouldn't expect us to return."

"Shall I take that as a green light sir?" Zaphael asks.

"Affirmative, move in." Kesaro orders. "Cobalt squadron is on standby if you need backup."

"Copy that. You heard him boys, let's get in there! Remember your assignments and protect the raider ships." Zaphael says as the flight group initiates a short jump through hyperspace.

As soon as his fighter emerges back into realspace Zaphael takes aim at one of the four Gozanti class cruisers encircling the convoy. He fires blowing apart one of the four TIE fighters attached to the belly of the cruiser before it can launch. Although initially outnumbered by the TIEs by four, the Rebel squadron moves in with the element of surprise on their side destroying five of the TIEs in a matter of seconds. The twelve Sabres pour on the fire as the remaining TIE's launch and scatter. As Zaphael leads half of the squadron around for another pass they target the lead two cruisers with their torpedoes and fire. The ships blow apart from the volley as Zaphael notices their raider ships moving into position.

"Raider group, the lead cruisers have been neutralized. You're clear to move in." Zaphael says over the comm.

Suddenly he hears Arker wailing behind him in terror! He checks his screen and finds a fleet of ships coming out of hyperspace on their flank! Zaphael looks up as an Imperial Light Cruiser emerges followed by a half dozen other Gozanti cruisers carrying TIEs!

"Holy sith!" Zaphael says. "Raider team, report."

"We're moving in now." Comes the reply as light cruiser opens fire with its turbolasers!

The first raider ship is targeted and blown apart as it approaches the lead convoy ship.

"Arker inform the commander that we're in deep poodoo!" Zaphael says blowing apart a TIE.

"Do we abort?" Asks Sabre six.

"Not until we get the word. All fighters concentrate on those cruisers!"

"Sabre three is gone!" reports one of the pilots.

Another cruiser goes up as Zaphael reads the translation from Arker on his screen and informs his men that reinforcements have arrived.

"Nice to see you guys." Zaphael says.

"Copy that Sabre one." Replies Cobalt leader.

"Raider team, get what you can and get out of here, all fighters concentrate fire on that light cruiser. That should draw the TIEs attention away."

The Sabres head for the light cruiser taking out another Gozanti along the way and open fire with their torpedoes. The light cruiser opens fire with all its weapons taking out several T-55s as well as another raider ship with its turbolasers. The ship begins taking some punishment from the Sabres but with the rest of the Imperial escort focusing on them Zaphael soon gives the word to abort.

"Raider team report status, we're aborting."

Receiving word that only one raider ship has survived and was successful in taking over a supply ship Zaphael orders the whole squadron out of the system as the TIE's continue to chase them down.

"What about our asset on the ground?" says Sabre two.

"Quiet two!" Zaphael barks at him. "Initiate your jump."

* * *

As the squadron jumps to lightspeed a junior officer onboard the light cruiser walks up to the captain.

"Sir, at the last moment our slicers were able to lock onto the rebel comm frequency."

"And?" the captain says waiting for the significance of the report.

"It seems they have an asset on the Dandoran, sir."

"That wouldn't surprise me, however it is a den of smugglers, do we have any leads on the identity of this asset?"

"Negative sir."

"Hmm, very well. Inform the garrison C.O."

"Yes Captain."

* * *

On the planet below in a smoke filled cantina smelling of spice Lt. Zaniel Brath is discreetly monitoring the comm chatter from the mission above. While saddened by the losses and apparent failure of the mission he is glad to hear his brother's voice as the squadron escapes the system. Zaniel switches off the receiver and continues poring over his Corellian ale appearing as if nothing has happened in the last few minutes.

Although chomping at the bit to get off-world Zaniel knows he must be patient, any ship attempting to leave the system now would fall under immediate suspicion. Posing as a smuggler on holiday Zaniel arrived on the system nearly a month ago to make contact with a source of intel. Using a cover story that he was trying to find his brother who had run away from home to join the Empire two years ago, Zaniel met with the contact hoping to buy the supply ship's manifests. He told the source he was able to learn of his brother's deployment to Dandoran but claimed he didn't know when or on which ship he would be assigned to thus the reason for the manifests.

"So what are you thinking, you gonna try to convince him to go AWOL?" the Iktotchi contact asked curiously.

"Naw, I just wanted to see him is all." Zaniel said using a fake voice for his cover. "I may never see him again."

Although the Iktotchi was suspiciously hesitant he was a paid source after all and finally delivered the goods. Zaniel had acquired a remote link to the manifests, however the real objective was the flight schedules. Since his orders required him to remain on the planet for the duration of the raiding campaign to monitor the flight schedules for updates, Zaniel drastically changed his appearance after meeting with the source. He didn't want the source spotting him again after the first convoy disappeared and risk his cover being blown. Thus he also frequented the same cantina each night for nearly a month straight. If questioned he needed witnesses to prove that he'd been here all along.

As he took a swig of his ale Zaniel felt a pang of regret that he wasn't up there in space fighting with his brother. Up until the last few months the two served side by side sharing command of Sabre squadron. However as the cause progressed Zaniel found himself asked to take on additional responsibilities outside of leading his squadron. Zaphael wasn't crazy about the idea at first given that their serving together was a condition of his joining the Alliance. Eventually though he realized they both had to do what was needed of them.

Hearing about Zaphael's compromise Major Garan wanted to give each of the brothers their own squadron but decided not to push the limits of their compliance, at least not yet. So to give Zaphael a chance to shine as a flight leader Zaniel took on several other assignments over the last few months. His current assignment marked the longest he'd been away from his brother. Zaniel knew Kesaro wouldn't order a fourth raid on the supply line to Dandoran, so he would hopefully be leaving soon.

Suddenly Zaniel notices a pair of Stormtroopers enter the cantina. Shortly thereafter two more enter which remain near the entrance as the first two begin sweeping through the clientele. With a hood covering his head Zaniel is able to discreetly remove the receiver from his ear. He places it on the bar and takes a big swig of the ale slamming the heavy mug down on the earpiece crushing it.

"That's kriffing good ale!" He exclaims loudly. "Barkeep, another!"

He takes a quick peek to the left out of his peripheral vision and notices the troopers are making their way towards the bar. As the Ishi Tib bartender sets down his second ale Zaniel takes a quick drink then drops the crushed receiver into the mug. He is about to take another subtle peek over his shoulder to check on the troopers when he gets the sense someone is watching him. He looks down the bar at the being next to him spotting the scarred bluish-purple striped arm of a Lasat. Zaniel's eyes make their way up the Lasat's form and stiffens at the sight of a strange yet menacing battle mask covering the right side of his face containing a red cybernetic eye!

Neither of them says anything as they just lock eyes for a moment. Zaniel transfixes a glare of stern consternation while the Lasat looks back seemingly perturbed by his very presence. Before either of them says or does anything the Stormtroopers appear between them asking for ident cards. Zaniel passes his to the trooper noticing the receiver is indistinguishable within his frothy beverage.

"You been here long?" the lead trooper asks him.

"Almost a month, trooper sir." Zaniel replies using a fake voice.

"What's your name and the purpose of your visit?"

"Kaylen Moor and I'm on holiday, this place has got the best Corellian ale in Hutt Space."

"What was your method of transport?"

"My ship, its docked in port. You'll find all my codes are up to date."

"Freighter pilot huh?"

"You bet, uh trooper sir." Zaniel replies laying on the fake accent extra thick.

The trooper studies the data from his ident card, including his ship's registry and hands it back, Zaniel exhales a long slow breathe glad that his cover held up.

"What about you, what's your purpose here?" the trooper says to the Lasat.

Zaniel hears the big guy grumble before speaking.

"Drinking."

"Alright wise guy, let's see your ident card." The trooper orders.

"Go away, I'm not bothering anyone." The Lasat replies without turning his attention away from his drink.

"That's for us to decide. Ident card, NOW!"

"Go climb inside a Tauntaun."

"That's it, you're coming with us. Maybe a few minutes with an interrogation droid will change your attitude!" the trooper says grabbing the Lasat's wrist as he reaches for his binders.

"You've got two seconds to take your kriffing hands off me you Imperial slime!" says the Lasat angrily.

"You don't get to give me orders you . . . "

The trooper is interrupted as the Lasat yanks his arm free and picks up the trooper with ease, hurling him into his comrade! The two troopers guarding the entrance notice the brawl and call in for backup as they run to assist their teammates. The Lasat picks up his mug and throws it at one of them as he kicks the other in the gut.

As the fight erupts Zaniel sits back in stunned silence yet amazed at the brawn of this Lasat taking on a squad of Stormtroopers so openly. Suddenly he notices four more troopers rushing into the cantina as the Lasat continues brawling with the original four.

"Stun him!" says the lead trooper of the reinforcements.

Suddenly the Lasat looks up recognizing the voice of a clone and stares at the trooper who issued the order.

"Clones, I hate clones!" With his teeth bared the Lasat growls as he launches one of the troopers towards the new four.

One of the troopers fires stunning his airborne comrade as he lands atop the reinforcements. As the Lasat becomes enraged and continues fighting Zaniel observes the being with a thought in mind. Realizing he has bitten off more than he can chew the Lasat breaks for the exit just as one of the troopers slugs him in the head with the butt of his blaster. Zaniel meanwhile having not moved from his seat at the bar, notices a miniature holodisk knocked from the Lasat's mask as a result of the hit he just took. He watches where it falls to the floor as the Lasat moves for the exit kicking another trooper out of his way.

As the troopers follow their target outside Zaniel looks at the barkeep and says, "Well, it's been fun but I think I'll take my leave."

As the patrons go back to their drinks Zaniel picks up the miniature holodisk from the floor and makes his exit. He hops in his speeder across the street and ascends into the sky finding his way around to the back of the building and follows the alley down a few blocks just as he spots the troopers catching up to the Lasat. Staying high above their view, Zaniel circles the area and parks behind the adjacent building. He makes his way around to the alley, drawing his blaster as he suddenly hears a loud thunk nearby. Suddenly he hears the alley erupt in heavy blasterfire; the unusual sound of the weapon being something he's not familiar with. He rounds the corner and spots the Lasat with his back to a Stormtrooper who is about to fire! Zaniel takes aim and fires taking down the trooper. The Lasat turns around seeing the fallen trooper but not Zaniel just yet.

"Thanks, I was running out of steam and that one almost had me." The Lasat says to someone out of view.

Zaniel emerges from the corridor spotting a custom droid standing next to the Lasat.

"As always sir I am here to serve and protect you but I didn't shoot that last trooper. He did!" the droid says pointing towards Zaniel.

"What?" the Lasat says turning around. "You!?"

"They almost had you there." Zaniel says holstering his blaster.

"No they didn't. Even if their stunners would have been enough to knock me out, my droid would have finished them off and taken care of me."

"He wasn't going to stun you." Zaniel says kneeling down confirming his suspicion. He tosses the trooper's blaster to the Lasat as he stands. "See for yourself, they were about to put you down."

The Lasat examines the blaster noticing it was set to a full charge. "Why stick your neck out for me, what do you want?"

"Just to talk with you for a bit." Zaniel says.

Before he can respond the Lasat spots three more troopers appearing down the alley.

"Don't move!" one of them says.

"Hey it's that freighter pilot from the bar!" the other observes.

"Oh poodoo." Zaniel says as the custom droid reaches onto his back and steps forward withdrawing a rifle.

It fires taking one down right away as the other two move for cover. Zaniel pulls his blaster again firing as he looks to the Lasat.

"Look seeing as how I just saved your bacon, how about you give me a ride off this planet?"

"Not a chance. They don't know my ship and I plan on keeping it that way."

"Exactly my point, they know mine and by now they're calling in her registry and will have it locked down in a matter of minutes." Zaniel says as he spots a few more troopers reinforcing the first two. "We don't have time to argue, they'll have this whole place surrounded in a moment. I have a speeder around back. I'll get you out of here and you get me off Dandoran."

"Master he has a point, we need to move now!" the droid says as he continues firing at the Stormtroopers.

Sensing the Lasat is still undecided Zaniel pulls the holodisk from his pocket. "Here I think this is yours."

He tosses him the holodisk and notices a look of relief spread across his face. Almost unnatural to the Lasat's gruff exterior, Zaniel assumes the tough guy hadn't realized he'd lost it in the cantina.

"C'mon, now that's three you would owe me, including the speeder ride outta here."

The Lasat places the holodisk in a pocket on his shoulder then finally nods in agreement.

"Let's go, speeder's this way."

The droid covers the rear as they make their way to the speeder; Zaniel hops in pulling off the hood as he fires up the engine.

"You might want to have your droid put away his blaster, we don't want to look too conspicuous." Zaniel says as they take off. "Speaking of which, you might think about losing the mask."

"I'm not taking off the mask." The Lasat barks in protest.

"Okay maybe you should wear this then, you kind of stand out and they will be looking for us." He says handing the Lasat his hood.

The Lasat begrudgingly takes the hood and puts it on.

Luckily no Imperial aircraft are able to be summoned to the scene in time, yet as Zaniel takes a long route to the spaceport they pass several Imperial gunships.

"Look straight ahead, don't draw attention to yourselves." Zaniel says. "So what's your name?"

The Lasat looks over at him with a reluctant scowl beneath the hood. "We're not going to be friends if that's what you think."

"C,mon buddy I saved your life."

"I'm not your buddy."

"Look I dunno what was on that holodisk but from the look on your face I'm guessing it was pretty important to you. Based on that alone I'd expect at least the courtesy of your name."

"He has a point sir." Says the droid from the backseat.

"Stop agreeing with him!" The Lasat says looking disapprovingly back at the droid. A moment later he finally submits. "Fine, my name's Tero, Tero Juraxis." He says looking back at the droid. "Happy now?"

Tero watches as the droid's white photoreceptors blink rapidly considering the question. Normally a droid would answer stating that they are incapable of such emotion. However after serving by Tero's side for so long the droid has learned to recognize when his creator is speaking sarcastically or asking rhetorical questions.

"His name is Feevo." Tero finally says.

A few minutes later Zaniel pulls the speeder over behind a rundown motel; he hops out and opens the storage space behind the back seat. He grabs a bottle of water intending to use it to wash out the dye in his hair which was part of his disguise, when Tero interrupts.

"What are you doing?"

"We need to change our appearances if we're heading to the spaceport. The Imps know what we look like and if you're standing firm on not losing the mask then we need to find you a better disguise." Zaniel explains.

"Who said we need to go to the spaceport?" Tero asks crossing his arms.

Zaniel sets down the water bottle as he looks up at the Lasat. "You have a co-pilot on your ship?"

Tero nods in response. "Feevo contact Bug, give him our location and tell him to pick us up."

"No, no not here." Zaniel protests. "There's still too many Imp aircraft in the area."

"Okay where do you suggest?" asks Tero.

Zaniel checks his holomap of the area and gives the droid a set of coordinates five miles off the western shores.

"I've gotta ditch this speeder anyway, the ocean's as good a place as any." Zaniel states.

A few minutes later as Zaniel pilots the speeder over the waves, he's about to ask Tero where his ship is when he hears the report of an engine overhead. He looks behind them spotting the Corellian light freighter approaching from behind.

"How are you planning on ditching the speeder?" Tero asks.

"With this." Zaniel says pulling out a thermal detonator.

The ship positions itself in front of the speeder trying to match its speed as the boarding ramp lowers. Once in range Tero hops aboard unassisted and heads straight for the cockpit. Zaniel sets the charge for ten seconds then places it on the speeder's control console as the droid hops up next. He takes the droid's extended hand and is helped aboard.

"We're all aboard sir." Feevo reports via the ship's intercom.

Zaniel watches as the ship ascends out of range just as the speeder explodes sending it crashing into the ocean. Feevo closes the ramp as the ship ascends higher heading for space.

"Welcome aboard the Wild Nightmare, sir." Feevo says.

"Thanks, do you mind if I use your refresher?"

"Of course, this way."

As Zaniel washes out the dye returning himself to his natural head of brown hair he wonders where he can possibly have the Lasat take him. Having access to several of the comm frequencies his squadron uses he could easily contact them using Tero's ship. However regardless of whether or not he can recruit Tero to the Rebellion that presents a serious security risk.

Meanwhile in the cockpit Tero takes the controls piloting the ship out of the system. With the help of BG-33 they plot a hyperspace jump taking them out of Hutt Space. Once in hyperspace Tero relinquishes control back to the droid as he pulls the miniature holodisk out of his pocket.

"I can't believe I almost lost you again." He says to himself, barely audible.

Tero plugs the holodisk back into the optic in his mask which allows only him to see the the image. Once activated it displays the image of his beloved wife, Azola. As he admires her beautiful face a fresh pang of grief hits him.

Three years, to the Lasan calendar it was three years ago today that he'd lost her. All he'd wanted to do was climb inside a bottle and try to forget that horrid day. As his memories came flooding back something told him he never would.

* * *

 **I went back and forth trying to decide on Tero's bluish skin tone, granted thus far the only Lasats we've seen on Rebels are purple. As I thought about it more I realized most species in the SW universe have varying skin tones so I decided to keep it in the end.**


	10. Nightmares or Memories

_(Three years ago)_

The explosion sent shrapnel in all directions destroying Separatists battle droids as well as clones and RVA troops. The blast hit Tero on the right side of his body, fiery chunks of debris cut across his face and eye carving impact trails like a meteoroid hitting the ground! The fire licked at his body as he was knocked off his feet, Tero tried to roll to smother the flames, as he looked up in agony he saw a figure emerge from the blast.

Unbelievable as it seemed it was Feevo, although he was missing his shield and most of his left appendage. His supply pack was also completely destroyed and sparking. What was left of his armor plating as well as his chassis was scorched and melting in places. As the droid approached he spots the Solon Fire descending above them. A few of the surviving clones began to get to their feet still apparently intending to take Tero into custody. Feevo kicks one just as he'd gotten to his feet, as he hauls Tero up by the midsection. Supporting him on what remained of his left arm Feevo picked up a commando droid blaster as the clones aim their weapons at them. Firing at point blank range he takes out two of them and kicks the third, Huff, as far as he could recall, just as the ship hovers a few feet off the ground, extending the boarding ramp.

Tero screams bloody murder not wanting to leave as Feevo drags him on board the ship. The last clone opens fire on the droid as they attempt to make their escape. Feevo turns and fires blindly as he closes the ramp and orders BG-33 to get them out.

As Tero continues writhing in pain Feevo drops the blaster and hauls him to the nearest med bay to begin emergency treatment.

"N . . no! G . . go, go back! S . . sh . . she can't be gone! AZOLA!" Tero screams fighting the droid's attempts to stabilize him.

Quickly Feevo injects a powerful painkiller mixed with a sedative into his system and a moment later Tero slumps back against the gurney. Feevo quickly runs to the equipment locker discarding what's left of his field supply pack and hooks on the surgical one which includes two surgical appendages. He runs back into the med bay and begins working on his creator's injuries, at the same time he instructs BG-33 to take them somewhere in space where they can hide for a few days.

Several hours later after treating the wounds and the first of potentially multiple surgeries, Feevo walks into the cockpit and sits down next to BG-33. Seeing his friend's damaged state BG-33 immediately retrieves a portable power station and hooks his counterpart up to it to recharge him.

"Thank you my friend, although I'm not sure I deserve it." Feevo says sullenly.

The astromech whistles a concerned inquiry in response.

"I failed to fulfill my primary directive, I was supposed to protect Mistress Azola and now she is gone and Master Tero is seriously injured." Feevo states. "I will remain functional to ensure my maker's recovery but when and if he does I have no doubt that he will deactivate me."

Sympathetic by his friend's grim prospect BG-33 warbles a sad slow tone.

Over the next twenty-four hours BG-33 assists Feevo with his own repairs while periodically checking in on the patient. Having hidden the ship within a nebula in the outer rim the droids decide to remain there during Tero's recovery, calculating that the odds are good of remaining undisturbed.

Well into the next day Tero finally awakens as Feevo is changing out one of his bandages. With his last memory still fresh in his mind Tero reaches out with his bandaged right arm, grabbing Feevo by his chest plate he violently pulls the droid to him.

"Y . . you! You were supposed to protect her! It's your fault she's dead!" Tero screams her name out again.

Before Feevo can say or do anything the pain from Tero's wounds finally register with the rest of his senses, it quickly overtakes him and he passes out.

Feevo catches his arm as it falls from his chest plate; he injects another dose of painkillers and finishes changing out the bandage.

"I'm so sorry Master."

The next time Tero wakes up Feevo is not in the room; he tries to sit up but soon finds he's too weak and in too much pain to do so. He looks up though taking in the numerous bandages and bacta patches covering the right side of his body. Suddenly he realizes he can only see out of one eye! With his left hand he gently grazes his fingers over the bandage covering his face and eye. He lays his head back on the gurney as he suddenly recalls everything he's just lost; a moment later the tears begin to overtake him.

Sometime the next day Tero is awakened by the soft touch of Feevo checking his vitals. Without looking at the droid he asks for the state of his condition.

"Master, you're awake!"

"I've been awake for some time Feevo, answer the question."

"Yes sir. You've sustained second to third degree burns on the right side of your body ranging from your upper thigh through your torso and arm. Luckily the fire didn't reach your face but you did sustain injury from some shrapnel which cut your eye. I've performed two surgeries while you were out but I wasn't able to completely restore the eye. You'll have fifteen to twenty percent functionality, so you'll need the assistance of an ocular device to help you see and perform various tasks. I'm afraid there will also be significant scarring throughout those areas." Feevo explains. After a short pause he says. "Master, I'm so . . . "

"DON'T!" Tero snaps cutting him off as he attempts to hold back the tears.

Neither of them says anything for a few moments, finally realizing how empty his stomach feels Tero asks the droid for some food.

"Right away, sir."

As Feevo leaves it suddenly hits Tero that his daughter doesn't yet know she's lost her mother. He does his best to hold back his emotions, dreading the thought of having to tell her. When Feevo returns Tero finally forces himself to look at the droid. Vaguely remembering the scorched visage of the droid after the explosion Tero realizes he must have completed some repair work on himself since then.

"I need to contact home. I . . I have to tell Tala that her mother is dead."

"Of course sir, as soon as you are strong enough to walk we can . . ."

"Don't presume to give me ord . . . " Tero stops himself realizing as much disdain as he has for the droid right now, he is the only one he can rely on to take care of him.

Unsure what to say next Tero simply takes the supply bar from the droid.

"My apologies sir but even disregarding your present condition we wouldn't be able to get a signal out of the nebula."

"What nebula?"

"After we left Anqwaht I instructed BG-33 to take us somewhere where no one would find us." Feevo replies.

With some of his memories still blurred Tero asks for a further explanation.

"Sir, you attacked Clone Captain Prowler and his men. After the explosion those few that survived tried to put you down. I shot two myself during our escape, there could be bounties already posted for your capture."

"Great, did I miss anything else?"

While Tero meant it sarcastically he is shocked as Feevo begins to explain about the current state of the war, including the Jedi uprising and the transformation of the Republic into the Empire. Not being familiar with the Jedi himself, Tero focuses on the apparent regime change. Having been monitoring the holonet feed during his recovery Feevo learned about the recent situation regarding the war. However with a clouded signal due to the nebula they only heard bits and pieces of the news.

For a moment Tero considers simply ordering the droids to take him home but given his 'transgressions' against the Republic he realizes that could be risky. However with it being a planet full of his own people he decides the odds are in his favor; plus it was worth the risk, he had to get home.

"Feevo, tell Bug to take us to Lasan. I know it's risky but I have to get home to Tala."

"More risky than I think you may realize at this point sir. The Empire is familiar with the ship."

"Karabast!"

 _The ship, of course they would spot the ship_. Tero thought.

"Feevo, Azola and I were overdue to contact home as it is."

"I understand sir. I know you must wish to deactivate me but until you are able I will make my utmost effort to help you with a speedy recovery." Feevo explains.

For a moment Tero began to realize how personally Feevo had taken his failure but as the grief caught up with him again he ordered the droid out of the room so he could be alone in his anguish.

Nearly two weeks later Tero was finally able to get up and about on his own. While still sluggish and requiring support he ordered Bug to take the ship out of the nebula and make contact with Lasan. He'd dreaded this moment, forced to tell Azola's mother that her daughter was gone as well as tell Tala herself. The child was only four years old! Prior to making contact Tero had Bug decrease the holo projector field to only capture the left side of his face. He didn't want his daughter seeing his scarred visage; he'd gotten his first look at himself several days before when the bandages came off and even he cringed. For Tala's sake he had Feevo put the bandages back on his face and arm during the call home. After dropping the bomb to Maisola first he prepared himself to tell his daughter. It was gut-wrenching, to see his little girl sitting there in her grandmother's arms; to not only tell her that her mother was gone but to add the fact that he couldn't come home right now.

A week later Tero felt up to making an attempt to return home however one problem was standing in his way, he couldn't see out of his right eye to fly. He ordered Feevo to begin work on an ocular device but soon found they didn't have the equipment necessary onboard to do so. At Feevo's suggestion they had BG-33 make a stop along the way to procure the needed materials.

Two days later the droid completed work on a prototype, as he made the finishing touches Tero stood in front of the mirror in his cabin looking at his injured eye. There was no color to it anymore, his pupil was gray and seemingly hollow and a long scar from the shrapnel ran from the middle of his forehead diagonally down almost to his jawbone. Another smaller scar ran from the side of his nose down past the jawbone. As he studied his horrible image he wondered how he would ever face Tala again. The mere sight of him now might terrify her.

"Ready sir?" Feevo said bringing his attention back to the here and now.

"I guess."

With some trial and error Feevo fit the prototype onto his right eye; following some tests Tero was finally able to see again. Although it would take some getting used to use the cybernetic eye in conjunction with his natural one he wondered if it was similar to how a droid sees.

The next day with Bug at the ready Tero took the ship towards Lasan, he was shocked when he found a Venator class cruiser in orbit over the planet. He'd hoped that it was just coincidence however he'd not heard of any CIS invasion on the planet in the days before heading to Anqwaht. His hopes were soon dashed after they were hailed and positively identified. The Venator launched V-wing fighters and ordered him to surrender but he was able to escape to hyperspace before they could lock on with a tractor beam. Once back in hyperspace Tero sat back utterly disappointed, yet surprised.

"I can't believe I would warrant such a high profile target just for attacking . . ." Tero stops looking at Feevo as he remembers the droid reported killing two clones during their extraction. ". . . still."

"That confirms my suspicion, someone from Anqwaht did report us." Feevo adds.

"Prowler, he's the son of a rancor who lied to me about the air strike." Tero says his anger flaring.

"Not necessarily sir, Captain Prowler was not one of the three clones I engaged when I pulled you out. It's likely he perished in the blast."

"One can only hope."

"What are we to do now sir? Since you cannot go home you must decide on your next course of action and the ship and yourself will soon be in need of supplies, food and fuel." Feevo says.

"I can't get to Tala so that leaves me with getting Tala to me." Tero suggests. "But you're right, I need credits. Enough to resupply and smuggle Tala off Lasan to somewhere else, but where? This ship has been my home ever since I left Lasan."

"Then you will have to find a new home." Feevo states.

"That takes even more credits, even if I went back to smuggling I can't hope to make enough anytime soon." Tero pauses in thought for a moment. "So I'll be a bounty hunter! Bug take us to the nearest known smuggling den, Feevo you and I have work to do."

Over the next several weeks as Tero continued to grow stronger and more capable with the cybernetic eye he took on several small hunts for low profile targets. The pay was minimal but it got the credits flowing which he used to begin reinventing himself, Feevo and the ship. As time progressed he began going after more moderately rated bounties but he was only able to put away a fraction of his earnings. Before he knew it a year had gone by since he'd lost Azola and as he delved deeper and deeper into his new bounty hunter persona which brought out some of his old selfish tendencies he began to wonder if he was even fit to raise Tala anymore.

On the first anniversary of his wife's death he was able to code a signal to safely contact home. Still keeping his right side from being visible he informed Maisola that he didn't think he would ever be able to return. With a bounty on his head Tala would never be safe with him or have the life she deserved. As he looked into the eyes of his daughter, the eyes she'd gotten from her mother, Tero felt like he'd just ripped out his own heart as he said goodbye.

That night Tero left the droids aboard the ship, now named the Wild Nightmare, which was docked in Mos Eisley on Tatooine. He found the nearest cantina and for the first time climbed inside a bottle hoping to drown the memories of a life that was once so good.


	11. Going Nowhere

Lost in his memories Tero hears the door to the cockpit slide open, bringing his attention back to the present, as his passenger walks in taking a seat behind the co-pilot's couch he tosses down his backpack. Tero deactivates the holo inside his mask and turns to face him noticing the change in clothes and hair color.

"So, Keylan is it," Tero says assuming that's not his real name. ". . . where can I drop you?"

"Before we get to that, I told you I wanted to talk to you about something." Zaniel replies.

"I don't think I'm interested."

"You haven't even heard what I have to say."

"Look I don't know who you're working for but I'm not interested in the espionage game." States Tero.

"Who said anything about espionage?"

"I'm not stupid kid, I saw that receiver you crushed back at the bar." Confronts Tero. "I know you weren't there just because of the Corellian ale and based on the fact that you were obviously wearing a disguise I'm betting Keylan Moor isn't your real name."

Zaniel studies him for a moment then decides to come clean. "Alright, you got me. My name is Zaniel Brath but I'm not a spy, well not usually. I'm actually a fighter pilot."

"Sure you are, now where can I drop you?" Tero asks again.

"C'mon I stuck my neck out for you, at least listen to what I have to say."

After a long pause, taken mostly to study the character before him Tero finally gives him the floor.

"You seem to have a particular hatred for the Empire, more specifically for clones but the Empire nonetheless." Zaniel says.

"Your point?"

"I thought you might be useful to the cause."

"What cause is that?" asks Tero.

"The Alliance to Restore the Republic. We're always looking for people who are ready to take a stand against the Empire."

Tero begins to laugh mockingly at the human, assuming that he must be trying to con him into something.

"You think I'm kidding?" Zaniel asks passively.

"Undoubtedly, even if not you're certainly crazy. There's no way to defeat the Empire."

"It'll be difficult of course but we're making progress."

"Right, take out any Star Destroyers lately?" Tero asks jokingly.

"A couple of Venators a few years ago but not one of the new Imperial class destroyers yet." Zaniel replies.

Suddenly Tero finds himself not laughing anymore. "You're serious."

"As I said, we're always looking for people who are ready to take a stand against the Empire."

"Then why hasn't anyone ever heard about it, this rebellion?"

"Because the Empire controls the holonet, they don't want the public knowing about our efforts. Any victories we make however small or seemingly insignificant the Empire covers up or blames it on pirates." Explains Zaniel.

"Even if I believed you based on what you've just said all you are doing is throwing a pebble into an big ocean. No one will even feel the ripple. You can't make much of a splash." Tero says.

"You've gotta point, as I said progress is slow but we have to start somewhere." Zaniel replies. "But think of this, the more people, the more worlds we can get to throw in a pebble, the bigger the splash."

From Tero's expression Zaniel senses his mind is processing the idea so he plunges deeper.

"Look whatever the reason for your hatred of the Empire, I can't promise you the chance to thrash some Stormtroopers every day. Maybe not even every week but we can make a difference, we can bring the Republic back."

"What if I don't want the Republic back? My hatred stems from before the Empire was formed; to me they are one in the same." Tero says as his expression changes from intrigue to disdain.

"We're going to make a new Republic, one without a clone army. It'll be a long road but for every sentient being we can bring to our side that's one less that we have to fight against."

"Are you finished?" asks Tero.

"For now, yeah." Replies Zaniel.

"Then I'll ask you once more, where can I drop you?"

"Keldooine." Says Zaniel.

"Fine, Bug set a course." Tero orders as he looks back to Zaniel nodding towards the door. "Feevo can show you to the spare cabin, we'll let you know when we we've arrived."

"Thank you." Zaniel says rising from his seat throwing his backpack over one shoulder. "Just think about it." Zaniel adds as he leaves.

A few moments later Tero hears the door slide open again, Tero looks over his shoulder thinking it is Zaniel but finds Feevo standing there.

"Did you show our passenger to the cabin?"Tero asks turning back to his console.

"Yes sir, shall I assume that you are considering his proposition?"

Suddenly Tero's eyes widen with realization! "You were listening in!"

"My apologies master, initially I was curious of his motives. Assuming that he only saved you back in the city for some ulterior motive; however as I continued to overhear your conversation . . ."

"You mean eavesdrop?" interrupts Tero.

"Yes sir. As I listened further I became intrigued by Mr. Brath and his cause."

While glad that Feevo's suspicions of Brath initially aligned with his own, Tero begins to wonder what the droid is getting at.

"Why?" he finally asks.

"While we don't know much about our new friend, based off his tone of voice it seemed that he spoke with genuine conviction and honorable intentions. Qualities that sound a great deal like that of Mistress Az . . ."

"STOP!" Tero yells as he rises from his seat and turns towards the droid. "Feevo, I told you never to speak her name in my presence again. Just because I didn't deactivate you after Anqwaht don't think for a second that that means I've forgiven you!" Tero says nearly yelling.

"My apologies master." Feevo says with his head bowed.

"Get out of my sight!"

Tero closes his eyes to collect himself as the droid leaves the cockpit, a moment later he turns around and retakes his seat. Suddenly he looks to his right noticing BG-33 is watching him intently.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?"

The droid quickly rotates his dome forward softly emitting a tone of sadness. Realizing his error in taking his anger out on the astromech Tero leans forward putting his head in his hands in shame. Finally after a few moments he sits back and looks at the droid.

"I'm sorry Bug, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

The droid cautiously rotates his dome towards him and finally communicates back, stating something about Feevo.

"I know Feevo cares about me Bug but I just can't forgive him. Every time I look at him I expect to see her and it's just too painful."

* * *

A few hours later the Wild Nightmare sets down on Keldooine, a minor trade world in Hutt Space. While the prospect of having a chance to dish out some payback to the Empire seems interesting Tero intends to resume his tradition that he didn't get to finish on Dandoran. As usual he leaves the droids on board and pays the docking fees for the whole day as he exits the ship along with Brath.

"So what do you think?" asks Zaniel as they head into town.

"I think I'm gonna go find a cantina and finish my drink."

"That's it huh, well good luck with that." Zaniel says pulling out a piece of flimsiplast. "Look if you ever get tired of doing . . . whatever it is you do . . ."

"I'm a bounty hunter." Tero interrupts.

"Really?" Zaniel says stifling a laugh.

"What's funny about that?"

"Just seems unlikely given your feelings towards the Empire and the fact that they're responsible for posting, what over sixty percent of the bounties these days." Zaniel replies handing him the flimsi. "Anyway if you ever get tired of living for yourself and want to make a difference you can leave me a message at that comm frequency. It's okay if you throw it away the moment I leave because I left a copy with your droid."

Tero says nothing as he watches him walk towards the city center. As intended Tero finds the nearest bar and orders a Fogblaster and a bottle of Zygerrian ale. He slaps back the Fogblaster as soon as it arrives then grabs the bottle of ale but finds himself hesitating to pour his first glass. With memories flooding through his mind of his life with Azola, a life of servanthood he quickly overcomes them by drinking down his first swallow of the potent beverage.

Meanwhile across town, Zaniel finds a private comm booth and prepares an encrypted message to send to the fleet to request his retrieval. Afterwards he rents a room for the night at a nearby inn and hopes someone comes for him before his limited supply of credits runs out.

* * *

After working his way through two whole bottles of Zygerrian ale Tero staggers his way into the inn next door to sleep it off. Although his sleep is not undisturbed as visions of Azola and Anqwaht plague his dreams. The next morning he wakes up with a sharp headache swearing he could hear Azola's voice speaking to him.

 _There is more inside your heart than your own selfish ways._

Suddenly the beeping of his comlink brings him out of his stupor, as well as aggravating his headache.

"What?" he answers with an annoyed tone.

"Sir, I'm sorry to bother you but you only paid up the docking fees for one day. Since you've not yet returned I took the liberty to do so and paid for another day. However the ship is need of refueling and maintenance which leaves us quite short on credits at the moment." Explains Feevo.

"Alright Feevo, I'll head back to the cantina and check the boards for a local bounty."

"I've already taken the liberty sir, given your expenses last night I thought it prudent to prepare a list for you." Feevo replies.

"Feevo, I really ha . . . " Although he was about to say something derogatory Tero stops himself suddenly remembering what BG-33 said to him yesterday about his protector.

"Sir?" Feevo says thinking he lost the connection.

"Nothing, send me the info."

"Yes sir."

* * *

By the end of the afternoon Tero hauls in his third bounty, while the first two were easy catches and fetched fairly low rates his current one is listed for twenty-five hundred credits alive, zero dead. Posted by the head of a local spice cartel it took Tero all afternoon to run down the Rodian embezzler. Now as he leads his catch, in binders, to the issuer's home for payment Tero finds himself thinking about his dream.

As Tero and his bounty are escorted into the issuer's sitting room his attention is diverted to the Devaronian talking back to the holonet news. Suddenly the Devaronian notices their presence.

"Hey, you got him!" the Devaronian says muting the holonet.

"Yeah, he was a squirmy little worm." Tero says shoving the Rodian into the hands of the cartel head's thugs.

The Devaronian orders his guards to take the Rodian away as he grabs a small box and walks towards Tero.

"Twenty-five hundred as promised and my thanks. That little runt cost me ten times as much in spice."

"Sorry to hear that." Tero says inspecting the credits inside the box. "Well thanks."

"No need to rush off, stay and have a drink with me to celebrate." He says as he un-mutes the holonet. "Can you believe these so called kriffing rebels. Like they think stealing a few Imperial supply ships will make any difference."

"Rebels, what rebels?" Tero asks genuinely curious.

"Well the word is they're rebels but who knows, they could be pirates or something. I heard it from a friend of a friend of some Corellian I . . . . recently killed. Either way they're idiots for taking on the Empire; these loyalist morons think that by stalling supply lines to that new outpost on Dandoran is going to change anything, then they have another thing coming!"

"Dandoran!?"

 _Karabast, he wasn't kidding!_

"Uh, thanks for the offer but I have to get going."

* * *

That morning Zaniel received a response back stating a freighter would arrive in-system that afternoon to extract him out of Hutt Space and bring him back to Zutu base. That afternoon Zaniel walks to the spaceport to meet his ride; he watches as the Kuat Systems freighter sets down. Owned by a female Er'kit named Tarmy, the Touch of Gray begins off gassing as the loading ramp lowers. However Zaniel is surprised when he spots someone other than the Er'kit standing inside the loading deck.

"Lt. Korr Idayk, what a surprise." Zaniel says meeting the lieutenant halfway up the ramp to shake hands with him. "What are you doing in Hutt Space?"

"I volunteered to come."

"Seriously?" Zaniel replies.

"Well I haven't been off base in so long, plus when the Major assigned Tarmy to come get you she didn't recall what you looked like." Idayk explains. "You only served together once I believe and you were on separate teams if I recall."

"Yeah Sluis Van, so we ready to go?"

"Not just yet, we're waiting for a load of frozen nerf steaks. Figured we might as well make a supply run while we're here." Idayk explains looking over Zaniel's shoulder. "And it looks like they're here." He says as a pair of loader droids push two large double stacked pallets of cargo onto the ship. "Anyway with a familiar face coming to greet you it reduced the risk of a security breach. So what happened to your ship and how did you end up here?"

"That's a long story." Zaniel says as his comlink begins beeping.

He checks his comlink finding a message left for him reading:

 _I've given it some thought and I may be interested, where can I meet you? T Juraxis_

"Son of a Bantha!" Zaniel says truly surprised.

"What?" Idayk says curiously as the droids finish securing the cargo and exit the loading deck.

"Looks like that story just got a little longer, let's go I'll tell you on the way."

Once back in space, and after a quick reintroduction to the ship's owner, Zaniel tells Idayk about his escape from Dandoran and the potential recruit he met. After briefly coming out of hyperspace to confer with Major Garan via holocom, Zaniel is ordered to make contact with the Lasat to setup a time and place to rendezvous with him. At which point Lt. Idayk will speak with him, on Garan's behalf, to determine if he could prove to be a viable asset.

Once Garan's image disappears Idayk pulls up a holo of the outer rim and begins looking for a neutral place to meet. "Send a message to your new friend and tell him to meet us . . . " Idayk says as he points to a spot halfway between Mon Gazza and Tatooine. ". . . . there, in two hours. If he's not there by three we're gone."


	12. Leaving Home

Footsteps raced through the overgrowth of the fungal forests as if running for one's life. As the boots traipsed their way through the flora, rendering the sound of a crunch with each step, their wearer looked up spotting the blue and pink striped predator flying just overheard to the east. Their pace increased as they leapt into the sky, landing all too briefly on a low tree branch before launching off to another.

The exiled Jedi Knight swung, jumped and maneuvered from tree to tree, stepping on a rock outcropping here, a patch of dry soil there, all in an attempt to avoid being spotted by the predator before she could reach her camp. She pushed herself harder as she neared closer but realized she'd need to be back on the ground if she was to beat the creature. The Jedi dropped to the ground landing in a patch of mud splattering her trousers and took off. The hawk-bat, or so she called it, heard the report of her footsteps nearby as it banked overheard but due to the thick foliage it hadn't spotted her yet. The Jedi continued pumping her legs harder and harder in a last dash to the camp, she knew she couldn't afford to lose this hunt!

Spotting an opportunity the Jedi veered left heading towards a large overturned tree, she jumped up to it and grabbed onto one of the vines hanging above it and swung twenty feet landing on the downside of a hill. She steadied herself on the landing sliding down the hill until she jumped off, Force flipping over her homestead and landing right in front of her campfire. Two seconds later the hawk-bat swooped in, landing in the clearing just to the west of camp.

Exhausted, the Jedi bent over with her hands on her knees as she tries to catch her breath. As she controls her breathing she stares down the creature sitting there before her flashing its serrated teeth!

"You gotta admit, I beat you this time Blu!" Jori says as the hawk-bat suddenly assumes a more passive posture.

Each day for the last two weeks Jori raced the avian from its nest, a few miles to the north, back to camp as part of her morning PT regimen. She'd first encountered the creature, of unknown species, a few weeks ago when she'd been hunting to the north. She had long since gone through the rations she'd brought with her when she first arrived on the planet and thus began hunting for meat in the forest. However there were very few species of animal life in the forest that Jori found edible, even fewer that her taste buds found tolerable. Even though she had a flourishing garden back at camp and ample sources of aquatic life in the river that she could fish for Jori saw the hunt as a lesson in patience. She tracked her prey for days often sleeping away from camp, which meant using her rebreather, until she could move in for the kill.

Apparently the hawk-bat had the same idea, it landed in front of her just moments after Jori struck down her prey. Unwilling to cut down the creature unless absolutely necessary Jori employed a skill she hadn't used in some time. She reached out with the Force and connected with the hawk-bat, she soon realized it was hunting for food to bring back for the young ones at her nest. Sending calming thoughts to it through the Force Jori sliced off a hunk of meat with her lightsaber and retreated, leaving the rest for the hawk-bat.

From then on Jori settled for the fish, at least for a while, she didn't want to appear as a rival hunter or threat to the hawk-bat. Which was all the more reason for her surprise when one day as she came out of the homestead to see the hawk-bat sitting on the shores nearby. Initially thinking it had come to eliminate her Jori made contact with the creature again, this time much more easily. She soon realized it was curious about her and began to spend a great deal of time connecting with the creature forming a strong bond between them. Jori still wasn't able to identify the species but as she got a closer look at the creature it resembled a cross between a hawk-bat and a Varactyl to her. Although it was only a third the size of the latter.

As their bond deepened she began to call the creature Blu, for it's beautiful blue and pink striped wings. One morning during her run she noticed Blu following her, almost as if she was watching over her, and soon began to challenge the hawk-bat to a race from its nest back to camp as part of her morning exercise.

Having caught her breath Jori finally stands up straight placing her hands on her hips as Blu turns to go. Suddenly Jori hears the snap report of her fishing net baiting a catch in the river. She'd previously done the fishing herself but as her friendship with the hawk-bat grew she setup the net in the river to do the work for her.

She turns back to the hawk-bat just as the creature is about to take flight in defeat. "Oh c'mon Blu, you know I'm still gonna feed ya!"

The hawk-bat turns back and follows her almost shamefully to the river as Jori hauls in the net.

"I didn't know you were such a sore loser." Jori says teasingly having put up her daily catch as the stakes for their races.

Jori wasn't a hundred percent sure Blu understood the concept of their unofficial bet but she knew the hawk-bat understood free food. Well at least food she didn't have to spend time hunting for, that way she could return quickly to her nest to look after her offspring.

As Jori unravels the net she finds two huge purple scaled catches plus a smaller rainbow scaled species that reminds her of gooberfish from Naboo. She picks up the rainbow gooberfish, which is more than enough for her, leaving the larger two for Blu.

"Those are for you." She says as the hawk-bat picks up both fish with her mouth. "Try not to be such a sore loser okay." She adds.

The creature emits a muffled purring sound as Jori scratches her on the ridge between her eyes.

"Same time tomorrow?" Jori says sensing acknowledgement from Blu through the Force. "Okay, go on. Go home."

Blu runs off down the shore, quickly taking flight with the fish cradled in her mouth and heads north towards her nest. That afternoon after a meal of grilled gooberfish and roasted vegetables from her garden Jori sits cross-legged in front of her campfire in meditation.

Since resuming her exile on Xagobah her daily life has become one of routine. Morning PT, breakfast, meditation, saber practice, afternoon rest, tending the garden, hunting or fishing for food, more meditation, bathing in the river and nightly meditation. Once a week she spent a few hours checking the filters on her air purifiers using her swoop bike to circle through the outer perimeter of her, purified zone, as she liked to call it. Also once a week she'd take a long ride on the swoop bike to explore the region around her, each time taking a different route. Once she'd explored in every direction she realized Khava was serious, the area was certainly isolated. Not that she wanted company, although if she was honest with herself she did and she had access to it too. Killer was always available to her, all she had to do was go back to the ship and reactivate him.

She made a weekly run back to the Arrow's hiding spot just to check that it was undisturbed, although she rarely went inside unless it was to bring back supplies still stowed aboard. Every time she did she saw Killer sitting there lifeless in power down mode. After her first night alone at camp she unloaded everything she thought she might need from the ship then flew it back to the natural hangar in the canyon. She programmed Killer to reactivate himself only if the ship's external sensors were tripped. She thought about keeping him around camp for company but realized she didn't have the power reserves to keep him functional all the time. Thus she was truly alone, luckily it wasn't a new feeling for Jori.

As she opened herself to the Force she began to sense a familiar image, one that had begun to become increasingly more present during her meditations. Xagobah wasn't the first place she'd felt it either but it was becoming more frequent and it slowly began to concern her. Her death at the hands of a Sith Lord! The image had never clearly identify the Sith Lord but as she focused on it more and more she began to sense that it was Vader. However unlike the first time she sensed it she begins to feel confident that it is a vision of the future.

Unafraid yet confused she delves deeper into her subconscious, letting the Force guide her. Among the vision of the past and friends long gone she senses more visions of what she assumes are the future. Suddenly a vision she'd not seen since before coming to Xagobah appears; the vision of her future Padawan! Yet still unnamed and faceless in the vision she senses the boy represents a significant connection to her past. Following that the symbol of the Jedi AgriCorps appears in her mind's eye.

Suddenly she comes out of her mediation feeling overwhelmed. The foreshadowing vision of her death and the image of a future Padawan conflicted each other. Of course their places in time may not overlap but how would she find this future apprentice if she didn't leave Xagobah? The image of the Jedi AgriCorps was certainly a new piece of the puzzle, possibly her student was serving in the AgriCorps at the time of the purge but that was too vague a clue. Even if it was meant to lead to her apprentice that still left her with at least half a dozen worlds to start with. There was another problem, the Empire would have certainly swept through all the known locations where the AgriCorps was stationed and wiped out the Jedi there.

With everything swimming around in her head Jori decides to take a long walk to try and sort it out. She grabs her rebreather mask on the way out of camp and soon finds herself already outside the purified zone. It was almost nightfall before she turned back, lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized quite how far she'd walked. Luckily she had a spare filter for her rebreather on her when she started feeling dizzy, the filter had become saturated with the toxic gases that made up part of the atmosphere. She changed it out and took a short break by the river before heading home. When she finally returned to camp it was late in the evening; tired and dirty she skipped dinner and bathed in the river before going to bed.

Late into the night after having been asleep for several hours Jori begins to experience a Force tremor. The same images she'd been sensing float through her subconscious but this time with more clarity. The vision of her death finally identifies Vader as the Sith Lord, yet for the first time she senses another presence in the scene. Her future apprentice is slowly revealed as the shadows begins to fade from the boy's face. However suddenly she sees the face of Ryaan, her former master. Suddenly she awakens sitting straight up in bed breathing heavily, as the visions fade she hears the voice of Master Yoda very faintly.

 _On Tanaab, find Táj you will._

Jori looks out her window into the night sky as she steadies her breathing, finding herself drained by the intense sensations she lays back down quickly falling asleep. A few hours later Jori awakens peacefully to sounds of the gentle waves rushing through the river. She opens her eyes finding the sun on her face peeking through the window. She lays there for a moment concentrating on the Force tremor she experienced as the sun warms her face. Suddenly she realizes the sun peeking through her window as an indicator of the time; she had greatly overslept! She rises and stretches her muscles as she walks outside, realizing her campfire has almost completely burned out she suddenly senses a presence nearby. She calmly looks to her left and spots Blu sitting in the clearing wearing a concerned glance.

"I know Blu, I overslept." Jori says rubbing the knots out of her neck.

Still focused on the visions she turns and looks at her fishing net realizing it has already snared a catch this morning.

"C'mon." she gestures to Blu to follow.

Surprisingly the hawk-bat refuses to take part having not yet initiated their morning ritual. Jori walks over and strokes her affectionately between the eyes for a moment.

"Look pal, something's happened . . . and I have to go away for a while. In fact I'm not even sure if I will be back."

Another look of concern appears in the creatures eyes as it nuzzles closer to Jori.

"I'm gonna miss you too Blu, do me a favor while I'm gone and keep watch over my home?" Jori says sending the suggestion through to her with the Force. "So c'mon, you can take all that you want today. I won't be needing it."

Jori hauls in and unravels the net showing four huge catches of the purple scaled species. Blu takes two in her mouth and flies off as Jori walks back inside to pack a few things for her trip. Once ready she dons one of her rebreathers and begins shutting down the air purifiers in the inner perimeter one by one. Once done she guides the swoop bike out of its shelter of malvil-trees and mounts it just as Blu returns snatching up the last two fish. She smiles at the creature then fires up the swoop and encircles the outer perimeter shutting down the remaining purifiers. After that she heads north towards the mouth of the river and into the canyon to the Arrow. As soon as she arrives she deactivates the ship's external security sensors and stows the swoop in its cradle. The first thing Jori activates once inside the ship is Killer.

"Get everything up and running Killer." She says taking a seat at the control console.

Killer immediately replies in a series of hoots and whistles after checking the chronometer; realizing that two years have elapsed since he was shut down.

"Killer, you knew I didn't have the power reserves to keep you activated." Jori replies. "Count your blessings that I activated you now, this little excursion wasn't planned. Now get everything online and start running diagnostics on all systems while I start preflight inspections."

After a thorough inspection and diagnostics of every system the Arrow is ready for takeoff. Jori pilots the ship out of the canyon with ease and suddenly spots Blu soaring through the skies over the homestead as she makes her ascent.

"Thanks friend." She says aloud as Killer warbles an inquiry. "I wasn't talking to you buddy but now that I am begin setting us a course for Taanab. Also make sure our entry point will be on the outskirts of the system; something tells me we won't be alone out there."

As the ship breaks out of Xagobah's atmosphere Jori cannot help but wonder if she's going to her death. Neither vision she experienced are a certainty, she knew the future was always in motion. She takes a moment to calm herself allowing the Force to be her guide, then she pulls the hyperdrive lever catapulting them into hyperspace.

* * *

At a random set of coordinates between Mon Gazza and Tatooine the Touch of Gray remains docked in space to Tero's Wild Nightmare. After speaking with the Lasat for some time Lt. Idayk asks Tero to return to his ship while he confers with his superior.

"What do you think?" Zaniel asks him as they return to the bridge of the Gray.

"Well you're right, we could definitely use the muscle not to mention his ship but I'm concerned he's in it more for revenge then the cause." Idayk says as he steps onto the bridge first. "Tarmy, get me Zutu base please."

A few moments later the image of Major Garan appears on the holoprojector.

"Make this quick Lieutenant, things are very hectic around here right now."

"Yes sir, I've spoken with the candidate. He certainly has potential, he has his own ship and custom battle droid guardian. Not that he'd need it in a fight sir, he is a Lasat after all and would represent some much needed muscle." Idayk explains.

"But?" Garan says sensing more due to the hesitation.

"But I'm concerned about his priorities. I couldn't get much personal info on him but he does seem to have a deeply rooted hatred of the Empire. I can't be sure but I have a feeling they took something very important to him and there is an Imperial bounty posted on his head."

"Is there any possibility that the bounty is a fake?" Garan asks.

"I can't be sure from here sir, I'd need to put our slicers on it once I return to base." Replies Idayk.

"Give me the bottom line, what do your instincts tell you?"

"We should give him a shot." Idayk replies.

"Alright, I was thinking I'd assign him to Chromia team." Garan explains. "They lost their ride and pilot on their last mission and they're stuck on Bilbringi. I'll contact Chromia team and give them the update and orders to cover refueling and resupply costs for the Lasat's ship when he arrives. I'm sending you the coordinates and comm details now to pass on to him."

"Yes sir." Idayk replies getting the data. "Received."

"Let's hope he's worth the risk Lt. Brath." Garan adds.

"Yes sir." Zaniel replies.

"Get him on his way then get back to base ASAP." Garan adds.

"Copy that, has something happened sir?" Idayk asks.

"We're getting reports that Imperial forces have been intercepting our fighter squadrons somehow. Allium squadron was almost completely destroyed along with two others and Lightning squadron has been missing for two days." Garan explains with a grim look on his face.

"Sithspawn." Zaniel replies utterly shocked. "Lightning was at the Battle of Ryndori, they're some of our best flyers."

"Not anymore." Garan replies apparently assuming the worst already. "But we have a lead so get back here ASAP."

"Sir if I may, you mentioned Allium squadron . . ." Zaniel says.

Assuming what Brath is thinking Garan interrupts to reassure him. "Your friend Judson is fine Lieutenant."

"Thank you sir." Zaniel says breathing a sigh of relief.

"You have your orders."

"Yes sir." Both men respond in unison.

* * *

Down below Tero paces the access chamber as he waits for the two men to return. He wasn't even sure why he was doing this, fighting for a cause he didn't believe in, it just wasn't him. Of course as he thought about it more and more what kept pulling at him was maybe this would be his path to redemption. Imperial bounty or not if he could reclaim is former self, the Tero that his wife and daughter could be proud of or more specifically be worthy of, perhaps it was worth it. Although he wasn't the slightest bit eager to be taking orders from an organization whose morals and objectives he had nothing in common with.

He stopped pacing for a moment as he thought of Tala, sake it had been three years since he'd last seen her already! She was seven years old by now; even if he could be the Lasat who was worthy of his wife would he ever be worthy of Tala? Realizing it was futile he put his hand on the lever to disengage the docking collar to the other ship but hesitated. Would all this even matter, would Tala even remember him? Would the sight of him now ever not scare her beyond belief? He had abandoned her and as far as he knew he was dead to her by now.

 _Ugh, none of this would make any difference._

No, Maisola wouldn't let that happen and besides even if it did, it was Tala. Every time he looked at her holo he saw Azola, the thought of Azola knowing that he'd abandoned their daughter was motivation enough. No matter what it took, no matter how stupid or futile the effort seemed he would reclaim the Lasat she fell in love with. Once that was done, he'd find a way to back to Tala somehow, he had to try.

Suddenly the docking collar reopening drew his attention from his thoughts. He stood up straight as the two humans came back onboard his ship.

"We have an assignment for you." The one called Idayk said. "You're to make best possible speed to Bilbringi, there you'll rendezvous with a rebel team codenamed Chromia. The team's leader will be contacted shortly and informed of your involvement. Arrangements have also been made for them to cover the costs of refueling and resupplying your ship for the duration of their next assignment."

"Which is?" Asks Tero.

"You'll be given that info on a need to know basis for the time being." Idayk replies. "Any questions?"

"I guess not." Tero says hesitating. "You don't trust me do you?"

"Can you blame us?" Idayk says before returning to the Gray.

"It's not personal, just a security measure." Zaniel says once his fellow officer leaves Tero's ship. "Look Tero, I dunno what your reasons are for hating the Empire but just be patient. You'll get your chance to dish out some payback soon enough."

"We'll see, this may not be for me but I'll give it a shot."

"Good luck." Zaniel says traversing through the docking collar back to the Gray.

Once he seals shut the docking hatch Tero calls for Bug to set a course for Bilbringi.


	13. A Clue from the Past

The planet Taanab appears as a tiny teal colored speck in the viewport when the Arrow reverts back into realspace. Jori approaches the system on sublight engines which takes nearly an hour before she is in range to scan for any ships in orbit. Most of that time was spent in further meditation searching for guidance; she knew she was in the right place though. Taanab was one of the planets that housed a center for the Jedi AgriCorps, which explained the vision of its emblem during her tremor.

Killer interrupts her thoughts informing her that he's picked up two Imperial Light Cruisers and several smaller frigates but they are all located on the far side of the system.

"Hmm. . . " Jori said as she ponders the situation.

An Imperial presence definitely complicated things but at least there were no Star Destroyers nearby, yet. However as she thought over the predicament she realized that if there were Jedi survivors still on Taanab it would explain why she would have just now felt the tremor in the Force. There were still two big questions yet to be answered; where on the planet were they hiding and what did this have to do with Ryaan Táj?

Remembering one of the ship's more exotic capabilities listed in the registry, Jori asks her astromech companion about the cloaking device. She reads the display as Killer informs her that Loa Katal had not yet been able to secure the last two components needed to make the ship invisible. However the droid continues explaining that with the components already installed they should be able to mask the ships signature from appearing on radar. Although at the last moment Killer further explains that when the Kel-Dor employed the trick it frequently malfunctioned.

"We'll have to take our chances with it then. I'm taking us in, you handle the rest." Jori says.

Luckily with the Imperial ships on the opposite side of the planet Jori is able to slip into the atmosphere undetected. With most of the planet covered in grassy plains Jori realizes she may find it difficult to safely hide the ship. She finally sets the ship down in a low valley sparsely populated with trees although still visible from the air. Jori shuts down the ship then places a tracking beacon on her comlink and syncs it with Killer.

"I may be gone awhile, stay on the scanners and at the first sign of trouble contact me."

Killer bleeps an acknowledging reply as Jori instructs him to make sure her Swoop bike if fully fueled. As the droid goes to complete the task she walks into the equipment locker. Wearing a pair of black skin tight trousers she puts on a forest green sweater and straps the gun belt around her waist sliding the blaster into its holster. She attaches her lightsaber to the belt at the small of her back covering it with the bottom of the sweater. She packs a small field kit with some water, the pair of macrobinoculars, a small medkit and a few other things then walks back into the back of the ship where the swoop sits on its cradle.

"All charged up?" she asks Killer as she secures the field kit on the back of the Swoop.

The droid whistles a positive tone in response as she puts on a pair of goggles and mounts the bike.

"Alright lower the cradle, be safe buddy." Jori says getting a response which she translates as mutual concern.

Once the cradle reaches its lowest point Jori powers up the Swoop and speeds off.

Although she realized it was dangerous Jori heads directly for the AgriCorps center, something told her she would find another clue there. When she approaches the center she stops the Swoop at the bottom of a hill several yards away. Using her lightsaber she slices off a few branches from a nearby try and covers the Swoop with them, then she takes the field kit from the bike and straps it over her back as she starts up the hill.

When she reaches the top she goes prone and pulls out the macrobinoculars to recon the area. As Jori gazes through she is surprised to find the main complex, whose architecture slightly resembles the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, albeit much smaller, was still intact. In addition to that, the farmland itself was still being cared for and harvested. Tanaab was the site of multiple farms that were part of the Republic Agricultural Administration which provided food distribution throughout the galaxy to those underprivileged star systems. Although now under the control of the Empire it was still quite a shock to her.

Jori continues her reconnaissance finding the fields are being tended by droids, which obviously compensate for the former Jedi initiates that used to do the work. She also realizes that the center was likely restricted to sentient beings not in service to the Empire, droids wouldn't ask questions about the center's former occupants.

With her location just outside the southern edge of the center Jori doesn't spot the sparsely positioned Stormtroopers patrolling the perimeter at first. But as she begins to notice them she figures there must be a base camp or guard station coordinating their patrols somewhere nearby. She theorizes that it could be located inside the main complex but was hoping it was just located elsewhere, possibly on the outer perimeter, that she just couldn't see from her vantage point.

Realizing she'd never get the Swoop over the outer fence without being noticed she decides to proceed on foot. She checks in with Killer informing him that she is leaving the Swoop outside the southern perimeter of the AgriCorps site.

After confirming that he was still reading her beacon, as well as the one on the Swoop, she advises him to observe radio silence until she contacts him again. She dons a black hood which leaves her ears, eyes, mouth and nose exposed and pulls her pony tail out the back. She lowers her goggles back into place then circles around to the west to get off the hill and goes prone again in a ditch just a few feet away from the fence. She watches patiently as the next patrol nears and continues on their route around the southern end of the fence. Once the troopers are out of sight she rises and Force jumps over the fence executing a somersault at the height of the jump. She lands silently then runs towards the main building careful not to let any of the droids tending the fields spot her.

Jori takes a breath as she looks back the way she came finding no evidence of being detected. She then scales the side of the mini-temple building checking for sentries or sensor equipment. Once satisfied that the area is clear she proceeds inside through an access hatch in the roof. Luckily her earlier hope pans out as she finds the building is not being used as a base camp. She searches through the building room by room finding no trace that any Jedi ever lived there.

 _No surprise there._ She thought.

On the lower floor she finds the site is apparently being used as a storage facility and maintenance station for the worker droids. Aside from a cache of replacement parts and tools she finds several rooms filled with fertilizer and other farming materials.

 _There's nothing here._

Frustrated with the apparent dead end Jori lets her guard down momentarily and fails to sense the approaching presence.

"What are you doing here?" says a startled human male as he spots the mysterious figure inside.

Quickly Jori reaches for her lightsaber but at the last second she draws the blaster and grabs the man, shoving the muzzle into his chest.

"Where are the Jedi?"

It escaped from her lips so fast. She wasn't really angry, she was just putting on a show but she hadn't thought of anything better to say.

"Are you kidding?" the man says with his hands up as Jori backs him into a wall.

Finally she comes up with a cover story. "I'm a bounty hunter, I heard there were reports of Jedi seen on Taanab. This used to be their agricultural center, where are they?"

"Your information must be wrong, well outdated to say the least." The man said still frozen still in shock. "There haven't been any Jedi here in . . . .what, over three years!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm one of the groundskeepers, I supervise and maintain the droids that process the farmland here."

Jori looks at the insignia on his work shirt but doesn't recognize it, although she notices it does have a slight resemblance to the Imperial emblem. She probes his mind ever so slightly with the Force and senses he's telling the truth. A moment later she steps back but keeps the blaster drawn as she ponders her next move.

"Have you ever seen anything around here that might have been left by the Jedi?" she asks.

"N . . . . no, nothing. The Empire cleaned out all of their effects three years ago after the insurgency. There's no way anything would have been left beh . . . . wait! There is one thing . . . . may, may I show you?"

Jori is unable to sense deception within him but just for appearance she issues a threat.

"Just don't give me a reason to shoot you, as it stands right now there isn't one."

Slowly the man leads her into the central room where he begins clearing away some supplies. Once done he begins wiping the dust off the stone wall, Jori isn't sure what his intention is until she suddenly sees the engraving. At first she sees four, no five, six symbols in all carved into the stone wall.

"I . . I have no idea what they mean. No one did, the Imperial commander who overtook the complex brought in an expert to try and identify it but they never could." The man explains.

"The Imp . . . . you mean Vader never came through here?" Jori asks.

"Vader? You mean that enforcer of the Emperor's from the holonet?

Of course, regardless of what this man knew of Darth Vader it made sense. The Jedi that lived here were farmers and scientists; initiates who didn't pass their trials or weren't selected for apprenticeship. Vader was never needed here to hunt down these Jedi because none of them were that adept, the clones were sufficient enough to wipe them out.

"Anyway, we never knew what they meant." The man continued.

But Jori knew, they were Jedi hand signals. An ancient form of cryptic signals that was developed decades before the Clone Wars started. They were barely taught to Jedi younglings anymore, most initiates were given an introductory course in them but there was rarely further study done on them. She couldn't even recall Master Ryaan mentioning them during his earliest days.

 _Master Ryaan!_

Suddenly Yoda's words were forefront in her mind.

 _On Tanaab, find Táj you will._

 _Ryaan._ Jori thought.

What was the connection, was Master Yoda really trying to tell her that Ryaan had left her some cryptic message from the beyond? Or yet even more unbelievable, that he was somehow still alive? No that was impossible, Ranik had told Major Garan that Vader killed Ryaan, even she felt Ryaan's presence when she found the site of his funeral pyre on Dantooine.

Jori took a breath and began to rationalize this out, perhaps Ryaan had left this message for her before he died. Long before he died even but that still made no sense. In all Jori's time as Ryaan's apprentice he had never told her that he had been a part of the AgriCorps; much less that he had ever been to Taanab!

Confused and frustrated by the message Jori put those thoughts aside for the moment and focused on the hand signals. She definitely knew what they were, the problem was decoding them. She like many other Jedi younglings were only given a basic understanding of how they worked, she felt confident she could decode them but it would take time. Quickly she removed her comlink from her belt and scanned the signals for later study, then she instructed the groundskeeper to put everything back just as it had been.

"You . . . you know what they are?" he asks curiously.

"Remember what I said about giving me a reason to shoot you?" she replies sternly as she points the blaster at him.

He quickly does as instructed and then leads her back to the room where he found her. Jori instructs him to turn around and get on his knees.

"I thought you said . . ."

"Just do it!" She barks for effect.

With his back turned to her she holsters the blaster then plants a suggestion to him through the Force.

"You will forget you ever saw me, if asked you came in here to take a short break and fell asleep."

"Right, you really think . . . "

Before he can finish Jori uses a well mastered trick she learned from Ryaan and puts him to sleep with the aid of the Force.

"Killer, I'm on my way back. Maintain radio silence until I return."

* * *

Communicating from Zutu Base on Utapau via an audio only transmission, Major Garan is debriefing Chromia team's leader about their recent mission as well as informing them about their new pilot.

"So these Imp cruisers, you're certain about their destination?"

"Affirmative sir, my team escaped with the intel without notice, they're definitely headed to Milagro. As to their purpose, that's for you to determine sir." replies Chromia's team leader.

"Very well. Keep me updated on your progress, do you have any last questions?" Garan asks.

"Negative, Chromia One out."

"Sir, urgent intel coming in from Coruscant." Reports a junior comms officer as soon as the transmission ends.

While Coruscant was actually called Imperial Center these days Garan didn't mind the minor mistake. In fact he welcomed it; as long as his people thought of the galactic capital by its former name he felt it kept up moral.

"Get me the Pride!" Garan orders after reading the report. "This is urgent indeed."

Hidden behind one of the moons of Glee Anselm the Pride of the Jedi, a former Republic corvette stolen from the Empire by the Rebellion, begins receiving a coded transmission. The Captain of the ship, Gavon Balek, is summoned to the bridge.

Balek arrives promptly as the holo-image of Garan appears on the projector.

"Any luck finding those missing Allium squadron fighters?" Garan asks.

"Unfortunately just the wreckage from one of them Major." Replies Balek somberly.

"I understand, I have new orders for you Captain." Garan says. "We've just received intel from Imperial Center that the Exactor is being prepped for launch."

"Do we know where Vader's heading?" Balek asks.

"It was a very close call but our ground tech team stationed there did get a look at the flight plans. He's headed for Taanab." Garan explains.

"Why Taanab, there's nothing there."

"Which is exactly why I want the Pride to get there ASAP and monitor the situation." Garan orders.

"Understood, what about our few remaining Allium flyers?" Balek asks.

"Hmm . . . . for now send them back to Zutu. We may have to reassign them to another squadron."

"Yes sir, Pride out." As the image disappears Balek turns to his comms officer and orders them to raise Allium squadron leader.

On the starboard wing of the Pride Lt. Tosch Judson receives the order to return to base.

"Captain, I request permission to stay out here a little longer and continue searching for my men."

"I'm sorry Lieutenant but we've searched just about everywhere they could possibly be, besides your fuel status shows you'll just have enough to get back to Zutu base." Balek replies. "You have your orders."

"Yes sir."

Realizing that this means the end of their search for their lost wingmen Tosch is saddened that it also very likely means the end of Allium squadron altogether. In the two years since he was assigned Allium his pilots had grown to become some quite capable combat pilots. However as he relayed the order and set a course for Zutu base he soon realized he just might get to see his friend Zaniel again. Although the chances of being reassigned to Sabre squadron were slim to none he finds himself smiling nonetheless.

"Copy that Pride, we're on our way." Judson replies through the comm. "You heard 'em boys, let's head home."

On his mark the four T-55's jump into hyperspace headed for Utapau.


	14. Jedi Sighting

As soon as Jori returns to the ship she informs Killer to remain on the scanners as she goes to the lounge. She transmits the scan of the symbols to the larger holo projector in the lounge and displays it as she pulls off her hood and takes a seat on her meditation mat.

Realizing the only likely way to decrypt the signals is to remember her lessons on them from the temple, Jori opens herself to the Force concentrating on her past. When she opens her eyes again she checks her chronometer realizing a few hours have elapsed! Fortunately though it was worth it, as she looks at the six symbols once more she is able to interpret them.

 _They're coordinates!_

Jori rises and walks into the cockpit plugging the coordinates into the navicomputer. Expecting to be led to some remote world on the opposite side of the galaxy, she is quite surprised when she learns the coordinates point to one of Taanab's moons. Although curious as to why the Jedi occupants here wouldn't have left the system completely she fires up the engines.

As the ship ascends out of the valley Killer warbles a concern. He explains that their route to the inserted coordinates will take them dangerously close into range of the Imperial ships orbiting the far side of the planet.

"I was called here for a reason Killer and we're going to find out what it is." Jori says increasing the throttle. "It's worth the risk, do what you can to keep us off their radar."

Regardless of her words Jori keeps her eyes frequently on the scanner as they make their run towards Taanab's fourth moon; her mission would be seriously hindered if the Imps caught on to her this early. As the ship nears closer to the jungle moon Jori assumes they are going to make it without notice. Just as they are about to enter the atmosphere Killer informs her that the nearest light cruiser may have picked them up on their radar but were unable to scan them in time.

"That's still not very comforting buddy, especially if they send a patrol out after us." Jori says. "If you need to charge yourself at all you'd better do it now. There's no telling how long I'll be gone again after we land and this time I have a feeling we won't go quite so unnoticed."

Killer whistles in acknowledgement as his dome disappears from the forward socket, a moment later he appears in the cockpit via the access hatch and rolls into the lounge.

Jori brings the ship into the atmosphere by herself, stretching out her feelings trying to let the Force guide her to their destination. Suddenly feeling a nudge she abruptly turns the ship north as she checks the topography of the region ahead. Jori slows her speed as she sees the area is teeming with immense forests up ahead, some areas with canopies of trees so massive that she cannot even see the ground.

 _A perfect hiding place for members of the AgriCorps to hide and continue their work undisturbed._

Sensing the area ahead growing increasingly dense as well as a sense that she's heading in the right direction Jori decides to land the ship. She circles around the area a few times finally finding a tight clearing between two hills and brings the ship down gingerly in the dead of night. She shuts down the ship and walks into the lounge to find Killer hooked up to the charging station.

"Same drill as before buddy, although if you run into trouble here I don't think you'll have much luck relocating the ship where I'm going." Jori says swapping out her Swoop goggles for the infrared ones. "You good?"

The droid whistles affirmatively as he unhooks himself from the charging station and returns to the cockpit. As before Jori mans the Swoop she puts the hood back on lowering the infrared goggles over her eyes; back in the forward socket Killer watches her as she rides off into the jungle.

Jori speeds through the jungle heading towards what she hopes would be what . . . . her apprentice to be, her death, Master Ryaan? Either way she felt confident she was going in the right direction; after several minutes she finds herself entering a small village. She slows her speed perusing its inhabitants, which appear to consist of multiple immigrated species, possibly displaced by the war or the Empire. However she felt as though she wasn't in the right place yet so she continues on.

Soon enough she rides through another village and another and so on, very quickly she realizes the entire region was one gigantic ramshackle town all completely covered by the canopy of trees. The inhabitants were living in structures not meant for permanent use, tents and even ships; most of which had been long since decommissioned and gutted for parts but a few still looked operational. After riding a few klicks further she stops the Swoop sensing another nudge from the Force.

Jori raises her goggles up onto her forehead and she looks around taking in the town scene. Seeing an old cargo ship turned into what looks like a saloon she feels confused and begins to concentrate on the Force. Still confused by the rumpus crowd inside the bar as well as the other inhabitants of the area Jori still senses she's somehow where she needs to be. She rises from the bike slightly, intending to go scope out the bar, when she feels an oversized hand touch her shoulder!

"Hey there, nice Swoop." Says a male Dressellian. "How about a ride?"

"Maybe." Jori says noticing three of his friends approaching from different sides. ". . . but only if you take your hand off me and ask nicely."

Sensing that is the last intention from his mind Jori reaches for her blaster but the big Dressellian clamps down on her hand over the holster before she can draw the weapon.

"I don't think you'll be needing that missy!"

"Oh, you're right, I don't _need_ that!" Jori says sternly as she flips him over the bike with a subtle aid of the Force.

She stands up over the Swoop drawing her blaster and points it at the Dressellian's friends as they move in.

"That was a mistake missy!" The Dressellian says as he gets to his feet.

"I don't have time for this guys, take your leave while you can." Jori suggests.

"Oh you'll make time, I'm sure of it."

As the four marauders encroach closer towards the Swoop their attention, as well as Jori's, is diverted towards the sound of a snap-hiss coming from the saloon. Suddenly they all see a young girl, no older than fourteen or fifteen years of age bursting through the entrance onto the street waving a green lightsaber at three large assailants of varying species.

With her own opponents temporarily distracted Jori holsters her blaster just as the Dressellian turns back towards her. She plants one foot firmly on the ground and revs the Swoop spinning it in a circle as she fires the blaster cannon. She takes out the Dressellian and the first two of his friends. She stops the Swoop at the fourth with the cannon aimed directly at the Weequay.

"Last chance, fight or flee? You won't like the first option." Jori says firmly.

The Weequay drops his vibroblade and runs; Jori shuts down the Swoop and walks over towards the girl still attempting to fight off her attackers.

"I just wanted to play some Sabacc you oversized cretins!" states the girl frantically waving the blade in front of them.

"You were skimming credits!" replies a Rodian of the group.

"You have no proof of that!" replies the girl trying to keep them back with the wave of her blade.

One of the attackers, a hulky Chagrian, pulls a blaster and aims it at the girl as she tries to keep them at bay with the green blade. Suddenly the long barrel falls off as a wave of yellow light slices through the air!

"You wanna pick a fight with my kind you'd better bring more than a blaster!" Jori says stepping next to the girl.

"Speak for yourself lady, I'm not your kind!" The girl replies stubbornly.

Suddenly Jori realizes something she hadn't before, she cannot feel any connection to the girl through the Force. She'd noticed a moment ago that there was no significant Force presence within the girl but she assumed that she was one of the AgriCorps initiates and therefore not as skilled as a normal Jedi, hence the ineptitude with the lightsaber. Now it seemed based off the girl's statement that she wasn't one of the Jedi she was looking for. Still she did represent a clue, she had taken possession of that lightsaber somehow and Jori intended to find out.

Just as the Rodian and his friends began to move towards them Jori plants a suggestion into their minds with the Force. However she soon finds employing her will upon three beings at a time is more difficult than she thought so she uses another tactic.

"You sure you want to do this guys? I've already killed three people today I don't relish the thought of increasing the body count."

Suddenly the Rodian and his friends' attention are on the three corpses scattered around her Swoop bike. While realizing the girl is quite inept with the lightsaber they decide not to test the skills of her rescuer.

"Come on boys, let's go." The Rodian says motioning them back as he looks towards the girl. "I don't want to see you in my club again!"

Once they are out of sight Jori extinguishes her blade and turns to the girl.

"Thanks for nothing lady, that was the only place in this ramshackle dump where I could win some creds."

"I didn't get you kicked out of the place, I just saved you from a worse fate." Jori replies. "And in return all I ask is that you tell me where you acquired that weapon."

The girl looks down at her green blade and finally deactivates it. "Blow it out your thermal exhaust port." She says as she turns and walks away.

Jori Force flips over the girl landing directly in her path. "That wasn't very nice, now one way or another you are going to tell me where you acquired that lightsaber!"

Obviously threatened the girl reactivates the blade and swings it at her. Jori however responds swiftly, activating her own weapon and parrying her strike. The girl tries a few more times to hit her but Jori just toys with her, holding her blade with one hand and easily dodging the girl's lazy attempts to strike her down. Finally Jori decides to put an end to the match and disarms the girl, calling the weapon to her hand.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"You'll get it back when you answer my question." Jori says.

"One of your AgriCorps pals gave it to me in a trade, didn't you know that?"

 _So they are here._

"No I didn't, in fact I just arrived here and I'm looking for the ones you speak of."

"Well good for you, now gimmie the blade!" the girl demands.

"I'll give it to you, despite the fact that you don't have any right to it, and I'll even give you a chance to earn some extra credits." Jori says hefting the hilt in her hand.

"What? You wanna give me a job?"

"That's right, I need to find the AgriCorp initiates right away." Jori replies. "You lead me to them and I'll see to it that you're well compensated."

"You're a Jedi aren't you?" the girl asks curiously.

"Do we have an accord or not?" Jori says avoiding the question, not wanting to involve this girl any more than she has to.

"Y . . . yeah. Yeah I'll do it." The girl says after studying the woman for a few moments.

"Very well." Jori replies tosses the hilt back to her. "Lead the way."

"We'll need transportation.

Having sensed they were already nearby Jori wonders for a moment if the girl is trying to pull a fast one on her.

"My senses tell me that they are not far from here."

"Well you're not wrong about that but we can't access their camp from here."

"Why not?"

"Because it's inaccessible from here." The girl says stubbornly.

"Fine, we'll take my Swoop."

* * *

In orbit around Taanab, the Star Destroyer Exactor comes out of hyperspace flanked by two more light cruisers. On the bridge of the Exactor Darth Vader appears followed by an eerie silence from the crew.

"Report." Vader orders as walks over to the intelligence station.

"Yes Lord Vader." Replies Admiral Mepone turning to the captain of the ship. "Captain Mosi."

"Yes Admiral. Lord Vader we've received another report of a Jedi sighting on the fourth moon of Taanab. However unlike the first report this most recent one details the sighting as a young human girl, of maybe fifteen years of age, brandishing a Jedi lightsaber. There was no apparent skill or manipulation of any Jedi powers used by the girl in the sighting; so it seems unlikely that there is a Jedi traitor down on that moon." Mosi says confidently. "More likely this girl acquired a lightsaber through some other means, possibly on the black market."

"The report still warrants an investigation, Jedi or not if there are stragglers hiding on the moon this girl could lead us to them." Vader replies. "Begin landing your troops and prepare my shuttle captain."

"Yes my lord." Mosi says.

As Mosi begins delegating his orders Mepone follows Vader down the walkway to the main viewport.

"My lord forgive me if I seem overconfident but is your presence on the moon really necessary?" Mepone asks. "Surely the 501st can handle this investigation and eliminate any potential threats down there. Even if there is a Jedi on the moon it would seem likely that it would only be a remnant of the AgriCorps; given that their base was on Taanab itself. Any survivors from our sweep there three years ago may not have gotten very far."

"Your logic is sound Admiral and under any other circumstances I would remain on board the Exactor. However I sense a much stronger presence on the moon below than that of a former AgriCorps initiate. Thus I will be going myself."

"Understood Lord Vader, I will see to it myself that your ship is prepared right away."

As Mepone leaves Vader stares out the viewport onto the moon as he focuses his concentration on the presence he mentioned. While unable to identify whom it is that he is sensing he begins to feel that they represent a link from his past. As Vader concentrates harder he begins to sense that it was someone he'd met in battle but never defeated. He continues that line of thought but it only leaves him with one possibility, the only person Vader had faced in battle and not killed was Kenobi. Was Kenobi down there now trying to mask his presence, had he found his old master?

A few moments later Vader leaves the bridge and heads for the hangar to board his shuttle. During the flight down he continues his meditation within the dark side of the Force. As the presence becomes less faint he begins to sense that it is not Kenobi after all. Finding himself confused he tries to sort out his feelings and what the Force is telling him. Maybe it was someone other than Kenobi but the only other significant person he'd shared the Force with was his former apprentice, Ahsoka Tano. He'd never faced her in battle though, except on Mortis when she was temporarily brainwashed by the Son. However he wasn't even sure if any of that was real, not to mention the fact that it was Skywalker who faced her. Either way it didn't matter whether it was Kenobi, Tano or otherwise; he'd find out soon enough and snuff out their light from the galaxy.


	15. In Chromia's Company

Still unsure of this new path before him Tero walks into the crowded, dimly lit cantina on Bilbringi looking for his contact. Located on the Namadii Corridor trade route and choked with mineral rich asteroids the system housed an orbital shipyard. This made Tero think that his contacts were here for one of three most likely reasons; to sabotage or steal Imperial ships or more simply to trade intelligence for supplies. Of course maybe it was a little bit of everything, for all he knew he was way off but not likely.

Passing through the club's foyer Tero squints his cybernetic eye as the flood lights and laser shows nearly blind him. Dimming the cybernetic eye Tero begins perusing through the club's patronage waiting for the signal phrase he was told to expect.

From across the room a duo of humans begins casually watching the Lasat as he makes his way through the crowd. Seated in a booth in the far corner the human male turns to his female companion.

"You think that's him?"

The female looks at him and sarcastically says, "Do you see any other Lasat's in this joint with a cybernetic eye?"

"Looks like our new pilot is here." Says a second, younger female as she walks up to the booth setting down three beverages between them.

A moment later Tero begins circling the outer edge of the club when he passes by the booth filled with three humans. Tero glances at them momentarily noticing that their eyes are on him. However given his appearance and demeanor he thinks nothing of it and continues on by until he overhears one of them.

"I'd bet he's strong enough to pull the ears off a Gundark." Says the younger female.

Tero stops as he hears the male respond to the wager. "Nah, I doubt it. Off a Loth-cat maybe."

They watch as the Lasat turns around and approaches their table.

"You wanna see a demonstration of real bravado," Tero says towering over the table of humans. "Pull the teeth out of a Rathtar!" he says using the return code phrase.

The female in the center of the booth and the oldest of the trio studies him for a moment then smiles and says, "Have a seat, can I get you a drink?"

"Against my better judgement I'll pass." Tero says taking a seat next to the younger female.

"You're not sold on our cause I take it." The woman says, curious about his statement.

"Is that a problem?"

"Only if it compromises my team."

"My motives may not align with yours but you can be sure of one thing." Tero says.

"And that is?"

"I won't betray you to the Empire. I have no love for them, in fact when it comes to the Imps all I have is hatred."

"And why is that, if I may ask?" asks the woman.

"No, you may not."

"Very well, what's your name?"

"Tero Juraxis."

"Well Tero, it's nice to meet you. My name is Lamara, this is my guardian Yaren." She says introducing the younger woman next to her.

"Your guardian?" Tero says surprisingly.

"She's a lot tougher than she looks." Interjects the male. "Believe me, she's deadly."

"This is Cale, my operations officer." Lamara adds. "I'm informed you have a ship?"

"That's right."

"I hope you will have room for all of us."

"I guess we'll manage." Tero replies.

"Very good, well do you need to refuel before we takeoff?"

Caught off guard Tero says, "We're leaving now? I just got here."

"We have appointments to keep and we are behind schedule already; we've been stuck here for two days." Lamara adds.

"Alright, the Nightmare is ready to fly then."

"The Nightmare?" Cale asks curiously.

"My ship, the Wild Nightmare." Tero says rising to lead the way out of the club.

Cale turns to his two compatriots and says, "I suddenly have a bad feeling about this ship."

Cale would soon find himself oddly surprised by the Nightmare; it didn't fit the description of its name inside or out. As clean and organized as it was even Lamara began to wonder if the ship held some sentimental value for Tero. Perhaps it was even linked to his hatred against the Empire, she felt even stronger about her premonition as he introduced them to his crew.

"Feevo-99; guardian, medic, gunner, repair technician and anything else I might require of him." Tero says standing next to the droid as an astromech rolls up behind them. "That's Bug, my copilot."

"Bug?" Yaren asks.

"BG-33 but he was nicknamed by mis. . . ."

"Feevo," Tero interrupts. "show the ladies to the spare quarters."

"Yes sir."

"I'm sorry but you'll have to share." Tero says to them

"That's quite alright." Lamara replies.

"This way please." Feevo says grabbing their packs.

"What about me?" Cale asks.

"You . . . " Tero says clamping his three fingered hand down hard on Cale's shoulder. ". . . . are gonna be staying in my private cell!"

"What?!" Cale says shocked.

Tero shows him to the small cell renovated from one of the smaller med bays with a double bunk; identical to the spare quarters except for the ray shielded door.

He shoves Cale in tossing his pack in after him and says, "Now don't mess with anything on my ship and I promise not to lock you in during rack time."

"You've got to be kidding me, this is the only cabin available?"

"It's all I've got left kid, sleep tight." Tero replies as he starts to walk away.

"I'm sorry." Cale says stopping the Lasat in his tracks.

"For what?"

"For whatever the Empire took from you, I know it's hard but that's why we fight."

Finding his anger boiling Tero stares at him intently and says. "Don't presume to think you know a thing about me!" As he turns to walk away he flips on the switch for the ray shield locking Cale inside.

"Hey!"

Tero heads back into the central chamber of the ship and walks towards the cockpit running into Lamara on the way. "Don't tell me your cabin is unsatisfactory too cause it's all I've got."

"The bunk is fine Captain Juraxis."

"Captain?" Tero says surprised by her courtesy. "It's been awhile since someone called me captain."

"Well this is your ship, it only seems appropriate."

"Guess so." He says.

"Anyway we need to get underway as soon as possible."

"Just about to head to the cockpit, I just need a destination."

"Berchest." replies Lamara.

Tero enters the cockpit, with Lamara following, and gives Bug their destination and orders him to lock in a course.

"I don't suppose you can tell me what your mission is?"

"Our mission is to find out how the Imperial Navy has been intercepting our fighters at every engagement for the last few weeks."

"Fighters?" Tero exclaims. "You have fighters, you guys are serious about this Rebellion then."

"Of course, you didn't actually think this was some kind of hoax or game did you?"

"To be honest I wasn't sure but you're all crazy, the Empire can't be defeated.

"It's that kind of attitude that keeps the Empire in power."

"So what, you've actually fought in battles against them?" Tero asks ignoring her previous comment.

"We've not won any major victories and what few engagements we've had usually don't reach the public ears." Lamara replies. "But yes, it's very real and there are those like me who believe the Empire must be stopped."

As Tero contemplates her words and ideals for a moment he hears Bug inform him that he's locked in their course.

"So what's on Berchest?" he says locking his seat into position for the jump.

"A contact that may give us access to intel so we can find out how the Empire has been intercepting our squadron movements."

"You ever considered the possibility that the leak is inside your own organization?" Tero asks as he informs the others via the intercom that he's about to make the jump to lightspeed.

"Of course but that's not likely given that our base of operations is still standing."

"Well then I hope you find what you're looking for."

"What is it you're looking for Captain?" Lamara asks.

Tero ignores the question as he pulls on the hyperdrive lever. "Here we go."

* * *

Back on Utapau the Touch of Gray makes its descent into the Zutu base sinkhole. As soon as Tarmy sets the ship down on her struts the control sphere informs her that Lt. Brath is to report directly to flight operations.

Overhearing the order from his seat on the bridge Zaniel gathers his things and heads down to the lower level of the ship. When the loading ramp opens he sees his younger brother running towards the ship.

"What happened?" Zaphael asks after giving his brother a quick hug.

"Long story." Zaniel replies as they begin walking off the platform. "Guess we have another sortie?"

"Looks that way, I just got my summons right before you landed."

The brothers walk in to the flight operations briefing room to find most of the pilots from their squadron already present. Suddenly Zaniel spots a friendly face among those already assembled.

"Tosch!" Zaniel says as the two friends shake hands and share a quick embrace. "What are you doing here?"

"Looks like I've been reassigned to you, temporarily anyway." Tosch replies.

"I heard about Allium squadron, I'm sorry buddy."

"Thanks."

Before Zaniel can say more Garan enters the room and commences the briefing after ordering everyone to be seated. He informs the pilots that one of their rebel intelligence teams has reported the location of a few Imperial ships located around the planet Milagro.

"The planet is located at the intersection of two major hyperspace lanes. It's possible although not likely that the Empire is preparing to colonize the planet for use as an outpost in the Expansion Region." Garan explains. "While most of our analysts believe this is their intention, the team that reported the intel believes the ships positioned there could be monitoring our squadron movements."

Zaniel, as well at the other pilots in the room, suddenly become very eager to hear more as well as undertake whatever mission it leads to.

"Mind you that part has not yet been confirmed but the ship's location is certain." Garan adds as he notices Zaphael's raised hand. "Lt. Brath."

"What kind of opposition are we looking at Major?"

"An Arquitens class light cruiser and two maybe three Gozanti frigates loaded with TIEs, nothing you haven't been up against before."

"Any chance this could be another trap, sir?" another Sabre pilot asks.

"There's always that possibility lieutenant, you all know that. However the team responsible for getting us this intel confirmed that they were able to do so undetected." Garan explains. "So it appears that their flight plan, whatever their orders may be, were not compromised."

"What are our orders Major?" Zaniel asks.

"Hit it . . . . . and hard!" Garan replies. "I've reassigned the remaining Allium pilots to your squadron for this mission Lt. Brath. Understand, we need that cruiser and its support craft gone. Anything less and we won't be able to determine where the Empire is getting their intel on our squadron movements."

"And if it's not the leak, sir?" Zaphael asks.

"Then at least we can rule it out and it's one less cruiser for the Empire to use against us."

"We'll get it done Major." Zaniel adds.

"Very good, struts up in ten gentlemen." Garan adds as he takes his leave.

After a quick shower Zaniel changes into a clean flight suit and reports to the landing grid. As he settles into his fighter he instructs his astromech, R9-D5, to re-task the remaining Allium fighters into their squadrons heads up displays as additional Sabres.

"Guess what Tosch, you're officially a Sabre pilot now." He says once R9 completes the task.

"Don't take it the wrong way if I don't sound overly excited." Tosch says with a hint of bitterness in his voice. "I'm glad to be flying you again but . . . "

"Hey I get it buddy, you'll get another squadron soon enough. I'm sure of it.

"Thanks, I hope so."

"Alright let's do it." Zaniel says sealing his canopy shut.

A moment later he lifts off the deck followed by his brother, Tosch and the others as they head space-ward. Once over the planet and in formation the squadron astromechs sync up the hyperdrives and jump to lightspeed on Zaniel's mark.

* * *

 **Obviously I pulled inspiration from Transformers more than once. For those not also a fan of that universe Chromia was a G1 female Autobot character.**


	16. Hittin' the Klubs

"Calius Saj Leeloo." Says Lamara as the Wild Nightmare approaches the city. "An entire city formed out of a giant glowing crystal."

"I've never seen anything like it." Tero says truly amazed.

He brings the ship in for landing at the spaceport and shuts down the engines as Lamara removes her restraints and stands. However she stumbles getting up and puts a hand down on the console to steady herself which activates the holo of a female Lasat.

"Hey!" Tero yells quickly deactivating the holo.

"I . . . I'm terribly sorry, I tripped." She says as Tero places the disc into a compartment on his belt. "She's beautiful, was she your . . . ."

". . . . none of your business!" Tero interrupts gruffly.

A moment of silence passes before the cockpit door opens and Yaren steps through looking alarmed. Lamara holds her hand out to quell her handmaiden from taking any action.

"Everything is fine, prepare to move out. I'll be right there."

"Yes milady." Replies Yaren as she takes her leave.

"I'm very sorry, she must have been very important to you." Lamara says noticing that he is intentionally avoiding eye contact with his natural eye. "We'll be going into town to meet our contact now, please see to your ship while we're gone." She says leaving a few credits on the console on her way out.

For a moment Tero considers ditching the rebel team as soon as they're off the ship but then he hears BG-33 chirp a comment.

"I know Bug, I shouldn't have yelled at her."

Over the course of the last three years it became clear that Bug represented a part of Tero's own conscious, while Feevo obviously represented his pain. He takes a moment to collect himself as he picks up the credits tossing them around in his hand.

"Well . . . . let's get her fueled up and why don't we have a look at the starboard stabilizer while we're at it."

A moment later Tero walks out of the cockpit and into the central chamber spotting Cale standing with the others as they check their weapons.

"Someone finally let you out I see." He says heading for the starboard nacelle.

Cale opens his mouth to respond but decides against it as they exit the ship. When they get to the bottom of the ramp Lamara stops for a moment.

"What's wrong milady?" Yaren asks.

"I think I'm gonna stay behind."

"You think Juraxis is gonna bail on us, don't you?" Cale asks.

"Not exactly." Lamara answers honestly.

"I wouldn't doubt it, he's just in this for the money." Cale says. "All he cares about is himself."

"That may be partially true but I feel there is something deeper that is motivating him and I intend to find out what."

"But Qu'lil will be expecting you." Yaren says.

"He knows you work for me, besides in his world money talks." Lamara says handing them a pouch of credits. "Get to the meeting and get us that intel, if you have any problems dealing with Qu'lil then contact me. I'm staying here."

"Yes ma'am," Cale says. "We'll take care of it."

Lamara takes a seat on the platform as she watches the pair walk into the shimmering red city center. A few minutes later she sees BG-33 rolling down the ramp followed shortly by Tero and Feevo. As the astromech rolls around to the starboard engine Tero hands Feevo some credits, likely the same funds she gave him, and sends him off on some errand. Tero remains standing there at the foot of the ramp gazing out onto the glowing city, a moment later he finally notices her sitting there on the ground.

He turns his gaze back onto the city seeming somewhat annoyed. "You stick around to make sure I don't ditch you?"

"No but since you brought it up, were you?"

Tero exhales slowly and says, "It crossed my mind."

"I wanted to apologize for earlier; I didn't mean to pry." She says still sitting on the ground.

"Sure, whatever." He says shrugging it off as he supervises BG-33's work on the stabilizer. "So why did you stay behind. I thought you had an appointment to keep."

"Cale and Yaren went in my stead. Besides I wanted stay behind and get to know you."

Shocked by her words Tero's ears perk up sharply as he turns to face her. "Do I look like someone you really want to know?"

"Don't be so superficial, I'm sure there's more to you than what people see on the outside." Lamara says as BG-33 suddenly chirps a comment.

While put off at first by the droid's remark, as Tero begins to give it some thought he begins to realize some of the similarities the droid is pointing out between Lamara and Azola.

"What did he say?" she asks.

"Uh, nothing. He just told me he found a fried coil we need to replace." Tero replies.

BG-33 whistles another comment that sounds like some sort of expletive. However Lamara ignores him as Tero orders him to get back to work.

"So if I may ask, what is it that motivates you Captain."

"Money, credits, I am a bounty hunter after all." Tero replies.

"You were a bounty hunter but something tells me that's not the case anymore." She says pausing to study him. "Something tells me you're searching for redemption."

"W . . . . wh . . what makes you say that?" Tero says wondering how in the galaxy she could have guessed that.

"Call it intuition, I've always been good at reading people."

"Well, you're way off this time." he says dodging the subject.

Lamara continues to study him as he assists BG-33 with the stabilizer. After a long pause she finally says, "We'll see." Although not audible enough for him to hear.

Somewhere inside the glowing crystal city Cale and Yaren sit inside a cantina awaiting their contact, Qu'lil Whush. A Quarren and an information broker, a lousy one at that, Whush had somehow become privy to an Imperial comm frequency which was used to pass intelligence reports through to the core worlds. Lamara and her team had been meeting with him periodically over the last few months. Thus far his intel had proven accurate and valuable, leading the Rebellion to raid several supply lines to outlying star systems. However recently their raids were intercepted as on Dandoran. Now they were meeting with him to find out where or how the intel had been compromised.

"I'm sick of always meeting these contacts in some slimy bar that even a Hutt wouldn't venture into." Says Cale as sets down the pair of mugs filled with the local brew.

Yaren takes the mug in her hands but doesn't drink from it just yet.

"Qu'lil late?" he asks.

"Looks like it."

"Hey, I know you worry about her but she'll be fine." Cale says sensing her concern for Lamara. "If she's learned even half of what you've taught her I know she can handle herself."

"You really think so?" Yaren says looking at him directly.

"Of course, I've never met anyone quite like you, she's lucky to have such a gifted teacher . . " Cale replies. ". . . and friend."

Maintaining eye contact, Yaren smiles at him fondly which makes him blush slightly. He attempts to hide his face momentarily by taking a long swig of his ale but she sees right passed the attempt. As he sets his mug down on the table she takes his hand and is about to lean in intending to kiss him on the cheek when she's interrupted by a Duro planting his fist on the table.

"I think this is for you." The Duro says in a reverberating voice known to his species.

The duo watches as the Duro moves on through the crowd but notice the piece of flimsi he left on the table. Cale picks it up, unfolding it and finds a message written on it.

 _Meet me on the bridge outside, right now! Qu'lil._

"That's us, let's go." Yaren says hopping off the bar stool.

Having already paid for the drinks Cale takes a long swig of his ale before following her out. They walk outside the entrance and follow the pathway to the right finding a bridge one level below them. Easily finding a stairwell leading them to it they step onto the bridge and spot Qu'lil attempting to hide in the shadows under the overpass from the level above.

"Qu'lil, what's going on?" Yaren asks as they approach him.

"Your commandant didn't show, where is she?" the Quarren says nervously.

"She got held up." Cale answers. "Why are you so jittery?"

"K, ka, kanj . . ."

Cale and Yaren exchange a glance as they approach him slowly.

"Hey Qu'lil snap out of it, we don't have time for this spice high of yours." Cale says assuming the Quarren is on something. "We came here to find out where the breakdown in your intel occurred.

"No th . . . they'll find me." Mutters the Quarren.

"What, who the Empire?"

"No, Kanjiklub!"

"Whose Kanjiklub?" Yaren asks.

For months after Lamara and her teammates, later to be dubbed Chromia team, officially joined the Rebellion they studied up on the known criminal factions of the galaxy's underworld. However in all their studies and intelligence briefings they'd never once heard the name Kanjiklub before.

"Renegade slaves of the Hutts, they're a group of street brawlers and thugs and they think I sold them out to the Black Sun!" explains Qu'lil.

"Did you?" Cale asks.

"Well of course I did but I didn't expect they'd find out so soon. Least not before I met you and got off this crystal."

"Great, involve us while you're at it." Yaren says.

Suddenly Cale hears the sounds of a rapidly approaching speeder; he looks to his right just as a speeder flanked by several Swoop bikes rounds the corner onto the bridge.

"Too late!" he says as he spots one of the passengers in the speeder take aim at them with a weapon.

Cale grabs Yaren as he dives for the ground just as the Kanjiklubber fires a net-launcher! The net unfurls hitting Qu'lil, wrapping him up as he falls to the ground. The klubber activates the winch on his launcher and hauls in his catch. As the raiding party moves on Cale draws his primary sidearm and fires three shots in quick succession. The last bolt hits his mark taking down the rear Swoop rider.

"C'mon!" Yaren says getting to her feet.

"What no, _nice shot Cale_!?" he says teasing her as he follows suit.

Cale hops on the back of the Swoop just microseconds before Yaren guns the accelerator. As she chases down the gang she yells back over her shoulder to call Lamara for backup.

"What, you really want her in the middle of all this?" Cale asks as she begins exchanging fire with the Kanjiklubbers.

"No but she can send the Lasat or his droid to help."

Cale stifles his instinct to mock her suggestion regarding Juraxis but activates his comlink to report the situation.

Back at the spaceport Lamara continues relaxing on the platform as Tero and the droid continue working on the stabilizer, her attempts to offer a helping hand stymied. Suddenly her comlink goes off in a crackle of excitement as she hears Cale reporting that a Swoop gang kidnapped their contact; even Tero's attention is garnered as he turns to listen to the interchange.

"What, Cale slow down and say again?" Lamara says rising to her feet.

"I said some gang called Kanjiklub took Qu'lil before we could get our intel. We're chasing them down now but we could use some backup!"

"Kanjiklub!" Tero says obviously excited.

"Wait one, Cale." Lamara says looking to Tero. "You know them?"

"Oh yeah, underworld street fighters. Get their location." Tero says activating his comlink to Feevo.

As soon as Yaren transmits their location and heading Tero relays the intel to Feevo with instructions to intercept.

"Bug wrap it up ASAP!" he orders as he bounds up the ramp.

Lamara follows but as soon as she steps onto the ship she jumps out of the way as the Lasat comes barreling back towards the ramp carrying a rifle and gear of some kind.

"Stay here, if we need air support I'll contact Bug and he can bring you along with the ship."

Lamara nods in agreement, excited at his eagerness to assist her friends.

Synced to Chromia's comm frequency, Tero makes his way through the crystal city on foot following Yaren's directions. While he could run faster than any human on foot these were the only times Tero longed for a larger ship; specifically so he'd have room to store a small speeder or Swoop.

As Tero jumps up to a higher level, attempting to intercept the Kanjiklub speeder, he checks in with Feevo for an update. The droid, also getting updates from Yaren, informs him he's almost upon them.

"They've kidnapped Lamara's contact, a Quarren, make sure you don't fry him when you move in to intercept." Tero says swinging from a street corner.

He plants his feet down on a nearby wall and shimmies up to the roof to get a better vantage point. Resuming his pace he leaps over the rooftops as he spots the speeder across the way rounding the peak.

"I've gotta visual, I'm on my way." He says jumping down off the building to break into a full out sprint.

On the other side of the peak Yaren rounds the corner regaining sight of the speeder carrying Qu'lil. She takes out the last Kanjiklubber riding a Swoop just as four more appear behind them.

"Kriffing street thugs." Cale exclaims as the leader charges up on their tail.

"Get ready to take the controls." Yaren says easing off the accelerator.

"What!?"

Before he can object Yaren hops up, momentarily standing on the seat and pushes off! She executes a half somersault with a twist planting her boot in the face of the charging rider. As he falls off she lands taking control of his ride. With three bogies still behind them Yaren hits the breaks letting them pass by. She pushes the throttle forward quickly gaining on one and draws the smaller of her two vibro-rapiers and slashes through the riders steering vane.

Unbeknownst to her, the next rider discreetly signals another pack of Kanjiklubbers nearby as backup. Spotting the female angling towards him with the deadly weapon he banks towards her crashing into her hard. Yaren is able to hang on but nearly crashes into a tunnel wall. She regains control and reengages trying to get close enough to cut through the Swoop but the rider evades her at every turn. Finally Yaren pulls up on the controls executing an inverted barrel roll and comes down on the riders opposite side slashing through the engine.

With that threat dealt with she looks ahead spotting the last Kanjiklubber trying to force Cale into a wreck. Yaren sheathes the rapier and speeds towards him just as Cale activates his wrist mounted palm blaster on his left hand! He shoots the assailant in the chest and retracts the weapon as he spots Yaren pulling up on his flank.

"At least I didn't have to come to your rescue this time." Yaren says smiling at him.

Cale smiles in return but before he can react two new packs of klubbers appear behind them as well as ahead of the speeder.

"You may have to reconsider that!" Cale says.

Yaren tries not to let the concern show on her face but this time she knows they're outflanked, outnumbered and outgunned!

About a quarter klick ahead Feevo turns a corner onto the roadway and spots the Swoop gang racing towards his position. His photoreceptors immediately identify the Quarren sitting in the speeder still wrapped up in the net, subsequently he also identifies Cale and Yaren further down the road giving chase on a pair of speeder bikes. The droid reaches over his shoulder into his field pack exchanging his right appendage for a customized repeater blaster rifle. As the first riders approach Feevo steps into view and unleashes the weapon on the lead Swoop riders. Hitting every mark the droid turns its fire on the speeder crew.

Yaren and Cale take the diversion as an opportunity to draw their blasters and shoot the two flanking riders. Then they notice Tero appearing on the street ahead of them; he aims and fires an ion disruptor at the furthest Swoop disabling the bike. As the rider falls off Tero drops the disruptor, runs and jumps tackling the last Kanjiklubber off his Swoop. The rider takes the brunt of the blow as they land, Tero rolls off the Kanjiklubber then gets to his feet to stun him with his blaster.

With all the targets neutralized for the moment Yaren and Cale stop their Swoops. Cale runs to help Qu'lil out of the net as Yaren keeps an eye on the perimeter with Feevo's help.

"Qu'lil just sit tight I'll have you outta that net in a minute." Cale says.

"You . . . you two came after me?" the Quarren asks utterly shocked.

"Don't flatter yourself, we need our intel and I expect not to get swindled for it either!" Cale says cutting through the net with a knife. "In fact I expect a huge discount in return for your rescue."

"Discount! Get me off this planet I'll tell you what you want to know for free. Slag it, I'll tell you everything I know! Just don't let those kriffing Kanjiklubbers get me." Qu'lil pleads.

"Consider that a deal."

"I'm glad you two showed up when you did," Yaren says with her blaster still drawn. ". . .I was starting to get worried."

"Kanjiklubbers are bad news." Tero says pulling a facial ident scanner from his gear. "Now let's see what we got here."

Tero begins by scanning the klubber he tackled but gets no results. As he progresses through the others scattered around the area Cale takes notice realizing what his real intentions are.

"What are you doing?" Yaren asks as she looks on confused.

"I'll tell you what he's doing!" Cale says hopping off the speeder. "He's scanning for bounties on these men! He didn't come here to help us Yaren, he came here for a payday. Just as I figured, all you care about is yourself!" Cale adds walking up to stand toe to toe with the Lasat.

"You're welcome." Tero says as he bends down to scan another klubber.

Cale reaches back to swing but Yaren is there in an instant hooking her arm in his to stop him.

"Cale, don't do anything you'll regret."

"Yeah Cale, listen to your girlfriend." Tero says scanning the next unconscious klubber. "Besides look at it this way, if I make a little money on the side it's less your Rebellion has to pay to cover expenses for my ship."

"He's gotta point Cale." Yaren says unlocking her arm from his.

"We're not bounty hunters."

Meanwhile Tero walks towards the next klubber who is just becoming conscious and plants his big paw on the scum's back pinning him to the ground. "Let's see that face of yours." He says lifting up the man's chin to be scanned. The data comes back displaying a small to medial bounty posted. "Got one, stick around friend." Tero says to the klubber as he stuns him in the back. "Feevo, pickup! Load him in the speeder."

"This is not what we came here for." Cale says still arguing his case.

"We'll let Lamara decide." Yaren suggests.

"Actually I already have." Comes the voice of their leader over the open comm. "Let him collect his bounties."

By the look on Cale's face Yaren wonders momentarily if his eyes are going to pop out. While surprised herself she simply obeys and informs her mistress that they will return soon.

"Tero, this area's not safe. We need to move." She says.

"Found three more, this one's not worth the travel time . . " Tero says putting another stun bolt into the Kanjiklubber he pointed out. ". . . but these two will fetch us fuel for the next few weeks, depending on where we go from here."

Feevo walks over to take one of the seemingly lifeless forms from his master as Tero drags the other to the speeder. With all the bounties bound and stunned Tero orders Feevo to take the speeder back to the ship.

"What about you Master?" the droid asks.

"I'll be right behind you, I just found a little something extra to take back with us." He says straddling one of the Swoops that Cale and Yaren were using.

"Cale you and Qu'lil ride in the speeder." Yaren says noticing two vacant seats in the speeder. "Tero and I will ride escort in case more of those thugs come at us."

* * *

 **So obviously this is set about 50 years before the first appearance of the Kanjijlub in the Force Awakens. However given that their listed as former Hutt slaves it seemed logical that the group could have been around for that long. Plus I couldn't come up with anything else and didn't want to just use random thugs or bounty hunters or what not.**

 **Hope you are enjoying, please review!**


	17. Jedi Discovery

The young girl leads Jori north towards the edge of town, soon the makeshift structures becoming sparsely located.

"So what's your name?" Jori calls over her shoulder as they speed onwards.

"This ain't no friendship lady, I'm just in this for the creds."

"Still it's customary in business to know with whom you're dealing."

After a long pause the girl finally says, "Krisa, Krisa Delark, and you?"

"Jori Kai, pleased to meet you Krisa."

"Yeah, whatever. Hey take that path to the right!" Krisa says having almost missed the turnoff.

The path leads them to a series of switchbacks leading downhill into a deep valley. When they reach the bottom Krisa points out their destination. Jori looks ahead but only sees a hover-cart rigged to be pulled by two domesticated Anoobas.

"Where, that wagon?"

"Yeah, there's two of your AgriCorps pals right there.

As Jori looks closer she notices a male Nikto and a young female Chadra-Fan loading the back. As she approaches Jori realizes that the Nikto is definitely a Force sensitive. She slows to a stop before them just as the Nikto climbs atop the cart. Spotting the Swoop blocking their path Jori senses the Nikto becoming very nervous for a moment until he seems to recognize the girl on the back.

"Blast it Krisa, I told you not to come back here!"

"It's not her fault, I hired her to bring me here." Jori says dismounting.

"Why, who are you and what do you want?"

"I am one of you." Jori says connecting with his mind. "I am Jedi Knight Jori Kai."

Suddenly the look on the Nikto's face changes as he realizes she speaks the truth. He quickly hops down off the cart to stand before her and bows.

"Master Kai, my apologies. I am Ciph Dimwai and this is Rylla Strax." He says introducing the Chadra-Fan. "How may I be of service."

"I need to speak with you immediately. I'm given to understand there are more of you here?"

"Yes, eleven in all. The others are inside."

"Inside?" Jori says confused.

Dimwai proceeds to unearth a set of double doors revealing the entrance to a large tunnel system. Suddenly Jori realizes what Krisa meant by 'inaccessible' earlier; she must have been standing over their camp when she stopped by the saloon.

"Our village is a few klicks south of here." Dimwai explains. "I would escort you myself but I was just on my way into town to trade for supplies."

"Ciph can that wait. I was guided here by the Force and what I have to say concerns all of you."

"Hey I didn't sign up to stick around and be part of your group therapy session or whatever. And if he's on his way back to town I'd like a ride." Interrupts Krisa. "Not to mention the fact that I haven't been paid for my services yet."

"Yes you're right." Jori says as she walks over and gives the girl a handful of credits. "Here's some free advice. You'd be wise to learn not to brandish that weapon of yours just because you have it."

"What are you my mother now?"

"Show some respect girl or you'll be walking back to town!" Ciph snaps having overheard her comment. "Master Kai, I really must go besides Rylla can show you the way to camp in my stead."

Although not liking the idea of having one Jedi absent Jori finally agrees. "Very well."

"I will ensure the doors are closed behind you." Ciph adds.

Rylla and Krisa exchange places as Jori mounts the Swoop and rides into the tunnel.

"So how is it you found your way into the AgriCorp." Jori asks the Chadra-Fan as they speed through the tunnels. "Despite a possible lack of abilities you seem quite young to have joined so early in life."

"I volunteered." Replies Rylla. "I always seemed to have an innate ability to connect with plant life through the Force. Plus I always felt a calling to help feed the hungry."

"That's quite a noble sacrifice for one so young." Jori says.

"I don't see it that way master, it was the Force calling me to my destiny."

As they continue onwards Jori notices the tunnels widening greatly. Before long she begins noticing several large fields of various crops.

"How do you get crops to grow down here without water or sunshine?"

"Oh we have water, there's an underground river that runs through here. As far as the sun the crops live off the light side of the Force. I take it you're not a farmer are you Master Kai?"

"Oh no, well I have a small garden back at my homestead but nothing like this." Jori replies.

"You see that field of Jogan fruit there, I planted and nourished that field all by myself with the aid of the Force."

"Quite impressive Rylla."

"Thank you master. That's the camp up ahead!"

Jori slows to a stop as several of the Jedi notice their arrival, most of which are curious glances until they sense her intentions. Before anyone can say anything Rylla hops off the back and walks up to a male Sullustan.

"Ami, we have a visitor. This is Jedi Knight Jori Kai." Rylla says leading the Sullustan over to meet Jori. "Ciph told me to bring her to camp."

As Jori dismounts the Swoop to walk over she can sense the Sullustan's disbelief and shock through the Force.

"I . . . I didn't think it was possible that any Jedi Knights could have survived the purge."

"Very few of us have."

"Uh forgive me, I am Ami Roon. How may I be of service Master Kai."

"No apologies are necessary Ami. I was granted a vision through the Force and I must speak with your people immediately."

"Yes of course. Where are my manners, would you please come have a seat." Roon says.

"Yes thank you."

"Keylara," Roon says turning to a female Twi'lek. "Will you please summon the rest of the initiates from the fields and I'll go get Old Jepa."

As the two adult Jedi scramble to gather the others Rylla reappears offering Jori a hot drink.

"Thank you Rylla." She says sipping the beverage.

"Did you come with good news Master Kai?" Rylla asks, positively bubbling with energy.

"No, I'm afraid not my young friend."

The excitement fades from her face as she makes another inquiry. "Are we ever going to be able to return to Taanab?"

"I don't know Rylla, maybe someday."

Ten minutes later the group is assembled, minus the absence of Ciph. Jori foregoes the remaining introductions as she first asks why the group didn't evacuate any further than the fourth moon.

"Ciph, Keylara and I were chaperones for Old Jepa." Roon says referring to the elderly female Arcona as he retells the story. "She was leading a class of initiates on a field trip when the Venators appeared in the atmosphere. At first I thought they had arrived to requisition food for the Clone Army, that was until the shooting started."

"We had taken the old Cloudjumper ship out since we had so many initiates in the class. We all piled in as their scout fighters opened fire on us. We lost a few initiates in the process." Keylara says giving her account. "We headed back to base to try and warn or rescue the others but it was already under fire. The ship took a hit from a walker nearby and two of our initiates fell out; I was able to save the ship from a crash landing and set her down in a field outside the east wall. The two initiates that fell out hit the roof and made their way back to the ship, grabbing Rylla along the way and we lit outta there as fast as we could. I still don't know how we escaped so easily. The ship didn't have a hyperdrive so Ciph said to make for the nearest moon, from our escape vector it was this one."

"How is it you found us Master Kai and what news do you bring us?" Roon finally asks.

"I was granted a vision from the Force which led me to Taanab and it was there that I received your message."

Roon exchanges curious glances with Keylara and a few others. "What message?" he asks.

Jori displays the six symbols she scanned on her holoprojector.

"Jedi hand signals, rarely used anymore even before the war. Thankfully with some guidance from the Force I was able to decrypt them." Jori says suddenly realizing Roon and the others appear to have no knowledge of the message. Remembering their story she realizes they couldn't have left it. "You didn't leave the message, because you were in the ship."

"Perhaps one of the others inside the center left it and never made it out." Roon theorizes.

Suddenly everyone's attention is on a Feeorin girl of about twelve years old after sensing a slight shift in demeanor through the Force.

"Ayumi, you have something to say?" Roon asks.

The Feeorin looks to the human boy next to her, somewhat obscured by the shadows. "Tell them!"

As the boy, no more than a year older than her, steps forward Jori can't help but tear her gaze from his face as it is more clearly illuminated. While she can't pinpoint it she senses something significant about the boy.

"I left the message." He says.

"Quite clever Rhyse." Roon says.

"Quite clever indeed, Rhyse was it?" Jori says. "You had to have known no one but a Jedi would be able to decrypt the message."

As she continues to study Rhyse Jori suddenly senses that she's staring and that it appears to be making him uncomfortable.

"What?" he finally asks.

"I'm sorry, you just seem very . . . familiar to me somehow." Jori says turning back to Roon. "As for news I'm afraid it's not good. I sense that you are all in grave danger and must relocate right away."

"What? We've lived here undisturbed for three years and the Empire hasn't even been to this moon once." Says a male Cerean about the age of eighteen.

Jori continues to inform them that there are already several scout ships in orbit over Taanab.

"We know about those ships, they are there to secure the AgriCorp center." States Roon. "After we setup camp we sent the Cloudjumper up to scan for incoming ships but never picked up any."

"There is something else." Jori says. "The girl that led me to your camp, Krisa, seems to have acquired a Jedi lightsaber somehow and has no qualms about showing it off."

Roon suddenly looks back at Rhyse in utter shock! "That's how you acquired those meds!?"

"Old Jepa was dying, we needed them." Rhyse replies full of conviction.

"Rhyse you could have traded anything else for the meds." Roon replies.

"She didn't want anything else, she wanted credits. Credits we don't have, it was the only other thing she would accept. It's not like I ever use the thing."

Realizing the green saber Krisa was using was Rhyse's Jori finally weighs in. "Rhyse that was quite foolish of you to trade away your lightsaber."

"Oh I know, the lightsaber is the 'heart of the Jedi'. Whatever, besides we're not really Jedi we're farmers."

"That's not the point she's trying to make Rhyse!" Roon says almost yelling.

"Anyone who sees her using it could report it to the Empire, which will mean an investigation of the claim." Jori adds.

Suddenly Rhyse's expression turns crestfallen as he realizes the gravity of the situation. As Roon and the others continue the lecture Jori notices her comlink is flashing. She quickly steps away as she tries to receive the transmission from Killer. However she soon finds the message is delayed and choppy, likely from being underground.

"What's that Killer, say again?"

She listens intently to the chirped and whistled message from the droid which sounds somewhat frantic.

"What was that, a star was destroyed?"

Suddenly the realization dawns on her before a reply even comes back, she quickly walks back over to the group.

". . . . . for all you know there are Imperial ships headed this way right now!" she hears the tail end of Roon's sentence.

"They already are!"

Hearing that everyone goes silent with dread.

"There's a Star Destroyer in orbit over this moon right now. I just received a message from my droid and given the delayed response there's no telling how long we have before they deploy troops on the ground. We have to evacuate immediately!"

"How, even if the Cloudjumper had a hyperdrive it's a scrap pile." Keylara asks.

"Do you have ground transports, a speeder, anything?" Jori asks.

"No just the hover-cart Ciph took to town, oh blast. Ciph, he's out there now." Roon exclaims.

"Can you contact him?

"No, we don't have any comms." Roon replies.

"Okay here's what we're gonna do, get everyone to the tunnel entrance right away. Take only what you can carry. I'll run back to the entrance to get a clear signal to my ship and my droid can come pick us up."

"What about Ciph?" Keylara asks.

"Right, after I contact my droid I'll run back into town and try and find him." Jori explains.

"But you don't know where he's gone to trade, you'll need one of us to go with you." Roon suggests.

"Fine, Rhyse you're with me." Jori says grabbing him by the arm as she hands Roon a spare comlink. "To keep me updated on your progress although you may have interference while your down here."

"Got it."

"Remember, only what you can carry." Jori says gesturing for Rhyse to get on the Swoop.

Jori mounts the Swoop and executes a one hundred eighty degree turn in a fluid motion and races off. When they approach the entrance Rhyse offers to open the doors when she stops.

"We're not stopping." She says.

"What?!"

"There's no time." Jori replies pushing out with the Force with a yard to spare. "Hang on tight!"

They burst out of the entrance as she works her way recklessly, albeit quickly, up the switchbacks. At the same time she establishes a clear transmission with the Arrow. She gives Killer the coordinates for the tunnel entrance and orders him to take the ship there. However Killer informs her that there are Imperial ships in the area that will spot him if he takes off.

"Blast, then take off as soon as you can and keep me updated."

Following Rhyse's directions Jori heads into town down the western side looking for Ciph.

* * *

Back in space the Pride of the Jedi comes out of lightspeed behind the cover of the third moon. Balek orders his helmsman to put the ship in orbit as his tactical officer begins scanning the system. However Balek doesn't need to wait for the scan data to come back as everyone on the bridge can see the Star Destroyer sitting in orbit over the fourth moon.

"There are several support ships in formation with the Exactor, Captain." Informs the Caamasi tactical officer. "Plus several more over Taanab."

"Looks like they're dispatching ground troops to the surface." Reports Commander Kaeon, his Executive Officer. "What do you want to do Captain?"

"Keep us behind the moon so they don't detect us and continue to monitor Imperial comm chatter. Let me know if anything develops." Balek orders.

"Yes sir."


	18. Táj's Twin?

Jori races through the decrepit town twisting and turning as Rhyse directs her towards the bazaar. As the dilapidated structures become more condensed Jori finally spots a shimmer of blue light. The road clears slightly as she notices a small squad of Stormtroopers attempting to subdue Ciph!

 _Blast, I may be too late!_

She increases the throttle as she heads right for them. "Take the controls!" she says to Rhyse.

"What?" he says curiously as she suddenly leaps off the Swoop!

Igniting her yellow lightsaber as she Force flips, Jori splits the head of the first Stormtrooper she leaps over and comes down splitting another in two at the shoulder on her landing. Rhyse meanwhile quickly grabs the handlebars of the Swoop slowing it to a stop as it passes the squad. He watches as Jori engages the troopers as two shots are fired in his direction. Seeing two more to the south Rhyse turns the Swoop and unleashes its cannons on them. Meanwhile Jori easily takes out the remaining six troopers with some assistance from Ciph.

"I take it this is what you came to tell us?" Ciph asks once the last trooper falls.

"Copy that but this was just a recon squad, there will be more coming, much more." Jori replies. "I've got Roon evacuating the others now, my ship will be arriving shortly. Where's the girl?"

"Who, Krisa?" Ciph asks curiously.

"Yes, she has possession of a lightsaber and could represent a threat to us if we don't find her."

"I'll find her, you go on and prepare your ship." Ciph suggests as he gives Rhyse a scornful look.

"We don't have much time Ciph." Jori explains.

"I understand, just go on Master Kai." Ciph says mounting his wagon as he yanks on the reins.

Jori returns to the Swoop as the Anoobas pull Ciph and his hover-cart off through town. Jori turns the Swoop south and heads off again taking a roundabout route around town back towards the Arrow. However as they race through the outskirts of town she receives an update from Killer informing her that he's was able to safely take off.

"Blast it. No, no Killer just go ahead and head for the coordinates I sent you, we'll meet you there!" Jori says realizing they're going in circles.

"This evacuation plan of yours seems to be deteriorating quickly." Rhyse says from the back seat of the Swoop.

"Learn to adapt young one." Jori says as she begins to hear the sounds of ships overhead.

While she can't yet see them due to the tree canopy Jori knows they are troop transports and lots of them! Suddenly she spots a road block ahead, a gunship having found or blasted its way through the canopy has set down and deployed troops. At the last second Jori swerves hard to the right taking them down a short hill into the cover of some thick foliage. She stops the Swoop and realizes that at the last moment before turning off the road she spotted Krisa standing in the middle of the squad of Stormtroopers!

"Stay here." She orders Rhyse. "I'll be right back."

Jori quickly scrambles up the hill running into a few troopers sent to look for them. She dispatches them easily and quietly as she approaches the scene from behind a row of rickety structures. When she takes a peek around one of the makeshift homes she spots Krisa on her knees in binders!

"Where are the other Jedi!" One of the troopers demands.

"I told you I don't know, I got that weapon in a trade over a month ago and I haven't seen them since." Krisa replies.

Jori can't help but breathe a short sigh of relief that the girl didn't give them up, however she can't help but wonder why. Suddenly she senses a presence approaching from behind; she turns ready to ignite her blade when she spots Rhyse crawling out of the foliage.

"I told you to wait with the Swoop!" Jori whispers.

"I thought that was Krisa, I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"I can't figure you kid. One moment you show such potential by leaving that message back on Taanab. Then I find out you traded away your lightsaber and now you're suddenly worried about the girl you gave it to?"

"I'm sorry Master Kai, I didn't realize the consequences of trading my weapon away. That just makes her my responsibility now, right?"

"Quite right Rhyse," Jori stops realizing she doesn't even know the boy's last name. "I don't suppose you have a last name do you?" She asks as she turns her attention back to the scene before them.

"Táj, Rhyse Táj is my name."

Jori looks at the Padawan quickly then does a double take almost certain she heard him wrong. However she suddenly realizes that the odd familiarity she noticed earlier was not a coincidence. Mesmerized by the resemblance Jori suddenly understands Yoda's message.

"You're the one." She said it aloud but intended it more towards herself.

"What?" Rhyse asks utterly confused.

It was obvious that Rhyse was from the same bloodline as Master Ryaan but how exactly was he related. She knew however that those questions would have to wait as she turns back to the troopers in the street interrogating Krisa.

"Nothing, forget about it." She says.

Jori finally decides to make a move to rescue the girl when she notices a stone cold look of fear befall Rhyse's expression. And then suddenly she senses it too.

"What is that, I feel cold . . . . and . . . and darkness." Rhyse says hugging himself.

The image of her death at the hands of a Sith suddenly flashes back through her mind for a microsecond. She looks back into the street as she spots an armored transport arrive onto the scene, seconds later Darth Vader steps out of the vehicle!

Jori quickly grabs Rhyse covering his mouth with her hand as she attempts to throw up a mental shield around them in the Force.

"Don't make a sound and quiet your mind as best you can." Jori whispers into his ear as she continues eavesdropping.

"Lord Vader, we've captured the Jedi that was initially sighted here." Reports one of the Stormtroopers.

Having immediately sensed no connection to the Force from the girl Vader realizes Mepone's logic regarding the initial report was sound. However he also senses the girl knows more than she's told his men.

"She is not a Jedi Captain, however I believe she knows where to find them!" Vader says as he levitates the girl off of her knees to hang suspended in midair. "You will tell me where they are."

Knowing Krisa will now be forced to divulge the location of Roon and the others Jori momentarily considers fleeing while they can. However she worries that she might not be able to keep the mental shield up if they try to escape. Not to mention the fact that the Vader or his men might spot them anyway.

Meanwhile being mentally coerced Krisa quickly gives in and gives Vader the location of the tunnel entrance.

"Captain, inform our fighters to sweep those coordinates, we will be following shor . . . . " Vader's attention is halted suddenly sensing a significant presence nearby.

He concentrates on it harder realizing it is the same presence he felt in orbit, however this time he is certain it is not Kenobi or Ahsoka. Vader looks to the right sensing the presence is very close, he's about to investigate himself when he hears a snap-hiss to his left. He turns back to the left spotting a Nikto holding a blue blade.

"Let the girl go and face me dark warrior!" challenges Ciph Dimwai.

 _Oh Ciph, no!_ Jori thought.

As Jori hears the clash of the two lightsabers she suddenly realizes Ciph had also sensed her nearby and is giving them a chance to escape and evacuate the others before it's too late.

"Move for the Swoop, now!" Jori whispers to Rhyse.

"What, no we can't leave them!"

Jori angrily grabs the boy by his collar with both hands staring him directly in the face.

"That is a Dark Lord of the Sith over there, the same that nearly killed me three years ago. Ciph is giving us a chance to escape now MOVE!"

As Rhyse begins crawling back towards the Swoop Jori looks back for just a second spotting Ciph engaging Vader. While surprised his abilities are more powerful that she might have thought she knows he won't survive the duel. As soon as they reach the Swoop Jori senses Ciph's light fade out as Vader impales him through the back.

"Are we going to be able to get the others out in time?" Rhyse asks.

"Rhyse we'll be lucky if _we_ make it through this." Jori says as she punches the throttle.

* * *

Back on the street Vader suddenly realizes the Nikto was distracting him and that there was another, stronger, presence nearby. He orders the men from the armored transport to sweep the ridge ahead.

"Captain, recall your men. We're heading to those coordinates."

"Yes Lord Vader, what shall we do with the girl?"

Vader calls the lightsaber that she was found carrying to his hand, levitating just above his palm. A second later he curls his hand into a fist commanding the Force to do the same around the hilt, crushing the weapon.

"Let her go."

"While surprised by the order the captain unlocks the binders on Krisa as he boards the gunship alongside Vader.

* * *

Meanwhile Jori races back towards the valley as she informs Killer there are Imperial fighters headed for the same location. Next she tries to raise Roon on the comlink but only gets a choppy reply. Realizing they're running out of time Jori frantically races through the forest as she gets another transmission from Killer.

"If there are too many ships to engage then pull back and wait for further instructions." Jori says to the droid.

"You can't leave Roon and the others to die!" Rhyse says from the back.

"I don't intend to but if our ship gets destroyed then none of us are going anywhere." Jori replies over her shoulder. "I just hope we're not too late."

A few moments later her comlink crackles to life as she hears the voice of Roon.

"Roon say again!"

"I said we're out of the tunnel, there's still a few lagging behind helping Old Jepa out but we're ready for pickup." Explains Roon. "Did you find Ciph?"

"Ciph is dead, Roon you need to evacuate that area now there are Imperial ships on their way!" Jori says suddenly hearing their exclamations over the comm.

Jori's heart sinks realizing they're too late as the comm continues transmitting, pushing the throttle to max speed Jori continues onward. She hears the live sounds of blaster fire from TIE fighters and the screams of several of her new friends over the comm.

"Oh sithspawn what is that?!" comes Roon's voice over the comm.

The foliage clears as Jori brings the Swoop to a dangerous halt just before the edge of the cliff overlooking the valley. She and Rhyse both to find the tunnel entrance aflame obviously having been strafed by the TIEs. Suddenly they notice the gunship hovering several stories above the entrance just as Vader jumps out landing with a thud on the ground before Roon and a few of the others that were already outside the tunnel. The Stormtroopers rappel down behind Vader but do not engage. Jori grabs her macrobinoculars and trains them on the scene as Vader ignites his red blade standing before the five remaining Jedi. Jori's heart brakes realizing their youngest, Rylla, is not among them.

"We have to go help them!" Rhyse says dismounting.

Jori puts down the binoculars and grabs Rhyse by his tunic. "What do you think you can do, you don't even have a lightsaber and even if you did you can't defeat Vader, even I couldn't defeat him!"

In utter despair Rhyse turns back towards the valley sinking to his knees, helpless but to watch. Even worse is the realization that his actions led his family to this. Jori meanwhile picks up the binoculars again just as Roon and the others ignite their lightsabers. Aside from Keylara Jori recognizes the eighteen year old Cerean male named Marab, a Rodian male looking to be about a year or two younger and Ayumi, Rhyse's Feeorin friend. Even five against one Jori knows none of them will survive.

Roon advances first with Marab right on his heels as Keylara Force flips over the Dark Lord emitting a war cry. The Rodian and Ayumi take positions in between the older Jedi but Vader's moves are lightning quick and deathly accurate.

After a few deft moves Vader delivers a powerful Force shove to the Cerean, a flick of his wrist and the Rodian's neck snaps from a Force choke. A few more blocked strikes from the Sullustan and the Twi'Lek then Vader catches her off guard severing one of her Lekku. As she screams in pain Vader grabs the Feeorin with the Force throwing her into the Sullustan. The Cerean comes back into the fold striking hard overhead but Vader dodges the blow and uses the Force to guide the Cerean's blade into the Twi'Lek!

"No!" Roon says getting to his feet.

In one swift move Vader decapitates the Cerean, first at the cone of his head then at his neck!

"Ayumi run!" Roon says charging Vader.

"No Master we stick together!" Ayumi states.

Vader deflects a diagonal strike from the Sullustan and quickly disarms the Feeorin of her weapon. Blocking another strike from the Sullustan, Vader's blade comes back across the Feeorin's chest.

"Ar . . . agh!" grunts Roon as he puts all his might into a final strike.

Vader catches the hilt in the Sullustan's hand severing his arm at the wrist then brings the blade back up under his armpit and across his chest.

Feeling overwhelmed Jori stows the binoculars and looks to Rhyse. "We need to go, there's nothing more we can do here." She says mounting the Swoop. "That's an order Padawan." She says when she realizes he wasn't moving.

Heartbroken and filled with guilt Rhyse remembers his place in the Order as he turns to her and says. "Yes Master Kai."

* * *

Down below in the valley Vader orders his men to sweep through the tunnels to root out any last survivors. As they rush in he recognizes the presence he felt earlier is still out there, somewhere nearby.

"Captain, inform the flight commander to be on the lookout for escaping ships. There are still Jedi here."

"Yes Lord Vader."

* * *

"Killer, do you read me?" Jori says as she rides south.

After getting a concerned response informing her that the Imperials are tightening their fighter patrols Jori instructs the droid to lock on to their signal and move in for an expedited extraction. As she races onward she hears the screaming report of TIE fighters in the area, suddenly the increasing blips on her scope indicate that Killer is closing in.

"Make for the top of the ridge just to the southeast." Instructs Jori.

A moment later she accelerates riding up a forty degree incline to the top of the ridge. She feels Rhyse's grip tightening around her obviously fearful that they might fly off the ridge. However as they crest the top they spot the sight of the Arrow hovering off the edge. Jori drives the Swoop right onto the lowered cradle and hits the switch to raise them back into the belly of the ship.

"We're aboard, get us out of here Killer!" Jori says as the ship begins to move just as the cradle seals shut. "Can you man the rear cannon?"

"What?" Rhyse says caught completely off guard by the request.

"I'll take that as a no." Jori says reaching back to the base of her neck and pulling off the hood and goggles. "Come with me." She leads him to the cockpit and instructs him to take a seat on the passenger couch and strap in. "Killer the rear guns are yours in case we attract any bogies."

From his socket Killer warbles back explaining that four TIE's have already picked them up on radar and are in a pursuit course now.

"Great, as soon as they're in range light 'em up!" she says strapping in and taking the controls. "Also when you have a second go ahead and prep an ion chaff just in case we need it."

Rhyse watches the droid's dome rotate through the viewport emitting an acknowledging tone as he hears the cannons open fire.

* * *

Back on the moon Vader is boarding his shuttle for the flight back to the Exactor.

"Lord Vader." Calls the captain of the 501st as Vader steps aboard the shuttle.

"Yes Captain, what is it?"

"The flight commander has reports a squad of TIEs have picked up a ship attempting to leave the moon. They're in pursuit now."

"Direct all fighters to assist in the pursuit and stop that ship from leaving the system." Vader orders.

"Yes sir, there's also this." The captain says pulling out his holoprojector. "One of our probe droids captured this image of a Jedi taking out one of our recon patrols."

Vader looks at the image of a human female wearing goggles over a black open faced hood and wielding a yellow lightsaber.

"Do any of the bodies of the dead Jedi fit this description?" Vader asks.

"No sir." Replies the captain.

Sensing this mysterious figure and the presence he felt earlier are one in the same he decides to look into the matter further on his own. He copies the image onto his own holoprojector inform his subordinate that he will handle the matter himself.

"Yes Lord Vader. And lastly, what of the townspeople above?"

"There can be no witnesses." Vader replies coldly.


	19. A Renewed Acquaintance

Another TIE fighter explodes as Killer's aim rings true; taking out the last of the patrol fighters just as the Arrow breaks through the atmosphere and into space.

"Slag it!" Jori says spotting several more flights of TIE fighters headed right for them. "Throw as much power to the shields as we can afford to, Killer. Siphon it out of life support from every cabin but this one if you need to!" she says as she draws closer to the swarm of fighters.

Suddenly Killer whistles something, his dome rotating back and forth. Jori reads the transcript on the screen realizing he's suggesting they use their only two cluster seekers.

"Got it, load 'em up and lemme know when they're ready to fire."

Another of the many devices that made up the Arrow's arsenal, Jori constantly wonders where and how Loa Katal had procured such exotic weaponry. While Killer prepares the projectiles Jori opens up the main guns on the first wave of TIEs. She scores hits on three of four as she barrel rolls out of the way of the next incoming flight.

Suddenly Killer signals that the cluster seekers are ready to fire, Jori looks ahead realizing the next wave is coming in fast. Taking the initiative, Killer targets the fighters as Jori takes notice on her heads up display. She pulls the trigger firing the two projectiles and banks away to the right. The missiles continue on their vector towards the swarm of TIEs, suddenly breaking off into several smaller projectiles which home in on the nearest targets!

* * *

"Captain did you see that!?" exclaims Kaeon from the bridge of the Pride.

From behind the third moon the Pride had been monitoring the Empire's attempt to stop an escaping ship. Balek's attention was more focused now that Kaeon had reported the ship just destroyed a dozen TIE fighters in one instant!

"Sir, I'm intercepting transmissions from the moon to the Exactor." Reports the comms officer excitedly. "It appears Vader has ordered his fighters to stop that ship, he suspects there may be Jedi on board!"

Stunned Balek looks back out the viewport. "Move in and track that ship, if it attempts to go to lightspeed be sure you get it's trajectory! Comms, make sure to have our sliced Imperial ident codes ready to transmit to the Exactor the moment they pick us up on radar."

"Yes Captain."

"Copy, sir!"

* * *

After seeing the near simultaneous explosions of nearly a dozen TIEs, by her estimate, Jori increases the Arrow's speed heading straight over the bow of the Star Destroyer. For a fleeting moment Jori is surprised that the ship hasn't fired on her; that is until more blaster fire streaks passed her viewport reminding her of the TIEs chasing her. Killer keeps the dorsal battery going, taking out a fighter here and there as the ship begins to outrun them.

"Plot me a course out of here Killer." Jori orders as she looks back to check on Rhyse. "Doing okay back there?"

"Yeah." Rhyse says hanging on tightly to his harness. "I think so."

"Calm yourself Rhyse, we'll be out of this in a moment." Jori says turning her attention back to her displays.

Still operating the dorsal guns Killer whistles, informing her that the jump coordinates and the ion chaff will be ready in thirty seconds. Suddenly the ship takes a hit on the port engine but Killer reports that the damage is minimal as he reduces power to that turbine.

* * *

"Captain, the ship is starting to put some serious distance between it and the TIEs, I think they're preparing to go to lightspeed!" States Kaeon.

"Sir, the Exactor has just hailed us." Says the comms officer.

"Identify ourselves and transmit those Imp codes and grab that ship's coordinates before it jumps."

"Copy Exactor, we are receiving you. This is Imperial Corvette Atomizer, looks like we arrived just in time. We're coming in on an intercept vector towards that ship you're chasing, would you like us to engage?" asks the comms officer.

Balek watches him intently, realizing in a moment they'll find out if the Exactor is able to see through their fake codes or not.

* * *

On the Exactor's bridge Captain Mosi is being informed of the request.

"The Atomizer? Why are they here, we aren't expecting any further support ships are we?" he asks looking to his executive officer.

"Captain, if there are Jedi aboard that ship we have little time to bother with such inconsequential details." States Mepone appearing behind Mosi as he looks to the XO. "Have they transmitted their ident codes?"

"It's an older code sir but it checks out." Replies the XO.

"Then what are you waiting for Captain?" Mepone says hovering over him.

"You heard the Admiral." Mosi says.

* * *

Back in the command cabin of the Pride the comms officer gives Balek a thumbs up. Balek looks to his helmsmen and tells him to move out.

* * *

"Oh great, looks like we got another player." Jori says noticing the corvette ahead on her scope. She looks at Killer's countdown on her display and grabs the hyperdrive lever ready to pull it the moment it hits zero. "Fire the chaff Killer!"

* * *

"She's jumping!" reports Kaeon.

"Don't wait for my signal if you have the coordinates." Says Balek.

The helmsmen initiates their jump and for a microsecond Balek sees some kind of projectile launch from the back of the ship.

A few minutes later they revert back to realspace a few parsecs away.

"She should be coming out right behind us." Reports the helmsman.

Kaeon spots the ship first as it soars passed them on their starboard side.

* * *

A second or two after emerging from hyperspace Killer goes crazy warbling frantically. Jori looks at her scope realizing the corvette is still on their tail!

"Blast, how did they do that?"

"What's wrong?" Rhyse asks.

"That corvette, somehow they were able to follow us through hyperspace."

For a moment Jori theorizes that Vader could be on board and used the Force to predict where they were headed. However after careful thought she realizes that if Vader had time to return to a ship it wouldn't have been a corvette when his Star Destroyer was sitting in orbit over the moon. Unable to rationalize this out she opens herself to the Force trying to sense who is onboard that ship.

A moment later she hears the dorsal gun rotating and realizes Killer is about to open fire.

"Killer stop, run a scan of the ship."

He beeps curiously in response.

"Just do it."

The telemetry comes back immediately due to the close range and shows the ship is an older model, specifically a former Republic one. Jori smiles as Killer informs her they are being hailed.

"Open a channel, audio only."

"What are you doing?" Rhyse asks.

"Calm down, I don't think they're hostile."

Still confused Rhyse obeys the Jedi Knight and continues to observe the situation as the transmission comes through.

"Unidentified ship, this is the Imperial corvette Atomizer; be aware our intentions are not hostile. We request you power down your weapons, our captain wishes to open a dialogue with you and your crew. As a sign of good faith, you'll notice our weapons are not currently active."

While Jori can sense the true intentions of the ship and its crew she doesn't recognize a single presence on board. Thus she decides to remain cautious as she attempts to further determine their identity.

"I've never heard of an Imperial ship behaving so courteously. Atomizer you say?" she says not getting a response. "What's your real call sign, because I know you're not an Imperial ship." After a long pause with no reply Jori continues. "The fact that you haven't even tried to refute my claim is proof enough that you and your crew are not aligned with the Empire."

"You're quite perceptive." Says a new voice over the comm. ". . . . Master Jedi."

"Who said I was a Jedi?" Jori replies.

"We intercepted transmissions from the moon to the Exactor that there were likely Jedi aboard your ship trying to escape. We were sent out here to monitor Vader's movements and determine why he was in the Taanab system and we have standing orders to assist any Jedi we come across." Kaeon says looking back to Balek who gives him a nod. "We're the Rebel Alliance ship, Pride of the Jedi."

"The Jedi don't believe in pride."

"Says the one who claims not to be a Jedi."

Jori smiles knowing their secret is out. "What are you asking of me, Pride?"

"My captain would like to meet you face to face, would you allow us to dock?"

"Affirmative, my docking hatch is located on the belly of my ship." Explains Jori.

"Standby, we'll move into position."

As the Pride maneuvers to line up with the Arrow's docking hatch Killer recommends that they refrain from using the port engine until they have a chance to examine the damage further.

"Okay Killer go ahead and shut it down."

A few minutes later once the Pride's docking hatch is extended and securely connected to the Arrow Jori leads Rhyse into the lounge and opens the access hatch in the floor. With the Pride's artificial gravity taking effect they climb in and right themselves to walk down the corridor. When they get to the other end the Pride's access hatch opens revealing two human male officers of the Rebellion.

Balek looks at the woman before him and nearly laughs in irony. "Padawan Jori Kai, somehow I'm not surprised it's you."

Jori looks at him curiously before asking, "Have we met before?"

"Not officially but we crossed paths ever so briefly on the third moon of Sullust."

Suddenly realization dawns on her. "You're one of Garan's men."

"That's correct. Gavon Balek, Captain of the Pride of the Jedi, at your service Padawan Kai. This is my XO Commander Kaeon, he was also at Sullust."

"How is Reac these days?" Jori asks.

"Still fighting the good fight." Balek replies.

"Well it's good to meet you both, officially, but it's actually Knight Kai now." Jori says correcting them.

"My apologies Master Kai, that's very good news."

Jori waves him off with a gesture of her hand as she turns to the boy next to her.

"This is Rhyse Táj of the former Jedi AgriCorps."

"Ah so that's what Vader was doing on Taanab, you too I suspect. You were looking for other Jedi." Balek says.

"Yes, unfortunately Vader and his men got to the others before we could escape." explains Jori.

"I'm sorry for your loss Rhyse but rest assured you're in good hands now with Master Kai."

Still overcome with the deaths of his AgriCorps family all Rhyse can muster for a response is a simple thank you.

"I don't suppose you have a repair crew aboard, my port engine took a hit from one of those TIEs." Jori asks.

"We do but I think it's wise that we relocate to a safer location. Once the Exactor realizes that the Atomizer hasn't reported in they'll send recon ships in after us." Balek says.

While Jori knows the chances are slim that the Exactor could have tracked the Arrow she realizes that they could have plotted the Atomizer's trajectory.

"Do you have a place in mind?"

"I do actually, we'll send you the coordinates and meet you there." Balek explains.

"Very well, see you then."

After sealing the access hatch shut from within the lounge Jori and Rhyse return to the cockpit and take their respective seats.

"Are you sure you can trust these people?" Rhyse asks.

"Quite so. We served together on more than one occasion, although never side by side."

"But how can you be . . . . "

"Rhyse . . . " Jori says looking over her shoulder. ". . . you must trust me on this. They have no intention to harm us."

"Yes Master Kai."

Suddenly Kaeon's voice crackles to life over the comm. "Okay Master Kai coordinates are transmitting, we'll jump on our mark."

As Killer plugs the coordinates into the navicomputer Jori is about to prepare to synchronize the jump when she suddenly feels an overwhelming sense of grief coming from Rhyse.

"It's all my fault!" Rhyse says dropping his head into his hands.

"Wait one, Pride."

"Say again?"

"Just give me a minute." Jori says as she unstraps her harness and sits besides Rhyse.

For a brief fleeting instant she was about to say the worst, most cliché, thing possible but caught herself at the last instant. Sadly knowing that in this case however it _was_ Rhyse's fault. Instead she simply places her hands on the back of his neck and his arm sending calming and comforting waves of energy to him through the Force.

"They're all gone because of me, Old Jep, Keylara, Ami, Ayumi . . . and Rylla."

At reliving the horror that the youngest of their tribe was now dead Rhyse breaks down in her arms. Soon though the waves of energy begin to take effect as his breathing slows and he begins to calm down.

"Rhyse, I know its tragic but the Force works in mysterious ways. Your AgriCorps family was close, I could see that from spending just a few minutes with them. And I have to believe that not one of them would regret giving their lives for you. The way to honor their sacrifice is to move forward."

"Move forward to what?"

"We'll talk about that later, when was the last time you slept?"

"A while." replies Rhyse.

"Why don't you go use the bunk in my cabin to get some rest." Jori says.

"Yes Master Kai."

"Sorry about that Pride, we're ready when you are." Jori says after returning to the pilot's couch.

A moment later the stars turn into star lines as the two ships jump to lightspeed.


	20. Secrets and Echoes

As soon as Tero and the others arrive back at the ship he orders Feevo to secure the two Swoop bikes aboard while he takes the speeder to collect on his local bounties.

"You're keeping the Swoops?" Yaren asks curiously.

"Yeah, thought they might come in handy. I was lucky to get to your position as fast as I did, that may not always be the case."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to miss out on inadvertently helping someone other than yourself." Sneers Cale as he jumps out of the speeder.

Tero walks over, obviously fuming, and towers over the human. "I'm starting to dislike you boy, keep it up and you'll find yourself floating home."

"Yeah, why wait until . . . "

"Cale!" says Lamara with a slightly elevated tone of voice. ". . . that's enough. Help Qu'lil out of the speeder and get him inside." Cale looks from the Lasat to her and back. "That's an order Lieutenant."

"Yes ma'am. C'mon Qu'lil."

Tero watches Cale show the Quarren inside his ship then turns to Lamara. "That boy is an officer?"

"He's more capable then you give him credit, I hope you won't be gone long." Lamara says. "We'll debrief Qu'lil right away and then we'll be relocating him."

"Where?" Tero asks as he checks the binders on his three bounties.

"Wherever he chooses but I suspect his homeworld, Mon Calamari."

Just the mention of the planet provokes the thought of Anqwhat, bringing it forefront to his mind. He takes a moment to repress the memories from flashing back and says, "Feevo, you get those stabilizer coils I sent you for?"

"Yes master, I purchased them just moments before you called with instructions to . . . "

"Alright have Bug install them on the double." Tero says interrupting the droid as he looks to Lamara. "I shouldn't be gone long."

Lamara returns inside the Nightmare as Feevo loads one of the two Swoop bikes aboard the ship that Tero acquired. She finds Cale standing over Qu'lil who is sitting on one of the seats inside the docking chamber just behind the cockpit. When Cale spots her coming he meets her halfway in the central chamber, however before he can say anything she puts the kibosh on him.

"I know your concerned about our new team member."

Cale restrains himself for a moment feeling a little embarrassed, nevertheless he proceeds to make his case. "He's only in this for himself milady, I feel that working with him represents an unnecessary risk."

Unbeknownst to them Feevo, who is just a few feet away securing the Swoops into central chamber with a magclamp, overhears them and secretly begins recording and audio file of their discussion.

"Your concerns are noted lieutenant but I feel differently. Tero may be a little rough around the edges but I sense there's much more to him than his own selfish lifestyle. He may not even realize it himself, he might be lost in this façade of his but he's worth the risk."

"Yes milady."

"Now, let's get what we came here for." Lamara says gesturing towards the Quarren.

Within a few minutes they learn from Qu'lil that there is an Imperial listening post setup somewhere in the mid-rim that is intercepting and monitoring subspace comm frequencies. While the Quarren doesn't know the where the station is located he gives the Rebels his contact.

"Cassir Tuain." Says Qu'lil. "Actually I heard it through Ommol Kenka, he's an old Ithorian acquaintance of mine. He mentioned in passing recently that his buddy Cassir, a fella I always hated, was working as an intelligence officer for the Empire."

"So this Cassir is the real source of the intel?" Cale asks.

Qu'lil nods his head. "Yeah, he's the one who told Ommol about the new listening post. The Empire has been trying to chart your squadron movements so they can pin down the location of Zutu base."

"They know?!" Lamara says concerned.

"They don't know anything." Offers Yaren as she joins the group. "Zutu is just a codename, if the Empire knew its location it would've been destroyed already."

"Where's he stationed?" Lamara asks turning back to the Quarren.

"Taloraan."

Cale looks at Lamara. "It's a gas giant, it's a good place to hide a listening post."

"You think Cassir is stationed at the post itself?" Lamara theorizes.

"Not likely," Qu'lil interrupts. "Cassir and Ommol are pretty close. I don't think he'd keep much from him."

"Yeah but you said he's an intelligence officer, there's only so much he would spill." Cale adds.

"Either way if you're going to hit the station I have one request." Says Qu'lil. "For my sake you need to make sure no one knows Cassir was the source of this intel. Which means Cassir would have to be eliminated, anything less and he'll go to Ommol."

"How can we be sure Ommol was the only person he told about it." Lamara asks.

"He may not be." Cale says. "But Cassir will run down everyone he did tell and find out where the leak came from."

"Exactly and then Ommol will kill me!" Qu'lil says. "So you have to promise me, Cassir dies."

"That won't be a problem." Yaren replies.

After an awkward silence Lamara asks, "Okay. We'll need details on Tuain and the coordinates of his post on Taloraan."

"Gladly, just get me outta here."

"Our pilot isn't aboard at the moment but he should return soon, speaking of which where do you want us to take you?" Lamara asks.

"Well I assume Mon Calamari is too far out of your way so how about Coruscant." Qu'lil replies.

"You mean Imperial Center." Cale says aghast.

"I think we can slip in and out to drop him off before anyone is the wiser. Besides they're not looking for us specifically." Lamara suggests. "Alright Qu'lil, get us those details and we'll get you out of here."

* * *

A short while later from the top of the boarding ramp Yaren spots Tero inbound in the speeder. She calls back to the others to inform them their pilot has arrived as she realizes he's not the only one inside. Cale steps out first noticing a male Chiss behind the controls. The speeder comes to a stop as Tero exchanges chit chat with the driver before hopping out.

"Got your bounty I see." Cale says as the Chiss drives off.

"Affirmative, Lieutenant." Tero says sarcastically. "Got me a little bonus too, sold the speeder to the issuer."

"That speeder wasn't yours to sell."

"We took if from those Kanjiklubbers, it probably wasn't theirs to begin with either." Tero replies walking past him towards the boarding ramp.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself do you?" Cale says stepping right in his path.

"Watch it boy, I'm in a good mood right now. Don't push it!"

"You don't scare me."

"Cale, stand down." Yaren says.

"Yeah Cale, listen to your girlfriend before you get hurt." Adds Tero shoving past him.

Cale's anger gets the better of him as he reaches back to swing but Yaren is there in a flash to hold him back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't trust him."

"You don't have to trust him but we have a mission to accomplish and like it or not he's our ride. We can't afford to be stranded again for days because you can't be civil."

Cale finally calms himself, embarrassed that Yaren had to not only restrain him again but gave him a lecture. Although in agreement with his pride slightly hurt Cale just nods as he walks up the ramp.

"You get what you need?" Tero asks Lamara as he heads for the cockpit.

"Yes, we have a new heading but we need to make a quick stop first to drop off Qu'lil." Lamara says.

"Where to?"

"Imperial Center." Lamara says.

Tero stops mid-stride and says. "Can't do it."

Cale is about to respond with a derisive comment but catches himself and decides to hold his tongue.

"Why not?"

"There's an Imperial bounty out for my head." Tero explains as he continues to the cockpit with the others following.

This time Cale isn't quite as fortunate. "That's irony, a bounty on a bounty . . . . " Suddenly realizing he did it again, by the looks he's receiving from the ladies, Cale raises his hands defensively as he remains silent.

"Cale why don't you show Qu'lil where he can rest."

"Yes ma'am." Cale says sheepishly as he retreats out of the cockpit, guiding Qu'lil to his cabin.

With that distraction gone Lamara turns back to Tero and says, "We wouldn't be staying, just in and out to drop off Qu'lil."

"They know my ship, it's too dangerous."

"Alright then, our Quarren friend will just have to settle for someplace else." Lamara replies somewhat surprising Tero. "Excuse me, I'll be back in a moment.

Meanwhile Cale is showing Qu'lil to his 'room'. "It's not much but you can rest here until we get you home, or wherever you're going."

"Thank you." The Quarren replies just as Lamara appears in the doorway.

"Qu'lil, I'm sorry but we're unable to take you to Imperial Center. Is there anywhere else you have in mind?"

"Um . . . . . how about Hosnian Prime?" replies Qu'lil. "I've got some friends there that can help me get home."

"I'll check with our pilot but that should be fine." Lamara says returning to the cockpit.

"I'll be right back Qu'lil." Cale says following her out. "Ma'am, a word please."

"Yes?"

"I . . . . I must apologize mil . . . ma'am, for my behavior. I just am having a hard time trusting the Lasat."

"No one is asking you to trust him yet Cale but this is his ship and we are his guests in a way. Just be civil towards him."

"Yes ma'am. I'll try, no, I . . . I'll do better. You have my word." Cale says humbly.

"Good."

When Lamara returns to the cockpit she finds the new destination is acceptable to Tero. Within moments he lifts the ship off the deck, taking one last look out at the glowing crystal city and turns skyward.

Just moments after the Nightmare jumps into hyperspace Tero sits back putting his feet up on the console and closes his eyes.

"Yaren, I want you to begin studying the blueprints for the Imperial outpost on Taloraan and begin working on a plan for us to get to Tuain." Lamara says.

While the assignment was a legitimate one she'd given it to have a moment alone with Tero. She was curious about his previous transgressions that warranted a bounty on his head; not in the least because it painted him in a bad light. She just figured she'd make another attempt to get him to open up. Out of the three of them she figured she had the best chance.

"Yes ma'am." Yaren replies as she rises from her seat.

"Get Cale on this too please."

"Sure thing." Yaren says as the cockpit door whooshes closed behind her.

"May I?" Lamara says gesturing towards the copilot's couch.

Suddenly realizing they're the only ones left in the cockpit, besides Bug, Tero opens his eyes and looks at her gesturing for her to take the seat. As she makes herself comfortable he closes his eyes again, attempting to rest for a while.

"So, this Imperial bounty. It has to be connected to your aggression towards the Empire I take it?"

Tero exhales deeply with his eyes still closed, then he finally opens his eyes and plants his feet on the floor turning his chair to face her. "What do you want from me?"

Lamara was slightly prepared for this kind of response, she didn't hesitate long before replying. "I just want to get to know you, that's all."

"Do I look like someone you _really_ want to get to know?" He says leaning closer.

"Appearances can be deceiving."

"Maybe but I just told you that there's an Imperial bounty out on me, that should tell you I'm not the kind of being you want to befriend."

"We all make mistakes Tero."

"Well this wasn't my mistake."

Not knowing what to say at this point Lamara tries a different approach. "How long ago did this happen?"

"Just before the war ended, and if my demeanor isn't any indication then this should be . . . . ." He says placing his feet back up onto the console to resume his relaxed position. ". . . . I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." She says rising to exit the cockpit.

Tero sits there for a moment attempting to relax and put the subject out of his mind. He nearly succeeds when he hears the cockpit door whoosh open again.

"I told you I don't want . . . "

"Master, there's something you need to hear." Interrupts Feevo.

"Can't it wait?" Tero grumbles.

"I'm sorry sir but no." Feevo says taking one of the back couches.

"Argh, what is it." Tero says turning around to face the droid.

"While you were gone collecting the bounties on those Kanjiklubbers, I overheard Lamara and Cale talking about you so I discreetly recorded their conversation." Explains Feevo.

Suddenly Tero's expression changes from perturbed to intrigued. "Bug seal the door." After hearing the locking mechanism slide into place Tero gestures for Feevo to proceed.

As he listens to the recording Tero wasn't surprised in the least to hear Cale's misgivings about him. However Lamara's response wasn't at all what he expected and yet it shocked him to his core.

 _"_ _Tero may be a little rough around the edges but I sense there's much more to him than his own selfish lifestyle. He may not even realize it himself, he might be lost in this façade of his but he's worth the risk."_

 _"_ _Yes milady."_

"The recording stops there sir." Feevo explains.

However Tero couldn't hear him, his mind was transfixed on Lamara's words; almost the exact same words Azola spoke just before her death.

 _"_ _. . . . there is much more inside you than your own selfish ways."_

Who was this woman? A ghost, Azola reincarnated or a kindred spirit perhaps. Feevo's previous observation regarding the similarities between the two women was starting to make sense. Although he'd never tell the droid that but he couldn't shake the eerie feeling that somehow Azola was watching over him, maybe guiding him. Luckily he was already sitting down, it would have been enough to floor him.

"Sir, are you alright?" asks Feevo.

Tero didn't answer for a minute as his mind continued to process his thoughts. He had to rationalize this out, ghosts, reincarnation, he didn't believe in such things. Still he couldn't deny that the galaxy was full of unexplained mysteries. During the war he and Azola had heard a plethora of stories about mystical beings and what not. The Witches of Dathomir and their dark magic, The Jedi who were said to be capable of manipulating some unknown energy called the Force to their own will. Even his own people, the Lasats, had their ancients in which they believed were capable of their own brand of sorcery. But Tero believed in none of it, much less had ever witnessed any of it. In the end he couldn't wrestle with it anymore so he choked it up to Lamara just being a kindred spirit. Fortunately something else diverted his attention.

 _Why did he address her as milady?_

Milady was usually employed when addressing someone of royalty or nobility but that made no sense. Why would a royal join the Rebellion against the Empire? Then his mind flashed back to their first meeting, Lamara had introduced Yaren as her guardian. Whatever the reason Tero realized there was more to her story than she was letting on.

Suddenly Tero realized Feevo was speaking to him. "Yes, Feevo I'm fine . . . . I think."

"You had me worried sir."

Tero ignored the comment as Feevo continued.

"What shall I do with the file?"

"Destroy it."

"Yes sir." Feevo replies.

"Wait!" He didn't know why but at the last second Tero changed his mind. "Just . . . just hang onto it for me okay."

"Of course sir, I will store it my databanks."

"Good, I think I could use a few moments alone." Replies Tero.

"Yes sir." Feevo says as he leaves the cockpit.

Once gone Tero sits back in his chair once more as he pulls the mini-holodisk from the compartment on his belt. He attaches it to the mechanism in his cybernetic eye displaying Azola's image.

"What are you trying to tell me?" He says, barely audible.


	21. Insertion to Taloraan

After a short stop at Hosnian Prime to drop off Qu'lil, the Wild Nightmare arrives over Taloraan in the Kelavine system. The entire Chromia team sits in the cockpit as Tero brings the ship into the gas giant.

"It's beautiful." Yaren says admiring the cloudscape. "Is the air breathable?"

Bug tweets a response which Tero translates for him, informing the group that an enviro suit is required at lower altitudes. Luckily for them Taloraan City, the capital, which is where the Imperial outpost and their target is located is in the upper atmosphere.

As the floating city appears in the distance shrouded by clouds Tero heads for a nearby floating service and docking port. Suddenly the team hears the comm crackle to life as an Imperial operator requests their ident codes and reason for their visit.

"I didn't realize the Empire was already monitoring the air traffic in and out of the city." Says Lamara.

"They're here for the planet's Tibanna, it makes sense." States Cale.

"Hush up." Tero says as he orders Bug to transmit one of their sliced ident codes. "Copy tower, this is the Blue Furball. Coming in for refueling and a little pleasure tour of Taloraan City."

"The Blue Furball?" Cale whispers.

"Stow it." Tero says muting the comm for a moment.

"What, I was just asking."

"Copy Blue Furball, you'll need to submit to a scan of your ship to enter the city. What is your cargo?" replies the operator.

"No cargo, tower, just passengers and we plan on leaving our ship at the service station. We've been hauling freight for the Relief Corps for six weeks straight and thought we'd take a break while we have some maintenance done on the ship."

"Very well, proceed on your vector Furball."

"Much appreciated." Replies Tero switching off the comm.

"How did you know they wouldn't still request a scan of the ship?" Asks Lamara.

"I didn't, it was just a hunch."

"Okay then, everyone clear on the plan?" Lamara asks receiving nods from everyone just as Tero sets the ship down at the service port. "Alright then, let's get to it."

As Tero powers down the ship he orders Bug to have the ship refueled and have station droids run a diagnostic on the stabilizer he repaired at Berchest. Bug chirps in response obviously offended that he didn't trust his work.

"I trust your work but it's for appearances sake pal. Go ahead and have them check the coolant level too while we're at it." Tero says handing the droid some credits. "Then move her to a dock until you hear from us. If all goes to plan we won't need an extraction. BG-33 tweets in acknowledgement as he takes the credits stowing them in one of his compartments.

As the droid rolls out of the cockpit ahead of him to go inform the station attendant of the Nightmare's needs Tero walks into the central chamber where Lamara and the others are double checking their gear for the mission. He walks into his and Feevo's equipment locker which was converted from one of the ship's cargo bays and draws a backpack, and extra power cell for his blaster and a few other gadgets.

"Where's that sniper rifle you mentioned?" he asks the others as he returns to the central chamber.

Yaren hands him a small two by two foot black case. "Totally collapsible." She says as Tero opens the case inspecting all the components.

"Got it, here take this." Tero says handing her a small device.

"What is it?"

"A polygraph, just attach it to Cassir's wrist and Feevo will receive and relay the data back to you."

"Is it accurate?"

"Up to eighty percent." Tero replies. "Feevo you clear on the plan?"

"Yes sir. Cale and I will enter the city on the Swoops while the rest of you enter separately via air taxi. I report back the data from the polygraph device while we wait for Miss Yaren's signal in the event she needs backup or a distraction."

"Right."

"Alright, comlinks are already synchronized so you two better get going." Lamara orders.

"Yes ma'am." Cale says as he and Feevo each grab a Swoop.

"Don't forget to hang on to these for me." Yaren says tossing him her vibro-swords concealed in a zipper case.

"Right." Cale says slinging the case over his shoulder.

The others watch as they walk the Swoops down the ramp; they mount bikes and zoom off into the distance towards the city.

"Got your uniform?" Lamara asks turning to Yaren.

"Yup."

"Where'd you get that?" Tero asks spotting the black tunic of an Imperial noncom officer's uniform inside Yaren's bag.

"I relieved a young lady of it for our mission on Bilbringi."

A few minutes later they leave the ship and summon an air taxi which takes them into the city. As they enter the city Yaren separates from them heading towards a row of shops as Lamara and Tero head for high ground.

They discreetly check into a hotel room on the seventh floor of a tower overlooking the Imperial intelligence building located across the street in the business park.

"Nice digs." Tero replies shrugging off his backpack.

"Unfortunately we're not here to relax Captain." Lamara replies stepping out onto the terrace.

Tero soon follows her pulling the rifle case out of the pack; he sets the case on the small table outside and begins assembling the rifle as he takes a seat. Meanwhile Lamara pulls out a miniature pair of macrobinoculars from her satchel and begins scanning the area.

Back in the shopping center Yaren enters a dressing room in one of the stores and sets her bag down as she pulls out the Imperial uniform to change.

On the opposite side of the business park Cale and Feevo enter an off track betting establishment and have a seat in the cantina to await their signal. A moment later they hear a request from Lamara for a comm check.

"Three and five in position." Cale says subtly.

"Chromia two, receiving you." Yaren says from within the dressing room as she puts her hair up in a bun to fit underneath the uniform cap. "I'll be on the move shortly."

"Copy that two." Lamara replies.

Once Yaren fits the cap over her head she puts the polygraph device inside her pocket and hides a small blade in the folds of her tunic as well as another underneath her belt at the small of her back. She inspects herself in the mirror ensuring none of the items show a bulge in her uniform. Satisfied with the result she leaves the bag with her clothes in the changing room. Knowing she was going undercover Yaren wore only a t-shirt and an inexpensive pair of shorts, she was willing to part with, into the city when she left the ship. She exits the store and heads for the business park towards the Imperial building.

Up on the seventh floor balcony Lamara scans the surface for Yaren. After a few moments she spots an Imperial officer in black; assuming it is her she requests Yaren tip her cap to identify herself.

"Okay we got eyes on you." Lamara says spotting the gesture. She follows her handmaiden with the binoculars as she enters the building. "Switching to infrared."

Down below Yaren walks up to the security checkpoint and hands the noncom there a holodisk containing her forged transfer order to the station. As the noncom checks her credentials Yaren notices the two Stormtroopers flanking the checkpoint as well as the two manning the entrance from the inside as she came in.

"Why didn't you come in with the last flight, Sergeant Emyio?" the noncom asks using the name listed in her data file.

"I was in the next system on leave when I got my orders, so I had a friend give me a ride." Yaren replies hoping the forgery passes through the security checks.

"Copy that Sergeant." The noncom says handing her back the holodisk. After a few more moments they issue her an access card to the station. "Stormtrooper command is on the third level, barracks levels four through seven and the commissary is on eight. Any questions?"

"Negative."

Having passed the security checkpoint Yaren slowly exhales a sigh of relief and she heads for one of the turbolifts. At the same time Lamara continues watching her through infrared and notices no one else enters the turbolift with her.

"Remember you can't check in to Stormtrooper command, the orders may have checked out but command won't have an opening so they won't be expecting you."

"Copy that." Yaren replies.

When the turbolift doors open she discreetly finds an unused computer terminal and runs a search for Cassir Tuain, looking specifically for his duty roster. As she scrolls through the data Yaren keeps her peripherals trained on the area around her to make sure she's not drawing attention.

"We're in luck, I won't have to come back." Yaren whispers into the sub-vocal comlink hidden in her ear.

"What do you got?" Lamara asks.

"Tuain is scheduled for meal break in ten minutes, I'm heading for the commissary."

"Copy." Lamara replies lowering the macrobinoculars as she takes a seat next to Tero just as he props the sniper rifle up against the balcony.

"Don't like waiting?" Tero asks observantly.

"It's not so much that, just nervous about her being in there."

"Well if she's as capable as Cale said I'm sure she'll be fine."

"She's better but I still worry, she's my friend after all." Lamara replies.

"I thought she was your guardian."

"She's that too but we've known each other since I was ten."

"Why is it you need a guardian in the first place?" Tero asks. "You find yourself in trouble often . . . . milady?"

"What?"

"Feevo overheard you and Cale talking back on Berchest, he addressed you as milady. What I want to know is why."

"Because I used to work for the consulate on my home planet of Ryndori."

"Never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised, it was not part of the Republic nor the Empire now. It's located out past Bespin on the edge of the Unknown Region."

"I'm truly intrigued . . ." Tero says sarcastically. ". . . but that doesn't answer my question. I'm no expert in politics but consul is usually the appropriate title for someone who works for the consulate."

Lamara smiles and says, "Hmm, not much gets past you does it?"

"No, so?"

"I was born into Ryndori nobility, my full name is Lady Lamara Harke but I gave up my title to ensure my planet's safety from the Empire."

"How'd that work?" Tero asks.

"It's a long story but I did it shortly after the day I joined the Rebellion." Lamara replies.

"Why would someone from privilege do such a foolish thing?"

Before she can answer they hear Yaren report from the commissary that she has a visual on Tuain. Accepting the diversion in Lamara's story, Tero grabs the sniper rifle ready to act if necessary.

* * *

Meanwhile Yaren sips at a cup of caf as she does her best to get Tuain's attention. He heads for the buffet when he suddenly notices her watching him. Yaren makes eye contact with him and slightly bats her eyelashes trying to not be obvious to others around them. A moment later Tuain smiles and decides to walk over.

 _Gotcha._ Thought Yaren.

"You new here?" Tuain says.

"Just transferred in, sir." she replies.

"Where from, you mind?" he says gesturing to the chair next to her.

"Eriadu and please." Yaren says nodding towards the chair.

"I'm Cassir Tuain."

"Iyla Emyio."

After a few minutes of small talk Tuain looks around the room to make sure no one is within earshot says, "Listen I'm not really that hungry and I've got a killer view of the city from my office up on level eighteen, what d'ya say?"

"Sir you know it's against Imperial regs for noncoms to be fraternizing with officers." Yaren says looking deep into his eyes. "However given the situation I find myself _very_ hungry."

Tuain smiles as he whispers for her to meet her at the turbolifts in two minutes.

"Copy that, I'll go first." Yaren says. She gets up and tosses her caf in the trash as she exits the commissary then gives Lamara an update. "I got him, standby."

"Copy, we'll maintain comm silence until you make your move." Lamara replies softly as she continues watching through the macrobinoculars. "Be careful."


	22. Extraction from Taloraan

Yaren backs into the turbolift as the doors open with Cassir soon following. With no one else waiting for a turbolift Yaren presses the button, closing the doors. Almost immediately Tuain grabs her moving in close.

"The turbolift could stop at any moment, surely you can wait until we get to your office." She says.

Stepping back and feeling slightly stifled Tuain says, "Yes, I suppose you're right."

The turbolift opens on level eighteen and Tuain exits first making a show of ordering the noncom with him to follow. He leads her to a corridor on the northeast side of the building and removes his keycard to access his office.

"Northwest face, I expect the view should be good." Yaren says.

Although momentarily thinking she got the wrong idea Tuain realizes she's just keeping up appearances. "Oh yeah, great view of the city plus the horizon.

* * *

"Northwest face, got it!" Lamara says clearly receiving Yaren's intel.

With their vantage point on the northeast Tero realizes they won't be able to keep eyes on Yaren except through the infrared binocs, possibly not even then. So Tero runs back into the room grabbing a remote mini-probe from his pack. When he returns to the balcony he activates it and tosses it into the sky letting the probe's repulsors take flight. The probe flies over the Imperial building to the northwest side and sets down on the roof of an adjacent tower as it zooms in on level eighteen.

"I got her." Tero says seeing a man and a woman enter one of the offices.

"Should we relocate?" Lamara asks putting down the macrobinocs as she watches the feed on the datapad.

"No, it would take too long. Besides there's only office buildings on that side, we'd have to break in." replies Tero sensing her concern. "She'll be okay."

* * *

Yaren walks in after Tuain as he checks to make sure no one saw them enter together. As he closes the door she walks out onto the terrace, removing her cap, while walking in a sultry manner.

"Alone at last." He says eagerly as he follows her out.

Tuain moves in close once again and begins kissing her neck while she tries to make small talk about his station on Taloraan.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the off track betting bar across the park Cale and Feevo continue to listen in to the comm. Realizing he's grown fond of Yaren over the last three years, Cale finds himself feeling sick at the thought of the Imperial scum putting the moves on her.

"Alright you alright Cale?" Feevo asks breaking his attention.

"What, why do you ask?"

"I've noticed your heart rate has suddenly sped up and you seem to be perspiring slightly."

"Uh . . . wh . . . it's . . ." Cale stumbles unable to form his words. "We need to pay attention Feevo."

"Of course sir."

Luckily for Cale he doesn't have to endure his personal torture much longer as Yaren wastes no time in making her move.

* * *

As soon as Tuain reaches to undo her tunic she places the polygraph device on his wrist. Distracted by the device Tuain finds himself spun around with his right arm wedged behind his back just as Yaren kicks the back of his knee forcing him to the floor.

"What the blazes!"

"Tell me about the Empire's new listening post." Yaren demands as she holds his arm, prepared to break it if necessary.

"What?"

"I know you have information on it, where is it!"

"You . . . you're a rebel!" Tuain says in shock. "You're a traitor!"

"Tell me what you know!" Yaren demands again. ". . . before I get angry."

"Go ahead, break my arm cause I won't tell you squat."

Instead of breaking his arm Yaren pulls the blade from her belt and cuts the side of his neck, avoiding the jugular vein.

"Agh!"

"I can do worse." She says placing the blade at his throat.

"Go ahead, you won't get out of here alive rebel scum!"

"Blast it! Yaren he activated his comlink with his other hand, he just called for help!" says Lamara over the comm.

Yaren looks back at the office door hearing someone approaching, quickly she hurls the blade towards the door hitting the control panel just as someone tries to open it from the other side! The door mechanism sparks in response stopping the door from opening.

"You've only bought yourself a minute or two." Tuain says.

"That's all I need." She says lifting him back to his feet as she tips him over the edge.

As Tuain screams she grabs onto his legs halting his fall.

"Where's the listening post!" Yaren demands again as Tuain struggles. "The more you struggle the more it loosens my grip." At hearing that Tuain stops moving and looks up at her. "Tell me where it is and I'll pull you up. Is it here, on Taloraan?" She asks after realizing he's still unwilling to respond.

"No."

"Checking polygraph results." States Cale.

"Truthful." Feevo reports.

"I'm surprised you actually told the truth on that one Cassir."

Realizing the function of the device on his wrist is Tuain reaches to remove it.

"Touch it and I drop you!" Yaren threatens. "Where's the listening post!"

"Y . . . Yinchorr."

"Three?" Yaren says waiting for the results.

Back in the bar Cale looks at Feevo who shakes his head sideways.

"False." Replies Cale.

"Try again Cassir." Yaren says.

"Malastare."

"Wrong."

"D'Qar."

"My arms are starting to get tired." Yaren says waiting for the data from Feevo.

"Forty percent accurate but still false." The droid reports.

"We're getting closer." Cale observes.

"P . . . please, pull me up. My boots are slipping!" Tuain says starting to panic.

"Tell me first!" Yaren demands again.

"F . . . fine. Toblain sector, out past the third moon of Shadda-Bi-Boran. It's an un-colonized world in grid Opal 18, near the border of grid 17. Now pull me up please!"

"Be patient."

"Are you kriffing kidding me?" Tuain exclaims as she waits for the report.

"Yaren, one hundred percent truthful!" Cale states.

"You've been a good little Imp, Cassir."

"Sure thing, now pull me up quick!"

"Sorry but my arms are too tired now, besides Qu'lil sent us with his regards."

Suddenly a stone cold look of hatred forms over Tuain's face. "You bi . . . . aaagghh!" he screams just as Yaren lets go before he can finish his remark.

"Yaren!" says Lamara over the comm.

"What? We promised Qu'lil, besides it was a lot more merciful than my sword would have been." Yaren says running back to the door. "By the way you'd better be ready to extract, it's gonna get messy."

"Copy that. Three, five; you'd better get in position!" Lamara says over the comm.

"Understood." Cale says looking at Feevo. "Let's go."

Yaren gets to the door just seconds before another noncom, backed up by a couple of Stormtroopers, gets the door open. She pulls the blade from the control panel while drawing the second from within her tunic as she backs up against the wall next to the door.

The Stormtroopers enter first, she pushes the first to the ground as she disarms the second spinning him around to use as a human shield, the noncom fires hitting the trooper in the torso. Yaren takes the opportunity to kill the un-armored noncom and throws one of the blades into his chest as the first trooper gets to his feet. Knowing her blade won't penetrate the trooper's armor Yaren throws the second blade at his hand aiming for the E-11 blaster in his grip. The blade misses its mark slightly, hitting the trooper between his index and middle finger but it works as he drops the blaster. Yaren quickly picks up the E-11 at her feet from the second trooper and blasts him.

"You've got incoming!" Lamara says over the comm still watching the feed.

Yaren turns to look through the door spotting several more Stormtroopers approaching. She blasts two then ducks back behind the door as they take positions along the corridor and open fire. Realizing she can't close the door and can't get out the way she came Yaren suddenly notices the grapple and ascension cable on the back of the utility belt on the trooper she used as a shield.

"Be aware team, I'm moving to extraction plan B." Yaren says grabbing the cable and attaching it under the barrel of the E-11.

"What is extraction plan B?" Lamara says as she watches Yaren running towards the balcony on the feed. "Oh my."

"You need to get us that speeder, now." Tero says grabbing the sniper rifle. "Go Lamara, now!"

"Right!"

Meanwhile Yaren shoots back down the corridor as she runs and dives off the balcony! She free-falls for a moment before firing the ascension cable; it grasps onto the railing of another balcony as she controls her descent. A moment later she kicks off the side of the building and swings around the north face.

Still monitoring her via the probe Tero spots the Stormtroopers breaching the office and retreating back towards the turbolifts.

"Guys she's gonna have a lot of company out front in a few moments." Tero says as he spots Yaren swinging into visual range around the building. "Bug, get the Nightmare airborne and head this way. I'll follow up with pickup coordinates." Tero orders getting an acknowledging chirp back.

As Yaren approaches the ground floor Tero spots Stormtroopers already filing out the front door. He takes aim and fires hitting the first one out just as Yaren detaches the cable and lands with a roll on the ground. She comes up firing taking out another trooper as she runs for cover. Tero fires again but realizes he's not going to be able to hit every trooper before they can shoot her!

Yaren runs in a full on sprint realizing herself that she won't get to cover in time, of which there is little of outside the building. Although suddenly several troopers go down, buying her a few more seconds to reach a set of steps leading down to the sub-tram.

Tero spots the blaster fire coming from the south and realizes Cale and Feevo have arrived. He picks another target and fires.

Down below Feevo draws his repeater blaster unleashing its fire upon the stormtroopers while Cale takes aim with his blaster pistol.

* * *

Meanwhile Lamara reaches the ground floor of the hotel and summons an air taxi. During the planning of their operation the team realized they'd need an additional vehicle; renting one presented a possible security risk so they ultimately decided they would steal one. None of the Ryndorians were thrilled about it but it was the easiest solution. As the landspeeder stops and the driver rises to help her aboard she pulls her DevTech Sidearms blaster and stuns him, guiding him to the ground.

"I'm really sorry about this." She says to the stunned driver.

* * *

More stormtroopers file out into the plaza as they continue exchanging blaster fire with the rebels. However with zero cover for the troopers to hide behind once they exit the building they begin charging the dual targets.

Tero continues taking down target after target but knows his new team is being overwhelmed. Suddenly he sees Lamara approach in an open cockpit landspeeder, although she stops short of Yaren's position and assumes she doesn't see her guardian. Tero tries reaching the others but soon discovers he's lost comms with all of them and assumes they're being jammed.

Lamara turns the speeder as she fires out the port side hitting a Stormtrooper or two but suddenly realizes a hailstorm of blaster fire is aimed at her direction.

Up above Tero notices several Imperial Security Bureau gunships heading towards the building. As one banks around the north end of the building he realizes it is targeting the speeder! Tero quickly grabs his ascension cable from his pack and fires it straight up grasping the railing a level above him and jumps over. He lets gravity take hold for a moment before slowing his descent with the cable mechanism as he yells to get Lamara's attention.

Down below Lamara fires back at the stormtroopers with her DevTech just as she looks up noticing the police gunship. Before she can react Tero lands with a thud in the speeder, lifts her out of the driver's seat with ease and takes one step up onto the side of the speeder just as the gunship fires a rocket! With Lamara in his arms, Tero jumps from the speeder just moments before it explodes. The blast wave carries them several yards out. Tero turns his body as they hit and slide across the duracrete, taking the brunt of the fall on his shoulder and back. When they come to a stop Tero finally loosens his grip on Lamara and rolls over her slightly, continuing to protect her as he draws his sidearm.

"Are you alright?" he says grunting in pain as he fires his blaster at the stormtroopers.

"I . . . I think so, y . . .you saved me."

"You can thank me later, fire your weapon."

On the south side of the park Feevo notices his master rescuing Lamara. The droid reaches into his field pack grabbing a thermal grenade launcher and attaches it to his repeater rifle. He aims up at the gunship and fires! The grenade hits the gunship in one of its solar gathering panels, which power the repulsors, destroying it. As the gunship begins to smoke it spirals out of control behind the hotel and crashes nearby.

Feevo loads another detonator into the launcher and fires into the stormtroopers. As several dive, or are pushed to the ground, to avoid the blast; Feevo tosses three small smoke grenades in front of the troopers.

"Cale, you go get miss Yaren," orders Feevo as he resumes firing his repeater. "I'll get master Tero and miss Lamara."

"Got it!" Cale fires once more then runs back to grab his swoop while Feevo keeps up the cover fire.

Cale fires up his swoop and makes a wide circle around the east side towards Yaren's position.

Meanwhile Yaren continues firing, laying prone at the top of the steps. Suddenly she realizes the charge on her E-11 is empty. Luckily she has no time to concern herself with it as she spots Cale pulling to a stop on in front of her.

"Come on!" he yells firing at the stormtroopers through the growing cloud of smoke.

With the E-11 still in hand she runs and hops on the back of the bike. Cale holsters his sidearm and he thumbs the accelerator and speeds off. Yaren lays the E-11 down in her lap and draws Cale's blaster from the holster on his hip. She fires back at the troopers who are now firing blindly through the smoke.

Meanwhile Tero and Lamara continue to fire as Tero realizes they have to make a move for cover. Suddenly he hears the report of a swoop engine and sees Feevo turning the bike to a halt. The droid dismounts and continues firing towards the stormtroopers who are now starting the emerge through the smoke.

"Master, take her and get out of here."

Tero gets to his feet, pulling Lamara up with him as they mount the swoop.

"What about you?" Tero asks taking the handlebars.

"I'll cover you."

"That's not what I . . . "

In the midst of the firefight it suddenly dawned on Tero. The droid didn't want to fail again. After Azola died he knew the droid's primary function was to protect him and yet Tero sensed there was more to it than that.

It was Feevo who'd first noticed the similarities between Azola and Lamara. Feevo who recorded and played Lamara's comments about himself that were so much like his Azola's. Ever since Tero had pseudo-joined this Rebellion he was searching for redemption but he wasn't even sure it was possible. Was it possible that underneath all the programming and circuitry there was a heart or a soul there? He knew Feevo had blamed himself these last three years for Azola's death but even after all that the droid was trying to redeem his master.

"F . . . . Feevo?" Tero says.

The droid turns back to look at him and says. "I said go master, NOW!"

It was the first time Feevo had ever commanded him to do anything. In that moment all his preconceptions in the previous moment were confirmed. It was also then that Tero got the sinking feeling he'd never see the droid again, or that he'd never get the chance to set things right.

Lamara wrapped her arms around Tero's midsection as he turns the swoop and speeds off.

Feevo begins retreating on foot just as another police gunship appears overhead. He loads another thermal detonator into the launcher and fires but misses this time. The stormtroopers, realizing most of the rebel squad has escaped, begins relaying info to the gunship as they pursue the droid.

Tero and Lamara soon catch up to Yaren and Cale as they head southeast. Tero raises BG-33 on his comlink and tells him to find a place to land for a quick extraction. Having been monitoring the Imperial comm frequency the astromech informs him that there are several police gunships in the area as well as a squad of TIEs that were just dispatched from a floating outpost some sixty klicks north of the city.

"Alright, change of plans." Tero says. "Airborne extraction, you have our position?"

While in hyperspace on the way to Taloraan, Tero installed a locator on each swoop bike. BG-33 reports back confirming that he is monitoring their movements.

"Alright, we'll stay on the main skyway so you'll have room to bring the ship in." Tero says as he informs the others to follow his lead.

Tero pulls up ascending into the sky and feels Lamara tighten her grip slightly around his torso.

Cale decelerates letting the Lasat pass them and follows suit, ascending into the sky.

"Do you have any idea what we're doing?" Cale yells back over his shoulder against the sound of the wind.

"Oh I think I have an idea." Yaren replies.

A few moments later they see the Wild Nightmare come into view overhead. BG-33 lines up ahead of them and opens the boarding ramp.

"This could be close." Tero says accelerating.

Tero pilots the swoop right through the open hatch banging the back of the swoop on the way in against the ship. He brings it to a stop in the central chamber and immediately dismounts.

"Secure the swoop, the others will be right behind us." he orders as he runs towards the cockpit.

Lamara quickly guides the swoop over to its magclamp as seconds later Cale and Yaren come barging into the ship. Yaren hops off and closes the boarding ramp informing BG-33 through the intercom that they're all aboard but she hears Tero's voice come back with a reply.

"Secure the swoops then get on the dorsal gun." he says having just taken his seat. "We've got gunships incoming."

"I got that." Cale says pulling down the retractable ladder to the gunner's seat.

As soon as Lamara secures the first swoop she heads for the cockpit to assist Tero. As she walks through the cockpit door she notices Tero turning the ship around.

"You're going after Feevo." she observes as she takes the copilot's couch.

After a long pause he replies, "We're not leaving him."

Meanwhile Feevo is making his way southeast through the city on foot. With more police gunships appearing in the area he quickly vacates the main streets to reduce their effectiveness against him. However it wasn't by much, in addition the stormtroopers were now pursuing him en masse and his armor was beginning to take a beating.

Feevo fires his last thermal detonator, taking out several troopers, then continues to fire back with his repeater as he makes his way through the courtyards in between buildings. With more stormtroopers being dropped off by the gunships in an attempt to surround him, Feevo draws a secondary, handheld weapon from his pack. Feevo aims the retrofitted R-10 Combat Saboteur at the first stormtrooper in sight and pulls the trigger. The impact from the Old Republic weapon knocks the trooper completely off his feet! While the archaic weapon has a much slower rate of fire, compared to that of the repeater, it packs a punch.

Suddenly Feevo recognizes a signal from BG-33 and realizes he's being tracked.

"Where is he Bug?" Tero asks as he spots incoming gunships.

Momentarily distracted by the sight of the gunships, Tero doesn't hear the astromech's reply as one of the gunships suddenly explodes! Realizing the shot came from his dorsal cannon Tero opens fire with the main guns taking down another one as they pass.

"Tero, I think Bug has Feevo's location." Lamara points out on the display.

As the dorsal cannon rotates aft to continue firing on the gunships Tero checks the display noticing more than just Feevo's location. He then orders Bug to relay instructions.

"Tell him to get to high ground ASAP, those TIE fighters will be here soon!"


	23. Tero's Tale

Back on the ground Feevo blasts another trooper with the R-10 just as he receives the orders from BG-33. He looks through the transparisteel of all the nearby buildings looking for a turbolift when he suddenly is hit from above. He looks up noticing a police gunship hovering in place as a sniper tries to pick him off. Feevo aims up with his repeater and fires hitting the gunship. It isn't enough to bring down the craft but sufficient for the pilot to flee the area momentarily.

With more fire coming in from the troopers on the ground Feevo realizes he'll have to take his chances. Suddenly the top of his pack opens revealing a built in ascension cable. He fires the device remotely at the top of the nearest building and runs to the side as he begins winching himself up. He fires the R-10 once more, taking out another trooper, then stows the weapon. enabling his left hand to climb.

* * *

"Where, where is he Bug?" Tero says as he brings the Nightmare in low over the building tops.

Suddenly the astromech chirps loudly, alerting Lamara.

"There his is!" she says.

"Got him." Tero says noticing the swarm of stormtroopers on the ground. "Karabast!"

"There's a gunship out there." states Lamara noticing the bogey circling the area.

"Not for long." Tero says accelerating as he opens up with the main guns.

The gunship barely maneuvers out of the way in time as the Nightmare passes over it. Tero brings the ship around this time locking on with a proton torpedo. He fires decimating it as he heads back towards Feevo's position.

From below the stormtroopers take aim on the droid and fire, attempting to sever the ascension cable on his back. With his armor shredded and the blasts continuing to rain upon him Feevo tries to fire back with his repeater but finds the power cell is depleted. He's about to risk attempting to reload it but suddenly the cable snaps! He grabs on at the last moment halting his fall just as he looks up noticing the Nightmare approach from high overhead at a steep angle.

"What are you doing!?" Asks Lamara holding on to her harness.

"Thinning out the herd." Tero says taking aim on the stormtroopers below.

Tero pulls the trigger blasting away at the troopers amassed below for a couple of seconds before having to pull up. With the threat stalled Feevo stows his repeater, trading it back for his right appendage, and continues on climbing free hand.

"Shall I open the boarding ramp?" Lamara asks as Tero brings the Nightmare back around.

"No we won't have time for that, Bug open the top hatch."

The droid whistles in response as Tero brings the ship between two buildings. Feevo continues climbing as he notices the Nightmare appearing on his right as the blasterfire from below resumes striking Feevo as well as the ship. Feevo notices the top hatch just behind the cockpit opening up as the ship continues descending below him.

"Tell him it's now or never Bug!" Tero exclaims.

Feevo is about to jump when one of his legs suddenly goes slack! He looks over his shoulder realizing its sparking as more blasterfire continues to chip away at what's left of his armor. Knowing he's running out of time he plants his good leg on the railing of the nearest balcony and jumps for the ship. He hits the ship, barely catching the edge of the open hatch. The ship begins taking the brunt of the blaster fire as Tero ascends slowly back above the top of the buildings. With his power cells nearly drained Feevo struggles to pull himself in.

Tero checks his scanner finding the TIE have just entered the city airspace to the east. Throwing power to the starboard repulsors he tilts the ship slightly to assist Feevo. The droid slides in through the hatch landing with a loud thunk in the passenger chamber below.

"Close it up Bug, we're outta here!" Tero says as he pushes the throttle forward.

Not a second later, green blasterfire comes streaking in from the east!

Tero maneuvers the ship out of the way just as more laser fire comes in from the TIEs. He's about to tell the gunner to cover the rear when he feels the cannon blasting away behind them.

"Two more coming in on the port side!" Lamara points out as she watches the scanner.

With two TIEs already on their tail Tero turns the ship to port putting them on a head on course with the new bogies. He locks on and fires the main guns shooting down one of the new TIEs. As the other peels off to regroup Tero resumes his course.

The ship increases rapidly as it breaks for the upper atmosphere, the dorsal cannon continuing to fire back at the pursing TIEs. As the sky begins to fade to the blackness of space Tero notices blip after blip on the scanner, representing the TIEs, disappearing. However BG-33 quickly points out that more are joining the pursuit.

"Let me know the moment you have hyperspace coordinates locked in Bug!" says Tero.

Back in the gunner's seat Cale hits another TIE square in the cockpit as three more take its place. He continues firing, clipping another one on its solar panel. He keeps up his rate of fire as he hears Tero's voice over the intercom.

"Keep it up back there, we'll make the jump to lightspeed in about twenty seconds!"

Suddenly Cale notices the TIEs lining up in formation in an attempt to stop the ship. While the Imperial pilots assume their tactic of forming a united front to fire at once is a sound idea, Cale smiles with delight having just been given easier targets to shoot at. He resumes fire taking out three TIEs in sequence and grazing a fourth as the Imp pilots suddenly realize their mistake and break off.

Just then BG-33 gives Tero the signal, he reaches up and pulls back the hyperdrive lever vaulting them to safety. After a moment Tero slides his seat back and hunches over, resting his elbows on his knees. Lamara takes notice but senses something more coming from the Lasat than just exhaustion. She's about to speak when the cockpit door slides open admitting Cale and Yaren.

"That was close." observes Yaren.

"But we did it, good work everyone." Lamars adds.

"Yeah, good shootin' Yaren." says Tero without diverting his gaze.

"Uh . . . that wasn't me, Cale was manning the gun."

A moment of silence passes then Tero finally says. "Oh, good work kid."

Utterly shocked by his lack of aggressive tone Cale simply says. "Thanks."

"Tero, your bleeding!" Yaren states noticing his left arm.

"It's nothing." Tero says without even looking at the injury.

With her suspicions growing that something is on Tero's mind Lamara decides to clear the room. "Why don't you two get Feevo to the workshop and help Bug with his repairs. I'll take care of Tero's injury."

"Sure thing." Cale replies as he takes Yaren's arm who is exchanging a concerned look with her mistress over Tero. Lamara gives her a reassuring nod as they step back into the passenger hold to help Feevo to his feet.

"Your a mess buddy." Cale says grabbing the droid around the midsection.

"P . . . . p . . . . . . power r . . reserves down to twelve percent."

"Don't worry Feevo, we'll get you fixed up." Cale replies as he and Yaren carry him to the workshop with BG-33 following.

"T . . . .th . . . thank you, C . . Cale."

"Don't talk Feevo, save your energy." Instructs Yaren.

Unknowingly to Tero, Lamara seals the cockpit door once it slides shut as she grabs a medkit.

"Turn you chair around so I can treat your arm."

Remaining completely silent Tero does as instructed but she notices his gaze seems transfixed into nothingness. She opens the medkit and begins cleaning his arm, realizing it was caused by sliding alongside the duracrete after the speeder explosion.

"You saved my life back there." she says injecting an antiseptic into his arm. "Thank you."

Tero says nothing as he continues to just stare blankly at the cockpit door. Sensing he'll talk when he's ready Lamara continues treatment and begins applying a few bacta patches to his arm.

"I'm sure Feevo will be fine." Lamara says finishing up.

However what happens next takes her completely by surprise! All of Tero's walls suddenly came crashing down as he began shamelessly crying, his face buried in his hands.

Lamara had always assumed there was more to Tero's story than he had yet to share. His aggressive nature, his attempt to remain isolated from others, the holo-image of the Lasat woman and the cybernetic eye. They were all indicators of his past but she never once thought she would witness something so profound.

She quickly snapped out of her own shock and wrapped her arms around him pulling him towards her embrace. It was then that she realized that gruff exterior of his was just hiding his pain. So much pain it seemed she began to hurt for him as he continued sobbing. Her mind raced, wondering not so much of the details behind his past but how long he'd held it in. Realizing no words could help right now she decided to let him take as long as he needed. She began caressing the back of his neck comfortingly with her right hand as his body-wracking sobs continued.

After a few minutes the sobbing begins to subside as Lamara hears Tero mumble something with his face still buried in his hands.

"Why are you so much like her?"

"Who?"

At that Tero slowly sits up as, slightly calmed, and produces the miniature holo-disk from the compartment on his belt. He places it on the console's projector displaying the image of the female Lasat.

"Azola . . . " Tero says wiping his natural eye. ". . . my wife."

"She's beautiful." Lamara says assuming a piece of the puzzle. "When did you lose her?"

"She died a few days before the end of the war."

"Tero, I'm so sorry." she replies taking his hand in hers.

"You remind me so much of her, she was kind and self-sacrificing just like you." Tero says as a few more tears fall down his face.

"I appreciate the sentiment Tero but there are a lot more people in the galaxy with those same qualities."

"Not many but what really got me unhinged was hearing what you said to Cale about me."

A confused look comes over Lamara's face. "What I said to Cale?"

"Feevo overheard your conversation with him and recorded it." Admits Tero.

Lamara sits back realizing her mistake, as well as having to give some credit to the sneaky droid. Luckily it didn't appear that Tero was mad at all about it.

"It was almost word for word one of the last things Azola said to me before she died."

Now Lamara realized what he'd been dealing with, however if her presence helped him get to this point she was glad. Three years he'd been bottling all this up, it was high time he came to grips with his loss. However she had no way of knowing this was just scratching the surface of his story.

"How did she die?"

Tero begins at Anqwaht but soon realizes to explain what he's been through he has to start from the beginning. Lamara listens intently, holding his had the entire time, as Tero tells her everything.

* * *

Back in the workshop Feevo has been shut down so that BG-33 can run diagnostics on his core systems. Plugged into a power supply to retain his memory drives, once satisfied that the results are good BG-33 slowly begins rebooting his counterpart's systems as he works on Feevo's damaged wiring. Meanwhile Cale and Yaren slowly begin disassembling his damaged armor plating and field pack.

"Stars alive Feevo, you're a mess." Cale says removing a piece of the armor from the left shoulder.

BG-33 chirps something in his direction in response.

"I know he can't hear me Bug." Cale says returning to his work as he notices Yaren is deep in thought. "You okay?"

Yaren finally comes out of her stupor and says. "Sorry, just concerned. They've been in the cockpit a long time."

"So?"

"So, something's happening in there with Tero." she replies.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Lamara's looking after him."

* * *

Back in the cockpit Tero continues telling his tale to Lamara.

"Who is Tala?" she asks.

Tero flips the holo-image to the next one, displaying Azola holding their daughter.

"My daughter." he says. "I haven't been able to see or talk to her in over three years."

"Where is she?" Lamara asks.

Tero continues the story, picking up where he left off as more tears begin falling from his natural eye.

"She doesn't even know about this." Tero says gesturing to his cybernetic eye. "I'd probably frighten her if she ever saw me again."

"No she wouldn't, not if you show her the real you. This facade, this wall you've built up to hide your pain isn't necessary."

"It's hideous, all she'd see would be the scars." Tero says lowering his head.

Lamara takes his chin lifting his eyes to meet hers. "If she's anything like her mother all she'll see is her father and how much you love them both."

"How can you be so sure."

"Because I can see it now." Lamara says.

That was all it took, whether she was a reincarnation or kindred spirit of Azola or otherwise; Tero knew he could trust her.

Slowly Tero reaches up behind his skull and unhooks the outer clamp, holding the mask in place over his eye. He sets it down, still holding the silver faceplate against his eye with his other hand. He nervously hesitates for a moment but Lamara soon reaches up placing her hand over his. A moment later he removes the mask, keeping his eye closed as his scars are revealed. He soon feels Lamara's soft touch on his scarred face and is helpless to stop the tears from falling again from his good eye.

"I miss them so much." he says with both eyes still closed.

Lamara pulls him into another hug and says. "I know you do." she says holding him tightly. "You're going to see your daughter again someday Tero; I . . . I'll help you get her back."

"You will?" Tero says pulling back.

"Of course." She says noticing the grayed emptiness of his bad eye for the first time. "I'm sure Bug and Feevo will too."

"Feevo." Tero says suddenly sobbing again but this time because of his own failures. "I blamed Feevo for so long."

Lamara listens as he finishes the story ending with Feevo's part in Azola's death. Soon she realizes so much of his pain wasn't just the loss of his wife and separation from his daughter but his own internal struggle over his behavior towards Feevo.

"I hated him, blamed him for so long because every time I look at him I expect to see Azola." Tero says. "All this time I knew deep down it wasn't his fault, it was mine. I was just so angry at myself; Feevo keeps expecting me to deactivate him."

"You've been through so much Tero, no one can blame you." Lamara says holding his hand affectionately. "But maybe you should tell him that."

Resolving to do just that Tero begins nodding his head as he looks at Lamara through one good eye. "You know I only joined up with the Rebellion because I was searching for some kind of redemption." Tero says pausing for a moment. "I never believed it was possible though."

"I'm your friend Tero, I will always be here if you need me." Lamara says smiling as they both rise. "And you have my word, I will help reunite you with Tala."

"Thank you."

Tero wipes his natural eye dry then grabs the mask to replace it back over his bad eye.

"I thought . . ."

"I . . . I just need it once more, I promise."

"Okay."

Once he fits the mask back in place and the red cybernetic eye is activated he unseals the door and walks towards the workshop.

At hearing the door whoosh open Yaren and Cale look up.

"You guys mind giving me a few moments with Feevo."

"Sure." Replies Yaren. "C'mon Cale."

BG-33 begins to follow but Tero gestures with his hand to stay. As the astromech resumes his work Tero says nothing; taking in the sight of Feevo's condition. With about half of the armor plating removed as well as the left leg and half of the right arm he takes notice of the blast marks, the scorched and pelted armor and the overall damage to his system. Tero felt a fresh pang of shame well up inside him realizing once and for all that Feevo wasn't at fault for Azola's death. Realizing Feevo would give his life to protect him and the others, and nearly had, he had to set things right, it was now or never.

"Feevo are you okay?" Tero asks finally.

"Still functional sir, battery backup has been restored and power levels are at thirty-six percent and rising." The droid replies.

"Th . . . that's not what I meant." Tero says grabbing a hydrospanner to assist disassembling his armor plating. "I . . . I owe you an apology."

Feevo looks up at him, his white photoreceptors blinking quizzically. "Sir?"

"Azola's death wasn't your fault Feevo, it was mine. I shou . . . " Tero stutters as he's unable to stop the floodgates from opening. "I should never have blamed you my friend." He says finally with tears streaking down his natural eye. "I was so angry at myself, at the Empire; she . . . she was my whole world and then they kept me away from Tala too!"

Everything he said was genuine but Tero didn't expect Feevo to comprehend what he was saying, he just needed to say it for himself. However he was stunned by what Feevo did next; the droid reaches up with his left hand and wipes away the tears before putting his hand on Tero's shoulder comfortingly.

"I understand master but mistress Azola is always with you." Feevo replies touching Tero's heart.

It didn't seem possible, even with what he'd said to Lamara, Tero was shocked that the droid seemed to truly understand what he was going through. Some might argue it was just programming but in Tero's mind he knew the droid actually cared for him.

"I miss them so much pal." Tero says falling into the droids arm.

Feevo gently pats his back comfortingly and says. "I know you do sir and I will do everything possible to help you get back to Tala, once I'm fully functional again."

Tero finally sits back, dries his eye and looks at his friend. "Well what are we waiting for." Tero says picking up the hydrospanner again. "And once we get you stabilized I have an adjustment I want you to make for me."

* * *

An hour later Lamara and the others sit in the central chamber, lounging, pacing as they wait for Tero to emerge from the workshop.

"What are they doing in there?" Cale asks.

"Rebuilding Feevo." Yaren says.

"Not quite." Lamara says.

"Why do you say that?" Cale asks her.

"I just know."

"You got him to open up?" Yaren asks.

"He's bearing his soul." Lamara replies with a slight smile.

"To a droid?" Cale replies curiously.

Lamara looks at him, not with a scowl but with understanding. "Those droids are the only family he has left. The Empire took everything from him."

"Whoa." Cale says realizing she was right about the Lasat.

Feeling guilty for having judged him so hard Cale resolves to change his attitude when dealing with Tero from here on out.

"Come on." Lamara says getting up to walk to the cockpit. "Let's pull the ship out of lightspeed until he's ready to come out."

The three enter the cockpit with Yaren and Cale taking the pilot and co-pilot seats. They drop the ship out of hyperspace and determine their location.

* * *

Back in the workshop BG-33 chirps an observation as he and Tero continue working on a temporarily deactivated Feevo.

"I know Bug, they pulled us out of lightspeed. It's okay." Tero says as he helps the astromech repair Feevo's wiring. "Let's get his system core up and running again then you can finish the rest of the cosmetics while he helps me make that adjustment I mentioned."

Bug chirps an inquiry about the adjustment as he fuses two wires together.

"I want him to upgrade my cybernetic eye." Tero says.

* * *

"So." Yaren says rotating the pilot's chair to face her mistress. "Where to next, back to base to report or should we recon the Toblain sector?"

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea but I'm concerned that we might bite off more than we can chew." Lamara says. "Perhaps we should report in and get new orders."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Cale says. "We go in there alone to recon there's always a chance we might not come back out, then the Alliance is back to square one with no Cassir Tuain to squeeze the intel from."

"Then it's decided, as soon as Tero comes out we'll head for the nearest inhabited planet." Lamara says. "Where are we now?"

"Middle of nowhere." Yaren says checking their coordinates. "We're good to drift for a while."

* * *

Two hours later they finally hear the sound of the workshop door opening. Lamara walks out first from the cockpit suggesting the others stay behind for a moment. She sees him walk into the central chamber, only able to see the left side of his face for a moment. Slowly he turns and she sees the mask is off and his cybernetic eye has been changed to display in white instead of red, much less menacing.

Lamara smiles as she walks towards him. "You look good."

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely, you look . . . ." she pauses searching for the right words as she gazes into his natural eye. ". . . free. I'm proud of you Tero."

"Thank you for everything." He says as he wraps his big arms around her in a hug.

"You're very welcome my friend."

"Did you mean what you said, about helping me get Tala back?" he says after releasing her.

"Of course. As soon as possible, we have to report in first. Alliance command may want us to scout out the Toblain sector for the listening post." Lamara explains.

"Sure thing, Bug." He says calling the droid from the workshop. "Help Lamara and the others take the ship wherever they need." He says as he looks back to Lamara. "I'm gonna get some rest, I have a lot to think about."

Lamara smiles at him and says, "I understand, how's Feevo?"

"He still needs a lot of work but he's gonna make it."

"That's good news." As Tero walks down the corridor to his cabin Lamara looks down at the transparent domed astromech. "Well I guess you're with me."

* * *

Tero enters his cabin and lays down on the queen sized bunk he and Azola shared. He places the holodisk on a projector next to the bunk and selects the image of Azola holding Tala.

"I still miss you so much." He says looking intently at the image. "I promise you I'll get back to our daughter, no more excuses." With the first sense of peace he's felt in over three years, Tero gazes at the holo of his wife and daughter falling fast asleep in moments.

* * *

 **This chapter was written the same week that a series of profound events occurred in my own life. It began with a spiritual trial which I passed, after that as I was writing Tero's breakdown I went through a series of epiphanies or revelations if you will, both spiritual and emotional in nature. I saw how God had used certain people throughout my past to help me grow. Finally the week culminated in the start of a new relationship with someone very special. Just had to share, God bless you.**


	24. A Clean Ship to Zutu

Earlier that same day Sabre squadron approaches the planet Milagro at lightspeed. With seconds to spare Zaniel goes over the flight assignments with his pilots one last time, especially the temporary Allium pilots tasked to the squadron.

"Alright here we go!" Zaniel says as he's the first to drop out of lightspeed. "Target the cruiser and let 'em rip!"

The fighters appear on the Light Cruiser's y axis and open fire with their torpedoes targeting the engines and shield generator. The torpedoes hit their intended marks, disabling the cruiser's ability to flee or put up its shields. At the same time two packs of Sabre's peel off from the main group targeting the escorting Gozanti ships on its flank.

"Dial up the inertial compensator R9!" Zaniel says looping his fighter into a steep climb off the bow of the cruiser.

"The Gozanti's are hit but they were able to scramble the TIEs." Reports Zaphael over the comm.

"Flights four and five that's your queue, wipe 'em out!" Zaniel orders.

"Watch out the cruiser is about to fire!" Warns Tosch noticing the two turbolaser batteries are elevating to aim at the squadron.

"We trained for this, break into twos and continue hitting your targets!" Zaniel orders as he banks to port, his brother following.

The Light Cruiser opens fire with its powerful turbolasers hitting only one Sabre in its first volley.

"Sabre twelve is gone!" reports a pilot.

"TIE's are almost history." Reports another.

"Zaph, let's come around the starboard side and hit one of those turbolasers from behind!" Zaniel suggests.

"You got it, I'm on your tail."

The brothers veer around and zoom over the hull of the ship heading straight for the turbolaser battery from behind. They open up with their repeater cannons then fire a double spread of torpedoes each before pulling up. They watch as the turbolaser battery explodes severely hindering the cruiser's ability to fight back. Zaniel looks around and notices the two flanking Gozanti's aflame. Looking like they've secured the area Zaniel suddenly hears one of his wingmen report four TIE's on his tail!

"Where'd they come from?"

"I thought we took care of them all."

"R9 scan for other ships in the area." Zaniel orders.

A moment later the astromech directs his attention to a third Gozanti positioned far off to point from the cruiser.

"Frak! There is a third one." Zaniel exclaims. "Tosch take two flights and run that sucker down before he jumps to lightspeed!"

"We're on it!" Tosch replies.

Suddenly they hear the same pilot from before scream for assistance.

"They just took out my wingman!"

"Sabre five, do you see him!" Zaniel asks.

"Got him, I'm coming in now!" replies five.

The T-55 explodes just as Sabre five moves in and opens fire on the formation of TIEs. He takes out two right away as the other two scatter, he follows one of them and takes him out as Sabre six takes care of the other.

"Clear!" Five says over the comm.

"Double check the area, all TIE's splashed?" Zaphael orders.

"Yeah we're good."

"I don't see anymore."

"All clear!"

"Focus all fire on that cruiser, Allium one report your status." Zaniel orders as the rest of the squadron continues hitting the light cruiser.

"Last Gozanti is toast!" reports Judson.

"Zaniel, the cruiser is launching an escape shuttle!" reports Zaphael.

Zaniel looks spotting the Sentinel class shuttle launching from between the two mandibles of the cruiser.

"Let's go Zaph!" he says turning to chase it down.

The shuttle opens fire with what minimal weapons it has as it tries to make its escape. The brothers fire their repeaters chipping away at the wings and dorsal fin just as the shuttle begins taking fire from ahead. Zaniel looks on his scope spotting Tosch and his flight closing the distance as they open fire. The shuttle takes a beating from the repeater cannons of the Sabre's and soon explodes preventing its escape.

With all its support craft gone and one of its turbolaser batteries destroyed the rebel fighters soon make quick work of the Light Cruiser. Shortly after the bridge explodes the rest of the ship goes down in flames as the planet's gravity takes hold of it, sending it crashing to the surface. With the area secure Zaniel soon orders the squadron back into hyperspace bound for their refueling ship.

With no capital ships to carry the fighters or make up some semblance of a fleet yet the Rebellion retrofitted several of its cargo ships to function as fuel tankers. These ships are usually sent out to follow the fighter squadrons from a distance, usually a neighboring system or sector, so that in between missions the fighters could set down on a remote or uninhabited world and get rearmed and refueled.

After the short hyperspace jump Zaniel attempts to contact Zutu base as he leads the squadron towards an uninhabited rocky planet. A moment later the image of Major Garan appears on the holo display.

"Good to see you Lieutenant, how did it go?" Garan asks.

"The Light Cruiser and all its support craft were destroyed, we lost Sabre's eight, nine and twelve sir and we just arrived at our refueling rendezvous."

Garan shakes his head over the loss of the three pilots.

"We'll refuel and then RTB, sir." Zaniel adds.

"Negative, I have new orders for you Lieutenant." Garan explains. "After you refuel you're to head to rendezvous point in grid L-15."

 _Wroona._ Thought Zaniel recognizing the coordinates. "Sir?"

"I just received intel from Chromia team, they state they've acquired a confirmed location on the listening post."

"I don't understand, how can we be sure the cruiser we just took out wasn't the listening post?" Zaniel asks confused.

"Well for starters based off the mission time that your astromech just transmitted I can tell you that another squadron was just intercepted, after the cruiser went down." Garan says. "Secondly as I said they have a confirmed location and finally there's always the possibility that there are more than one of these listening posts."

"With all due respect Major why weren't we made aware of that possibility?" Zaniel asks.

"Because I didn't want you or your men thinking this mission wasn't worth it; your pilots needed to keep their heads in the game." Garan says. "And it was worth it Lieutenant."

"Yes sir. So the new rendezvous point; is it nearby, are we going after the listening post?"

"Patience Lieutenant, it's just a staging area for right now. Refuel and make your way there, you'll get further orders upon arrival. We're still waiting for further intel and a few more ships to arrive."

"Copy that sir, we're on it." Zaniel says before the transmission fades.

* * *

On the lush green world of Takodana, located on the edge of an expansive lake; Lamara reports in to Zutu base from an unknown establishment housed in a castle. Meanwhile Cale and Yaren await her return from the holo-booth.

"Can I tell you something?" Cale asks sipping at his unfamiliar beverage.

"Sure." Yaren replies.

Cale blushes slightly as he says, "Despite the fact that it was Imperial, I thought you looked really sexy in that uniform."

Yaren simply smiles at him and says, "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

"You're kinda cute . . . . when you're not trying to impress me like some macho laser brain."

At hearing her response Cale looks down into his mug, staring at his drink.

Realizing she hurt his pride a bit Yaren is about to apologize when she sees Lamara returning to their table. "What's the word?" Yaren asks.

"Yeah are we scouting the target or what?" Cale adds.

"Negative, we've been given some down time." Lamara replies taking a seat next to them.

"Down time?" Cale asks surprised.

"Kuat, Bilbringi, Berchest, Taloraan. Garan thinks we deserve a break." Lamara explains whispering. "Well you do anyway, I have to return to Zutu base to give my assessment of . . . ."

"Tero!?" interrupts Yaren spotting him in the doorway without his mask and the new white cybernetic eye.

Lamara smiles seeing her new friend enter the crowded establishment with no fear or shame about his appearance; Cale and Yaren meanwhile are shocked but soon realize something has indeed changed besides the obvious. They rise to greet him as he approaches their table, Yaren is the first to say something.

"This the real you?"

"I think so." Tero says as he notices Cale staring at him.

"Hey." Cale says soon realizing he's staring at the Lasat.

"Hey." Tero replies as he turns to Lamara who is beaming with pride.

"You look rested."

"Yeah, best sleep I've had in years." Tero replies scratching his head, slightly uncomfortable with all the attention.

"I don't doubt it." Lamara replies still smiling as she gestures for him to take a seat. "I was just telling these two that you've all earned a little down time. I however have to return to base to give my full report and my assessment of your performance." She explains looking at Tero. "I . . . vouched for you but I was not able to get clearance to bring you in with me just yet; I hope you understand, protocols."

"Yeah, I get it. So we just wait here until you return?" Tero asks.

"That or anywhere else you'd prefer, I just need to know where to find you." Lamara explains.

"Here's fine with me, I saw on the way in there's a sabacc tournament tonight." Tero replies.

"Very well then, my ride should be here shortly, turns out there was a ship in the next system." Lamara explains as she rises from the table noticing Yaren doing the same.

Before her mistress can object Yaren says, "I go where you go, always."

Knowing she won't succeed at changing her mind Lamara submits and says. "Alright. You boys gonna behave while we're gone?"

Cale speaks up first. "You have my word milady."

"Yeah, sure." Tero adds.

"Okay, well . . . . have fun you two." Lamara says as she and Yaren head for the door.

Yaren stops just behind Cale for a moment and leans over him to whisper something in his ear. "Thanks for coming after me."

Cale turns and looks over his shoulder at her. "I always will."

She smiles in return and then gives him the lightest of kisses on the cheek before catching up with her mistress.

Cale turns back to the table. positively beaming, and notices Tero is looking at him curiously. He removes the smile from his face and says, "So, you're gonna enter the sabaac tournament?"

"Gonna get some chow first but yeah, I think I'll see if my luck's holding up." Replies Tero as he summons a waiter droid. After he places his order her turns back to Cale. "What are your plans for the night?"

Surprised by his interest, although assuming he's just making small talk Cale decides to be honest with him. "I think I'm gonna sack out for awhile on the ship."

Tero simply nods in response.

"Although, I'd like to watch you play for a bit if that's alright?"

Tero shrugs his shoulders and says, "Sure."

Still unsure how to relate to the big Lasat Cale simply nods his head and says, "That's wizard."


	25. A Padawan Once More

After a moderate journey through hyperspace the Arrow lands alongside the Pride of the Jedi on the plains of Wroona. Jori shuts down the engines and instructs Killer to await the Rebel technicians by the port stabilizer while she checks on Rhyse. When she enters the cabin she finds the young Jedi sound asleep on her bunk, deciding to let the boy continue resting she walks down the ramp to find Captain Balek and his engineering crew walking towards the ship.

"My droid will help you out with whatever you need." Jori says. "He's more familiar with the ship than I."

"Aren't most droids?" Balek asks curiously as he directs his engineering crew to get to work.

"Well this one came with the vessel."

"I see, is there anything else I can do for you Master Kai. We are at your service." Balek offers.

"I don't think so, I'd like to get offworld as soon as possible in case the Empire tracked us here." Jori replies.

"Not likely, we've been using this planet sporadically as a rendezvous point for three years." Balek explains. "We always keep to the remote areas and vary the coordinates but they haven't gotten wind of it yet."

"That's good to know."

"It may take a while for my men to complete the repairs; oh and that reminds me, I meant to ask you earlier. Just before we jumped out of the Taanab system we saw you launch a projectile from the back of your ship; it seemed to explode in a brilliant shower of light but without hitting anything." Balek says as he notices Jori smiling. "What was that?"

"One of the more exotic weapons aboard the ship, it called an ion chaff." Jori says as she explains how the device works.

"Fascinating." Balek says in admiration. "If the Rebellion were able to duplicate that technology it would give us a huge advantage against the Imperial Navy. Once we have our own fleet that is, I don't supposed you'd mind if my engineers took some time to examine it would you?"

"I tell you what Captain, since you're fixing my ship the Rebellion is welcome to my last one." Jori says.

"No, if you don't have one to spare we couldn't possibly." Balek objects as Jori simply fixes him with a look of insistence.

"Please Captain, if it can help the Rebellion than you must take it."

"Very well, thank you Master Kai, I'll inform my technicians. In the meantime would you like to have a meal with me aboard the Pride?"

"I appreciate the offer, perhaps when the boy is awake." Jori says.

"Of course, just let me know and just to forewarn you there might be a few other ships arriving later."

"Understood, thank you again Captain."

"My pleasure Master Jedi."

As Balek walks back to his ship Jori boards the Arrow once more intending to meditate in the lounge. However as she takes a step up the ramp she takes another look at the horizon. Realizing the sun is just coming up she decides to meditate outside. She grabs a mat from the lounge and carries it several yards away from the ship; far enough so that she cannot hear the work or dialogue between the engineering crew but that she is still in sight of the ship.

Intending to gain some confirmation as to Rhyse's identity Jori sits cross-legged on the mat with her back to the ship as she gazes into the sunrise. A moment later Jori closes her eyes and relaxes, opening herself completely to the Force. Feeling her suspicions that Rhyse is part of Ryaan's bloodline somehow, the name and resemblance alone pointing to that conclusion, she finds herself determined to learn the connection. She knew Rhyse couldn't be his son but maybe a younger brother or a cousin perhaps. In all her time as Ryaan's apprentice he'd never mentioned any family ties within the Jedi Order.

 _Maybe Ryaan never knew himself._ She theorized.

That was the most logical explanation after all but she was certain she'd soon find out. As time seemed to slow she delved deeper into the Force concentrating on Ryaan himself.

Over a space of time which was indiscernible to Jori while in meditation she senses other craft landing nearby, people moving about the ships, someone approaching but quickly retreating back, changes in the winds and temperature. She empties her mind of all thoughts and emotions except for that of her former master. However after a few hours she still had no clue as to how Rhyse and Ryaan were connected. Jori refused to let that fact disappoint her though, one thing was still clear. Rhyse was of the Ryaan's bloodline.

Finally opening her eyes Jori realizes the sun is directly above her indicating she'd been in meditation for several hours. She sat there a moment, still completely relaxed, and stretched before rising to take up her mat and walk back to the ship. As she approaches the ship she sees Rhyse sitting at the base of the ramp, finally noticing her he stands and meets her halfway.

"There he is." Jori says greeting him. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, very." Rhyse replies. "I was wondering how long you were going to be mediating."

"You were more than welcome to join me."

"Oh, I . . . . I didn't know." He says nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Well you do now. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting but I was looking for some answers"

"Answers to what?"

"Questions." Jori replies flashing him a teasing smile. "I'll tell you later, have you eaten?

"No but I'm starving." Replies Rhyse.

"Well come along, Captain Balek extended us an offer to dine with him onboard his ship." Jori replies guiding him slightly with a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Having setup several temporary structures outside the ship Balek invites them to have lunch outdoors, since it is a rarity during prolonged missions in space. Surprised that repairs on the stabilizer are still in progress Jori also learns, during the meal, that the engineering crew has actually been hard at work overhauling the entire engine.

"My head engineer was about to approach you about flushing the coolant system, that was the first thing they recommended, when he found you sitting out beyond the ship." Balek explains as Jori remembers sensing the approaching presence. "When he reported to me I gave him the go ahead to proceed with his plans. They said by the look of it the engine hadn't been fired in a while, you were lucky to have not had any malfunctions."

"Yeah it had been quite some time since she'd last flown, before leaving for Taanab that is." Jori replies. "I owe you my thanks again Captain."

"It's the least we can do Master Kai, especially after Ryndori."

"How long can I expect before she's ready to leave?" Jori asks.

"Another day, maybe two unfortunately." Balek replies. "I know that probably makes you feel a little uneasy but we have a few sentry ships scouting the sector. If any Imperial vessels show up we'll have plenty of warning before they get here."

"Very well. Then it looks like we have some time to kill."

"If there's anything else I can do, don't hesitate to ask." Balek adds.

"Oh I'm sure we'll be fine, I can think of plenty of ideas to keep us occupied." Jori says turning to the boy. "Right Rhyse?"

Unsure what she means Rhyse simply replies affirmatively in the proper manner as he continues his meal.

After lunch Jori asks Rhyse to take a walk with her, side by side they walk away from camp spotting the ocean in the distance. As they approach the blue sands of the coast they turn walking along the beach in silence as Jori composes her thoughts.

"How much are you aware of the current state of the Jedi Order?" Jori finally asks.

It was somewhat of a dumb question but she wanted know exactly what he did, his perspective on things. Rhyse started by telling her what she already knew, about the attack on the AgriCorps center on Taanab. While they had no way to contact the temple on Coruscant the strongest among them had grown to sense that the Jedi were all but extinct. As they begin to make a wide circle around the camp Jori gives him the larger picture; that the Clone Wars was a manipulation of the Republic by the Sith in effort to destroy the Jedi and take over the galaxy.

"You witnessed all this?" Rhyse asks curiously.

"No, at the time all this happened I was marooned on Rhen Var with my master."

"Then how could you know all this?"

Jori proceeds to give Rhyse a brief summary of her story from her escape of Rhen Var up to this point without giving him too many details. By the time they finish their fourth circle around camp Jori stops, just as they reach the blue sand beach, facing Rhyse.

"Rhyse, there aren't many Jedi left, we must do all we can to survive. That means you must learn to hone your skills with the Force so that one day you will become a Jedi Knight " Explains Jori.

"Easier said than done. I couldn't make it in the temple Master Kai, that's why I was sent to the AgriCorp. I couldn't learn to levitate objects, I was the last Padawan at my Gathering to harvest a kyber crystal and I have trouble focusing during meditation. I couldn't be trained."

"Maybe you just didn't have the right teacher." Jori says placing her hands on his shoulders. "Rhyse you were meant to be a Jedi and I sense that you are very gifted in the Force, we just have to find the key to unlocking your powers. Rhyse Táj, I hereby take you as my Padawan learner."

"Me?"

"Yes. As I explained previously I was sent to Taanab by a vision in the Force, to find my apprentice and I realize now that that is you." Jori says.

"You're just saying that as a matter of circumstance, I'm the only one left from Taanab."

"No Rhyse, there's much more to it than that."

Rhyse looks at her curiously and says, "What do you mean?"

"You'll find out, in time young one." Jori replies. "So what do you say, are you willing to start again Padawan?"

Rhyse studies her for a long time and for the first time since being shipped off to the AgriCorps he feels the empowered by the prospect of a second chance. "Yes master."

"Good, we'll begin now."

"One question master. How can I be a Jedi without a lightsaber?" Rhyse asks.

Jori folds her arms touching her index finger to her lips thoughtfully. "Hmm . . . . I'll work on that one. In the meantime we'll start with some fundamentals." Jori says.

"Fundamentals?"

"Yep. Back to basics, PT " Jori explains. "You see the trail in the soil we've made circling camp?"

"Yes master."

"Good, run it this time. Give me twenty laps and don't forget to breathe, focus on that. Then you may return to the ship."

Realizing this endeavor might be harder than he initially thought, Rhyse looks at his new master with a trusting smile as he heads off down the beach.

* * *

As Jori returns to camp she begins thinking about how to acquire a new lightsaber for Rhyse. There was always buying one on the black market, after the purge the underworld was sure to swell with inventory from the thousands of Jedi that were killed. However Jori knew that would be the easy way out. If Rhyse was to truly become a Jedi, in the way one should, he had to harvest his own kyber crystal again.

Ilum was where all the young Jedi Padawans went during the Gathering to harvest their crystals. However Jori knew from her experiences against the Empire that any obvious answer to a Jedi question was a bad idea. She knew Vader was once a Jedi, thus she safely assumed the crystal cave on Ilum was already under guard by the Empire, if not destroyed. However she soon realized that there were still options open to her; kyber crystals didn't just grow on Ilum!

The problem was Jori didn't know where else kyber crystals were known to be found. As she stepped aboard the ship she thought about having Killer run a search on the holonet but immediately aborted the idea. The Empire surely had intelligence units monitoring the holonet for anything remotely related to the Jedi. Unfortunately this meant she was left once again to meditation; not that she had a problem with that. Just once she wished that the answer would be much simpler to determine. She sat in meditation inside the lounge of the Arrow concentrating on her earliest days in the temple and the lessons she learned while attending her classes there. Hopefully there was some forgotten memory she could retrieve which would help her; unfortunately she would soon find there was nothing.

As Jori broke her meditation and began pacing the lounge she realized the only option would be to access sealed Imperial files. That meant another mission like the one on Scipio but that presented a risk with Rhyse in the fold.

 _Maybe Captain Balek could help._ Jori thought.

She didn't like the idea of asking the rebels for help but they had offered willingly and they had helped each other equally in the past. With no other clear choices in front of her Jori exits the ship and heads for the Pride just as Rhyse returns from his run.

"Where are you going master?" he asks, slightly out of breath.

"I'll be right back. Hydrate yourself, take a few minutes to rest then start on some pushups."

Rhyse reluctantly nods his head as he sits down at the bottom of the ramp. "Yes master."

As Jori walks towards the Pride she notices for the first time several starfighters coming in to land nearby. Only vaguely recognizing the model she pays them no further mind as she looks for Balek. She checks the temporary structures and finds Kaeon instead.

"Commander, can you direct me to Captain Balek? I need to speak with him."

"He's actually preparing to make contact with Zutu base, he should be on the bridge of the Pride."

"Zutu base?"

"The codename for our current base of operations." Kaeon explains.

"I see, thank you Commander."

"My pleasure Master Jedi."

Jori turns and heads for the boarding ramp of the Pride.

* * *

A few moments earlier across camp Zaniel and his brother are the first Sabres to land at the rendezvous point. A ground technician walks up to his craft as he climbs out of the cockpit informing him to report to Captain Balek on the Pride of the Jedi.

"He should be on the bridge Lieutenant." says the technician.

"Thanks." Zaniel replies looking to his droid still in the socket. "R9, get her refueled and run all the usual diagnostics."

The droid chirps in response as Zaphael walks up beside him removing his helmet.

"You're with me." Zaniel says to his brother.

The two walk towards the stolen Imperial corvette as they unfasten the collars of their flight suits and remove their gloves. Just as Zaniel throws his gloves inside his helmet he spots someone walking towards the boarding ramp of the Pride. He reaches his hand out in front his brother, stopping them both in their tracks!

"What is it?" Zaphael asks curiously.

"Do you see who I see?!" Zaniel asks, never diverting his eyes.

Zaphael follows his line of sight spotting a vaguely familiar face but as Zaphael studies the person more closely he realizes who it is, Jedi Knight Jori Kai! He looks back to his brother just as Zaniel passes off his helmet to him and flashes him an excited smile.

As Zaniel runs towards her Zaphael says aloud, "I freakin' knew it!"

"Jori, Jori Kai!" Zaniel yells excitedly as he approaches her.

Having taken just one step up the ramp Jori hears her name being called and turns to see the pilot running towards her in a black and blue flight suit. Suddenly she recognizes both the pilot and the starfighters coming in for landing.

"Zaniel." She says stepping off the ramp to bow.

However she's taken completely by surprise as he wraps his arms around her picking her up in an embrace.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were in exile?" Zaniel asks when he finally puts her down.

"I was, it's . . . . well it's a long story."

"Well maybe you can tell me a little later, I have to report to Captain Balek." Says Zaniel.

"I was just going to see him myself."

"Well then after you." he says gesturing for her to take the lead.

Zaniel follows her into the ship, spotting his brother running to catch up. They take the turbolift to the command deck and when they arrive they see Balek standing over the comms station speaking with a member of his command crew.

"Master Kai, please come in." Balek says. "I'll be right with you Lieutenant."

"Yes sir." Zaniel says just as the turbolift comes back, bringing up his brother.

"Master Kai, I wondered if I might possibly ask you for a favor." Balek says walking her towards the tactical command station.

Surprised by the irony Jori remains silent as she listens to what Balek has to say.

"Actually to be honest it's not just me who wishes to ask this of you, do I have your permission reveal your presence in a transmission?"

"Very well Captain." Jori says.

Balek gives the signal to his comms officer who initiates a holo transmission with Zutu base, a moment later the image of Major Garan appears over the tactical station. Garan says nothing for a moment taking in the sight of the Jedi standing next to Balek.

"When Balek told me he'd taken a Jedi under his care somehow I thought it might be you. It's good to see you Jori."

"Hello Reac."

"Well let's get to it shall we." Garan says. "Captain Balek and I are putting together a mission to infiltrate an Imperial listening post in the Toblain sector. Recent intel confirms that this outpost has been monitoring our squadron movements and is trying to pin down the location of our base."

"Unfortunately we can't just destroy it; the plan is for our team to go in, find out exactly what they've learned, erase or steal the data and then destroy the facility." Balek says taking over at Garan's gesture. "I know you probably have other intentions but I was hoping . . . . what?" he says noticing a smile forming on the Jedi's face.

"Captain, I was actually going to ask you for a favor as well. You're right about my intentions, I don't really want to get involved where it comes to the Empire but I believe you both may have just provided me with a solution to my problem." Jori says. "I'll join the team."

"What problem is that?" Garan asks curiously.

"I've taken an apprentice," Jori says directly to Garan. ". . . a young boy I was able to rescue from Taanab's fourth moon. However he no longer possess a lightsaber. I need access to an Imperial database to find out where else in the galaxy he can harvest a new kyber crystal."

"I see, you realize Jori that the outpost may not provide the information you seek." Garan adds.

"I know but it's my best shot. We can't go to the usual place, the Empire will know about it."

"Understood, well you have my thanks Jori. I'll leave you in the capable hands of Captain Balek. May the Force be with you." Garan says before his image fades.

"Okay so, what's next?" Jori asks.

"We'll let you know when we're ready for a mission briefing; we still have intel coming in." Explains Balek. "We have scout ships that were sent out to recon the target first."

"I understand, I assume we'll be operating from here? I won't be bringing Rhyse along so he'll need someplace to stay."

"Yes, he'll be perfectly safe here."

"Very good, also I'd like to bring my own droid along to search for the files I need."

"That would be fine Master Kai."

"Thank you, I will be waiting for your summons then Captain." Jori says turning to leave. "Zaniel."

Zaniel bows slightly as she passes him and steps back onto the turbolift. The moment the door closes and the lift begins descending Zaniel steps up to Balek, whom is just about to address him.

"Lt. Br . . . "

"I want in!" Zaniel says interrupting him.

"Of course you're in, you're a squadron leader." Balek says.

"No you don't understand. I want on the infiltration team, this is a volunteer army. I'm volunteering."

"Negative, putting you on the ground team would be a waste of your talents. We need you in the cockpit."

"Sir I served on the team that helped you steal this very ship."

"That was different, we were in shorter supply of troops then." Balek adds.

"Sir with all due respect, a while back you and Major Garan asked me and my brother to make an exception to split us up on certain assignments, when we have always served together. I'm asking you to make an exception for me now." Zaniel says.

"If I recall that was a stipulation of your brother's service, not yours." Balek replies.

"He made the exception didn't he? Besides you still have two squadron leaders to run the mission, my brother and Lt. Judson."

Balek sighs unsure of the reason for his sudden interest to work on a ground team. "Very well Zaniel, request granted."

"Thank you sir." Zaniel replies with a smile.

As soon as Zaniel debarks the Pride he finds Jori and runs to catch up with her.

"So, it looks like we'll be serving together during the infiltration, I'm on the ground team."

"How did you swing that, I thought you were a pilot." Jori says a little sarcastically.

"Let's just say the captain owed me a favor, anyway I'm really looking forward to working with you."

"Try not to get yourself killed flyboy." Jori says.

While it's a slight jab to his pride Zaniel overlooks the remark. "Hey I'm tougher than I look, plus I've worked several various ground assignments recently." After a long pause he says. "It's really good to see you again Jori."

Jori finally stops and turns to face him. "Zaniel I'm afraid I won't be around for long. I'm only going on this mission with the Rebellion because it is mutually advantageous. As soon as I get what I need I will be off again, soon to return to exile with my apprentice."

"I know, I was just hoping for a chance to catch up that's all."

"It's good to see you too and I'm glad you're doing well but if you'll excuse me, I have work to do with my Padawan."

"Of course." Zaniel says as she continues on towards her ship spotting the young man emerge from within.

Zaniel watches for a moment as they converse then he notices the black and silver astromech working underneath the ship; the same one she mentioned to Balek about bringing along during the mission. It gives him an idea, leaving her to be with her apprentice Zaniel returns to his squadron for the time being.


	26. Next Steps, Larger World

As Jori approaches the Arrow she notices Rhyse rising from the bottom of the ramp to meet her. "You look energized." she says. "Pushups?"

"Fifty, master."

"Good." Jori replies. "I have a lead on a solution for finding you a lightsaber."

"Really?"

"Yes, however it will require my absence for a while. I'll be accompanying my rebel friends on a mission soon but before I leave I want to help you with your meditation techniques. While I'm gone you will stay here and continue your training on your own."

"I understand, master."

"Good, come with me."

Jori takes him out away from camp where she first meditated after arriving on Wroona. Once far enough out to not be disturbed by the sounds of camp she turns and instructs Rhyse to sit. Jori takes a seat facing him in the flowing grasses and advises him to stretch.

"Sit up straight, loosen your muscles, exhale in through the nose and out through your mouth." She says leading by example. "Close your eyes, breath slowly and focus on that."

Jori joins him in meditation, giving him advise or simple prods along the way to help him open his mind, his inner being to the Force. When she senses frustration build up within him she sends him feelings of tranquility and encouragement. After a half hour Rhyse still has yet to fully open himself to the Force, Jori slowly began to sense that there was a reason. Finally fed up with the attempt Rhyse breaks his concentration.

"This is hopeless." he says slouching in frustration.

"There is no emotion, there is peace." Jori says beginning to recite the Jedi Code.

"With all due respect master I know the code and it hasn't helped me yet." Rhyse replies rising to his feet.

"You know the code but you don't seem to understand it." Jori says remaining seated. "I sense something holding you back Rhyse but it's not fear, what is it?"

"I don't . . . . I don't know." Rhyse says staring out into the ocean.

"Yes you do, search your feelings."

"I think we've already established that I have trouble doing that." Rhyse replies chuckling.

"Then let me."

Curious as well as confused Rhyse turns around and says. "What?"

"Let me inside, let me search your feelings and probe your mind. Perhaps I can discover what's hindering you and help to unlock your abilities." Says Jori.

Rhyse sighs submitting to the idea and sits back down. "Okay."

"Just relax and continue to focus on your breathing." Jori advises him.

They reunite the bond as Jori begins to enter into Rhyse's subconscious. She goes backwards through his memories from this point on through the days as an AgriCorps initiate back to when he was at the temple, before the war. Several times she feels Rhyse trying to resist, understanding that it must be uncomfortable for him but she sends him subtle nods to relax as she continues on. After some time she eventually determines his problem, in some unorthodox way he has too much ambition. Or at least that is the way Jori interprets it, she soon realizes the boy indeed has the potential to be a great Jedi but for some reason he's been the source of his own inability.

"You're limited by your own desires." Jori says remaining in contact with her eyes closed. "You have great potential Rhyse Táj but you are hindered by your desires to become a Jedi."

With that Rhyse breaks contact again, opening his eyes.

"It's like you're competing against yourself, why?" Jori asks meeting him eye to eye.

"I guess you didn't go back far enough." Rhyse replies stretching uncomfortably. "I hadn't thought about it in years, I had no idea it could be the reason I failed at the temple."

"Tell me."

"When I was five or six years old I was progressing through my studies quite well." Rhyse says recalling the memories that now seemed so fresh due to Jori's attempts. "I advanced ahead of my class, Master Yoda even spoke to me in private once, praising me for my skills."

It wasn't a conclusive piece of the puzzle, everyone apprenticed to Yoda in a way, but Jori's theory that Rhyse was of Ryaan's bloodline was reinforced knowing now that Yoda influenced Rhyse personally.

"What did he say?" Jori asks.

"Something much along the lines of what you just said, that I have great potential. However he said something else too, something I'm not sure that he meant to tell me or not."

Jori waited patiently while inwardly eager, as Rhyse recalled Yoda's words.

* * *

 _(Four years before Order 66)_

Rhyse had just finished a lightsaber training session that Yoda was instructing, as the class broke the wizened Jedi Master called for young Rhyse to walk with him.

"Advancing fast you are in your studies, young one."

"Thank you master." Rhyse replies as he follows Yoda to the gardens in the courtyard atop the ziggurat, one of Yoda's favorite places in the temple.

"Strong in your family, the Force is."

"My family?"

"Yes, in the history of the Jedi not the first time a single bloodline has produced more than one Force sensitive child. An uncle you have in the Force, become a great Jedi like him you will."

* * *

 _Amazing._ Thought Jori. _Rhyse had the answer to his lineage the whole time._

Rhyse recalled the rest of his memory, asking Yoda if his uncle was in the temple and if he could ever meet him. Of course Yoda advised him that his uncle was a Knight serving elsewhere in the galaxy with his apprentice and that he would not likely ever get to meet him.

"I never even knew his name." Rhyse said solemnly.

Jori wanted to tell him, desperately. However she realized at this point in time it wouldn't help him.

"You said you were advancing up to that point, when did you begin to fall behind?"

"Not long after Yoda told me I had an uncle in the Order." Rhyse replies.

"So it seems somehow you convinced yourself, maybe subconsciously, by the ideal that you couldn't be as great as your uncle." Jori theorizes. "When the whole time you could have been."

"I don't understand."

"You set out to be just as great as he, when all you had to do was be you. It's not too late Rhyse, I see the potential is still within you and if Master Yoda could see it then it must be true." Jori explains.

"What do I do?" Rhyse asks.

"Let go of your ambition, of your uncle. There is no passion, there is serenity." Jori says quoting another line from the Code. "The Force is calling to you Rhyse, you just have to let it in."

The two join again in meditation, as before Jori advises him to breath slowly and focus on that. This time when he exhales she senses an enormous weight being lifted, as if he is finally releasing his burden.

Suddenly Rhyse begins to feel more relaxed than ever before; as his mind slips into the Force in concentration with Jori's he begins to see things much clearer.

As his meditation deepens Jori recounts some of the earliest lessons from her temple days on meditation, as well as few from Master Ryaan. As his connection to the Force grows so does his connection to her, forming a bond typical of the master/apprentice relationship. A moment later Jori senses someone approaching.

"Master Kai?"

Jori opens her eyes slowly keeping the bond with Rhyse intact. She turns to see one of the Pride's crewman standing nearby.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but Captain Balek sent me to retrieve you, the mission briefing is about to begin soon."

"Very well, I will be there shortly."

As she turns back she notices Rhyse's eyes are open as they both come out of meditation.

"You have to go?"

"Yes."

"I can't thank you enough master, you've found my strength." Rhyse says.

"No Rhyse, it was always there. I just showed you the way. You've taken your first steps into a larger world, your powers will only grow from here on Rhyse." Jori says rising from her seated position.

Rhyse rises with her and says, "I'm truly honored to be your apprentice, Master Kai."

"The honor is mine Padawan." Jori replies. "Wait for me in the ship, continue your meditation there until I return."

"Yes master."

* * *

When Jori arrives back on the bridge of the Pride she is reintroduced to a former comrade in arms; Ryndorian native Sgt. Kett Allard.

"It's a pleasure to be working with you again Master Kai." Allard says greeting her.

"Thank you Sergeant." Jori replies.

As Balek begins the briefing he informs those assigned to the mission of the plan, first he calls up a holo image taken from Sabre reconnaissance. While Jori doesn't recognize the station Balek points out that the listening post is actually a former Republic medical outpost retrofitted with a massive antenna array. Stationed in the upper atmosphere on an uninhabited rock, the outpost is supported by a fighter contingent based on the surface.

"Our recon scans weren't able to pick up the fighter base but our pilots did spot several TIEs disappearing below the fog, so there has to be a base down there somewhere." Balek explains.

"I don't understand, we can't see the surface?" Allard asks.

"The planet appears to be primarily a gas giant but there is land down there, however it's obscured by heavy fog probably due to its rich atmosphere." Kaeon steps up to explain, having studied the planet's topography and the reconnaissance reports.

"Is the atmosphere breathable?" Asks one of Allard's men.

"That's affirmative." Balek says returning to his initial briefing.

Having stolen an Imperial Sentinel class shuttle the plan is to sneak a strike team aboard the station under Imperial disguise and infiltrate the system. However as Balek continues Jori begins to sense that Zaniel is growing apprehensive of the idea.

"Are we sure this is the best plan?" Jori says interrupting Balek.

"Master Kai?" Balek says giving her the floor.

"It just seems like if this outpost is supposed to be a secret they might be overly suspicious of a shuttle arriving without prior authorization."

"No offense Captain but I tend to agree with Jori," Zaniel adds. "plus this plan seems oddly familiar."

"You've used this ruse before?" Jori asks curiously looking at Balek.

"Three years ago at Sluis Van, we stole this ship and several others. It's still the best option we've got."

"With all due respect Captain, it's not." Jori says bluntly. "The Empire appears to have gone to great lengths to keep this outpost a secret; so much that their using a former Republic station to hide its true purpose. It seems to me that it was just blind luck that your recon spotted those TIEs."

"I thought the Jedi didn't believe in luck?" Balek replies.

"Well, things change but it's either that or bait."

"How do you figure?"

"They're tracking your squadron movements, trying to find the location of Zutu base which means we can assume they know you're looking for this outpost." Explains Jori. "They won't be as susceptible to an incursion as usual, however they might not be suspicious of one."

"One person?" Zaniel says, just as curious as the look on Balek's face.

"Exactly." Replies Jori. "If we can forge a transfer order then I can get on the station alone. From there I'll search their databanks for the information we're both looking for then signal you when to begin your attack, then I extract with the intel."

"I have to say I like this plan much better." Allard comments. "And not just because it reduces the amount of opposition we might face."

"It is a wise plan but how do we go about getting you forged transfer orders?" Balek asks.

"Do you still have officers undercover within the Imperial navy?" Jori asks.

"Negative, they've all been rotated out for over a year now." Balek replies. "It became too dangerous for them to remain in position."

"Sithspawn." Jori says frustrated as she leans over the tactical station. After thinking for a moment she looks up to Balek and says, "This outpost, it has to have a supply ship right?"

"Yeah, what are you thinking?" Asks Balek.

Planning to cannibalize another piece of tech from the Arrow, the Rebel reconnaissance ship would be able to discreetly scan and slice into the computers onboard the outbound supply ship. Once the data is sorted and transmitted back to camp on Wroona the Rebels could hopefully learn of its supply port. If the Rebel slicers are able to forge transfer orders for Jori and Killer then they could go in and hopefully acquire the data they need before sending in a strike force to destroy the outpost.

"There's just one problem." Says Kaeon. "With the security in and out of the station as tight as you suggest, I'm not sure if we'd be able to successfully forge said transfer orders."

"Well let's get your best slicer in here and see what they think." Jori suggests.

"The Rebellion's best slicer isn't here but that doesn't mean we can't contact him." Balek says turning to his comms officer. "Get me the Rampant Rebel."

A few minutes later the comms officer is able to make contact with the Rampant Rebel, located elsewhere across the galaxy. The comm officer informs Balek that he's on as seconds later the holoprojector displays the image of a female Iktotchi.

"Greetings Captain Rassae, how's goes the fight in the mid-rim?" Balek asks.

"To put it bluntly Captain, lousy; we just lost half of our support squadron this afternoon." Replies Rassae.

"I'm sorry to hear that but it is in fact that matter which is the reason I contacted you."

"I heard you were looking for this rumored Imperial listening post, what can I do for you?"

"We need to speak to Lt. Covell, specifically we need his slicing expertise." Explains Balek.

"Wait one." Says the Iktotchi as she disappears from the field of view.

A moment later Lt. Covell appears on the display. "Captain Balek, how can I help sir?"

Balek lays out the proposed plan to Covell and asks for the probability that they could successfully forge transfer orders to a hidden Imperial listening post.

"Hmm, to be honest sir I wouldn't be able to give you a good estimate without first seeing the encryption data retrieved from the supply shuttle." Says Covell.

"So perhaps we go ahead with the first part of Master Kai's plan," suggests Kaeon. ". . . slice in into the supply shuttle so Covell can give us a more accurate probability."

"The problem there is we don't know when the next supply shuttle is due in, we'd have to stake out the system until the next one comes in." Balek replies.

"Sir, we're losing fighters every day now and in bigger numbers." States Zaniel. "I don't think we can afford to wait that long."

Knowing Brath is right Balek turns back to the holo and asks Covell for his best guess at this point.

"Under normal circumstances for your average Imperial outpost I'd would say the chances of them detecting the forgery would be ten percent." Covell states. "And that's just the initial scan; once they started to do some digging I'd still give them only twenty."

"Lieutenant?"

"Sorry sir, as of right now I'd say its fifty/fifty."

"Thank you Lieutenant, we'll let you know if we need anything else. Pride out." At his signal the comms officer disconnects the transmission. "I'm not comfortable with the risks, what's plan C?"

No one says anything for a moment as everyone apparently begins scratching their brains for ideas. Suddenly Balek notices Jori, who is still leaning over the tactical station, has a smile forming on her face.

"Master Kai, you have something in mind?"

"Oh yeah . . . . but I don't think you'll like it."

* * *

While Zaniel tried to get assigned with Jori even he couldn't argue that he wouldn't be able to accomplish the more daring, even reckless, part of her plan. Thus he resigned to remain part of the ground team that would move in to secure the station, as well as pull her out when the time comes.

Now dressed in an olive green uniform of an Imperial Naval officer, Jori prepares to depart for the mission. As the Sentinel is prepped for departure Jori takes a moment to speak with Rhyse before boarding.

"How long will you be gone?" Rhyse asks.

"If all goes to plan, it should only be a few days." Jori replies as she hides her lightsaber inside the right flare of her trousers. After being issued the disguise Jori requested two custom alterations be made to the uniform. A hidden pocket inside the right flare sewn within the seam as well as repurposing both flares to be removable. Once satisfied that her Jedi weapon is unnoticeable she looks back up at her apprentice. "Continue your mediation while I'm gone, at dawn and at dusk at the very least. As your connection to the Force grows in mediation you may begin to see visions of the past . . . . or even the future. Keep in mind that whatever future images you may glimpse aren't set in stone, the future is always in motion so don't let them frighten you. If you experience anything while I'm gone we can discuss them upon my return and remember to focus on your breathing. Also don't slack on your PT regimen, prolonged meditation is good for the soul but it can leave your body restless."

"I understand Master, I won't forget and I won't let you down." Rhyse replies.

"I know you won't, I'll see you soon."

"May the Force be with you master."

"And with you my Padawan." She says slinging her backpack over one shoulder.

As Jori walks towards the Imperial shuttle she sees Zaniel waiting at the foot of the ramp wearing Rebel fatigues. Next to him she notices the rebel pilot from earlier but just now takes notices of the striking resemblance to Zaniel.

"I take it this is your brother?" she asks.

"That's right, we didn't get a chance to meet officially yet." Zaphael says answering for his brother. "Lt. Zaphael Brath at your service Master Jedi."

"Good to meet you." Jori replies with a bow.

"I have something for you from the Captain." Zaph says handing her a wrist mounted comlink. "Hide that under your cuff, hit the button on the side to initiate your tracking beacon once the ship comes out of lightspeed."

"Got it, thank you."

"No problem." Zaph says looking to his brother. "Well, struts up in five minutes. Good luck, both of you."

"See ya bud." Zaniel says as his brother runs back to the flight line towards his fighter. He turns back to Jori and says, "I'll see ya soon."

"Zaniel shouldn't you be flying this mission?"

"I'd rather be where I can look after you firsthand."

"You know I can take care of myself." Jori replies.

"I know."

"Then why?"

"Let's just say I feel like I owe you that much, after Ryndori." Zaniel says sensing she's about to rebuke. "And don't say it's already squared, just . . . give me this one."

"Okay flyboy." Jori says boarding the shuttle.

Zaniel steps back watching the shuttle take off and fly away into the distance, once out of sight he looks over at the Arrow seeing Rhyse walk back up the ramp into the ship. With the ground team mobilizing and preparing to leave so they can remain on standby Zaniel calls R9 over.

"Hey pal, I've got a job for you while I'm gone."

R9 beeps a response assuming its continued maintenance on his fighter, however Zaniel informs him otherwise.

"As soon as Jori gets what she needs she'll go back into exile. I'd . . . well I guess I'd just like to know where she's headed; maybe I'm not ready to say goodbye again. So I want you to find a way for us to track her ship after she leaves."

R9 warbles the obvious solution in response.

"No, she's too smart to miss a homing beacon on her ship." Zaniel replies. "I'm thinking maybe you could download her ship's flight logs or the refueling computer but there's just one slight problem. As long as her apprentice is around you might have trouble getting onboard to get what we need so be careful. We can't have him catching on to what you're doing."

The droid beeps an another inquiry.

"No, Killer is coming with us on the mission so wait until after we leave."

R9 acknowledges him as Allard calls for Zaniel to report to the weapons cache.

"On my way." He calls back before turning to the droid one last time. "Anyway, I gotta go. Good luck pal."

R9's only response is a slightly flabbergasted trio of chirps.


	27. Infiltration Two Ways

The next day Jori Kai, under the alias Jayn Kelsa, is able to board the next supply ship headed back to the Toblain outpost under the guise of her forged transfer order. With the shuttle loaded with supplies for the outpost she finds only two other passengers aboard. Both junior officers likely legitimate transfers or just rotating back on duty; she takes a seat as far forward in the shuttle as possible sitting next to the two Imps. Aside from the two passengers only three crewman remain in the main hold.

Combining part of Balek's original plan with her own, Jori removed the obstacle of passing through security at the outpost out of the mission completely. When she explained, plan C, to her Rebel friends Zaniel was even less enthused then Balek was, even though he approved it.

A hour later the shuttle arrives in system and begins making its approach towards the planet. Having felt the ship come out of lightspeed Jori uses the Force to try and listen in to the comm chatter coming from the cockpit. The moment she hears them make contact with the outpost she discreetly depresses a button on the wrist mounted comlink, that Zaphael gave her, under the cuff of her sleeve.

* * *

Moments later two T-55 Sabres emerge from hyperspace behind the shuttle and begin to lock onto it!

"Remember Tosch we gotta make this look good." Says Zaphael through his comm.

"Got it." Tosch replies.

The two open fire intending to miss the shuttle and drive it towards the outpost.

* * *

Waiting in the next system on board the stolen Rebel Sentinel shuttle, Zaniel listens in to the comm from a receiver in the main hold. Hearing his brother about to initiate his part of the mission he switches over to Zaph's personal frequency.

"Zaph, be careful of your aim."

"Don't worry bro, I won't blast your girlfriend."

"What . . . that . . . I don't know what you're talking about." Replies Zaniel flabbergasted.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Zaphael says grinning from ear to ear. "You got the shot lined up Arker?"

His droid warbles an affirmative as the shuttle begins to enter the atmosphere.

"Okay, fire."

On board the shuttle Jori hears the pilots' shock as the two fighters open fire. While initially assuming it's pirates that are after them Jori wastes no time when she hears the pilot order his copilot to inform the outpost. Without drawing attention to herself she reaches out with the Force crippling their control console just as the ship is hit.

Zaphael fires twice, hitting the engines and blowing off one of the articulated wings. Seeing his aim is true he and Tosch continue firing nearby to continue the ruse.

Meanwhile with the pilots working desperately to save the ship and unable to report in to the outpost Jori takes her advantage to neutralize the crew and passengers below. As the lights go out from the power loss she quickly grabs the two officers nearest her by their faces and uses her technique to induce sleep. They slump back just as emergency lighting comes on painting the hold in a faint red glow. With the loading crew seated across the hold she ducks down below a section of crates and pushes out with the Force. The cargo slides across the hold slamming into the three crewman knocking them unconscious.

With little time to spare Jori quickly pulls off her Imperial cap and tunic and reaches into her pack withdrawing her forest green sweater and open faced hood. She puts them on, retrieves her lightsaber from the hidden pocket and hooks it to her belt. Then she pulls off the tear-away flares from her trousers, removing any direct indication that her apparel was once an Imperial uniform. Lastly she pulls out a rebreather mask attached to a small oxygen tank and an ascension cable with a triple long coil.

With the pilots more than occupied trying to keep the ship from crashing Jori activates the comlink on her wrist.

"Zaphael, I'm ready to go. Are we in the atmosphere yet?"

Receiving her transmission Zaphael has Arker check for him, more focused on the ship's position over the outpost.

"That's affirmative but the shuttle is still not directly over the outpost."

"How far is it?" Jori asks walking towards the back of the hold to one of the shuttles escape hatches.

"Arker says at least a hundred feet across!" Zaph says looking at the holomap on his heads up display. "There's no way you can make it."

"How far down is the outpost?"

"What?"

"How far!"

"Five miles and decreasing fast!" Zapheal replies after getting the info from Arker.

"I can make it, hit the ship." Jori says blowing out the escape hatch.

Zaphael spots her climbing out onto the back of the ship. "Are you nuts!?"

"We're losing time, hit the ship now!" Jori yells as she runs and Force jumps off the ship!

Having just barely heard her over the sound of the wind Zaphael looks to his right at Tosch and says. "Do it."

They both take aim and fire, blowing the shuttle to pieces behind her!

Zaphael looks out to his right seeing Tosch still on his wing and gives him a hand signal to pull back. He wanted to stay behind and see that Jori made it safely to the outpost but he knew the Imperials could already have picked up their comm transmission, no matter how much the Rebel slicers tried to encode it.

* * *

Meanwhile in the next system Zaniel waits nervously for word of Jori's survival having listened to his brother's transmissions with her.

"We should get going." He finally says to Allard. "If we're to pose as that shuttle we should be on the move now!"

"And if the Jedi didn't make it we could be putting this whole team in danger, the Imps won't be fooled if we just move in. It has to be while their under attack." Explains Allard.

The last thing Zaniel cared about at that moment was the mission or the men, all he could think about was Jori. Had she made it, it sounded so reckless and risky for her to jump when they weren't even directly over the outpost.

Suddenly Zaniel realizes he's beginning to panic. He sits up straight and takes a long deep breathe, trying to remember that Jori is a Jedi Knight. Unfortunately that thought doesn't help much when he weighed in the hundred foot distance between the shuttle and the outpost.

 _How could she take such a risk!?_ Zaniel thought.

That's when realization hit him, his brother was right all along. Even he himself tried to deny it at first. He had feelings for Jori.

 _Oh Force, please let her be okay._

* * *

As soon as Zaniel and the others left Wroona R9 spent the next planetary rotation discreetly monitoring his objective, the Arrow. More specifically the movements of the young Padawan Táj, which represented the only obstacle to accomplishing his mission. By dawn of the next morning R9 notices the young apprentice appearing on the boarding ramp barefoot as he stretches in the morning sun. Moments later the droid spots the repair technicians, assigned to work on the Arrow, emerging from their ships to return to duty. R9 spots his opportunity and waits for them to pass then discreetly falls in line behind them as they head for the ship. As they spread out underneath the engine housing R9 rolls around behind the port side aft strut as he tries to keep an eye on the young boy.

Rhyse stretches for a few more moments, preparing for his morning run, when he suddenly feels like he's being watched. He looks to his right spotting the black and blue astromech behind the strut. Suddenly the droid begins whistling a lively series of beeps in a poor attempt to remain inconspicuous as it disappears from sight behind the strut.

"Droids." Rhyse says aloud, assuming the astromech is a part of the repair crew.

A moment later R9 risks another look back at the human and notices him walking back inside the ship. He rotates his dome back towards the belly of the ship to make sure none of the repair techs are watching him. When he looks back towards the ramp he spots the apprentice re-emerging from the ship with his shoes on and wearing a sleeveless tunic. Seconds later he breaks into a run heading away from the ship towards the blue sand beaches.

R9 makes his moves rolling around the strut and quickly up the ramp into the ship. Once inside he rolls into the cockpit and plugs into the ships main computer to make contact. Within moments R9 warbles disgruntled as he discovers the flight logs have been systematically erased. Resigning to the backup plan he learns that the refueling computer is located near the engine housing in the back of the ship; right where the rebel technicians are working. If the repair crew realizes he isn't part of their team they could start asking questions; on the upside R9 was a rebel droid so it wasn't like he was infiltrating an enemy outpost. Yet Zaniel had told him to retrieve the intel discreetly.

R9 spouts off a series of beeps and whistles, unsure how to proceed. He finally decides to check on the apprentice to make sure he wasn't heading back to the ship. R9 takes the access hatch from the cockpit to the droid socket and soon pops his dome outside the ship. He rotates his dome around in a half circle before finally spotting the boy about a hundred yards outside of camp. As he watches him run R9 realizes the boy is circling the camp but there was no telling how many laps he planned to make. He returns to the cockpit and continues weighing his options. He could wait until the repair crew took their next meal break but that wouldn't be for several hours and the boy would likely be back on the ship at that time. He looks out the cockpit door noticing a few of the repair techs walking up the ramp and heading towards the back of the ship. Finally he decides to take his chances with the repair crew now.

R9 quickly rolls out of the cockpit and heads for the back of the ship, whistling in momentary admiration at the Swoop bike sitting in its cradle. He chirps a scrambled series of tones, to get his processor back on track, as he continues towards the engine compartment where two repair techs are working. With their attention focused on their work the droid quietly rolls up to the refueling computer terminal and plugs in.

Suddenly he hears one of the techs shuffling about. "Where's my hydrospanner?"

Spotting the tool nearby R9 extends on of his appendages from a compartment and picks up the tool, dropping it into the searching hand of the tech who has yet to notice him.

"Thanks." The tech says.

R9 shakes his dome side to side as he connects to the computer. Within seconds he downloads the refueling logs for the ship and disconnects. He rolls back out of the engine compartment and back down the ramp out of the ship. He momentarily stops, checking around to make sure the apprentice is not approaching. With no sign of him he quickly heads back towards camp and Zaniel's Sabre. All the while whistling the same inconspicuous tune from earlier; excited that he pulled his assignment off without a hitch!

* * *

A short while later Rhyse returns to the ship, after a quick rest he finishes his routine then showers deciding to skip breakfast. Realizing that he only has one set of clothes available to him at the moment he dons his trousers and the outer tunic of his robe. With the sun still low over the horizon and the temperature warm Rhyse decides to remain barefoot as leaves the ship, grabbing his master's meditation mat along the way. He walks out from camp to the same spot he and Jori had meditated previously, enjoying the feel of the soft flowing grass on his feet.

This would mark only the second time he attempted to meditate on his own since Jori had helped free him of his own insecurities. He tried again the night before, as instructed, but found himself unfocused and soon abandoned the attempt. That night as he lay in bed he remembered Jori's words regarding his former AgriCorps initiates. Rhyse felt sick at the thought that he'd given up so easily after he'd been spared; he decided the next morning he would seize his opportunity at a second chance.

Rhyse laid the mat out over the grass and sat on it cross-legged taking several deep breaths to prepare himself. As he closed his eyes and attempted to open himself to the Force he kept his thoughts on the others that fell on the moon. Ami, Keylara, Old Jepa, Ayumi and Rylla; sweet, young, innocent Rylla. He would honor their sacrifice!

Remembering to focus on his breathing Rhyse swept those thoughts from the forefront of his mind yet never truly removing them completely. As he kept breathing slowly in and out Rhyse suddenly felt the world around him explode into clarity! He grinned from ear to ear and just as suddenly the connection was broken. He opened his eyes and slouched slightly as he looked around, nothing had brought him out of his concentration. Suddenly a line from the Jedi Code rang through his memory, one Master Kai herself quoted the day before last.

He chuckled slightly now fully understanding its meaning as he recited it himself. "There is no emotion, there is peace."

Resolving to make the connection again Rhyse sat up straight once more, resumed the slow deep breathes and focused. However after a few minutes he had yet to succeed again.

 _What's the deal?_ He thought as he rose and began pacing, mildly frustrated.

"You can do this Rhyse." He says aloud to try and encourage himself. "Master Kai didn't give you this ability, she said it was within me all along."

He continues pacing for a few moments trying to recall exactly what he'd thought or felt when Jori had assisted him. He searched his feelings realizing that the burden Jori found within him was still lifted. He was sure of that, it wasn't holding him back anymore.

 _Then what am I missing?_

Finally he tried recalling exactly what happened when he'd made the connection just moments ago. That's when it hit him, he was proud, excited that he'd done it! That's when the connection was lost, suddenly another line of the Code came back to him and not one that Jori had quoted.

"There is no passion, there is serenity."

With renewed determination Rhyse quickly retakes his position on the mat, closes his eyes, breathes in deeply several times and focuses. Within seconds he makes the connection again only this time he keeps his concentration. Time seemed irrelevant and it seemed he could sense everything around him no matter how insignificant. From the tiniest insect on the ground to the the speed at which each blade of grass swayed. He began to remember his early teachings during his temple days and he realized this was what they meant by quieting his mind. Suddenly the Code began to make so much more sense, now that he could truly experience peace, serenity.

Suddenly a cool breeze seemed to penetrate his robe and brush against his skin, as the effects triggered in his mind he lost focus and came out of the meditation. With his eyes still closed he quickly reestablishes the bond and soon learns he has to remain aware of what was happening around him on the physical plane while still rooted in meditation. As Rhyse practiced quieting his mind he soon began to see familiar images. Some of his AgriCorps Jedi family members were among the first to appear but then the vision morphed into one of an unknown human male. While Rhyse didn't know the man's identity he bore a similar resemblance to himself. Curiously he began to feel a strong connection to this person, it was obvious the man was a Jedi but other than that he had no idea who he . . .

Suddenly a thought raced across Rhyse's mind, no not a thought a revelation. It seemed perfectly clear now, this man was the Jedi uncle Master Yoda had told him about! Rhyse focused on the vision, eager to learn more but suddenly he felt his connection slipping. He'd gotten excited again, anxious to learn more and in that moment, as he felt the connection fade, he glimpsed one last image before he returned to the physical plane once more.

Rhyse opened his eyes confused as he tried to speak aloud, almost in an attempt to convince himself of what he saw. "M . . Master Kai?"

He'd seen a young girl, much younger than Jori was now by about five to ten years he suspected, but it looked just like her. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind but Rhyse soon calmed himself remembering not to get worked up about anything until he had a chance to speak with Jori. He exhaled deeply, despite the confusing images he'd done well and quickly realized he felt exhausted and hungry. Telling himself he'd accomplished enough for the morning he stood, rolled up the mat and began the walk back to the ship. He knew he'd have plenty more opportunities to try again until Jori returned.


	28. Toppling the Toblain Outpost

Wearing her goggles and the rebreather Jori free-falls for a moment, as she looks up between her feet the shuttle explodes. She looks back down finally spotting the outpost emerging through the clouds. Closing the distance rapidly, a part of her begins to panic as she realizes she may have underestimated her vector. Although seemingly impossible she reaches out with the Force attempting to pull herself closer to the station. Realizing the attempt is useless she reaches down to her belt grabbing the ascension cable all the while knowing that even it may not save her at the speed she's falling.

Suddenly Jori gets a wild idea, yet one that just might work. As the station draws closer and closer she fires the cable guiding the grapple with the Force. It latches onto one of the antenna arrays at the top and Jori immediately begins retracting the device, essentially pulling herself closer, and more importantly over, the outpost. With seconds left to spare she gives a last Force assisted yank on the cable, her last ditch effort, and comes to a Force assisted landing yet at a reckless speed on the outermost wing of the station. Coming in so hot, she rolls on the landing tumbling end over end along the top of the outpost, finally coming to rest utterly exhausted.

She groans unmoving for a few moments and says, "I wouldn't want to do that again."

She rises reluctantly and disengages the grapple, retracting the cable as she hooks it back onto her belt. She removes the rebreather and heads for the nearest access hatch. Once inside she stealthily begins to make her way to the central power grid as she sends another coded signal via her tracking beacon.

* * *

Zaniel had begun to fear the worst when suddenly they get another ping off her homing beacon!

"That's her!" Zaniel exclaims.'

"It sure is." Allard replies ignoring his delight as he confirms the code. "Let's move out!" he says to the pilot.

"Copy that, Sabre squadron the op is a go!" transmits the pilot to the fighter group.

* * *

Back on the station Jori successfully disables the power to the antenna array and the outer defenses, however as expected it draws attention to her presence. She contacts Zaphael as she attempts to flee down another corridor when a repair crew flanked by two Stormtroopers spots her! She wastes no time in igniting her lightsaber and taking them down.

"Zaph, are you reading me?"

Just outside of the planet Zaphael receives her hail just as the rest of the squadron and the rebel Sentinel shuttle drop out of lightspeed ahead of them.

"I copy you Jori, what's your status?"

"Power to the antennae array and the defensive batteries has been knocked out, although I don't know for how long." Jori says deflecting a blast back into a security officer.

"Copy that, we're moving in." Zaphael replies as he switches back to the squadron's frequency. "Okay boys you know the situation, repeater cannons only on the station defensive batteries and antennae array. They're long range communications are down so let's make sure it stays that way. Flight two will cover the shuttle, flights three and four will hit the station while my group covers you from the TIE contingent."

With her cover blown Jori heads straight for the intelligence archive as alarms begin to blare through the station. Hoping to prevent the Empire from purging the data they've collected, or transmitting it off world, before she can access it Jori augments her speed with the Force as she finds two troopers guarding the doors. She opens the doors leaving two white armored corpses in her wake as the officers inside notice her entrance.

"Blast her!" the senior officer on duty orders as he reaches for his computer terminal.

Jori pushes outwards hard with the Force blowing everyone inside across the room. Relieved that the senior officer was unsuccessful in destroying or delivering the intel off the station Jori turns her attention to neutralizing the targets in the room.

* * *

At the same time at the communications post the Imperials begin receiving a staticky transmission from the Sentinel shuttle. Having expected their supply ship in momentarily the officers grant it entry as they hear the pilots report they are being pursued by Rebel fighters! Emergency klaxons begin wailing as the station commander orders all gunnery crews to man defensive batteries.

"We can't sir, power to the defensive batteries are offline!" reports one of the subordinates.

"We have a saboteur! Order all Stormtroopers to begin sweeping the station."

"Sir look!"

The commander walks over to the station where another of his subordinates is directing his attention. There he spots a mysteriously clad female human wielding a lightsaber against some of his men!

"A Jedi!"

"Sir, she's in the intelligence archive!"

"Get some Stormtrooper squads to blitz that post! Stop the Jedi at all costs and scramble our TIE fighter contingent below!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Back in the upper atmosphere Arker directs Zaphael's attention to the scanner. After checking the location of the blips he banks to the left and looks down below the station to see several TIEs ascending through the fog.

"We got incoming boys!"

"I see 'em." States Tosch over the comm.

* * *

"Zaniel I think they might know I'm here." Jori says sarcastically through her comlink. "I've secured the intel station but I'm not sure for how long." She says using one of the Imp blasters to take out the security cams in the room.

"We're on our way, docking now!" Zaniel says switching to his personal comlink from the shuttle's receiver.

Zaniel stands from his seat, double checking his blaster rifle and other effects as Allard preps his team.

"Remember boys, they may still be on to us so be ready!"

The doors open and while there's no apparent trap set for them there are several Stormtroopers on duty at the docking port. The strike team blazes through taking them out instantly and gaining attention of more Imperials inside.

"Killer, plug in to the nearest terminal and find Jori!" Zaniel says as he follows the team in, picking off a Stormtrooper.

Meanwhile Jori checks the corridor leading into the archive chamber and notices a squad of Stormtroopers approaching! Realizing that there is only one way in and out of the archive she knows she'll have to face them; she steps out into the corridor reigniting her lightsaber. Suddenly she spots two more squads reinforcing the first!

"Uh, Zaniel." She says into her comlink. "I might need some help up here."

"Copy that. Killer, find her." Zaniel says firing on three Stormtroopers that were trying to flank him from an adjacent corridor.

Killer whistles informing him that the outpost has been alerted to the presence of a Jedi on the station and that several squads have been dispatched to take back the archive.

"Can you do anything to help her?"

The droid informs him he can seal off several blast doors but it will only slow them down.

"Do it and show me the quickest route to her position." As the droid warbles an acknowledgement Zaniel informs Allard that their objective is in danger.

"We can't pull the whole team to reinforce the Jedi, we have to protect our way out of here." Allard replies firing.

"Tell me something I don't know, just give me some of your guys to go after her!" Zaniel exclaims.

"Copy that." Allard replies. "Rance, Mor'yk, Wheelyr, go with Brath."

"Killer, I need that route." Zaniel says just as the droid displays a holo. "Let's go."

* * *

"Surrender Jedi!" one of the Stormtrooper says.

"You sure you want to do this boys?" Jori says hoping to scare them off.

While more than capable to take on a squad of Stormtroopers Jori couldn't help remembering that these were likely some of the very same clones that took down the Jedi during the Purge. Even the Separatists had figured out during the war that sheer numbers was the key to taking down a Jedi.

"Last chance!" says the same trooper.

In defiance Jori pushes out with the Force knocking many of them across the corridor. The second and third squads open fire as she charges in, deflecting shots where necessary. As Jori cuts down Stormtroopers left and right, periodically using a Force push, she notices out of her peripheral vision several more squads approaching. She opens herself fully to the Force, twirling her blade at high speed as if displaying a dance of yellow light. Continuing to deflect and redirect the barrage of blaster fire she notices several Stormtroopers from the new squads bypassing her completely in an attempt to retake the archive.

 _Oh no you don't!_

Jori backflips out of the current fray and somersaults towards the archive cleaving off white armored appendages left and right, even slicing one clean in half. As she lands back on her feet she continues blocking the incoming blaster fire.

* * *

Meanwhile Zaniel and his backup follow Killer's route to the archive.

"How can you be sure this path won't run is into those Stormtroopers?" he asks the droid.

Killer stops, displaying the holo once again although this time he highlights the location of the outpost barracks in comparison to their present route.

"Maintenance corridor, got it." Zaniel says as he directs the droid to continue leading the way.

* * *

A few levels up, the Stormtroopers receive further reinforcements which finally force Jori to fall back into the archive chamber. With them charging ever closer she finally withdraws and closes the blast doors, sealing them shut.

"Where are you when I need you Zaniel." She says aloud. "Wanted to look after me huh."

Suddenly she hears and feels an explosion through the blast doors as it rattles the entire level! She's about to open the doors when she feels another, then another a moment later.

* * *

Having reached the archive level a few moments earlier Killer lead Zaniel and the other Rebels to a flanking position on the Stormtroopers. Still heavily outnumbered he decided to take them by surprise by chucking a few thermal detonators down the corridor. As the last explosion rips through another squad of Stormtroopers they move in taking down several more while they are still dazed and confused.

Having heard the blaster fire cease to strike the blast doors Jori finally opens them cautiously and finds the troopers' attention now directed behind them. Jori makes her move rushing back into the forward squad and Force pushing them back.

Around the corridor Zaniel spots several Stormtroopers flying into the wall; he turns and stops Wheelyr from tossing their last detonator just in time.

"Wait, you might hit the Jedi."

With Jori cutting through Stormtroopers at the front Zaniel and the others soon make quick work of the remaining squads. When the last trooper goes down Zaniel walks around the corner just as Jori is deactivating her lightsaber.

"Miss me?" he asks.

"A little bit, actually." Jori replies sarcastically yet thankful for the assistance. "Leave your friends here to secure the hall, Killer get in there and plug in!" she says pointing over her shoulder to the archive.

Killer whistles in response as Jori and Zaniel follow him in. While the droid plugs in Jori takes a seat at one of the terminals to access the Imperial network. At the same time Zaniel contacts Allard on his comlink informing him that they are initiating the data scan.

"Copy that, there's still quite a few Stormtroopers down here putting up a fight." Replies Allard. "But the shuttle is still secure, keep us updated on your ETA!"

"Understood, Brath out." Zaniel says switching frequencies. "Zaph, what's your status?"

"There were a lot more TIEs at that airbase than expected but we're hanging in there." Replies his brother from the upper atmosphere. "We've also noticed several escape craft launching from other sections of the station."

"You've gotta shoot them down brother, we can't let anyone get away to report the situation. Otherwise we could find ourselves with some serious company very quickly."

"Got it. You guys about ready to pull out?"

"Not yet but we're close." Replies Zaniel.

Suddenly Zaphael notices one section of the outpost exploding from within! "Sithspawn!"

Zaniel doesn't have to bother asking as they feel the station shift in position.

"Zaniel you guys need to get outta there ASAP! I think the Imps are trying to bring the station down with you in it!"

"Copy that, Allard did you read that."

"Affirmative."

"You gotta sweep the station and stop the Imps from bringing this whole place down." Suggests Zaniel.

"Too dangerous and there's no time, we gotta pull out now."

"Wait one. Jori how much longer?"

Killer whistles a report just as Jori says, "He just completed the scan, he's got everything the Imps had on your squadron movements."

"Then let's get outta here you can sift through the data for whatever you need later?"

"No I can't, I need realtime access to the Imperial network." Replies Jori.

"The Imps could bring this place down any minute, Allard is pulling out!"

"Tell your men to get back to the shuttle."

"What?" Zaniel says unsure what's going through her mind.

"If the Imps are bringing the station down then they've pulled out." Jori says. "Sgt. Allard, your men are on their way back to the shuttle. Pull out and prepare to pick us up on the top of the station."

Getting an acknowledgement in return from Allard Jori looks at Zaniel with a hurried expression. He steps out into the corridor and orders Rance and the others to get back to the shuttle on the double.

"Okay what now?"

"There's a maintenance corridor just around the corridor."

"Yeah I know Killer led us here through it." Replies Zaniel.

"Good, there's a turbolift that will take you to the top of the station, wait for me there."

"No way, I'm not leaving you."

"Killer, get him moving." Jori says never once taking her eyes off the screen,

"What?" before Zaniel object further Killer disconnects from the terminal and extends an appendage from within his left compartment and delivers a quick shock to him. "Ow, hey!" Killer shocks him again as he finally gets the picture. "Alright I'm going."

Jori continues to scroll through the Imperial network having accessed former Republic records, even some public Jedi records, looking for information on kyber crystals. She feels the station shudder again violently as she continues with her task. Finally she finds what she's been looking for, with several planets listed she plugs in a drive from her datapad copying the information on each planet.

"We're pulling out, the station will go down with the next explosion." Allard says over the comm.

The moment the file transfer is complete Jori pockets the drive and uses the Force to augment her run to the maintenance hatch finding Zaniel and Killer waiting for her.

"Hold on to me!"

"What!?" Zaniel says confused as she grabs onto him around the torso.

With the turbolift on one of the lower levels Jori pushes open the doors with the Force then uses it to leap up the shaft. She reaches near the top grabbing onto the side of the shaft and instructs Zaniel to blast open the doors. With one arm around her, he aims his rifle with the other and blasts through the doors. Jori leaps once again clearing both of them through as Killer follows from below, deploying his rocket boosters from his feet.

"Allard, we're almost to the roof." Zaniel reports as he and Jori get to their feet.

"This way." Jori says leading him and Killer back through the way she entered.

* * *

Back outside Zaphael gets word that the Sentinel is pulling out, with the station going down he pulls flights two and three off their original assignment to focus on the TIEs. He breaks off to help cover the shuttle as he pulls a few of his wingmen onto the detail to assist.

"Tosch stay focused on the TIEs around the shuttle."

"Copy Zaph." Replies Tosch.

"Republic Revival give me an update." says Zaphael.

Waiting in the next system where the Sentinel launched from, another of the Rebel corvettes, the Revival has been scanning the area for incoming or escaping Imperial ships. They receive Lt. Brath's hail and report back that no Imperial vessels have arrived in the system.

Realizing they might just pull this mission off yet without a hitch Zaphael smiles as he blows apart a TIE that was targeting the Sentinel. As he makes another pass over the station he spots two figures and an astromech emerging.

"Sentinel, be aware we have two friendlies on the top of the station." Reports Zaphael.

"Yeah that would be your brother with the Jedi." Allard reports back over the comm.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Zaphael says without transmitting back.

* * *

With Sabre's and TIEs locked in battle overheard Jori and Zaniel reach the edge of the station just as they see the shuttle ascending into view.

"What now?" asks Zaniel.

The shuttle faces them, still ascending, just as the ramp opens to admit them. Suddenly another explosion goes off, they both stumble as the station suddenly begins to drop!

"Grab onto Killer quick!" Jori orders.

Zaniel slings his rifle over his back and does as instructed as Killer fires his boosters flying them up to the mouth of the shuttle. Jori summons all her strength and Force jumps up right behind them grabbing the edge of the ramp just as Killer lands above her with Zaniel.

"Jori!" Zaniel exclaims as he lets go of the droid. He looks to Allard and says, "Tell them to bring up the ramp."

Allard relays the order to the pilots, as the ramp begins to come up Jori pulls herself over sliding down into the cargo hold, right into Zaniel's arms.

"We're all aboard, let's get outta here!" Orders Allard.

Drained once again Jori is pulled to her feet as Zaniel takes her hands in his.

"Thank you." She says exhaling a long relieving breath.

"You scare me sometimes." He says looking into her eyes.

"It's nice that you worry."

"Someone should, that was too close."

"I'm fine, besides we got what we needed. Both of us."

Realizing she's still holding his hands Jori finds herself feeling a bit awkward and yet somehow comfortable; she steps back and walks around him to take a seat.

Unsure what to say next, if anything, Zaniel is stifled as Allard instructs everyone to strap in.

"We've still got TIEs out there, we're not out of danger yet."

* * *

"Sabre squadron we're pulling out." Orders Zaphael as he leads the shuttle back into space. "Tosch wrap things up and get outta there."

"Copy that, the station is still falling but we're gonna make sure there's nothing left."

Tosch and a few of his wingmen follow the listening post as it continues to drop, they target it and fire a spread of torpedoes which decimate what repulsor power is left.

"Pull up cloud cover is getting too thick down here." Tosch orders.

As the remaining Sabre's extract from the area Tosch's astromech transmits a visual of the station on his cabin display. While it soon disappears beneath the fog after a few moments he sees the fireball from the resulting explosion as it apparently crashes into the surface!

"Now that's a beautiful sight." Says Tosch.

The squadron regroups as Zaphael's droid, Arker, transmits jumps coordinates throughout the flight group.

* * *

Inside the shuttle Jori is handed a canteen of water as several more are passed around.

"Thank you." She says to the rebel as she retrieves the drive from her pocket and gives it to Killer. "Hang on to this for me okay."

The droid whistles acknowledging her as she sees Zaniel walk over. He takes a seat next to her as he exhales slowly.

"So . . . . you got what you needed." he asks rhetorically before taking a drink of water.

"I think so, I'll have to research it some before we leave. So you won't be rid of me just yet." She says with a smile.

Zaniel hesitates for a moment then says, "I don't want to be rid of you at all. I like you Jori, we work well together. I think you should stick around."

While he meant what he said Zaniel wasn't ready to straight up admit how he felt about her, not just yet. Maybe it was because he knew she'd reject him, not for any personal reasons but because he knew she was a Jedi.

"You're a good friend Zaniel and under other circumstances, I'd like that but you know I can't stay."

At least she didn't completely shut him down, Zaniel took it as a glimpse of hope. However it made him feel more guilty than before about having R9 slicing into her ship's computer. But there'd be time later to consider what to do with that information, that is if his astromech was even able to attain anything.

"I know and I appreciate that." Zaniel says looking to her face to face. "Who knows, maybe I'll see you again someday." Sensing she's about to object otherwise he adds, "Hey you came out of exile once before, who's to say you won't do it again at some point."

Jori simply smiles and says. "I suppose you're right."

A moment later the shuttle jumps to lightspeed, along with the squadron, heading back to Wroona.


	29. A Kyber Clue

When the shuttle arrives back on Wroona the next day, Balek orders medical crews to the landing site to standby for any wounded. As Kaeon relays the orders he also asks him to inform the mission team leaders to report to the bridge of the Pride for debriefing. Seconds later the shuttle passes over the camp, flanked by Sabre squadron at a distance, and sets down nearby at the makeshift landing field. As the fighters circle around and begin landing individually the shuttle opens up as the medical crews approach to help with the wounded.

A moment later Jori steps off the ship, followed by Killer, and heads for the Arrow.

"Jori, wait up. You're not leaving right now are you?" asks Zaniel. "Captain Balek summoned us for debriefing."

"No, I just want to check in on Rhyse."

"But he'll need the intel Killer retrieved from the station."

"Ah, right." Having almost forgotten she asks Killer for the drive from her datapad then instructs him to go with Zaniel to the briefing. "I'll catch up with you in a bit."

As she approaches the ship Jori spots Rhyse waiting for her at the bottom of the ramp with his hands folded behind his back. He bows respectfully when she closes the last few feet between them.

"It's good to see you again Master Kai." He says.

She returns the bow and says, "You as well my young Padawan, how are you?"

"Well for starters I'm in need of some more clothing."

It never dawned on her that he only had the one set as she suddenly realizes how dirty his attire appears. "I'm sorry that must have slipped my mind. We'll remedy that first thing as soon as we leave, I promise. Anything else to report?"

"I kept up with the PT as you instructed Master and have progressed some with my meditation since you've been gone." Rhyse explains. "I actually experienced a few visions that have me . . . . . . at a loss Master."

Nodding Jori says, "I understand, we'll talk about them soon but for now I have to report to the Pride for debriefing."

"How did the mission go Master?"

"Very well, hopefully the information on this will help us with your lightsaber problem." Jori says handing him the drive. "I want you to start sorting through the planets listed on it, rule out any locations with known Imperial presence or interest. Use my holomap in the lounge to help you."

"Yes Master." Rhyse replies.

"I'll be back soon."

Jori arrives back on the bridge of the Pride just as Balek is getting the tallies on the dead and wounded.

"Excuse my tardiness, Captain." Jori says.

"No apology necessary Master Kai, continue Sergeant."

"Total number is seven dead and five wounded; two of those are in critical condition." Allard explains as he gets a message on his comlink. "Make that eight dead."

"I'm sorry Kett." Balek says turning to Zaphael. "Lt. Brath?"

"No losses sir, a few of our fighters took some hits but nothing a little spit and polish won't cure." Zaphael says.

"Well we needed that didn't we." Balek adds as he looks to the other Brath brother. "What do you have for me Lieutenant?"

"We were able to copy their intel before they could destroy it or transmit if off-world." Zaniel says gesturing for Killer to plug in and upload the data. "I didn't get a chance to look at it in detail but they've definitely been tracking us; that code right there was Sabre's mission launch signal for our attack over Tynna." Zaniel says pointing at the display.

"Good work, we'll start analyzing this data immediately." Says Balek. "Hopefully we can determine whether or not any of our other scheduled attacks have been compromised."

"We have another mission sir?" Zaniel asks.

"Not you, two of our other squadrons in the mid-rim. They're poised to hit an Imperial fuel depot which could seriously cripple their movements for the next month in that sector." Explains Balek. "But if it's compromised we'll have to abort."

"Sir wouldn't that tip off the Empire, if they are comprised." Zaniel asks. "Jo . . . Master Kai shut down the satellite array before any long range transmissions were sent out. For the time being the Imps don't know we've hit the station, that's an advantage to us."

"He's got a point Captain." Jori says. "The problem is if you decide to use it or not."

"Why wouldn't we?" Zaphael asks.

"Because if we do and those upcoming missions are compromised we'd be forced to send those squadrons knowingly into a trap." Balek adds. "I'm not okay with that but first we get this to Garan and his analysts then we'll see what they make of it."

"Of course Captain." Zaniel says.

"In the meantime Sabre squadron has earned some much deserved leave." Balek adds causing the brothers to exchange an excited glance. "Transport arrangements home will be made after we takeoff. Commander Kaeon, as soon as all wounded are in stable condition strike the base and prepare to move out."

"Yes Captain."

"Good work people, you're dismissed. Master Kai, might I have a word."

As the group breaks up and heads for the turbolift Jori steps around the tactical station to stand next to Balek.

"I just wanted to thank you again for your assistance as well as for the donation of that ion chaff."

"It's my pleasure, I hope you put it to good use."

"If we can replicate the technology it could give our ships a serious advantage against the Imperial Navy. Speaking of which, your ship is ready to fly."

"Thank you Captain."

"So, did you get what you needed?" Asks Balek.

"I believe so, I still have to sift through the data but I'm sure it'll point us in the right direction." Jori replies.

"Good, well I suppose this is where we part ways . . . again. In another few years perhaps?" Balek says jokingly.

"No offense but I'm not planning on it." Jori replies with a smile.

"Understood." Balek says. "May the Force be with you Jori."

As Jori walks back to the ship she notices Killer already rolling up the ramp, having left the briefing with the others, as she approaches the ship she hears Zaniel call out to her from behind. She stops walking and turns to face him as he catches up to her.

"You're leaving aren't you." It wasn't a question, Zaniel knew she was he just didn't want to see her go.

"Not just yet but soon."

"You should stay with us Jori, you'd be of great use in the Rebellion."

"You know I can't Zaniel, I have . . ."

"You could bring your apprentice too, train him on the side." Zaniel says interrupting her.

"It's not just that Zaniel, the Empire is hunting Jedi. If I were to join eventually word would spread that there is a Jedi actively serving in the Rebellion. They would come after you all just to get to me, the pressure would be insurmountable." Explains Jori.

Knowing she's right Zaniel says nothing for a moment, finally Jori decides to break the silence.

"So you're getting some furlough, where you headed?"

"Home, hopefully if I can get safe transport there."

"Chandrila."

"No, Ryndori. My mother is there." Zaniel corrects.

"Oh, right of course. Well I'm sure she'll be glad to see her sons." Says Jori. "Well as soon as we find our destination we'll be off," Jori says gesturing towards the ship where Rhyse and Killer are. ". . . . . so I guess this is goodbye."

"Alright." Zaniel says somberly with his hands in his pockets.

He's taken by surprise as she steps forward and hugs him. "I will miss you Zaniel, take care of yourself my friend."

Zaniel wraps his arms around her holding her tightly to him and not wanting to let go as she says her goodbyes. A moment later she steps back and he says, "May the Force be with you." He watches her walk the rest of the way to the Arrow and step aboard. He continues watching for a moment when he sees R9 rolling up beside him. "Hey pal, did you get what I asked you for?" The droid warbles an affirmative followed by an inquiry. "No . . . . no I don't want to know right now, maybe ever. Just store it for me okay pal." R9 whistles in acknowledgement as Zaniel turns back towards camp.

Jori steps aboard the Arrow, closing the ramp on the way in, and finds Rhyse sitting in the lounge and asks how he is progressing with the drive.

"Good. I eliminated several of these systems based off your map, then I had Killer plug in and do the same and he eliminated four times as many planets in just a few seconds."

"Well he is a droid, that's what they do." Jori reminds him.

Rhyse chuckles a bit, nodding. "Yeah, I almost forgot what it was like having a droid around."

"So . . . " Jori says casually looking through the data on the holoprojector as Killer continues sorting through it. ". . . . you mentioned making some progress in meditation?"

Rhyse tells her about his first few attempts and the struggles he encountered connecting without her help before finally succeeding on his own.

"That's good, I knew you could do it." Jori says still looking at the data. "Your abilities will only grow from here on out, potentially at an exponential rate."

Rhyse was about to bring up the vision he saw but suddenly finds himself curious as to her last comment. "Why do you say that?"

"Mostly due to your age, you hindered yourself for so long you should be much more competent than you are currently." Realizing he could very easily misinterpret her Jori turns to look at him. "Don't let that frighten you, keep in mind I did say potentially. Rest assured Rhyse, no matter how long it takes you will be a Jedi."

Confident in her abilities to teach him Rhyse resigns to trust her completely. In response he simply smiles at her and says, "Yes Master." Before he can remember to bring up the visions again Killer whistles something as he points out a listing from the drive on the display.

"I think Killer may have just found us a winner." Jori says studying the system's physical and astrographical data.

"Where?" Rhyse asks.

"Halm." Jori says looking over the sector information. "There's no known Imperial presence in the sector, it's a mining world but kyber crystals aren't their primary resource. In fact this intel states that they're very rare on this planet."

"So we should keep looking then, right?"

"No this is good news for us, with the crystals so rarely found the Empire won't have any interest in the planet." Replies Jori. "But there are a lot of freelance miners coming in and out of the system so we'll have to be careful."

"But how are we supposed to find the crystal?"

"The Force will guide us but you're getting ahead of yourself Rhyse; first we need to determine if this is indeed our destination."

"How d . . . . " Rhyse stops catching her look as he realizes the answer. "We meditate."

"Very good." Jori taking a seat on the floor.

Rhyse rises from his seat and sits opposite of her, joining her swiftly in the Force.

"Focus on the planet Halm, on our objective and the Force will do the rest." Jori says pleased that he connects with her so easily in meditation. The boy's powers were growing.

* * *

Almost an hour later Zaniel, back in his flight suit, is standing over the cockpit of his fighter as R9 runs a few last minute system checks from within his socket. Suddenly he hears a ship powering up, he turns and stands up on the fuselage spotting the Arrow ascending over the camp. He watches it as it soars overhead quickly gaining altitude until it turns into a small speck in the sky.

"Bye Jori." He says barely audible.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Zaphael says from behind.

Zaniel turns to face him, still standing on his fighter, and fixes his brother with a disapproving glare.

"C'mon cheer up, just a quick hop through hyperspace then we're on a transport home." Says Zaphael. "Mom will be so surprised to see us."

He couldn't argue with that one, he was excited with the prospect of spending time with his mother. Finally he gives his brother a smile and says, "You think she'll make that nerf stew of hers like last time?"

"For her long lost son, you bet." Zaphael replies.

"I noticed you didn't say _favorite_ long lost son."

"Hey take what you can get, I'm her favorite."

They continue teasing each other for a moment as their comlinks suddenly go off receiving clearance for the squadron to takeoff. The other pilots shout excitedly as the brothers take to their cockpits.

A few moments earlier as Jori swept over the camp she looked down hoping to spot Zaniel on the way out. For some strange reason she felt pulled to him, even finding herself wanting to stay to fight alongside him but she knew that wasn't her destiny. She had a responsibility to Rhyse and she intended to fulfill it. As the Arrow breaks the atmosphere she found herself thinking about Zaniel but soon Killer got her attention having set a course for hyperspace. She gives Killer the go ahead to initiate the hyperdrive as she sits back and curiously ponders the situation with Zaniel.


	30. The Temple of Halm

After making a short supply stop on a nearby trading world the Arrow drops out of lightspeed over the planet Halm. Once the ship is secure in orbit around the planet Jori and Rhyse step into the lounge and take a seat on the floor facing each other for their next meditation session. With their journey to the arid world representing a second Gathering for her apprentice Jori allows Rhyse to take point as they open themselves to the Force for guidance. She observes his thoughts as he connects to the Force, listening for its subtle prompts, sporadically giving him pointers where need be. After a short time he begins to become frustrated, yet he keeps himself rooted in meditation.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be looking for Master."

"Remember the lessons learned during your first Gathering but always keep in mind that you are not the same Jedi Padawan as you were then." Jori says. "This is a new day and you are starting down a new path Rhyse."

"Yes Master."

Silence passes between them for some time as Jori slowly feels him applying her advice; the doubt fading away as his confidence builds ever so steadily.

"Good. Now focus on the planet and its connection to the Force, then in turn your own connection to the Force." Adds Jori.

Through him Jori senses the Force prodding him but realizes he doesn't yet quite recognize it for what it is. She remains silent letting him make the connection while pouring encouragement and strength into him. As she senses him starting to grasp the answer she realizes he's becoming distracted by his own progress.

"Don't be over eager, you're very close now but take the time to let the Force speak to you fully."

Having already learned that lesson on his own Rhyse calms himself as the path before him becomes clearer. After a few moments he breaks the bond and opens his eyes.

"Northern hemisphere, on the westernmost continent there's a river leading to a plateau." Says Rhyse confidently. "That's where we're headed."

"Very good."

"You knew, before I did?" Rhyse asks curiously.

"I sensed the Force reaching out to you but this is your journey Rhyse. I can't show you the way but I can help you learn what to look for."

"Isn't that the same thing Master?"

Jori smiles, eagerly deciding to answer his question with a well-known Jedi philosophy. "From a certain point of view."

They both rise from their seated positions at the same time and walk into the cockpit; however Jori steps aside gesturing for Rhyse to take the pilot's seat.

"I . . . . I'm not sure I can fly her. It's been so long since I piloted anything other than a speeder." States Rhyse.

"Just like your abilities, this will come back to you also." Encourages Jori. "Plus Killer and I will be right here."

Rhyse timidly takes the pilot seat and tries to acclimate himself with the controls. After a few moments, and with Killer's help, he brings the ship out of orbit and heads towards the planet. As they enter the atmosphere Jori checks the scanners finding a heavily populated encampment on the other side of the mesa where Rhyse is heading. She advises him of the situation and suggests that they land elsewhere due to the technological readings she's getting.

"What's out there?" Rhyse asks altering his approach vector.

"Not sure, could be a mining colony but no matter who is out there we don't need the attention, they could be territorial." Jori explains still studying the scanners. A moment later she directs Rhyse's attention to it. "Land here, at the mouth of the riverbed. We'll approach on foot."

Rhyse looks at the scanner, comparing the coordinates with their destination. "Master that's well over half a day's walk from the plateau."

"A day's, by my estimate since we'll be hauling our gear on our backs." Jori replies sensing he's not pleased with the delay. "Killer can come get us if we run into trouble; besides the journey will not only serve as a lesson in patience but give you more time to prepare for your Gathering."

"Yes Master." Rhyse replies. "We're coming in, I might need a hand setting her down."

Jori gingerly places her hands on the control yoke but gives Rhyse control as they approach the mouth of the dry riverbed feeding into what used to be a massive lake. He finds a suitable landing spot and circles around, pulling back on the throttle as the repulsors take over.

"Landing struts are there." Jori points out realizing what he was looking for.

"Thanks." He says pulling the lever. A moment later he sets the ship down with a slight thud and powers down the engines. "Sorry 'bout that, thanks for the assist."

"I didn't do anything, it was all you. And not bad for your first time back at it." Jori says smiling. "Killer run a scan to make sure no one detected us on our way in." The droid promptly warbles a negative in response. "Why don't you get changed while I get our gear packed up and don't forget to bring something warm, it gets cold at night in the desert."

"Right away."

A few minutes later as Jori is finishing packing two rucksacks for their hike, Rhyse emerges from the fresher wearing a simple off-white linen tunic and light gray trousers. Admiring his new threads she instructs him to double check their gear while she changes into her own desert wear.

"Ration packs, water, tools, our shelters, ascension cables, looks good to me Master." Rhyse says as he hears the fresher door open.

"Here you'll need this too." Jori says placing a flap hat on his head sideways before he can turn around.

As Rhyse rights the cap on his head he notices the blaster holstered on her right hip as she hoists her rucksack over her shoulders. As she begins fitting a head cloth in place she notices him starting at her, then she realizes it's not her he's looking at.

She looks down at the gun belt and says, "It's just a precaution Rhyse, I can't always whip out the lightsaber at the first sign of trouble."

"But you do still carry it right?" Before he can see where she'd hidden it Jori pulls the hilt with a toss to her hand. Rhyse smiles and returns his attention to their gear as Jori places a smaller pack on her gun belt at the small of her back. "I guess we have everything?"

"Almost." Jori says producing a spare comlink and tosses it to him. "Killer has already synced it to mine as well as to the ship's frequency."

Rhyse was about to ask if they were planning to split up but then thought better of it, figuring it was also likely just a precaution.

"Killer, stay on the scanners at all times. If anything approaches the ship feel free to move it to another location and let us know via coded message only, stay off the comlink." Jori orders as she straps her goggles to her forehead and looks to Rhyse. "Let's go."

Rhyse slings his rucksack over his shoulders as Jori leads the way down the ramp into the dry arid wasteland. As soon as Rhyse steps off the ramp Jori turns to look at him.

"What, oh right." He says realizing he's on point.

He quickly opens himself to the Force sensing the path ahead of them with clarify then looks to his master. "We can follow the riverbed all the way to the plateau."

Jori simply gestures for him to take the lead as she lowers her goggles into place; Rhyse steps forward lowering the visor on his flap hat and sets off. Jori looks back up the ramp at Killer and nods. As she begins following the droid closes the ramp then quickly makes his way through the cockpit to his socket to watch them go.

* * *

They walked throughout the day under the desert sun, only stopping for brief periods to hydrate. Jori intended it as a lesson in endurance, as Rhyse trudged on in the harsh environment he struggled to keep the path ahead of him clear. They rarely spoke but they were always connected via the Force, Jori silently observing his state of mind as they traveled. By nightfall they were still a few klicks out from the base of the plateau but Jori accounted it to their start which was late in the morning. As they unpacked their rucksacks and begin to setup their shelters for the night Jori assured her apprentice that they would be able to reach the plateau by first light.

Once camp was setup for the night Jori started a fire as Rhyse broke out their ration packs. All through the day the visions he experienced back on Wroona gnawed at is his subconscious, he'd planned to ask her about them but with his focus on his Gathering all day he'd resigned to ask her that night. Now as he sat down and ate his meal he realized he was too tired to bother with it tonight. Besides his task wasn't yet complete and regardless of their meaning he figured it was probably a good idea to wait until he'd harvested his new kyber crystal.

Rhyse finishes his meal and takes a long drink from his canteen, garnering a warning from Jori that they need to ration out their water. Heeding her word he stows his canteen and pulls out the fleece poncho from his rucksack as he steps into his small one person shelter.

"Good night Master." He says pulling his boots off.

"You did well today." Jori says assuming he'd want to talk.

Rhyse lays down on his sleeping mat pulling the poncho over his head and says, "Thank you Master."

Jori smiles as she turns back to the campfire and says, "Good night Rhyse." However the boy was already fast asleep.

* * *

That night Jori awakens with a start after having once again experienced the vision of her death at the hands of Vader. Unnerved by the recurring vision she steps out of her shelter, barefoot, into the cold night air and exhales slowly trying to calm herself. She looks over at Rhyse's shelter and notices him stirring ever so slightly, yet generally unaffected by her tremor. Jori looks back to the campfire and sighs finding herself utterly confused by its meaning. Feeling like she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep right away Jori takes a seat before the fire, stoking it first, before she tries to meditate on it.

In the vision itself Jori was roughly the same age she was now which made her think of Rhyse. Her vision of her death and the vision of her then future Padawan began occurring around the same time, so she assumed if the latter of these two events did come to fruition it would likely be soon. Yet she couldn't understand why Yoda would send her to find her Padawan, especially Ryaan's nephew, if she wouldn't be around to finish his training. Jori tried to tell herself that the vision was of the past, when Vader nearly did kill her on the Sullust moon. However deep down she knew that wouldn't be the case, she had nearly encountered Vader again on Tanaab's moon and that's what scared her most.

 _C'mon Jori, there's got to be some hidden meaning behind this._ She thought as she opened herself to the Force.

After an hour of intense meditation she still had no answers to her questions. Knowing the future is ever changing and that it was equally possible that the vision would not come to pass Jori stumbles back to her shelter, mentally exhausted, and falls fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning Jori is awoken by the sensation of someone shaking her leg; she turns over slightly dazed and notices Rhyse squatting in the open doorway of her shelter.

"Morning Master, did you sleep well?"

Remember her tremor Jori simply groans as she forces herself to sit up.

"It'll be first light soon." States Rhyse.

"Alright I'm moving." Jori says pulling her boots on as she crawls out of the shelter. "Start packing up, I'll be back in a few minutes." Jori walks past a nearby ridge and out of sight to relieve herself; when she returns she's surprised to see Rhyse already stowing her disassembled shelter back in her rucksack. "How did you do that so fast?" she asks notices his own shelter is also already packed.

"I took down mine before I woke you up. Seemed like you could use a little more rest." Replies Rhyse handing her a small cup of stimcaf.

"Thank you, you slept well I take it."

"Very well Master but I get the sense you didn't."

"What makes you say that?" Jori asks sipping the hot beverage.

"Aside from your groggy appearance I vaguely remember waking up last night for a moment but I can't recall what happened." Explains Rhyse. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, just waiting for some answers."

"Same questions?"

Jori nods her head as she takes another drink of the caf.

As Rhyse slings his rucksack over his shoulders and dons his flap hat he says, "Well I've already meditated and reacquired my path to the plateau, if you're ready Master."

"What about breakfast?"

Rhyse produces two supply bars as Jori drinks down the last of the caf. "Yes, right. Let's do it then." She says snuffing out the fire.

Jori takes one of the supply bars from him and grabs her pack and head cloth as Rhyse starts off on the trail. Once her makeshift hood is secured in place with her goggles she tears open the supply bar as she follows after him. Within about twenty minutes they reach the base of the plateau, Jori watches as Rhyse shrugs off his pack and looks up at the mesa before him.

"Do you know where it is?" Jori asks catching up with him.

Rhyse closes his eyes and focus on that ever growing nudge from the Force he'd felt since they were in orbit yesterday. "It's buried deep, up high . . . . not in one of the mines but in a cave . . . . I think."

"You think?" Jori asks.

"I can't be certain but I can see it in my mind, it's up there."

"Then up we go." Jori says pulling off her pack.

They both retrieve an ascension cable from their packs then sling them back over their shoulders into place. Jori could easily scale the cliff with the aid of the Force but since Rhyse's powers were not yet that adept she decides to take the same way he is. They fire their cables and begin climbing as the device slowly winches them up. When they reach the top they take a moment to rest and enjoy the view; after a few minutes Jori gestures for him to continue onward.

Rhyse rises to his feet and walks towards the center of the plateau until coming to an open crevice in the ground. Rhyse kneels beside the opening and looks down into the dark pit.

"So we just go down there and find my crystal?" Rhyse asks.

"This is your Gathering Rhyse, I cannot go with you." Jori says.

"Right." He says pulling out his ascension cable.

Rhyse aims to fire his the cable to lower him down when Jori stops him, placing a hand over his.

"This isn't the way Rhyse." Jori says taking it from him.

"But this opening is too steep for me to climb out on my way back."

"Who says you'll even come back this way but regardless you need to remember that the Gathering is about more than just harvesting your crystal. There will be trials to pass, lessons to be learned." Explains Jori.

"I figured this time would be different, . . . " Rhyse almost caught himself from finishing his sentence, realizing too late that he should have known better. ". . . easier."

"New you, new path." Jori reiterates. "Whatever lessons you learned during your first Gathering will remain with you but this will be a new challenge for you. You need to learn to rely on the Force and it alone. Take off your pack and close your eyes." she orders, once done Jori removes his comlink and any other gear from his person before she continues. "The Force is present within all things, it will guide you, propel you and protect you if you simply allow it. Don't give in to fear or despair, that only gives power to the dark side. You don't need anything to help you through this journey other than the Force, it will always be with you."

"Yes Master." he replies with his eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes."

Rhyse opens them slowly then looks down into the crevice then back at her.

"I will see you soon my young apprentice, may the Force be with you." Says Jori.

Rhyse says nothing for a moment, he simply bows out of respect then begins climbing down into the crevice. As he descends below ground level Jori walks a few paces away from the crevice and lowers herself into a meditation pose to await his return.

She exhales a long slow breath and says, "Be with him Ryaan."

* * *

 **I really wanted to incorporate another Indiana Jones film title into a chapter title as I did my last book. While some of my other options sounded better they really didn't correlate with the events that occur in this chapter, thus I settled with using the Temple of Doom.**


	31. Uncles and Nephews

Rhyse crept further inwards through the dark crevice, uncertainty plaguing his thoughts as the last glimmer of light began to fade. He placed his hand along the cavern wall feeling his way forward, gliding his feet carefully along the ground beneath him as he plunged forward. Now he was alone, in total darkness. He searched his gear for a glow stick or lamp but realized Master Kai had not allowed him to bring along any technological device to aid him in his quest. Rhyse took a moment to breathe and steady himself, closing his eyes as he took several deep breathes to focus. Of course it didn't matter whether his eyes were open or not, he couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face.

Rhyse continued onward feeling his way along the walls and floors; the air began to grow cold and dank as he felt himself standing on an incline. Stepping cautiously he proceeded downwards but on his third step he slipped and hit the ground sliding. He finally came to a stop and took stock of himself thankful that he didn't sustain any injuries. As he stood and prepared to continue onward in the same manner, uncertain and fearful, Rhyse suddenly realized he wasn't letting the Force guide him.

 _You can't do this yourself Rhyse, trust the Force not what you can't control._

Standing there in the cool dark tunnel Rhyse opens himself to the Force. As the Force heightens his senses he begins to feel the walls, the change in temperature and a mental image of the cave he was now standing in. Confident and surefooted Rhyse continues onwards, with his eyes closed relying completely on the Force. He steps several paces down the slope and stops sensing he was at the precipice of a very large chasm. He reaches out with his senses focusing on the space of the chasm ahead of him and suddenly picks up something. Down below the temperature was cooler and he detected the smell of fresh water. At first he thought his mind was playing tricks on him but as he concentrates harder he senses the condensation along the walls of the chasm.

With no clear direction from which to step to next Rhyse realized the Force was guiding him towards the water below! It was insane, he had no idea how far a drop it was, much less if the water would even be deep enough. He began to think of alternate options and soon realized he was very cold and afraid. The darkness swirled around his subconscious as he hugged himself for warmth, he began to hear voices trying to talk him into going back but he wasn't sure he could get out that way.

 _No, no this isn't right. I . . . . I can do this, the Force led me here for a reason._ Rhyse thought trying to push back the darkness, the fear.

"Stop!" he finally called out into the void, his voice echoing in the chasm. "The Force will be my guide, Master Kai said so.

 _I trust Jori, I need to trust the Force too. I must!_

For the first time in several minutes Rhyse opens his eyes, staring into the darkness, he looks down and while his eyes see nothing he can picture the water below him in his mind. Garnering his confidence, his trust, he stands up straight and exhales slowly before diving off the edge!

With zero light he couldn't be sure how far he fell but seconds later he plunges into the cool water below and when he comes back up he sees a haze of light ahead. Rhyse wipes the water away from his eyes to see clearly and realizes it seemed to be a doorway, he swims towards it and finally finds his feet hitting the ground below him. Attempting to wring out his tunic as he wades out of the water Rhyse suddenly notices a figure standing before the doorway. It startled him momentarily but Rhyse soon realized he recognized the visage before him. it was the same Jedi from his vision back on Wroona, his uncle. He was sure of it now, this was his uncle within the Jedi Order. Rhyse wanted to speak, to ask him a million questions but couldn't find the words. As he opens his mouth to say something, anything, the visage of his uncle simply gestures him forward towards the brilliantly lit aperture with a guiding hand. Rhyse nods as he stares at his uncle in wonderment, noticing the sparkle in his eyes as a moment later he steps through.

* * *

Back on the surface of the plateau Jori remains poised in meditation. Sensing a shift in the flow of events circling Rhyse she remains hopeful that he will pass his test. Several moments later she senses a presence nearby but is unable to identify it, finally she opens her eyes slowly and looks around her finding nothing. Jori closes her eyes resuming her meditation but then senses the presence growing faintly stronger. However this time something keeps her from opening her eyes, as if she hears the Force telling her she can't see this presence with her eyes. Obeying, Jori focuses on the presence and soon realizes it is actually not located in any one direction from where she's seated but all around her. It is then that she realizes this presence resides on a spiritual plane of existence.

Confused by that realization Jori becomes apprehensive but quickly calms herself as she listens to the Force, opening herself to its teachings. With Rhyse undergoing his own challenge she soon realizes the likelihood that this place, the mesa to which they were led, represents some focal point of light side energy in the galaxy. She's then reminded of Dagobah and the sensations she encountered there when she crash landed with Ahsoka. Master Yoda had confirmed that the planet was very strong in the light side, perhaps this particular location, not the planet itself, was one of those such places.

Renewed by the revelations Jori concentrates more on this mysterious presence surrounding her, determined to learn of its purpose. Suddenly she senses Rhyse, somewhere in the depths below her, and realizes the shift she felt earlier was an indication that he was progressing in his task. She rejoiced in that, the boy had great potential. Distracted Jori suddenly feels the presence encroaching around her; she starts to feel weary but then senses the specter intended her no harm. What was more confusing was it felt familiar, friendly even as she felt a faint glimmer of clarity regarding its identity. She nearly gasped in shock when she realized she recognized it to be that of her former Master, Ryaan Táj!

* * *

Elsewhere on the desert landscape a two person speeder bike towing a cargo trailer races across the sands. Suddenly the rider notices a glint on the horizon to his left. With the plateau barely visible in the distance the rider knows he's not yet to his destination and decides to stop to recon the source of the reflection. Once stopped the Feeorin male lowers his shemagh from his face and grabs his macrobinoculars to take a look. When he zooms in finally locating the source he finds a arrowhead shaped craft sitting in the sand.

"Whoa, what's a ship like that doing out here?"

The rider puts away the binoculars and replaces the scarf over his face as he throttles up the speeder and turns it on a heading for the ship.

Meanwhile on the Arrow, Killer had temporarily abandoned his socket to plug into the charging station in the lounge when his power levels became too low. With his optics momentarily off the scanner while recharging, he fails to notice the incoming speeder. He unplugs from the power station and rolls back towards the cockpit whistling to himself on the way. A moment later his dome ascends back into position, he squeals in shock as he notices the bogey on the starboard side of the ship via the scanner!

"Hey droid!"

Killer rotates his dome around to look off the starboard side and spots the Feeorin dismounting the side by side dual speeder bike. He warbles a protest and momentarily attempts to turn the aft cannon on the intruder but realizes the gun's aim wouldn't reach his position.

"Hey calm down buddy, I just wanted to check out your ship." The Feeorin says.

Killer spouts off another series of protests, noticing the Feeorin has his hand on the grip of a blaster holstered on his hip. However the Feeorin doesn't understand binary and heads for the boarding ramp to see if he can gain access. Frustrated with this intruder Killer fires up the engines and begins to takeoff which sends the Klatoonian running back towards his speeder.

"You crazy droid, I just wanted to see if your owners needed any help." Says the Feeorin, lying.

Killer spouts off one last comment and an obscenely derogatory one at that, as he takes the ship west to find another place to land. Once Killer finds a suitable landing site, one in rougher terrain where he assumes the Feeorin won't follow, he sends a coded message to Jori's comlink. Unknowingly to the droid she doesn't notice it because she's in meditation at the top of the plateau.

As the ship left the Feeorin grabs his macrobinoculars to try and track its heading; he isn't able to pinpoint where but sees it descend just before he loses sight of it. With less than a quarter tank of fuel he decides to head on towards his destination. When he arrives at the mining colony on the north side of the plateau he delivers the water he was hired to transport and collects his meager wages. With no further supply runs scheduled for the day and no work of any other kind available to him, the Feeorin walks to his tent which he shares with three other displaced inhabitants of the mining colony.

"Hey Kreeg." The Feeorin says as he walks in and sits on his cot.

"Vym. No more runs today I take it?" the Klatoonian replies laying on his own cot as he works on a transistor.

"Nope." Scoffs the Feeorin, Vym. "Saw something interesting on my way back though; a starship and a nice one too, just sitting out in the sand south of the plateau."

"Yeah, right. I think you're having heat stroke again pal." Kreeg replies.

"No, I'm serious. I actually got real close to the thing, Nubian body style painted matte black and definitely customized cause the engines weren't factory. Shaped like an arrowhead, no one was around though but a silver and black astromech. Guess he got scared cause he took off and flew west."

Suddenly Kreeg sits bolt upright in his cot. "Shaped like an arrowhead, you say!?"

"Sort of, why?"

"I think I know that ship."

"Oh now you believe me?" retorts Vym.

"Yeah and I can prove it. Meel, wake up!" The Klatoonian calls across the tent to his sleeping Nautolan friend.

When the Nautolan doesn't respond Kreeg nearly throws the transistor in his hands at him. However he thinks better of it, seeing as how he needs it in working order for his ship and tosses the hydrospanner instead. The tool hits the edge of the Nautolan's cot rousing him from his sleep.

"What!?" Meel says agitated.

"Where's that Rodian you hang out with after your shifts. The one who kept claiming a bounty hunter he used to be acquainted with fried his cousin?" asks Kreeg.

"Woq'aa, he picked up some extra work translating for the colony administrator."

"Let's go." Kreeg says rising.

Times had been tough for the former spice traders over the last two years. After crashing their ship on the desert world several months ago Kreeg and Meel were forced to work for the mining colony until they had first paid off the loss of merchandise they were hired to bring in. Once that was covered they had to continue working in the mines until they could save up enough to repair their ship, the Rawndeller. That's where they met Vym, one of their tent mates. He had also been a former pilot but just like the others who was down on his luck and effectively stranded on Halm until he could work up enough credits to buy passage off the system.

The three went in search of the Rodian, Woq'aa; Kreeg wasn't certain but the description of the ship given by his Feeorin friend sounded very similar to the Kel-Dor bounty hunter he once worked for as an informant. The same that still owed him several hundred credits, if he could acquire those credits he'd have just enough to finish repairs on the Rawndeller and get off this rock. Kreeg doubted the Kel-Dor would pay him back willingly, however if not Kreeg planned on taking what was owed to him by force. Of course first he had to verify the claim and for that he needed the Rodian. His memory not what it once was, Kreeg planned to check with the Rodian who might be able to confirm his suspicions.

They headed for the colony administrator's office and found the skinny Rodian just on his way out.

"Hey uh . . . . " Kreeg says turning back to Meel.

"Woq'aa." Says Meel reminding him.

"Yeah Woq'aa, you used to know a bounty hunter who flew a black ship that looked like an arrowhead right? A Kel-Dor I think?" Kreeg asks, part of his memory coming back to him.

"Yeah, he was an acquaintance for some time, of course that was until I learned he was the one who claimed the bounty on my cousin."

"What was his name?" asks Kreeg.

"Loa Katal."

"That's right, we think he's here on Halm."

"What?"

"Vym saw his ship, well a ship that fits the description." Explains Kreeg. "When is the last time you saw him?"

"You guys realize the chances are slim that it really is this bounty hunter." Interrupts Meel. "Not to mention the fact that nobody has yet to tell me what the point of all this is."

"The point is that the Katal owes me some credits, enough to get the Rawndeller up and running so we can get outta here and then some. We can get back to business."

Meel looks at his friend for a long moment before turning back to Woq'aa saying, "When was the last time you saw him?"

The Rodian thinks back for a moment and finally remembers the last time he made contact with the Kel-Dor.

"Two, three years ago. I was on Dantooine I believe. I just don't remember why I contacted him, oh wait . . . . . now I do." Woq'aa says displaying for what passes as a smile for a Rodian. "I had encountered a female Jedi at the spaceport there, I called to give Loa the tip. He was hunting Jedi at that time. Hot ticket bounties to the Empire."

"A Jedi." Kreeg says curiously. "And you never heard from him again?"

"Um . . . nope."

"You know what that means, the Jedi might have killed him and taken his ship." Vym suggests.

"Good possibility and if that Jedi is here then that ups the stakes." Kreeg adds. "We capture her then we can not only take the ship but sell her to the Empire for a nice reward and split the profits equally."

"I hate to be a downer again but the chances that all these theories pan out are very slim." Says Meel gaining a look from each of them. "But . . . . I agree it's worth looking into. What do we do?"

Kreeg turns back to Vym. "You said the droid took off when you approached the ship, did you see it land?"

"I saw it descending, it's a good chance it did."

"Where?" asks Kreeg.

"I need a map."

The four reconvene back in the tent and consult a holomap of Vym's transport route, after uploading the speeder bike's locator beacon he shows Kreeg and the others his location when he found the ship.

"It flew directly west from this position, far enough to be almost out of sight of my macrobinoculars." Explains Vym.

Taking into account the range of the binoculars in association with the map of the region the four come up with an educated guess of where the ship could have set down, if it indeed made another landing.

"Woq'aa, if you saw this Jedi again do you think you would remember her?" asks Kreeg.

"I think so."

"What if you don't get him, her or whoever is manning this ship?" asks Meel.

"He's gotta point, we need a way to track it." Suggests Vym.

"Easier said than done." Says Kreeg.

"Maybe not, I might have an idea." Adds Woq'aa.

* * *

When Rhyse steps through the aperture he finds himself in a tunnel dimly lit in blue. Although he couldn't determine the source of the light he could see his path before him. Rhyse turns around expecting the visage of his uncle to be behind him but instead finds the aperture walled up, as if it was never there to begin with. Confused he turns back towards the tunnel and sees the image of his uncle again at the far end. Rhyse follows as the visage disappears around the corner. When he turns the corner himself the light fills the chamber revealing a great chasm; Rhyse looks at the visage of his uncle which is pointing upwards. Following his direction Rhyse notices several floating platforms of rock ascending up to the chamber's ceiling, on the highest platform rests the source of the light!

Rhyse looks at the image of his uncle once more who is now pointing to the first of many steps leading upwards. Obediently, Rhyse begins making his way up the route. Sporadically the gaps between the platforms begin to widen considerably which soon force him to hop or jump from stone to stone until he comes upon the largest gap yet. Rhyse looks back down at the foot of the route but finds his uncle's image gone, he looks back and realizes not only the distance but the height of the next stone. Taking a step back to the far edge of the platform he's on, Rhyse makes a running start with only two steps and leaps off. Panic fills him as he quickly realizes he's not going to make it, he hits the next stone with his chest grabbing on the edge just in the nick of time. Dangling there over the void Rhyse summons his strength and pulls himself up, exhausted. Finally pulling himself to his feet Rhyse notices the next stone again further in distance, yet not much higher than his present one.

"Th . . . there's no way . . . . wait." Rhyse says knowing there must be an object lesson here.

He looks up at the abnormal winding route leading to the top and realizes the gaps get higher and/or farther as they progress. Knowing he'll need the aid of the Force to ascend the stairs from here on out he finds himself momentarily discouraged.

 _Master Kai said the Force would guide, propel and protect me._ Rhyse thought remembering her words. _How had she known to use those exact words? Or did she?_

"It's done two of those thus far . . . . Force jump, it's to teach me to Force jump."

 _Wait no, it's more than that! A new me, new path, Jori said._

Rhyse was starting to put the pieces together.

 _The same lessons still apply but I'll learn new ones. Jori was right!_

Rhyse chuckled as he realized the purpose of these challenges. "This Gathering isn't just about harvesting my new crystal, it's to bring my training up to speed. I'd lost so much through my own ambition."

The revelation was humbling, Rhyse knew now without a shadow of a doubt that the Force was capable of all things. He looks up at his objective once again realizing the source of light must be his kyber crystal, and he would reach it! Just like in meditation he focuses his mind, concentrated on his breathing, saw the obstacle in his way and how to overcome it. A moment later he crouches down slightly and jumps; it was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Like he'd been rocketed into space, as the next platform neared he landed safely, albeit quite clumsily. Immediately Rhyse stood up and prepared himself for his next vault which was roughly the same height but slightly farther. This time he landed a bit more stable as he looked to the next one which was only three feet away but quite high. Still determined he steeled himself for the jump and leapt. His feet touched down just on the edge, balancing precariously on his tiptoes for a moment before leaning forward to secure himself. Feeling empowered he progresses his was up easily until he reaches the final platform.

Rhyse couldn't see the crystal, there were a series of stones surrounding it. He tried pushing them out of the way but they wouldn't budge. He quickly realized this was his final test, just like using the Force to enhance his physical abilities like the Force jump he needed to learn to use it to levitate objects. Rhyse closed his eyes and concentrates on the rocks, felt each one individually through the Force. He could sense the weight of each one even though they were suspended in midair. The texture of their surfaces, the matter that made up each one, all this and more as he probed the lifeless objects. And suddenly he felt through his will and the command of the Force, an invisible hand seemingly reached out to grasp the rocks one by one. Before he knew it, he'd moved each one out of the way and kept them suspended in midair around him. When he finally opens his eyes he could see the kyber crystal floating there before him, glowing brilliantly with the light side of the Force!

Rhyse reaches up taking the crystal in his hands, the light in the chamber fades when he does but as he places in a compartment on his belt he notices a new light below. He looks down seeing another platform extending out from the wall of the chamber, without hesitation he steps off the platform and falls using the Force to cushion his landing. When he looks up at the new glowing aperture he sees the image of his uncle once more. The image faces him and bows with his eyes closed, Rhyse reciprocates out of respect and when he opens his eyes once more the image is gone.

Rhyse exhales slowly and says, "Thank you . . . . uncle." Before walking into the aperture.

* * *

Jori was stunned, it wasn't possible that she'd actually felt Ryaan through the Force. Her eyes had shot open looking all around her the moment it happened but she quickly regains control of her emotions and returns to the serenity of meditation. Jori had no answers to explain what had happened. Ryaan was gone, she knew that but she had felt his presence on Dantooine at the site of his funeral pyre. Perhaps it was Rhyse's presence she had actually sensed, magnified by whatever challenges he was now facing. Either way she put the thought from her mind as the Force enveloped her.

Some time later, still in meditation under the rising desert sun. Jori felt Rhyse's presence materialize abruptly nearby. It was quite strange, when he'd left she felt his presence slowly diminish but now it seemed to appear out of nowhere. However her mind didn't focus on it long as she immediately sensed the change within him. Waves of confidence, strength, peace and understanding seemed to flow off of his aura like a waterfall. A second later she felt him Force jump from the bottom of the crevice and land on one knee before her.

Still sitting crosslegged on the ground, Jori slowly opens her eyes and says, "Welcome back Padawan."

"Thank you Master." Rhyse says as they rise together. "I found this." He says producing his crystal.

"I knew you would succeed." Jori says smiling. "And I sense that your powers have grown significantly from your experience."

"Yes Master."

"Well we'd better start back, it's hot and late in the morning." Jori says noticing for the first time that his clothes are wet.

Realizing what she's looking at Rhyse explains. "There is an underground lake down there."

"I see, I don't suppose you brought back any extra water?" Jori asks knowing their supply is down to half.

"You know it totally slipped my min . . . . " Rhyse stops mid sentence, having reached for his canteen, the one thing he forgot he still had with him while he was down there. He pulls the canteen out feeling its weight and opens the lid noticing its topped off! "Wow, look at that."

"The Force works in mysterious ways."

Rhyse smiles taking a drink then offers it to her.

"It's okay, I've still got some of my own."

"No try it, it's cold."

Jori takes the canteen from him and takes a long refreshing drink before handing it back.

"I have much to tell you Master, I still have questions too though."

"As I'm sure you do. We'll talk tonight, I promise." replies Jori.

* * *

 **Obviously I didn't directly state, merely implied, that Rhyse was inside a former Jedi Temple. To me it was more like a focal point of the light side although it could be the site of a very, very old temple. I guess I'll let you decide your own interpretation on that.**

 **Either way we know from the Rebels episode "Shroud of Darkness" that these places, temples or otherwise, can play tricks on a Jedi's mind. Thus I used this to explain Ryaan's appearance through the Force to his nephew. I'm not in any way stating that Ryaan was able to somehow preserve his life force after death; more like it was just a way to make things relatable perhaps to Rhyse.**

 **Initially I planned to write a flashback chapter of Ryaan and Jori before the war. However sometimes the story writes itself and thus I ended up with something I think was far better. Even though I still wish I'd have been able to work in one last adventure with Ryaan.**

 **Hope you are enjoying. I would greatly appreciate reviews and/or feedback.**


	32. Family Lines

Jori and Rhyse sling their rucksacks on as they step to the edge of the cliff; when Jori reaches for her ascension cable she notices Rhyse does not have his in hand.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Jori says noticing him looking intently at the drop.

"It's further than I've jumped before but yes I'm sure."

"Together?"

"Thank you Master." Replies Rhyse.

They jump off the edge together and plummet to the ground, as they approach Jori reaches out with the Force to assist her apprentice if need be but doesn't take hold of him yet. She pushes out to slow her landing, feeling Rhyse do the same with much confidence. As soon as she plants her feet she looks up just as Rhyse comes in, he lands with a tumble but quickly rises to his feet even though he's a little shaky.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Y . . . yes, whew." He says breathing erratically.

"Calm yourself." Jori says placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Taking in the Force, as well as her comforting energy, he slows his breathing and soon feels much better.

"That was . . . . close. I did it though."

"You did, just promise me you won't try to overstep your boundaries, you still have much to learn."

"Yes Master."

"Let's get going."

With the sun already at its highest they knew they wouldn't reach the ship until tomorrow. They walk all afternoon into the evening and stop to make camp shortly before dark. Once their shelters were up and they had their nightly ration packs Jori instructed Rhyse to sit in front of the fire with his crystal. He takes a seat and produces his kyber crystal from the compartment on his belt, levitating it just slightly in his hand. Jori disappears momentarily inside her shelter, retrieving the small butt pack from her gun belt and walks out to sit beside him.

"Here, you'll need this." She says handing him the pack.

Rhyse empties it contents on the ground before him and realizes they are components for making a lightsaber hilt.

"Where did all this come from?" He asks looking through the various parts.

"Just some stuff I scrounged from the engine room of the Arrow, Captain Balek also let me rummage through the Pride's workshop after we returned from the mission." Explains Jori. "You may not require all of it but there's some modulation circuits, an energy gate, emitter matrix and a few other things you might need."

"Thank you Master."

"You're welcome. I don't have any instruction diagrams but I'm sure you'll do fine without them and I'm here if you have any questions." Jori says reassuring him. "Well I'll let you get to work, I'll be over here meditating."

Rhyse watches her rise and walk over to her shelter, kneeling just before it to connect with the Force. He looks back at the various components and opens himself to the Force levitating the key pieces in front of him as he closes his eyes and begins to assemble his new weapon.

Meanwhile Jori silently observes him through the Force, however she keeps her presence from touching his to allow him to focus on his task. She couldn't help but be proud of him, the shift in his confidence, the drastic improvement in his abilities and the peace that seemed to radiate off him in regards to his uncle. Jori hoped that that wouldn't change for him once she revealed to him her own connection to his bloodline. Just thinking of Ryaan now brought back so many memories, she realized now how much Rhyse truly was like her former master. It also brought to mind her experience atop the plateau that morning. Had she really felt Ryaan's presence? It didn't seem possible, yet she knew from the last three years alone that the Force was capable of great things. Yoda was able to communicate to her, albeit one-way, through the Force and she still had no way of explaining her apparent death at Vader's hand.

Vader, just thinking about her duel with the Dark Lord on the Sullust moon sent chills up her spine. The visions she'd been seeing were growing more frequent. She knew it had to be a warning of some kind but were they inevitable or was there a way to avoid it from happening? She wished she could ask these questions to Yoda but she knew she could never return to Dagobah. Her fate was insignificant when compared to that of the entire galaxy.

Jori lost track of Rhyse's progress, of time itself, as she sunk deeper and deeper into the Force; searching for answers to her questions. It wasn't until a few hours later that she returned to the present when she heard Rhyse trying to get her attention. She opens her eyes taking in the sight of the boy kneeling before her with a concerned look on his face.

"Master, master can you hear me?" he said, the words starting to come in clear.

Jori stretches, feeling stiff as she says, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Are . . . are you okay Master?"

"Yes, forgive me I was just in deep meditation."

"More questions?"

Sensing the concern from him Jori looks him in the eyes. "Same questions."

 _I have to tell him._ She thought.

"What did you need?"

"Nothing, I finished my lightsaber."

"Let's have a look." Jori says as she takes his proffered hand to help her up.

Jori follows him to the fire and takes a seat as Rhyse picks up the hilt and hands it to her for inspection. Jori is speechless as she lays her eyes on it for the first time, still in his hand.

"Amazing." She says taking it slowly from him.

"You really think so?"

The comment wasn't really meant for him, what struck her was the design was nearly identical to the style Ryaan had used. Jori quickly proceeded to inspect its construction, upon determining that it was assembled correctly she hands it back to him.

"Yes, quite so." Jori says. "Let's see it."

Rhyse steps back a pace and thumbs the blade to life displaying a brilliant amethyst blade! While pleased with his construction Jori notices that Rhyse has a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing it's just . . . it's amethyst and my last one was green." States Rhyse.

Jori smiles but doesn't say what she's thinking.

Rhyse studies her expression and says, "New me . . ."

". . . . new path."

Rhyse deactivates the weapon and takes a seat next to her, staring into the fire.

"You knew my uncle, didn't you?" he says after a moment, the visions now at the forefront of his mind.

Jori looked at him with pride, she wondered if she'd ever get accustomed to his growing intuition.

"Yes." Jori replies. "His name was Ryaan Táj and I was his apprentice."

Only mildly surprised, Rhyse looks up at her but says nothing; knowing that explained the first vision he'd experienced on Wroona. Still processing the new information Rhyse looks back into the fire as he tells her about the first vision he'd seen in meditation.

"He's dead, isn't he?" he finally asks.

"Yes."

"I figured as much, I saw him today."

At first Jori thought she must have heard him wrong. "What!?"

"I saw him today, during the Gathering." Explains Rhyse. "After I passed the first challenge, I saw a, uh, . . . . . apparition or something. He was standing by a doorway, a portal of some kind, he didn't speak but somehow I just knew who he was. I guess it was the Force guiding me."

Jori listened intently hanging on every word, suddenly her own experience that morning began to make sense and yet at the same time she felt more confused than before. She knew the mind could play tricks on you, especially during the Gathering; she herself had to overcome her own fears when she underwent the ritual. But just as she had been meditating earlier, she knew there was much about the Force that she did not know yet.

"Wh . . . what happened?"

"I stepped through and I'm not sure where I ended up but he led me to the next challenge. When I finally found my crystal he was at the end waiting for me. We bowed to each other and then he disappeared."

"Amazing."

"What do you think it means?" asks Rhyse.

"I'm not sure, I've never heard of anything like this happening but I do know one thing. You have a very strong connection through the Force to your uncle. I sensed it when we first met, I just didn't recognize it at first but it's there, your lightsaber is proof of that."

"My lightsaber?"

"Yes, the design is almost exactly the same that Master Ryaan used."

"Really?" Rhyse says admiring his weapon. "What was he like?"

"He was very kind, he cared deeply for his friends, he could see the good in any situation no matter how dire." Says Jori reminiscing. "He hated violence but he wasn't afraid to fight for a cause he believed in, I've missed him these last three years."

"How did he die?" Rhyse says looking at her.

"Vader. Vader killed him and his former master, nearly killed me too." Jori says triggering the memory of the lightsaber impaling her gut.

"You went up against the Sith?"

"We didn't plan to, we got cornered." Jori explains starting from the beginning. "We were deployed to Rhen Var under Master Kenobi less than a year into the war."

Jori proceeds to tell her Padawan her story, occasionally stopping to answer his questions.

"You studied Jar'kai?" asks Rhyse when hearing she once wielded dual lightsabers.

"Yes, most students of the dual form merely adopt a second lightsaber but during my Gathering I returned having harvested two kyber crystals." states Jori. "It was then that Yoda told me I am descended from the Jedi master whom initiated the lightsaber form, Topal Jar'kai."

"Really, how far back does that ancestral line go?"

"A few millennia per Madam Jocasta Nu, although she wasn't able to trace back how long ago the surname was changed to Kai." explains Jori.

Jori continued telling the story late into the night, covering everything related to her and Ryaan. Their exile on Rhen Var, learning about the state of the galaxy after the war ended, meeting and fighting with the Rebels on Sullust and everything since then until she came to Taanab looking for some link to Ryaan from the prompting of the Force. She left out Yoda's involvement due to the Skywalker situation but she reiterated several times how much of a threat Vader posed to them. Each time she seemed to notice an unnerving feeling coming from him.

"What's wrong?" Jori asks.

"Master I had another vision back on Wroona while you were gone, this one I experienced the day before you returned." When she says nothing he continues. "I saw you . . . . slain by Vader's blade."

It was almost too much for Jori to take, he'd seen it too. What did this mean, for a moment she considered feigning ignorance but just as quickly tossed that idea. It would only jeopardize the bond between them, plus she wasn't confident he'd even buy it.

"You saw that too." It wasn't a question, she was just still trying to process it all.

"Y . . . you've been seeing the same vision?" Rhyse asks.

 _Okay so maybe he would have bought it._ Jori thought.

It didn't matter though, they were living in perilous times for a Jedi, she knew she had to be truthful with him.

"Yes but I've been experiencing them before we met, they started just before I left for Taanab."

"What do they mean?"

"At first I thought it was just a vision of my past but they've become increasingly more frequent and I think the Force is trying to tell me something about my future."

"Why would the Force show you your death?" Asks Rhyse.

"We don't know that it is Rhyse. Our decisions shape our future, it may be trying to warn me but whatever happens, we all must become one with the Force at some point." Explains Jori.

"But what if it is true and Vader finds us and he kills you; who will continue my training. I . . . . I wouldn't even want someone else to train me . . . . I want you."

Growing agitated Jori closes the distance between them and places a hand on his shoulder, employing a calming technique through the Force.

"Rhyse, calm down."

"Yes Master, I'm . . . I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I don't want you to worry about this, okay?"

"But what if . . . "

"Rhyse, I don't believe the Force would lead me to find you just to turn around and take you away. Let me worry about these visions, about Vader. I want you to focus on your training, because when we return to my home it will intensify greatly."

"Yes Master."

"Now, it's very, very late. We should both get some sleep, it'll be dawn in a couple of hours and we'll need to move out."

Rhyse nods in obedience as he gets up and walks into his shelter, Jori lingers for just a few moment pondering again the vision they now share. Finally she rises and walks into her own shelter, she pulls off her boots and lays down with thoughts of Ryaan and Vader present in her mind. Hoping beyond all hope that the vision won't come to pass before she can fully train Ryaan's nephew.

* * *

Back at the mining colony the foursome gets to work laying out their plan, including all possible contingencies. With the repairs on the Rawndeller already near completion they make a pact, pooling all their resources to get the ship in working order. In the event their venture falls through or their prey escapes they can at least all get off Halm, however even if successful in that they'd likely find themselves flat broke.

They work through the night on the ship, initially it was suggested one of them ride out during the night to try and locate the ship of Loa Katal. However that task is halted until morning for two reasons. First, if their prey escapes they'd need the Rawndeller operational to pursue and follow the tracker they intended on tagging the ship with; second with the ship boasting a matte black finish it would be nearly impossible to locate at night. Thus all four of them set to work on the ship, switching off sleep shifts one at a time until morning.

At first light Kreeg takes the dual speeder bike across the desert to a trading outpost with their combined assets to barter for the last components needed to repair the ship. On the way back he reconnoiters the western edge of the plateau in an attempt to locate their target. Although he locates the ship from afar when he returns to the colony with the necessary parts he has a soured expression on his face.

"You couldn't find it?" Vym asks as he and the others greet him by the Rawndeller.

"No I found it but we didn't have enough credits to get everything we needed for the ship; as of right now we're flat broke." Says Kreeg. "Luckily all the parts we still need we can find here in the colony but on top of that we'll still need credits to refuel the ship once we're done."

"So that means everything hinges on taking that ship." Replies Vym. "Jedi or otherwise."

"Maybe not." States Meel, hopping down from the fuselage. "Despite our falling short, we've actually accomplished quite a bit just between the four of us. We could always pull in some more hands, I know our other tent mate, Barrck, would be just as eager to get off this rock. I'm sure there are others."

"That means splitting up the profit even more though." Replies Kreeg.

"It's worth it to get off Halm, plus if we acquire that ship, Jedi or no, there's still a hefty profit to be made."

"He's right," Adds Woq'aa. ". . . even if we have to sell either ship for us each to get our cut . . I mean . . . our investment back, it would pay off. More so if the Jedi is the present owner."

Despite Woq'aa's slip in his wording the others exchange glances and realize the idea is sound. Unanimously they decide to pull in more hands, Meel is immediately dispatched to discreetly recruit Barrck and a few others; the last thing they want or need is the colony's administrator getting word that they are poaching his workers. Meanwhile while Vym begins installing the new parts on the Rawndeller Kreeg and Woq'aa head back out to put plant the tracker on the ship.

A short while later, Kreeg brings the dual speeder to a stop atop a ridge a few klicks out from the bounty hunter ship. The duo checks the outdated scanner on the speeder but finds no indication that the ship has picked them up on its own scanner. Knowing the astromech droid is likely monitoring the ship's own radar they proceed cautiously to not alert it to their presence. Kreeg pulls on the throttle and brings them in closer, stopping a moment later to check the scanner again. This time they are able to detect the edge of the ship's scanning range and realize they've gone as far as they can.

"Let's go." Woq'aa suggests as he hops off the passenger seat.

As Kreeg dismounts the Rodian unhooks a sniper rifle from the side of the bike before walking to the edge of the nearest ridge. They kneel down in the sand and Kreeg looks through Vym's macrobinoculars to verify if the droid is still alone.

"Anything?" Woq'aa asks as he prepares his rifle.

"Looks like it's just the droid." Kreeg says watching the silver domed astromech through the binoculars. "He's still in the socket, dome exposed."

"Good."

"You sure this will work, what if you miss or the EMP completely fries the droid?" asks Kreeg as he watches Woq'aa load two droid popper shells into the rifle.

"I won't miss and I've calibrated the droid poppers to their lowest setting, it'll just shut him down long enough for us to get to the ship." Replies Woq'aa as he lines up his shot. "Spot me."

Kreeg looks through the macrobinboculars again, acquiring a visual on the droid then signals that he's ready. Woq'aa zooms in with the scope and prepares to fire. Once the Rodian zeros in on his target he exhales slowly and fires. Kreeg watches as the shell hits the droid on the side of his dome electrifying his circuits just enough to force it to power down. Even from their current distance they both hear the faint sounds of the droid's squeals in binary.

"You got it!" exclaims Kreeg.

"Told ya, let's move."

They run back to the speeder, securing the rifle, and hop on heading straight for the ship. When Kreeg brings it to a stop just next to the starboard side Woq'aa crawls onto the fuselage and removes the droid popper shell from the astromech's dome. He pockets the shell and withdraws a tracking beacon salvaged from his own former ship, as well as a small tool kit.

"What's this droid gonna remember when his circuits power back on?" Asks Kreeg.

"To be honest it might be alarmed, if it's waiting for Loa or whoever currently owns the Arrow, it might take off and land elsewhere but we'll be able to track it." Woq'aa explains as he successfully disengages the droid's dome from its chassis.

Once done he installs the tracking device inside the astromech, making sure that it won't trigger any internal sensors.

"Just like it did when Vym first approached it. Wait, the ship's called the Arrow?" asks Kreeg.

"Exactly, yeah the Hunter's Arrow. That's what Katal called her anyway."

"Come on, let's hurry it up." Kreeg says getting impatient.

"Almost done."

After reconnecting the dome the Rodian stows his tools and jumps down onto the speeder bike, the two ride back out of range of the ship's scanners to wait and watch.

A few moments later Killer powers back up, immediately wailing in distress where he left off; however as he rotates his dome around to look for signs of an intruder he finds none. He checks the scanners finding nothing in the area, as he continues rotating 360° he runs a scan on the ship itself searching for further signs of trouble as well as a diagnostic of his own systems. Finding no evidence of foul play he decides to play it safe and relocate the ship once again as he powers up the engines.

"He's taking off." Kreeg says watching through the macrobinoculars.

Woq'aa immediately activates the tracking beacon and says, "Yup, and now we can follow him, let's go."


	33. Wannabe Bounty Hunters

That same morning Jori and Rhyse get a late start but quickly pack up their camp and resume their trek back to the ship; Jori still having yet to notice Killer's coded message from yesterday. As they walk along in the heat Jori suddenly hears the faint report of a ship, she lifts her goggles up searching the sky for the craft when she finally spots it on the horizon.

"That's the Arrow!" exclaims Jori as she reaches for her comlink. "Killer, do you copy?"

"Do you think something happened?" asks Rhyse as she gets a response back from her hail.

"Killer turn right, we see you to the south." Instructs Jori.

The droid complies banking the ship north, they watch as it grows steadily closer.

"We're about five thousand yards out on your two o'clock." Jori adds, guiding him to their location.

* * *

At the same time to the east the dual speeder bike races across the barren terrain tracking the ship's movements. Woq'aa notices the starship turning north and begin to decrease speed.

"I think it's about to land, stop here." Woq'aa says checking the scanner as Kreeg brings the vehicle to a halt. "The droid's not scanning, he must be extracting the pilot."

Kreeg hops off the speeder and scans the scene before them with the macrobinoculars, watching as the ship comes to land near two humanoids.

"I don't see Loa anywhere but there is a woman down there, looks like she's got a kid with her."

"A kid?" Woq'aa asks.

"Yeah, well a teenager anyway." Says Kreeg still observing. "Here take a look, could she be the Jedi you encountered?"

The Rodian takes the macrobinoculars from his accomplice and zooms in on the female. "Huttslime, I think that's her!"

"Well what are we waiting for, let's move in before they takeoff again." Kreeg says moving to return to the speeder.

"Wait, wait." Woq'aa says stopping the Klatoonian.

"What? This is our chance!"

"I remember now she was looking for a kid on Dantooine, what if that teen is the one she was looking for." Theorizes Woq'aa.

"So what, they're about to board the ship!"

"Don't you see, she's a Jedi. He could be too, do you really think the two of us alone can subdue two Jedi?"

Kreeg finally stops at hearing that, he looks back towards the ship and considers the Rodian's theory. "So, what we just let them go?"

"I don't see another option just now, even if the Rawndeller was operational we have no way to contact them from here to back us up. Besides we still have the tracker on board her droid."

"What if we lose the signal?" asks Kreeg as he notices the Rodian smiling. "What is it?"

"I'm starting to remember a few things about that encounter on Dantooine, even if we lose the signal I might just have some ideas as to where they're going." Explains Woq'aa. "C'mon, let's get outta here before they spot us. I'll explain once we get back to the Rawndeller."

* * *

Jori and Rhyse avert their eyes from the dirt stirred up when Killer brings the ship in for landing, once the dust settles they walk underneath the ship as the boarding ramp lowers. Once they step aboard they each shake off any excess dust before proceeding into the lounge where Killer arrives to greet them, whistling anxiously.

"What mes . . . ." Jori asks checking her comlink, just now finding the coded message sent the day before. ". . . . sage. I'm sorry Killer, it's been an interesting two days. What happened, why did you move the ship?"

Jori listens as the droid warbles his account of the Feeorin that approached the ship as well as the unusual power cycle he experienced just a few moments before taking off to relocate once more. The two Jedi listen as they begin to unpack their gear, however when Jori hears the part about him mysteriously going offline she becomes anxious.

"Rhyse check the scanners for any signs of life within the area."

"Got it." Rhyse says running to the cockpit.

"Killer, give me a scan of the ship and check for tracking devices or explosives of any kind."

The droid responds by informing her he's already run said scans and found nothing.

"Display scan data for me."

The droid leans back and projects the holo schematics of the ship, Jori studies the holo carefully looking for anything the droid might have missed or not identified as a foreign object.

"Nothing." Jori says just as Rhyse returns to the lounge.

"Nothing on radar, area is clear."

Sensing no danger through the Force Jori asks the droid how long he was offline, the droid switches out the holo of the ship schematic to a spreadsheet of his memory banks. Rhyse kneels down next to the droid as they both examine the information.

"Barely two minutes." Says Rhyse noticing Jori's silence on the matter. "What is it Master?"

"That's still enough time for someone to plant something on the ship."

"But the scan indicated no foreign objects on board." states Rhyse.

"What if it was something the scan couldn't pick up." Jori replies getting a concerned look from her apprentice in return. "We search the ship ourselves, Rhyse get us in the air and out of this area. At least a hundred klicks south of here, then set her down. Killer stay on the scanners and watch for approaching craft."

With both of them acknowledging her orders they return to the cockpit to carry them out as Jori starts her search in the engine room. An hour later after having visually checked the entire ship, inside and out, they still have yet to find any indication of foul play.

"I don't get it, there's nothing here yet we can't explain why Killer shut down for almost two minutes." Says Jori as she and Rhyse board the ship once more having checked the hull last.

"Maybe his power levels were low?" suggests Rhyse.

"Then how would he have powered back on, besides he would have recharged himself after dropping below ten percent." Explains Jori. "It's a directive I programmed into him myself."

"Could the sun have had any effect on him?" Asks Rhyse. "He was in the socket most of the day, exposed to the heat."

"Not likely, droids are built to withstand the elements."

"But not extreme conditions, it was well over a hundred degrees today." Adds Rhyse.

Jori considers it for a moment as they walk into the cockpit, unable to find any other explanation. "I suppose it's possible, anything on the scanners pal?"

Killer whistles a negative in response.

"It just doesn't make sense, the footage from his optics proves the Feeorin was trying to gain access to the ship." Jori says.

"Look we know for certain now that there's nothing on the ship, no one's approached it since he picked us up. Let's just get outta here." Suggests Rhyse.

Eventually Jori agrees but is still troubled by a nagging feeling that she's overlooked something critical. "Alright."

* * *

"You let them go!?" says Vym when the others arrive back to the ship.

"He had a good reason, just hear him out." Interjects Kreeg.

Woq'aa proceeds to tell the others about their surveillance on the Hunter's Arrow while the new recruits continue working on the Rawndeller. He explains that the ship was now indeed in the possession of the same female Jedi that he encountered a few years ago. Furthermore he recalls his memories that she was then searching for a young boy and that a young human male was present with her when they boarded the ship. Although it was still a theory but given the state of the Jedi Order known throughout the galaxy it seemed logical to the Rodian, whether this youngster was the same boy she had been searching for or not, that he was also a Jedi, even if just an apprentice. After hearing confirmation that there was not one but potentially two Jedi in the mix, Vym and Meel finally see the reason for their decision to abort.

"So what, that's it?" asks Meel.

"No, we can still get off Halm together." Replies Kreeg. "Did Barrck and the others bring in enough to get what we need?"

"Just barely, we've got enough fuel to top her off but we're still installing all the new parts." Explains Meel. "You realize between the seven of us though we're all flat broke, what's the plan?"

"We got the homing beacon successfully installed in the droid, so we can track them." Kreeg replies.

"Plus I have a few educated guesses as to where they might go if we happen to lose the signal." Woq'aa adds.

"That's comforting." Vym says sarcastically, receiving a scornful look in return from the Rodian.

"Look let's worry about the Jedi later, one thing at a time." Kreeg says stepping in. "We all agreed to put our heads together so we can get off this rock, that's our first objective right?" After receiving a nod from each sentient he continues. "We're close to it, so let's get back to work on the Rawndeller. Once she's operational we'll have to make some careful decisions about our heading, cause we'll only have one full tank to travel on."

"What do we tell the new hands?" asks Meel.

"The truth, the hunt is still on. For all intents and purposes we all just became bounty hunters."

All in agreement Vym and Woq'aa turn and head for the ship however Meel lags behind for just a moment.

"A truthful bounty hunter, that'll be the day." He says. "Doesn't instill the usual fear and ruthlessness that comes with the job description."

"Yeah but we're not exactly working with the most trusted of associates."

"Exactly my point." Replies Meel.

"I know but in these circumstances I figured it made sense, without a united interest none of us are getting off this planet." Says Kreeg.

"And what happens once we're in space and there's no likely hope of finding this Jedi?"

"Stay alert and keep your blaster handy." Replies Kreeg with a serious look to his younger friend. "C'mon spud, we've got work to do!"

* * *

A few days later on Ryndori, the Brath brothers are escorting their mother to their family home in Rhewi. After spending the first three days of their leave in Faspen City, Fiora thought it a good idea to show Zaniel where their family truly came from. After being shown the four bedroom cabin, where Zaniel learns he and his brother were both born in, she suggests they take a speeder tour of the sprawling mountain city. However Zaphael decides to step back to give Zaniel this time with their mother.

"Are you sure, Zaph?" asks Zaniel.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm already familiar with all this. Besides I think you need this time with mom; I've still got some friends up here I'd like to say hi to anyway." Explains Zaphael. "So I'll catch up with ya later."

"You will be back in time for dinner won't you?" Fiora asks.

"For one of your meals mom, you can count on it." Zaphael says grabbing a jacket as he heads out the door.

A few hours later after being shown some of the historic sights of the civil war that raged on Ryndori five centuries earlier, Zaniel and his mother find themselves sitting in a sloping meadow facing a panoramic view of the mountains.

"I love it here in the spring." Fiora says.

"Do you ever stay up here in the winter?" asks Zaniel.

"Sometimes but the winters up here are very harsh and so it's usually impossible to return to Faspen City until spring. Kisher hated being up here in the winter."

Just the mention of his father's name brought a pang of sadness to Zaniel, had it really been four years already since he died.

"I wish he'd told me sooner about you and Zaph."

"That was our decision Zaniel, your father was a good man but we . . . . . just couldn't make it work." explains Fiora. "We had such different opinions about everything, I'm not even quite sure how we fell in love to begin with sometimes. I guess we didn't want you boys to see our faults and get discouraged; I suppose that's why we decided to split you up. Maybe it wasn't the best decision, or the right one, but you each had a parent that loved you and could pour everything into you. I hope you're not disappointed in me."

"No, mom." Zaniel says as he stares out at the view, Fiora noticing a somewhat lost look in his eyes.

"What troubles you my son?" she says putting a hand on his face.

Zaniel closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying her comforting hand before taking it in his. "It . . . . it's nothing, really."

"Is it about a girl?"

Zaniel feels himself blush slightly, wondering how she had picked up on that.

"It is, isn't it."

"It . . . it really doesn't matter, we can't be together."

"Why?"

"She's . . . . well she's a Jedi." replies Zaniel.

"A Jedi? You mean like those two Jedi that helped Ryndori a few years ago?" Fiora says getting a wide eyed look from her son.

"How did you know about that?"

"I have a friend or two in the government circle."

"Well, yeah. She's one of them actually." Zaniel says.

"Do you love her?"

"I do . . . . . but like I said she's a Jedi, there's this code she follows and attachment isn't really allowed."

"But aren't the Jedi nearly extinct?"

"Yeah but she's still one of them, it's complicated."

"So she's in the Rebellion?"

Zaniel tells her that he recently did work alongside her in a mission but that he hadn't seen her in three years. He further explains that she's not officially working with the Rebellion and that she went into hiding with a younger Jedi she recently took as her apprentice.

"I . . . . I feel guilty, I might have a way to find her but I'm not sure I should ever use it."

"Then don't, if it's meant to be then you two will find your way to each other. It would give me some relief to know a Jedi was constantly watching your back. I'm still not pleased with the fact that you and your brother are out there fighting the Empire, I don't think I ever will be." says Fiora.

"I wish I could have more time to be here with you but it's a fight that has to be fought."

"I know and I'm proud of you both and the thought that you two are serving together, looking out for each other makes me feel a little better. The thought of losing one of you, especially since I just got you back . . . ." Fiora couldn't finish her sentence.

"Oh mom." Zaniel says handing her a tissue.

Zaniel wouldn't dare tell her that of late they had been split up on certain assignments, that would only compound her fears. However the brothers knew if one of them was ever apprehended by the Empire alive it would devastate their mother. Thus during their first trip back home after joining up three years ago the brothers devised a way to track one another in such an instance.

Zaphael had a contact inside an experimental technology lab in Faspen City; one who still owed him a good deal of credits from a dejarik tournament. In exchange for settling his debt, the contact set up the brothers with an experimental DNA tracker. Each brother was injected with nano-tech that would register during a simple comm transmission. Essentially it was a low level life signature scanner but to keep it's true nature secret it would be embedded in a comm frequency. That way no enemy ships would detect that they were being scanned. It was still experimental and Zaniel didn't quite understand the science himself but didn't much care as long as he could utilize the tech. As another precaution to a plethora of scenarios where they might need to employ the devices; R9 and Arker were both supplied with downloads on the technology. Thus either of their respective droids could facilitate a search for either or both brothers, if the need ever arose.

"I'm sorry, I know it's been three years since I got you back but it doesn't seem like it." Fiora adds, wiping her eyes.

"Same here but try not to worry, your boys are two of the best pilots in the Rebellion."

Fiora chuckles and says, "Ever confident, aren't you."

"Dad taught me well."

"I'm glad. I wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow." says Fiora taking her son into her embrace.

As he held his mother in his arms Zaniel turns his head, looking out at the view of expansive mountains. As much as it hurt to think he'd never see Jori again he resolved not to use the data R9 acquired to find her.

* * *

Darth Vader had sequestered himself away inside his personal residence for days after returning from the Taanab system. The image of the lone straggler that had escaped the system brought to mind the incident on Scipio two years prior. Once he'd returned to Imperial Center he pulled up the files on the Scipio heist, still yet to be solved, and ordered his servant droids to hold all incoming transmissions except from the Emperor himself. He opened the image caught by security cams on Scipio and examines it side by side with the one from Taanab. Vader was certain now that the figure was a Jedi herself. He'd felt her presence on the Taanab moon and while there was something familiar there, he couldn't identify this . . . . . phantom knight.

After four days of scouring the list of known Jedi stragglers as well as many hours of meditation within the dark side, Vader was no closer to determining the knight's identity. Unfortunately he knew he couldn't devote any more time to this investigation; his presence was soon to be required elsewhere.

Frustrated with his lack of progress Vader swipes the images off his main screen and pulls up his growing list of messages. He scans through them finding none of any serious importance until coming to one received not an hour ago titled "Toblain sector outpost". Vader knew they had lost contact with the listening post there and had sent ships out to recon the site. Assuming it may have been hit by the Rebels he opens the message requesting an immediate audience with the Dark Lord.

Out on the fringe of the Toblain sector a light cruiser is preparing to make the jump to lightspeed after completing their sweep of the system.

"Captain, we're receiving a transmission from Imperial Center." Reports a comms officer on the bridge.

The Captain gives his subordinate the order to display on video and watches as the image of Darth Vader appears. "Ah Lord Vader, Captain Micarr of the Intimidator."

"Report, Captain." Replies Vader.

"We completed our scan of the system upon our arrival and I regret to inform you the outpost was nowhere to be found. After initiating an investigation we picked up signs of wreckage on the surface of the planetoid where the fighter base was housed. That's when we detected a faint comm signal." Micarr says gesturing to one of his crew.

Vader watches as a slightly disheveled looking officer steps forward beside Micarr as he continues.

"This is Lieutenant Joflend, we found him and a few others aboard one of the outpost escape pods hiding on the surface. He and his men have been stranded there for days." Explains Micarr. "After debriefing him I learned that the Rebels attacked the station, Joflend narrowly escaped with some critical information I think you will be pleased with."

"Proceed." Vader urges.

The young officer steps forward and explains that he was assigned to the intelligence archive station on the outpost. "We had just received a download from one of our spy satellites when we received word that our long range comms and the station's defensive batteries went offline. I was just about to log the intel into the archive when we realized we were indeed under attack." Explains Joflend. "I quickly conferred with my superior officer who agreed that this intel was highly critical and could not be allowed to fall into Rebel hands; thus I grabbed a few junior officers and made it to one of the escape pods before the rebel fighters arrived. However we knew we couldn't possibly escape the system so we immediately headed down under the cover of the fog until reinforcements had a chance to find us."

"What is the nature of the intel Lieutenant?" Vader says losing his patience.

"My apologies my Lord, we've finally located Zutu base. We intercepted several transmissions from known fugitive Reac Garan on the planet Utapau to several Rebel fighter squadrons."

 _Garan._ Thought Vader.

Vader wasn't that surprised to learn that Garan held a high rank within the Rebellion, ever since he'd escaped the Jedi Hunter I three years ago he'd gone into hiding and never been heard from since. Now that he'd popped up again Vader was anxious to deal with the traitor himself.

"However there's something else you should know my Lord. Just before I evacuated my post our security cams captured footage of a Jedi intruder on the station." Explains Joflend as he transmits the image.

Although his temper was flaring, somehow Vader is not surprised as the image of the 'phantom knight', as he now chose to call her, appears on his screen. While the mysterious woman was dressed only slightly different it was definitely her. However thus far Vader suspected she had been working alone; after stealing the funds from Scipio she disappeared for two years only then to reappear on the same moon where a Jedi sighting had been reported. Why all of the sudden was the phantom knight working with the rebels, Vader realized there'd be time to consider that later if need be. For the time being he suspected he'd find her on Utapau along with the Rebels. The problem was convincing his master to let him pursue the lead instead of attending to his next scheduled appointment.

"Good work, Captain. See to the needs of Lt. Joflend and his men and return to Imperial Center right away."

"Yes my Lord." Micarr says bowing as Vader disconnects the transmission.

Vader rose from his hyperbaric chamber and walks over to the kneepad to contact the Emperor, a moment later his scarred visage appears in giant size before him.

"What is it?"

"Master, I have received intel that confirms the Toblain outpost was attacked and destroyed by the Rebels, Furthermore a Jedi was working among them, the same in fact I believe that was responsible for the Scipio heist two years ago."

"Lord Vader, why are you wasting your time with such an insignificant event from the past?"

"Because Master, I have confirmed that the Jedi that escaped the Taanab system is one in the same which helped the Rebels bring down our listening post in the Toblian sector." Vader says transmitting the images from Joflend's report. "Along with this information survivors from the outpost reported the location of the Rebels' Zutu base." Explains Vader.

"Good work, send a battle group to Utapau. I expect you will be leaving soon for your inspection of our secret project." States Palpatine.

"Master, I believe this phantom Jedi knight will likely be found on Utapau among the Rebels, I request permission to lead the attack myself, Moff Tarkin doesn't require my presence to deliver a progress report." Replies Vader.

Although angered by Vader's insistence, and his apparent attempt to avoid working with Tarkin, Palpatine finally grants the request. "Very well Lord Vader, I will take your place this once and meet with Tarkin myself."

"Thank you Master."

"But be warned, you had better put an end to this phantom knight once and for all."

"Yes my Master." Vader says bowing low on the kneepad.

As soon as Palpatine's image fades Vader rises and contacts Admiral Mepone.

"Yes my Lord?" Mepone says waiting for orders.

"Admiral, ready the Exactor at once."


	34. Zutu Under Fire

When Lamara arrived on Utapau a few days ago she hadn't expected she'd be staying for quite so long. She'd already been debriefed by Major Garan and given her report on their newest team member, vouching for Tero as a valuable and now trusted asset to her team. Garan asked her to stay until the intel transmitted from Balek was further analyzed, so he could determine where she and her team would be best utilized next. Lamara was glad to hear that the intel they acquired on Taloraan paid off; while she was eager to get back to her team she realized the layover gave her an opportunity to begin work on a side project.

After three days of waiting Lamara finally receives word back on her endeavor, Yaren walks in their joint assigned quarters just as the image of Senator Terr Taneel appears on the holoprojetor. Although curious to what her mistress is up to, Yaren remains silent as she takes a seat outside the range of the holo field.

"Lady Harke, I just received word on that favor you asked of me." Says Senator Taneel.

"I hope it posed no risk to you milady but I greatly appreciate the effort." Replies Lamara.

"Not at all, my operative is standing by on another frequency. I'll patch you in now." Replies the Senator.

Lamara watches as the human male operative, likely a Chandrilan native, appears in her holo. Taneel prepares to disconnect as she informs the operative she's placing him at Lady Harke's disposal.

"Karson Rahn, at your service Lady Harke." Says the operative.

"Agent Rahn, were you successful in locating your mark?" asks Lamara.

"Yes milady, they're right here." Rahn says stepping back to allow space for someone else to enter the holo field.

* * *

A short while later at her mistress' instruction, Yaren contacts the Wild Nightmare to inform the others that they would be delayed returning to Takodana. After BG-33 answers the hail she waits patiently while the droid disappears to rouse Cale from his bunk. A moment later she watches the cockpit door slide open admitting the sleepy eyed security officer.

"Hey you." Cale says taking a seat. "What's happened, how come you're not back yet?"

"We're waiting for new orders from Major Garan. Good news though, the Toblain intel turned out to be accurate. Rebel forces went in and took it out." Explains Yaren. "That's why we're delayed, the intel sent back is being sorted out."

"That is good news but what are we supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Lamara says to enjoy yourselves. How's that going by the way, you and Tero?" asks Yaren.

"Actually I haven't seen him much, he's been spending most of his time at Maz's gambling." Replies Cale.

"Maz's?"

"Yeah, Maz Kanata. She owns the establishment here, has for nearly a thousand years some say. Anyway, anything else going on I should know about?" Cale asks suddenly noticing the smile appearing on her face. "You got something interesting don't you, spill it."

"Okay but you can't tell Tero, it's Lamara's place."

"Fine."

* * *

Meanwhile on the landing grid the brothers are arriving back at base from their leave. They step off the transport and head for the barracks to change into their uniforms.

"So you never did tell me, what did you and mom talk about yesterday?" asks Zaphael.

"Oh you know, this and that." Zaniel says.

"You tell her about your crush on a Jedi?"

"Didn't have to." Zaniel says zipping up his flight suit.

"Okay I've heard of mother's intuition but how'd she figure that out?" asks Zaphael.

"Well she didn't, at least not about her being a Jedi."

"I don't follow."

* * *

Up in the control sphere, Major Garan pours over some technical readouts of the data on the mysterious ion chaff donated by Jori Kai. As soon as it arrived at Zutu base Garan assigned Lt. Idayk with the seemingly impossible task of reverse engineering the device, intending to replicate it for use on all rebel ships. He looks up from the holos noticing Lady Harke entering the control center but turns his attention back to Idayk who is still giving his report.

"The design is really quite ingenious, I think we can begin work on a prototype of our own within a few days." States Idayk.

"Good work, Korr. You have my permission to proceed, keep me updated." Garan says.

"Yes Major." Idayk says exiting the room. "Lady Harke."

"Lieutenant." Replies Lamara. "You summoned me Major."

"Yes milady." Garan says gesturing for her to stand by his side.

Garan activates a new holo display of the outer rim featuring Rebel squadron positions designated in red, overlaid with known Imperial outposts and ship positions in silver.

"Since the destruction of the listening post almost a week ago, our fighters have pulled off five successful missions, three supply raids and two hit and run missions against outer rim outposts." Explains Garan pointing them each out on the holomap. "At each engagement there was no indication that the Empire had any forewarning or advanced knowledge of our movements. Our boys moved, smashed or grabbed what they could and pulled out with little to zero casualties."

"That's certainly good news, given our severe losses of late." Says Lamara.

"Yes indeed, now that we seem to have some breathing room we need to strengthen our fleet." Garan says pulling up a mid-rim Imperial shipyard on the holo. "One of our operatives on Imperial Center got wind of this shipyard, it's producing new TIE's, combat shuttles and Arquitens-class light cruisers at an alarming rate. While I'd like nothing more than to plan a mission on a Star Destroyer shipyard they are too well defended. Not to mention we don't have the personnel yet to crew one, however these are still a step up from our current ships. I want those light cruisers."

Lamara studies the visuals for a moment then turns to the Major. "What are my orders sir?"

"I need intel on this shipyard, given your performance at Taloraan I think Chromia is the right team for the job. We have a few leads for you to start from but be warned, this mission will likely be your most dangerous yet."

"We're ready to do our part Major." Lamara says reassuring him.

However before he can respond Garan's attention is diverted by one of the officer's in the control center.

"Major, I'm picking up multiple readings coming out of hyperspace just outside the system."

"Identify." Garan orders as the subordinates work feverishly to identify the new signals.

Garan watches the various screens displaying the blips on the scanners, his face goes slack just seconds before he hears the officer cursing.

"Huttslime! Sir, it's an Imperial Star Destroyer accompanied by support craft."

"Sounds general quarters, activate all droid forces and defensive batteries and get the pilots to their fighters!" orders Garan.

"Major should we scramble escape craft?"

"Not yet, they'd be cut to pieces once they reach the surface." Replies Garan. "We've trained for this, we'll draw their landing craft into the sinkhole while our people escape through the catacombs."

* * *

Moments earlier Yaren was just about to sign off with Cale when she hears the klaxons wailing sounding general quarters.

"Yaren? What's going on?" Cale asks.

"I think we're under attack." Yaren says listening to the voice on the PA system issuing out instructions to the base personnel.

"What!?" says Cale incredulously.

"I've gotta find mistress Lamara." Yaren says grabbing the sheaths holding her vibro-rapiers as she runs out of the room.

"Wait, Yaren. Yaren!" Cale says as the feed is disconnected.

Cale sits back in the chair shocked by what she'd just said; fear and desperation overtaking him at the thought of what was happening at this very moment on Utapau.

* * *

Zaniel couldn't believe he was about to admit this to his brother but there was no reason to keep it from him. Sure his brother had teased him about it his apparent crush on the Jedi, of course that was before he'd realized it was much more than a crush.

"I don't have a crush on Jori, Zaph." States Zaniel. "I'm in love with her."

Zaniel only has a split second to witness the incredulous look on his younger brother's face when the klaxons go off and the voice on the PA informs all personnel that the base is under attack.

"We didn't hear that right did we?" Zaphael says assuming it's a drill.

It was widely known that Major Garan liked to run attack and evacuation drills to keep the members of the Rebellion ready for anything. But as Zaniel listened to the urgency in the voice on the PA he suddenly had the sense that this was not a drill.

"Sithspawn!" Zaniel says looking to his brother. "Move!"

They quickly grab the rest of their flight gear and bolt for the door to head for their fighters.

* * *

"Get me Lt. Idayk!" orders Garan from the control center.

A second later the image of Idayk's workshop comes on the screen. "Another drill, sir?"

"Negative Lieutenant, I need you and your team to pack up that ion chaff and get it loaded ASAP on a speeder. Take the catacombs to the alternate landing grid at the opposite sinkhole." Instructs Garan. "We have to ensure that that device doesn't fall into Imperial hands!"

"What about you Major, we have to get you out too."

"You have your orders Lieutenant!"

"Yes sir." Idayk says disconnecting the transmission.

"Order all troops to the landing grid and prepare to repel invaders."

"Sir!" calls one of the control room techs. "I've just identified the Star Destroyer in orbit, it's the Exactor!"

Garan's blood runs cold knowing that Vader had finally caught up with him. "Order all non-essential personnel to the escape craft and launch them immediately, deploy all fighters to cover their escape." Orders Garan as he turns to Lady Harke just as her guardian runs into the control center. "We need to get you out of here."

* * *

On board the Exactor Admiral Mepone strides down the central walkway towards Vader, who is gazing out of the viewport. "Lord Vader, our scanners have indeed picked up signs of a Rebel stronghold located within one of the sinkholes. Shall I commence preparations for orbital bombardment?"

As soon as they'd arrived over the planet Vader stretched out his feelings searching for the phantom knight. However he hadn't been able to sense her presence as of yet, as much as he wanted to just pummel the base from orbit he knew Utapau's cities were built underground within the sinkholes. Some so massive they had an interconnecting system of roads and tunnels leading from one sinkhole to another. The Jedi he was searching for could still be down there. Even if she wasn't he knew Garan was and he relished the thought of executing that traitor personally.

"No. Begin deploying our forces and sweep all nearby sinkholes as well for escaping ships." Vader says.

"Yes my Lord." Mepone replies gesturing for the captain to proceed with deployment.

"I want Garan alive." states Vader adamantly.

"Understood, Lord Vader" Mepone states walking down the runway to the tactical station. "Captain, transmit the holo of the traitor Reac Garan to the men, he is to be taken alive on Lord Vader's orders."

"Yes Admiral."

* * *

As the brothers make their way to the landing grid they each contact their respective droids, ordering the astromech co-pilots to prep the fighters for launch upon their arrival. They make their way through the streets as Rebel troops begin setting up barricades and readying heavy blaster turret emplacements. Zaniel slides on his helmet, fastening the rest of his gear together while he runs, as he and his brother finally approach the landing grid.

"Where is the rest of our kriffing squadron?!" Zaniel says noticing only a handful of other Sabre fighters present in the landing bay.

"Lt. Judson went out on maneuvers with the rest of your men before you returned." Explains one of the ground crew technicians, having overheard Zaniel's undirected question. "I heard through comms that they've been called back, Zillo squadron is still on base though."

As the brothers each strap into their cockpits they hear orders being relayed and repeated through the comms to launch immediately to begin providing cover for the first wave of escape ships.

"This one's gonna be nasty, isn't it?" Asks Zaphael as he fires his repulsors.

"Watch your hide up there little brother."

"That's your job remember, I'm watching yours." Replies Zaphael as he follows Zaniel into the sinkhole.

The fighters begin ascending towards the surface as the droid tanks begin coming online. Meanwhile Rebel crews begin manning the retrofitted escape pod turrets in preparation for the looming attack.

Suddenly all the pilots hear Major Garan's voice come over the comm. "Do what you can up there boys, we'll keep you updated on evacuation procedures. Just remember, when you hear the abort code you have standing orders to pull out and jump to your pre-established rendezvous points. Good luck."

"Major, the Exactor has already launched TIE's and troop transports." Reports one of the control center techs.

"How far out?"

"They're entering the atmosphere now and will be within firing range of our fighters within moments. With all due respect sir, I think it's time for you to leave."

"Not until all our escape craft are away . . ." Replies Garan looking out onto the landing grid as the various ships and shuttles continue to load up and take off, one by one. ". . . . but contact the secondary landing grid at the alternate sinkhole and see that all ships there are prepared for launch immediately. Lt. Idayk should be on his way there now."

"Yes Major."

"Milady you should go, let me put you on a speeder and get you out while we can." Suggests Garan turning to the former Ryndorian Consul.

"Not without you Major." Refuses Lamara.

"I can't leave yet, Vader must know I'm here, it's the only reason he hasn't ordered an orbital strike. As long as he thinks I'm still here he'll continue to send in his troops." Explains Garan.

"I don't understand, how is he supposed to know?" asks Lamara.

"As commander of this base he'll assume I'll stay behind to ensure everyone has a chance to escape." Replies Garan. "And I plan to do just that."

* * *

Meanwhile Zaniel and the other fighters emerge out of the sinkhole and begin ascending to meet the first wave of TIEs. As he checks his armaments finding a full load of proton torpedoes, R9 informs him of the landers and troop transports in formation behind the TIEs.

"Heads up boys, they've got landers coming in hot behind those TIEs. Don't waste your torpedoes on the TIEs, use 'em on the landers to give our people back at base some help." Explains Zaniel.

"Copy Sabre leader."

"Understood Lt. Brath."

Meanwhile Zaphael gets a report from Arker. "Zaniel we're almost in firing range!."

"Copy that, all wings move into star-bird formation now!" instructs Zaniel.

The fighters break out of the column and maneuver into the practiced formation as they prepare to open fire.

"Light 'em up!" yells Zaniel as he presses down on his trigger.

Multiple TIE fighters are shot down as the sky begins to rain green laserfire in return.

"Break now!" orders Zaniel.

The opposing forces mesh together spewing laser-fire at one another, at the same time the Rebel pilots hear the report from Zutu that the first wave of escape ships have reached the surface. Several flights of TIEs break off and continue towards the base sinkhole to intercept the escaping ships; those ships with little or no weapons line up behind the few freighters, combat shuttles or other armored transports.

One of those ships, the Touch of Gray piloted by Tarmy, leads a column of smaller less armed transports out. Tarmy opens fires with her guns at the approaching TIEs but soon loses her starboard battery; luckily though the rest of her ship boasts heavy armor. While her ship takes a beating she's able to make it into space and jump to safety. While Tarmy couldn't be sure during the heat of battle, she assumed not all of the escape ships she'd been blocking for had made it.

Zaphael banks hard to port, dodging a pair of TIEs that collided after one of them was clipped by laser-fire. As he comes out of his bank, spotting his brother high on his starboard wing, he notices a landing craft carrying a pair of AT-DP walkers. He immediately locks on and fires a pair of torpedoes destroying the lander and its cargo before falling back behind his brother's tail. Zaphael watches his brother shoot down another TIE before swooping around to come up behind one of the landers. This one carrying a pair of Imperial troop transport, Zaniel fires a single torpedo hitting the lander itself. As Zaniel pulls up to avoid the burning wreckage Zaphael spots a TIE maneuvering to fire at his brother. Zaphael slows his speed for a second to put some distance between himself and the TIE then fires his cannons destroying it.

"You get him?" asks Zaniel over the comm.

Wondering how his brother even saw the bogey since the TIE wasn't on his tail for more than a second Zaphael finally replies. "Y . . . yeah."

"You okay!?" comes Zaniel's voice over the comm, with a hint of concern.

"I'm hanging in there, it's nastier than I thought."

"We've been through worse, remember Ryndori?"

"At Ryndori we had a lot more fighters backing us up." Replies Zaphael.

"Someone say they needed backup?" comes a voice they both recognize over the comlink.

"Stang Tosch, where have you been with my squadron!" says Zaniel rhetorically. "What's your position now?"

"We're skimming the surface east of the primary base sinkhole, approaching fast." Replies Tosch. "We're do you want us?"

"Right where you are for now, the first wave of landers slipped through and they're approaching the sinkhole now. Run cover for the base then get up here to reinforce us." Orders Zaniel.

"They slipped past _you_ , really?" says Tosch jokingly.

"Tosch if we live through this one I'm gonna throat punch you!"

"I'd take that over our present situation any day buddy, we're rolling in." informs Tosch. "Zutu base this is Lt. Judson, inform your missile batteries to hold fire momentarily. We're moving in to make a pass at approaching landing craft."

"We copied Lt. Brath's last, Judson. Batteries are standing down momentarily." Replies one of the base comm techs.

Judson and the bulk of Sabre squadron split formation as they fire torpedoes at the descending landers. They take out several, some crashing on the surface or into the side of the sinkhole but regardless fiery debris eventually falls to the ground floor. The TIEs covering the invasion force begin shooting at the Rebel fighters. While some of the pilots want to engage where they are they know this is just the first wave.

"We have our orders, regroup with the rest of our wingmen and Zillo squadron." Tosch reiterates. "Zutu will have to fight off the rest on its own."


	35. Brothers in Arms

As Judson leads the rest of the squadron to regroup with the brothers the TIE's and landing craft begin descending into the sinkhole. Once the word is given that the Sabre detachment is clearing out the highest level of droid tanks and turrets begin opening fire. With the landing craft representing the biggest targets the Rebel forces target them first, as they swap fire with the Imp ships the TIE's circle the walls of the massive sinkhole strafing Rebel position.

"Debris!" yells a rebel operator in the control center.

With the control sphere nestled on one of the lowest banks Garan and the others begin seeing the flaming wreckage from several Imperial landers hit the ground floor.

"Major, we've taken out seventy percent of the first wave of Imperial invasion ships." Reports a tech.

"I follow, launch the rest of the escape craft now." Replies Garan.

As one the tech relays the order another one of Garan's subordinates reiterates the need for him to evacuate now.

"I can't leave yet Sergeant, we still have personnel to evacuate."

"Sir, almost all essential personnel has fled. It's your turn now, we have to get you out!"

"Very well." Garan says after a moment.

"I've already called up your escort, they'll take you to your ship." The tech says. "It's been an honor, Major."

"The honor was mine, Sgt. Grahm." Garan says leaving the room with Lamara and Yaren beside him. "As soon as all escape craft have taken off give transmit the abort code!"

"Yes sir." Replies Grahm.

As the battle rages in the sinkhole a few of the landers make it safely through the Rebel defenses, Garan spots the first touching down, deploying a pair of ITTs, just as he steps out of the control sphere. He helps Lamara aboard a speeder manned by three Rebel soldiers, then climbs aboard himself. With everyone aboard the pilot pushes the accelerator, propelling them down the street just as the ITTs begin blasting away at the front line of Rebel troops. The Rebels open fire with small arms and shoulder mounted rocket launchers as Imperial Stormtroopers begin filing out of the ITTs, with another lander dropping a second pair behind them.

As the speeder carries him through the underground streets a million thoughts race through Garan's mind. How did the Empire find them, did he bring the Alliance to ruin, was it a mistake to approve this location for their base in the first place? Realizing now all he could possibly due was to escape and survive to fight another day, of course even if they succeeded in that Garan knew this day would haunt him for a long time to come.

* * *

"Zutu base, be advised. Second wave of landing craft are headed your way." States Zaniel nearly dodging fire from a TIE fighter. "We can't hold them."

"Copy Sabre leader." Replies Grahm turning to another tech. "Give me status of our defenses."

"We're still putting up a fight but we're already down forty percent."

Grahm curses under his breath. "Sabre leader, the last of the escape craft are taking off now. Follow those landers down, take out as many as you can."

Having heard Grahm issuing orders instead of Garan, Zaniel assumes the Major pulled out already. Although not entirely in agreement with Grahm's orders he knows at this point it's just about saving as many lives as possible. Having tactical command, Zaniel relays the order to his squadron and hails Zillo leader.

"Zillo leader just went down, this is Zillo 2."

"Keep up on these TIEs, give us as much cover as you can while we try to do the same for those escaping ships."

"Copy that Lt." replies Zillo 2.

Zaniel and the remains of his squadron peel off and fire whatever torpedoes they have left at the Imperial landing craft. Unfortunately with so many TIEs inside the sinkhole strafing Rebel defenses and droid tanks the Sabres soon finding themselves back in the fray. The landing craft continue to make their way to the ground floor, dropping off more ITT's and AT-DP's. Very quickly the rebel troops inside find themselves overwhelmed as the Stormtroopers begin penetrating the base proper.

* * *

Back inside the streets Garan suddenly notices the pilot approaching a flatbed speeder up ahead, as he looks closer he recognizes the ion chaff secured on the back and flanked by several armed rebel techs.

"Corporal slow down." Garan orders seeing that they're about to pass the flatbed.

"Sir?"

"You heard me!" As the speeder slows Garan activates his comlink. "Korr, what are you still blasted doing here?"

Strapped into the standing pilot seat on the front of the speeder Idayk looks over his left shoulder spotting Garan on the armed speeder coming alongside him.

"The chaff was disassembled when the attack started, we had to stabilize it before it could be moved." Replies Idayk.

 _Blast it._ Thought Garan.

Suddenly as both speeders turn a slight curve Garan spots the alternate landing grid ahead at the bottom of the alternate sinkhole. For just a brief, fleeing instant he feels a flicker of hope swell through him that they might all escape in time with the chaff. However that feeling fades as he sees one the ships waiting for them explodes! Seconds later he recognizes the legs of an AT-DP touch down. The walker turns towards the tunnel and spots the approaching speeders. Garan doesn't have to give the order, the rebel soldier manning the forward cannon opens fire, succeeding only in irritating the armored walker. The walker opens fire spitting death in their direction, the pilot pulls back bringing their speeder to a halt as Garan notices Idayk pass them on the flatbed.

"Korr!" Garan yells.

Just as Idayk swerves, attempting to bring the flatbed to a halt, Garan watches the cannon fire from the AT-DP hits the speeder destroying it!

"KORR!"

"Get out, move it!" yells the Corporal as he grabs Lady Harke.

Garan forces himself to move as the walker fires another volley, hitting just behind them, as everyone but the forward gunner evacuates the speeder.

Inside the walker the pilots, looking through the macrobinoculars built into his console, magnifies the scene before him. As the rebels jump out of the speeder his computer recognizes the face of one of them, pulling up a bio on his screen.

"Hold your fire!" he says to his gunner.

"That's Reac Garan out there, he's a high profile target." Says the pilot noticing that a lander is approaching above carrying a troop transport "ITT two, five. This is walker three, seven. We've identified rebel traitor Reac Garan in the tunnel ahead, request troopers to pursue and apprehend."

"Acknowledged three, seven. Relaying sit-rep to the Exactor to request additional units at our location."

Garan looks back at the flaming speeder wreckage, hoping for any sign that Idayk was still alive. Korr Idayk was the youngest of his original team that served under his command on the Jedi Hunter I, however he was also the brightest. As he heard the voice of his Corporal urging him to take cover along the wall of the craggy tunnel, Garan knew his young protégé was gone.

"What do we do?" asks Lamara holding her DevTech blaster at the ready.

The Corporal risks a look back down the tunnel noticing an ITT being dropped off behind the walker. "Blast, we're about to have company."

"We can make our way back to HQ." suggests one of other rebel soldiers.

"To what, the Empire has us trapped." Garan says somberly, accepting defeat. "I only see two options."

While the rest of them all know what he's thinking it is Yaren who voices them. "Surrender or fight."

"I'm not surrendering." Says the Corporal. "I'll fight til my last breath."

"That may not be an option." Adds Garan.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"That walker ceased firing, they must have spotted me aboard the speeder." Explains Garan. "They'll most likely send in the Stormtroopers with their blasters on stun."

"Kriffing hell." The Corporal swears, realizing his superior is right. "I'm still not surrendering. They can shoot us or they can stun us but if this is it, then I'm taking out as many of those . . . bucket heads as I can."

"If they want to take us alive then perhaps we can use that to our advantage." Theorizes Lamara. "How many ships were at that landing field?"

"Three." Garan says taking a peek down the tunnel. "I can't tell if the other two were destroyed or not but even if not they still occupy the field."

"With one ITT and a walker, for now. I see where you're going with this milady." states Yaren looking down the corridor. "We pile into the speeder, fire every blaster we have and take our chances that the ITT and that walker won't fire on us." Explains Yaren. "If there are still ships on the field we do our best to get to one, of course it goes without saying that we still might not escape the base or the planet."

"I haven't heard the abort code transmitted over the comm yet, our boys are still out there putting up a fight."

"Unless the Empire has already overtaken the control center." Adds Lamara.

"True, the longer we wait to decide the greater our cover will be once we're in the air."

None of them had to say it, they were all thinking the same thing. Whether or not they would even make it that far. A short moment of silence passes between the group, each one quickly weighing their options.

"Slag it, I say we go for it!" states the Corporal.

The others all nod in succession, accepting their fate.

"Alright then, let's move before a lander drops off another ITT." Garan says.

As the six of them break for the speeder the turret gunner hands Garan his rifle. "Here you'll need this sir, I'm on the turret!"

"Thank you." Garan says helping Lamara aboard before climbing up himself. "Plow straight through those troopers, pilot, don't stop until we make it to the far side of my ship."

"Yes sir!"

Up ahead at the mouth of the tunnel the squad leader reiterates to his troopers that they have orders to take Garan alive and to set their blasters to stun.

"Uh sir, they're mounting back up!" says one of the forward troopers as the Rebel speeder suddenly accelerates towards them.

"Disable that speeder!" orders the squad leader.

Before the troopers can close the distance the turret on the front of the speeder opens fire on them! Several Stormtroopers switch their blasters to kill and begin shooting at the underbelly of the speeder as it charges towards them. As several of his comrades go down the squad leader keeps his blaster on stun, spotting Garan and some other rebels firing out the side of the speeder. He fires a rapid succession of stun blasts up high but they miss or just bounce off the speeder's armor. With seconds to spare the squad leader somersaults out of the way as the speeder passes by. He comes back up on his feet with his blaster set back to kill and fires a well-aimed shot towards the exposed rear of the vehicle. The shot misses Garan but hits the Rebel next to him in the back, knocking him off the speeder.

Forced to ignore yet another death for the moment Garan continues firing as the pilot brings the speeder into the sinkhole, swooping around the walker and ITT. As the speeder rounds the wreckage of his personal ship Garan is momentarily delighted to see the other two shuttles sitting undisturbed behind it. The pilot swerves, bringing the speeder to a halt as the commander of the ITT, and it's operators appear to give chase. At the same time the remaining few Stormtroopers begin running back towards the sinkhole. The moment the speeder comes to a full stop Garan looks up noticing two more ITT's on their way down via landing craft.

"We gotta move, go, go!" Garan says resuming fire.

The Rebels exchange fire with the Imps as they hop off and make for one of the shuttles. Lamara picks a target and fires her DevTech, hitting one the ITT drivers, before jumping off the speeder. Yaren follows firing her own blaster as the gunner lays down cover fire for them, forcing most of the Stormtroopers to scatter.

Watching Garan exit the Rebel speeder the gunner of the AT-DP takes the initiative and blows it to pieces!

Only a few feet away, Garan and the others are knocked to the ground from the explosion. Lamara inwardly feeling a sense of déjà vu as she feels Yaren pulling her up to her feet. The Rebel speeder pilot gets to his feet and quickly opens the hatch of the shuttle urging them to climb aboard as he readies his rifle. Suddenly the pilot hears a loud thud and sees the look on Garan's face. The pilot turns around spotting a black clad, helmeted figure rising to his full height from his landing on the ground.

Like so many other Rebels the pilot had heard about Darth Vader but had never seen him on the holonet, much less in person! The Rebel raises his rifle to fire but Vader Force chokes him, snapping his neck in a microsecond! As the Rebel's corpse falls to the ground Garan raises his blaster rifle to fire, even though aware of his futile attempt. From within the shadows of his cape Vader draws and ignites his lightsaber, slicing the rifle in half.

Already in motion, Yaren draws her vitro-rapiers and moves in to strike. Vader's blade cuts right through hers but as he moves to deal a killing strike Lamara tackles Yaren to the ground, missing the blade and saving her life. Even though Lamara had never seen Vader with her own two eyes, she knew immediately that even a skilled warrior such as Yaren wouldn't be able to defeat the Dark Lord.

"Mistress, what are you . . . "

"Ssh!" Lamara snaps.

Suddenly Garan finds the area surrounded by Stormtroopers, Vader's personal legion, the 501st. He looks up spotting the shuttle from which Vader must have jumped as more troopers continue deploying out of it. Garan raises his hands in defeat noticing the blade Vader is directed at the two women. Vader extinguishes the blade once his troopers move in to place binders on each them, as well as Garan.

"The area is secure my lord." reports stormtrooper TK-871, which happens to be a clone.

"Good work Commander, extract the traitor Garan to the Exactor for questioning." replies Vader.

"Yes sir, what about the other two?"

Initially Vader was going to have them executed but having overheard one address the other as 'mistress' he realizes they might be of some importance.

"Take them as well, secure them aboard the ship until I return."

"Yes my lord!"

* * *

Back in the control sphere Sgt. Grahm gives the order to transmit the abort code, seeing that the Empire has broken their meager defenses and are now pushing their way into the base.

"All fighters acknowledge, sarlacc, sarlacc, sarlacc." States one of the comm techs. "Repeat all ships, acknowledge!"

Meanwhile overhead, Zaniel blows apart another TIE that found his way in his Sabre's crosshairs as he hears the abort code being given. As the comm tech begins to repeat the order again the transmission is cutoff, unknowingly to Zaniel because the control sphere had been hit.

"Alright Sabre's, we have our orders. Pull out and make your way to your various rendezvous points." Zaniel says.

As Zaniel disengages and begins to bank out of the primary combat zone he hears his brother swear over the comlink with a sense of urgency he'd not heard in his voice before.

"Oh huttslime! There's three on my tail!" Zaphael says as he feels his ship shake violently taking a hit directly to his engine housing. "I'm hit, I'm losing power."

Zaniel immediately re-engages and puts his Sabre into a steep climb, looping over his brother and the pursuing TIEs. "Hang on Zaph!"

Already in range, the moment he finds the TIEs inside his targeting reticle he unleashes his repeater cannons on them. He blows two away but the third breaks off, circling around to regroup with a few others.

"I'm going down, I'm going down!" comes the report from Zaph as Zaniel watches his brother's fighter plummet.

 _No, no, no!_ Thought Zaniel.

"Zaniel, we have to pull out." Says Tosch over the comm.

Zaniel switches over to a private comm frequency to speak to Tosch alone. "Zaph's in trouble, I'm not leaving him." He replies sharply.

"Zaniel even if he survives the crash, what can you do?"

"I'm NOT leaving him."

"Zaniel . . . "

"You have your orders Lieutenant, pull out now!" Zaniel says interrupting him.

Zaniel switches his comm frequency back but before he can check on Zaphael R9 squeals with urgency; directing his attention to the TIEs closing in on his six. He puts his fighter into a tight spin just as green laserfire comes streaking by. Zaniel feels the dread building up inside him as he's forced to take his attention off his brother. Finally he maneuvers out of the TIEs line of sight and orders R9 to find Zaphael.

Meanwhile Zaphael's fighter continue to plummet, quickly approaching the surface near the primary base sinkhole. For a brief moment Zaphael's stomach begins to turn at the prospect that he will crash into the sinkhole wall. Luckily he realizes his vector will put him touching down just passed the edge on the surface.

"Arker, throw all power to the repulsors now!" Zaphael says as he braces for impact.

Zaniel finally gets a visual of his brother's fighter just as it crashes, skidding and rolling along the surface.

 _Zaph! No._

With TIEs still swarming the area Zaniel throttles up and flies down towards the crash site, spotting several gunships landing nearby.

"Zaph, talk to me bro. Are you there?" Zaniel says as he spots Stormtroopers deploying out of the gunships. "No way, you're not getting him!"

Zaniel opens up on the gunship and its troops with his repeaters as he passes overheard. He's about to swing back around when more laserfire comes in from behind. Spotting four TIEs behind him now he hugs the terrain, leading them away from the crash site and the main battle zone as he continues to raise his brother on comms.

Atop the sinkhole Zaphael begins to come to as he hears his brother's voice calling his name over and over through the comlink.

"Zaph, Zaph please respond."

"I'm . . . I'm here."

As Zaniel leads the TIEs further away R9 suddenly points out that there are now five on his tail! Finding a small sinkhole ahead Zaniel pulls back on his accelerator and pushes his stick down, appearing to dive into the sinkhole. At the last second he pulls up, pushing his accelerator down and climbs out of the sinkhole nearly clipping his dorsal fin. The TIE pilots having bought his ruse attempt to pull out as well. The first crashes into the wall while the second clips a solar panel on the edge of the sinkhole resulting in it spiraling out of control above the opening, finally exploding in midair. The remaining three pull out successfully having spotted their lead turning into a greasy spot on the sinkhole wall. The ruse buys Zaniel enough time to swing around coming across the TIE's starboard side. With their solar panels preventing any peripheral vision the TIE pilots never see him coming! Zaniel destroys two of them then heads back for his brother ignoring the last one as it searches for him in the opposite direction.

"Zaph, what's your condition, can you move?"

"I think so, just battered and bruised. Nothing hurts too much." Zaphael says checking himself for injuries as he suddenly spots the Stormtroopers approaching through his shattered cockpit. "Zaniel, there are troopers closing in."

"I'm heading back for you bro, hold on."

"To do what, you can't get me out." Zaphael says reaching for his blaster but finding it wedged against the crumpled cockpit. "Get out of here while you can brother. I heard the abort code before I was hit, just go."

"Zaph, I won't . . . "

"You have to, there's nothing you can do for me. If I don't make it tell mom I love her."

"You'll make it, don't fight back." Zaniel urges.

"Couldn't if I wanted to." Replies Zaphael showing his hands to the approaching Stormtroopers. "I love you bro, now get going before it's too late."

With tears streaming down his face Zaniel pulls up, altering his course towards space. "I love you too, little brother. We'll figure something out, I'll come for you."

 _I know you'll try._ Thought Zapheal.

Even though they had their contingency in place Zaphael knew the likelihood that he would ever be rescued were slim to none. They'd devised said contingency for their mother's sake and while they never spoke of it each brother secretly knew it wasn't a viable option.

Zaphael inwardly accepted his fate as the Stormtroopers surrounded his wrecked fighter and ordered him to climb out slowly. His blaster was confiscated as soon as he crawled out and that's when he noticed Arker, his faithful navigator and copilot. His heart sank seeing the droid's dome was smashed, an obvious result of the crash; although he realized the droid was better lost than the Empire acquiring the intel stored within its databanks. As soon as he steps off the wreckage his hands are secured with binders as the Stormtroopers lead him back to one of the gunships. Zaphael takes one last look up at the sky as he boards the gunship, hoping that his brother escaped to safety.


	36. Disobeying Orders

For the next several minutes after losing contact with Yaren, Cale desperately tries to reestablish contact with Zutu base with no success. Finally Cale decides to break protocol by attempting to contact any of the Rebel ships scattered throughout the outer rim. After several moments of transmitting a message on multiple Rebel frequencies he finally gets a response, from the Pride of the Jedi. However beyfore they allow a visual transmission through he's forced to pass security verification.

"Identify yourself."

"This is Lt. Cale Webt, security officer of Chromia team. I need to speak to your captain right away. I fear Zutu base has fallen under attack."

* * *

On board the Pride, Balek listens in to the exchange between his comm tech and the unknown lieutenant. While he doesn't initially recognize the name or the voice, once Chromia team is mentioned Balek immediately asks the comm tech to double verify that he passed the security check.

"Yes sir, word for word." Replies the comm tech.

Knowing firsthand that Chromia is Lady Harke of Ryndori's team, Balek suddenly recalls that she was ordered back to Utapau for debriefing after acquiring the intel which led to their mission to the Toblain sector.

"Put him through." Orders Balek. "Lt. Webt, Captain Balek here. Where is Chromia leader?"

Balek knew of Lady Harke and her team because Major Garan had informed him on many occasions that Chromia was responsible for acquiring much of the intel that led to several of the Pride's missions. However except for the former Ryndorian Consul herself, he'd never met the other members of her team before. With Harke supposedly on Utapau it seemed logical that her entire team would be there with her, thus In the interest of security he decided to test Lt. Webt to see if his story panned out.

"Chromia leader and her guardian are on Zutu base, she was ordered back there a few days ago for debriefing." Replies Cale.

"Then where are you and why aren't you with her?" asks Balek.

"Takodana, our new pilot hadn't been cleared for access to Zutu base yet. That was the other reason why she went separately, to provide her report on Captain Juraxis."

Now that the Lieutenant mentioned it, Balek did recall Garan mentioning something of assigning Chromia a new pilot over a week ago. Now that he bought the lieutenant's story Balek proceeds to ask for verification of said attack.

"Okay Lieutenant, what evidence do you have that Zutu is under attack?"

"I was on comms with Yaren, Lady . . . Chromia leader's guardian, when alarms began wailing and a voice over the PA system began issuing statements that the base was under attack." Explains Cale. "The next thing I know I lost the connection and I haven't been able to reestablish contact since."

"How long ago did this occur?"

"I dunno, ten to fifteen minutes ago. When I couldn't reach Zutu again I decided to try contacting the fleet."

"You did the right thing, where is your pilot?" asks Balek.

"Tero's inside the local watering hole, I haven't had a chance to tell him yet."

"Tero?"

"Tero Juraxis, the Lasat sir." Reiterates Cale.

"Right, you two just sit tight for now . . ."

"Captain we have to do something, can't we send out a ship to recon the planet?" asks Cale, interrupting him.

"The Pride is currently over New Cov so we're too far but we'll try to establish contact with Zutu base and if that proves impossible, as you suggest, then we'll reach out to command for further instructions." Orders Balek. "We have your comm frequency, sit tight for now and standby for further orders."

Although Cale doesn't like the idea of sitting and waiting he knows that the Rebellion doesn't have the resources to come to Zutu's rescue.

"Understood sir."

As the transmission is disconnected from the Pride's end Cale sits back in frustration, rubbing his temples and wishing there was something he could do. Finally he decides, at the very least, to find and update Tero on the situation. Exiting the ship he heads for Maz's castle and picks his way through the crowd. He finds Tero seated at a sabacc table nursing a brandy of some kind and talking amongst the other players.

"Tero, I need to talk to you." Cale says leaning over his shoulder.

Momentarily distracted, Tero turns and looks over his shoulder spotting Cale there. "Not now kid, I'm on a roll here." Tero replies gesturing to the large pile of credit chips in front of him.

"Yes now, it's important."

"It can wait, look at this hand!" Tero says giving him a peek at his cards.

"I don't care if you if you have an idiot's array in your hand, this is important!" Yells Cale.

While the statement doesn't completely give away Tero's bluff, the other players take their chances and begin raising the bets. Angrily, Tero folds as he rises from his seat and turns to face Cale, towering over him.

"What is your problem! Lamara gave us some down time, what could be so important?"

"Lamara could be dead!"

That statement is enough to douse Tero's mood, as his anger fades Cale reiterates the need for them to talk, privately.

Tero turns around gathering up his credit chips and says, "Sorry fellas, I'm out."

A few moments later after cashing out Tero's chips, they return to the Wild Nightmare where Cale fills him in on the situation. Nearly back in one piece, Feevo sits in the central chamber, listening to their conversation as BG-33 continues with the repairs on one of his legs. While distressed by the news Tero recognizes not only the likelihood that his new friend is dead but more so the futility of the situation if she was still alive.

"So, what's next?" Tero finally asks.

"What do you mean what's next?" says Cale, shocked.

"If the Empire did attack then it's not likely she escaped, if she had she would have contacted us right?" he says not waiting for Cale to acknowledge his logic. "So even if she didn't die in the battle then the Empire has her, possibly Yaren too. I mean she used to be a consulate, the Empire probably knows who she is right?"

This time realizing he's actually waiting for an answer Cale explains to him their role in what the Rebellion has come to call, the Ruse of Ryndori.

"Yeah it's very possible that she's on their list of targets."

"Then there's nothing we can do for her and if this Zutu base was your rebellion's primary headquarters then the Empire has won right." Says Tero.

Cale knew it wasn't a question but the apparent destruction of the Rebellion wasn't what he was focusing on at that moment.

"You coward."

Anger flashes over Tero's face hearing that remark as he steps forward grabbing Cale by the throat in his meaty paw and slams his body up against the bulkhead.

"Master!" Feevo yells attempting to restrain him, however in his current condition he's unable to stand.

As Cale struggles to breath he feels himself being lifted up against the wall, his legs dangling a few feet off the floor.

"You dare to call me a coward!" yells Tero.

"Go ahead, go ahead and kill me." Cale says, his voice raspy as he begins losing air. "You'll only prove I was right all along, everything Lamara did for you, your so called redemption, it will all have been for nothing. You'll only prove that underneath that new cybernetic eye and those scars you seem unafraid to show, that you're still the same selfish, uncaring, scum-sucking son of a bantha you always were."

"Master Tero, put him down!" Exclaims Feevo once more.

Tero looks from Feevo back to Cale who is beginning to turn purple.

"And to think, Lamara already arranged to have your daughter smuggled off Lasan for you."

"W . . . what?" Tero says letting go of him.

Cale drops to the floor upon landing and slowly regains his breath as he suddenly feels Tero's massive paws lifting him to his feet.

"W. . . was that the truth? What you said about my daughter, tell me!"

Cale shakes his paws off him as he takes a deep breath, filling his lungs. "Yeah, yeah it's the truth. Yaren told me about it while we were on comms, since they were delayed there a few extra days Lamara had already made arrangements for your family to be transported to a safe location."

"Where, what location?" Tero asks not realizing he's shaking.

"I don't know, we didn't get that far. That's when the attack sirens started sounding and we got cutoff." Says Cale.

Hearing that Lamara had not only kept her word but that Tala was now somewhere safe, off Lasan and waiting for him, Tero continues to shake as his knees begin to buckle. Seeing that he's about to collapse, Cale is there in a second to guide him to a seat atop a supply crate.

Ashamed with himself that he reacted so easily out of anger, Tero knew he still had a long way to go to complete redemption but he wouldn't waste the chance now.

"I . . . . I'm sorry Cale." Tero says looking up at him with a tear in his natural eye.

Cale suddenly realized it was the first time Tero had called him by name. Even though he'd laid off Tero after his physical transformation, he realized now that Lamara was truly right about this creature. He was just a lost soul that had had everything taken from him by the Empire and he could see now how much Tero had been hurting.

"It's okay."

"Whatever your plan is, count me in!"

"My . . . . my plan?"

"You said you had a plan." Tero replies.

"I did not."

"Well you were right, we've gotta do something." Tero says with a righteous fire in him that Cale had not yet seen before. "What did your superiors tell you?"

"To standby and wait for orders." Replies Cale.

"Didn't you say something about a recon ship?"

"I suggested it but the Pride was too far, however I definitely think we should get eyes out there ASAP to verify the situation."

"Well where's this base, we can go do that."

Suddenly Cale wonders why that idea didn't occur to him before, however with Tero not having been cleared access to Zutu base he's against the idea, albeit briefly.

"Slag it, why not. If I'm disobeying one order I might as well make it two." Cale says.

"Bug, is she ready to fly?" Tero asks referring to the Nightmare. After getting an affirmative whistle in response he says, "Then close her up, we're outta here."

Cale follows him to the cockpit, taking the copilot seat and reminds him that once they arrive they could likely find themselves facing down an entire Imperial battle group.

"At least we'll die trying." Tero replies firing up the Nightmare's engines. "Where are we headed?"

"Utapau."

* * *

After several failed attempts to contact Zutu base Balek proceeds to contact Alliance High Command. However with most of the leaders of the Rebellion still serving on the Imperial Senate he knows they are largely difficult to reach. Having to settle for leaving encrypted messages for them Balek begins pacing the bridge. With their recon mission to New Cov now proving inconsequential, he finally decides on a course of action.

"Navigator, set a course for Rugosa. Pilot, get us there as fast as you can."

"Yes sir." Replies the pilot and navigator in sequence.

"Rugosa, Captain?" asks Kaeon.

"If the Empire truly has discovered the location of Zutu base then going directly there would only needlessly endanger the Pride and its crew. I won't do that just to gain confirmation; Rugosa is not only a supply cache but it's one of the Sabre's pre-established rendezvous points in the event of an attack or evacuation." Explains Balek. "And it's the closest one to our current location. We find any of our people there and we'll know."

* * *

Hidden behind one of the multiple moons that encircle Utapau, the Wild Nightmare settles into orbit after dropping out of lightspeed. While relieved to find only one Imperial Star Destroyer in orbit over Utapau, Tero and Cale realize that their purpose here isn't any less daunting.

"Can we slice into their frequency?" asks Cale.

"Bug can but it won't take long to detect us." Replies Tero.

"Well we're outside of range of their tractor beams, let's go for it. If they catch on to us then we split but I want to try to get at least some useable intel before we leave."

"You're the ranking officer." Replies Tero as he orders Bug to proceed.

"How do you figure that, Captain?"

"On this ship I'm a captain. On the team you're next in the chain of command."

Cale smiles as they hear Bug slicing through the frequencies on the comm. Finally the droid locks onto the Star Destroyer's bridge chatter. They listen in for a while finding that Imperial forces have secured the airspace and ground troops have already penetrated the base.

"Did they pull out?" Cale asks rhetorically.

"Dunno, sounds like they have the base secured though."

"Someone had to have escaped." Cale says.

"Doesn't sound like it." states Tero as he notices a shuttle approaching the Star Destroyer. "Let's see what they have to say."

 _"_ _Exactor, this is shuttle two, four, seven, transporting Rebel prisoners and requesting clearance to land."_

 _"_ _Copy two, four, seven. Clearance granted in the main hangar, we'll have a security detail waiting for you to assist in offloading your prisoners."_ Replies a comms tech on the Exactor. _"How big is your catch, over?"_

 _"Eight total, most of them low ranking but we have the traitor Reac Garan among them . . . ."_

"Blast, they've got Major Garan." Cale says

 _". . . . we also have another possible high profile target but we've yet been unable to identify her."_

"Could that be Lamara?" asks Tero.

"It's a good possibility." Replies Cale.

They continue observing both visually and eavesdropping on the comlink for several minutes. After about twenty minutes Cale suggests they pull out before being detected, given that they've been lucky to monitor the situation unnoticed thus far. However Tero suddenly notices all the Imperial ships returning to the Exactor en masse.

"What's going on?" asks Cale

"Looks like they're pulling out, wait they're transmitting orders." Tero says as they continue to listen.

" _Repeat, all Imperial ships return to the Exactor immediately. Orbital bombardment of the site will commence forthwith on Lord Vader's orders._

"What!" exclaims Cale.

The two are helpless to do anything but watch as moment later the Star Destroyer's turbolaser batteries open fire, reducing the Rebel stronghold to a crater from orbit.

Cale knew anyone who had survived and retreated into the catacombs during the attack had just perished, even likely in the deepest of the catacombs. Worst yet was the overwhelming realization that the Rebellion had just been dealt a crippling blow, one that seemed impossible to recover from. Suddenly Cale notices the Exactor maneuvering away from the planet.

"She's about to jump to hyperspace." states Cale. "Can you plot its trajectory?"

"Bug!" Tero says as he and the droid work urgently to try and track its hyperspace coordinates before it jumps.

"Got it!" yells Tero just before the Exactor disappears.

"Let's move." Says Cale. "Keep your distance though upon reentry."

"I'm on it." replies Tero and he takes to the controls.

Moments later the crew of the Wild Nightmare follows the Exactor into hyperspace; its fate and that of their friends uncertain.


	37. Tracking and Tracing

Zaniel's starfighter was the last, of what comprised the remainder of Sabre squadron, to come out of lightspeed over Rugosa. Just an hour after sunset, he enters the coral moon's atmosphere headed for the coordinates of the Rebel supply cache. With his mind fixated on his brother he begins to unknowingly veer off course, lost in his despair. After making several attempts to inform him R9 finally takes control of the ship, steering them back towards the cache.

Zaniel finally is torn from his thoughts when he hears someone hailing him on comms. He waits for them to repeat the message, having not fully heard it the first time, as he spots the lights ahead.

Over the course of the last three years, Garan had several hidden supply depots established throughout the outer rim. Six in all, each cache housed a small temporary barracks for twelve, weapons, food, medical supplies and communications equipment for any Rebel team that found themselves in need. In the interest of the fighter squadrons the caches were also all equipped with a small payload of proton torpedoes for rearmament and a small transport retrofitted as a tanker for refueling.

As the lights grow closer he hears the hail again realizing it's not even that, just comm chatter from other Sabre pilots announcing their approach vectors for landing.

"This is Lt. Zaniel Brath, I'm coming in on the west side." He states.

Upon reaching the site Zaniel notices a corvette sitting in the distance as well as several Sabres scattered in front of it. Behind it rest some of the escape craft, shuttles, freighters and other transports, that were able to escape during the attack. Giving R9 control he does a quick count of the Sabres, estimating seventeen sitting on the ground.

 _Not even a full squadron._ He thought.

As R9 brings the ship in to land Zaniel takes a closer look at the corvette; based off the markings he assumes it's the Pride of the Jedi.

 _Good. If anyone would be even remotely open to organizing a rescue, it would be Balek._

Of course Zaniel knew right away that it would be a long shot, just to go after his brother. Once again he was distracted from his thoughts as he noticed Tosch and several others from his squadron waiting for him as they touch down.

"I was starting to worry you hadn't made it." Says Tosch once Zaniel opens his canopy. "I'm sorry about Zaph."

Summoning his resolve Zaniel removes his helmet, placing it on the console, and crawls out of the fighter.

"Where's Captain Balek?"

"On the bridge, I believe he's conferring with Alliance Command now." Explains Tosch. "He was looking for you, told me to have you report in forthwith when/if you showed up."

Zaniel doesn't say anything in response, he just pulls off his flight gloves as he breaks into a run across the field for the Pride. He bounds up the open ramp onto the Pride and brings himself to a halt in front of the turbolift. When he exits on the command deck Zaniel walks in finding Balek already briefing a holo of Mon Mothma and Colonel Rieekan.

"Excuse me Captain." Interrupts Commander Kaeon as he spots Zaniel.

Balek looks over his shoulder, seeing Brath, then turns back to the holoprojector. "My apologies Colonel, Senator. My flight leader just arrived, give me a moment please."

Zaniel steps forward meeting Balek just outside of range of the holofield.

"Brath, it's good to see you. What can you tell me?" asks Balek.

"Not much sir, the base fell under attack by a single Star Destroyer. Zillo and Sabre squadrons did what we could to cover the transports as they tried to escape. Many of them were shot down or destroyed in the process, we were heavily outnumbered." Explains Zaniel. "My brother was shot down and captured during the fight sir."

"I'm sorry to hear that, do you know if Major Garan evacuated in time?"

"No idea, I know he left the control sphere at some point because Sgt Grahm was the one who transmitted the abort code." Replies Zaniel. "What do we know so far?"

"Not much, aside from the other eighteen pilots that made it here we only have one report from Chromia team that the base was under attack."

"Eighteen?"

"Plus yourself, that's all that have returned thus far." Adds Balek. "We assume the rest were lost."

"What about the report from this Chromia team?"

"The team's security officer contacted us from Takodana, apparently he was in contact with the other half of his team on Zutu base when the attack began. That was the first we'd heard of it, only himself and his pilot, someone called Juraxis, are left there."

"Tero Juraxis?" Zaniel says surprised.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"I recruited him."

Vaguely remembering now Balek turns his thoughts back on the situation at hand. "Right, well unfortunately that's the extent of our intel. Wait one." He says returning to the holofield. "Colonel, Senator. I've just debriefed Sabre leader, however we still have no new intel except that the Empire has taken at least one prisoner. There are likely others but we just don't know extent of the situation right now. I strongly suggest sending a scout ship to recon the planet, then potentially Zutu base itself."

"I think that's unwise Captain, that Star Destroyer could still be in the system." Replies Mon Mothma. "You'd only endanger more men."

"With respect Senator, Utapau is ringed with moons providing more than enough cover for us to get eyes on the planet."

As Balek continues negotiating for a recon mission the comms tech discreetly notifies Kaeon that they are receiving another transmission from Lt. Webt.

"Reiterate to Webt that the captain advised him to standby for further orders." Kaeon says quietly to the tech.

"Sir, I think the captain needs to hear this." Replies the tech as he listens to Webt on an audio channel. "Webt is saying they went to Utapau!"

Kaeon immediately walks over to Balek and whispers something in his ear, interrupting Mon Mothma and Rieekan yet again. However the two on the opposite end wait patiently knowing that Balek is likely receiving new intel on the situation.

"Forgive me Senator, Colonel, a recon mission may already prove useless. I have an officer on the other channel reporting in now."

"We assumed as much Captain, proceed." Says Rieekan.

"Thank you. Put him through Commander." Balek says to his XO as the images of Mothma and Rieekan are swapped out for Lt. Webt. "Lieutenant, I'm going to ignore the fact that you disobeyed my orders for a moment and hope you have some new information for me."

"Yes Captain." Replies Cale.

"What's the situation on Utapau?"

"When we arrived we found the Star Destroyer was still In orbit, with the help of Tero's astromech we sliced into their frequency and eavesdropped on their comm chatter. Through our link we overheard a shuttle transporting prisoners to the Star Destroyer; Major Garan's name was mentioned as one of the prisoners sir."

Balek can't help but drop his gaze at hearing Garan confirmed as a prisoner of the Empire. "Understood, do you have anything else?"

"Yes Captain, they also mentioned they have in custody an unidentified female which they listed as a high profile target. We're not certain but we think that could be Chromia leader, also we heard the name of the Star Destroyer transmitted over open comm, she's called the Exactor." Adds Cale.

 _Kriffing hell._ Balek thought as he leans over the station.

"Did you say the Exactor?"

"Yes Captain, and unfortunately I have more bad news, worse news actually."

"Go ahead Lieutenant." Balek says not knowing how much more bad news he could take.

"Shortly before she jumped into hyperspace, the Exactor bombarded the site from orbit." Explains Cale. "But we were able to plot her trajectory and follow them. She's in the Chommell sector, a few parsecs from Naboo. So far they're just sitting out there, we're keeping an eye on them from quite a distance but they might spot us if they send out patrols."

Balek ignored, for the time being, the devastating news that Zutu was now a smoking crater. How many lives were lost as a result, how many rebels were still down there when Vader ordered the strike. Balek knew it would haunt him but there would be time for that later. What puzzled him now though was why Vader was just sitting in the middle of the Chommell sector.

"Listen to me Webt, I want you to stay where you are and keep eyes on the Exactor as long as you possibly can. At the first sign of detection or movement on their part, get outta there and report back immediately. You copy?"

"Yes Captain, understood."

"We'll get back to you shortly." Balek says giving Kaeon the signal to kill the transmission.

As the feed of Mothma and Rieekan comes back up Balek begins to fill them in on the situation. Even presuming her response, Balek briefly suggests the notion of a rescue mission. Having witnessed the report from Webt and watching the exchange now between Balek and Mon Mothma, Zaniel takes this as his opportunity and volunteers to lead said rescue mission.

Balek looks back at Brath, angered by his disrespectful interruption, but realizes his own brother was now one of those prisoners aboard the Exactor. However before he can say anything Balek hears Mothma listing the many reasons why they can't sanction a rescue mission.

"Senator, with all due respect we are talking about Major Garan and potentially Lady Harke and who knows how many others." Replies Balek. "We can't just leave them to their fate."

"I sympathize Captain, I truly do." Mothma replies genuinely after exhaling deeply. "I know I don't have to remind you that we're fighting a revolution; with very little resources, even less now with Zutu base destroyed and a volunteer army. Of which we have an insignificant number of at this stage, we simply can't sacrifice what little we have left to rescue a . . . . even a shuttle full of people, despite their importance."

"I understand." Balek says solemnly.

Remembering Zaphael's contingency Zaniel attempts to speak up. "Captain, Senator, I have a . . ."

"Quiet, Lieutenant!" Kaeon says.

"No, sir wait, I may have . . . . "

"Quiet, Brath!" Balek snaps, nearly fuming.

"Sir, the Exactor is just sitting there, if you'll just listen I have a plan."

"Commander, get him off my bridge!"

Kaeon snaps his fingers, summoning another officer to assist him; they take hold of Zaniel's flight gear and drag him off the bridge, struggling.

"My apologies Senator, Colonel. His brother was shot down during the attack and is likely one of the prisoners." Balek says.

Mothma nods her head in understanding. "There's no place for that kind of behavior, especially from a flight leader but try to be lenient Captain."

"Yes Senator. Colonel, in light of the circumstances we've missed our window of opportunity at New Cov. What are your orders?"

"As long as you deem it safe, stay on Rugosa for now, there could still be stragglers that are trying to make their way there. Meanwhile we'll convene with the other leaders of the Rebellion, we'll need to reorganize after today." Rieekan replies.

"Yes sir, Pride out." Balek says frustrated as he rubs his hand down his face.

"No go on a rescue mission?" Kaeon says returning to the bridge, knowing he needn't have even bothered to ask.

Balek simply shakes his head, doing his best to hide his despair from the rest of his crew. "Clear the bridge, on the double, and get me Brath!"

* * *

A few moments earlier Tosch watches as his friend is forcibly removed from the turbolift by Commander Kaeon and another officer.

"What happened?" he asks.

"He's lucky we don't have a brig on board, he might find himself in it!" states Kaeon as he steps back aboard the turbolift.

"Zaniel?"

"They received new intel confirming that Major Garan was taken prisoner, I was trying to suggest a rescue mission but they wouldn't let me get a word out." Explains Zaniel as they step off the ship into the cool night air. "In retrospect I shouldn't have butted into the captain's conversation but what they don't realize is I have a way to track Zaph."

"What, how?" asks Tosch.

"It's a long story but it only works as long as we can get close to the Star Destroyer that took them; which for the time being we do."

"Brath!"

They both turn around spotting Kaeon standing at the top of the boarding ramp.

"Come with me, now." Orders Kaeon.

"Oh bantha balls." Zaniel says under his breath as he looks at Tosch. "Here we go."

Zaniel follows Kaeon back onto the bridge finding Balek alone.

"Front and center, Brath." Balek says as Zaniel stands toe to toe with him. "Your behavior earlier was disrespectful and grossly insubordinate for an officer, to say nothing of the fact that you're also a flight leader."

Knowing he could potentially face a court martial, Zaniel decides to take his last shot for his brother's sake.

"I know you're upset about your brother but what in the blazes . . . ."

"Sir, I can track them!" Zaniel interrupts.

Stunned to silence Balek studies him for a moment assuming he must have heard him wrong. "What!?"

"Shortly after Ryndori, Zaphael and I injected ourselves with an experimental bio-rhythm tracker." Zaniel says explaining how it works based on his limited knowledge. "We have the Exactor's current location, as long as she stays there we can determine my brother's location on board. He and the other prisoners are likely being kept in the same area, we organize a rescue party and pull them out."

"As much as I'd like to rescue Major Garan and the others, you only have half a plan Brath. Not to mention the fact that we wouldn't be executing an incursion onto just any Star Destroyer. This is the Exactor we're talking about, Vader's personal flagship. He will be onboard and would be wise to any distractions we throw at him while we try to free our people." Replies Balek.

Although he knew Balek was right there had to be a way; Zaniel wouldn't stop until all options had been exhausted, maybe not even then.

"Unless . . . " Balek says suddenly getting an idea.

"What is it, sir?"

"The only thing that would occupy Vader's attention enough to draw him away from Garan would be a Jedi."

Suddenly Zaniel realizes that might just be possible. Although even if he could find and convince Jori to do it, he knew it would mean putting her in great danger. That, he wasn't sure he could do but what other options were there, he couldn't simply leave his brother to his fate.

Reluctantly, Zaniel decides to pursue the option. "That might be possible."

"What, how?"

"I . . . .I might have a way to find Master Kai."

"You're just full of surprises aren't you Brath." Balek says. "Even if you can find her, that's a hard sell."

"I know sir, one I really don't even want to attempt but he's my brother and we're out of options."

Balek exhales deeply weighing the situation, even if Brath could enlist Master Kai's help they would still be facing impossible odds. Yet impossible odds was something the Rebellion was more than familiar with; plus he wasn't ready to give up on Garan.

"What's your plan exactly Lieutenant?"

"I don't have one sir. I just have the tools, I was hoping you might handle that." Replies Zaniel.

"You realize I could lose my command for even entertaining such a notion."

"I do sir."

Balek exchanges a look with Kaeon, both knowing that Garan would do the same for them if the situation was reversed.

"Do what you can to locate the Jedi, we'll get to work."

"Yes sir." Zaniel says heading for the turbolift. Once inside he contacts R9 on his comlink. "R9, pull up the data you sliced from the Arrow, I'm on my way."

When he steps off the ship Tosch has a simple look of inquiry upon his face. Zaniel says nothing though as he runs towards his ship.

"Well, hey wait up!" Tosch says beginning to follow.

"Stay put, I've got work to do." Zaniel says leaving him behind.

When he arrives at his ship R9 has the data already up on his display inside the cockpit, Zaniel hops in and asks the droid what he's got so far. The droid explains that the refueling logs from the Arrow didn't go back past two years, however the interesting thing about it was that it didn't even refuel once in those two years!

"She was in exile, once she left Naboo she found someplace else and didn't leave once throughout the last two years." says Zaniel basing his theory on the limited details Jori had told him. "So where was the last place she refueled before going back into exile?"

R9 brings up the data on the screen in response.

"Ketaris in the Oplovis sector." Zaniel says reading the data. "She could be in a dozen possible locations in that sector alone."

Suddenly he felt how truly daunting this task would be, it almost seemed futile.

"Okay, we know she's hiding from the Empire." he says aloud. "R9 remove any Imperial controlled worlds as well as any with known Imperial presence. While we're at it eliminate all worlds controlled by the Hutts or any other planets known to be frequented heavily by any crime syndicates, smugglers or bounty hunters. Then widen the search to extend to all bordering sectors."

Once the droid makes the necessary adjustments Zaniel is still left with nearly a hundred potential worlds in only nine sectors.

 _This is gonna be impossible._ He thought. _Why did I think I could find her with just her refueling logs._

"Wait a minute." Zaniel says suddenly having an epiphany. "The ship wasn't used for two years, which means it would have been shut down. I've been going at this the wrong way. R9, do the logs show when the ship was reactivated after that two year span?" Zaniel asks.

Having been shut down for an extended period of time Zaniel realizes that the refueling computer on the Arrow would have been rebooted during the ship's restart. It was common by modern standards in ship manufacturing, although certain variables could come into play which might disprove his theory. Depending on the tech and the date of the Arrow's manufacture, plus Zaniel remembered that Jori had mentioned that the ship had once belonged to a bounty hunter so there was no telling whether or not this angle would pan out. As R9 searched for the answer Zaniel sat there impatiently.

Finally the droid whistles bringing up the timestamp of the ship's, and its refueling computer's, restart. Zaniel then asks the droid if the location of the ship was stamped in the records as well during said restart. A second later R9 brings up an image of the planet and it's name below it, Xagobah!

"Yes! Thank the Force." Zaniel says excitedly as he begins to study the data on Xagobah. "Wait a minute, this planet's atmosphere is toxic to humans, she couldn't survive ther . . . . ."

Zaniel suddenly realizes the brilliance behind Jori's choice of exile. No one would suspect a human would choose Xagobah to reside in, it was brilliant indeed.

"Get me the Pride, R9."

A moment later he's connected to Balek on comms.

"Captain, I think I know where she is."

"Alright you have clearance to leave but be aware, something's come up." Says Balek.

"What's going on?"

"We just received a report from Cmdr. Kesaro, he got word from Ryndori that there Is an Imperial light cruiser patrolling their sector."

"What does that mean, do they know Ryndori's involved in the Rebellion?" asks Zaniel fearfully.

"We don't see how they could but thus far we simply don't know. Per Ryndori they've had no contact with the cruiser yet, they just picked it up on scanners." Explains Balek. "Kesaro is monitoring the situation closely, in the meantime we're going to move forward with planning the rescue mission. I just wanted you to know that certain circumstances, various ones at that, might prevent us from even initiating this plan."

"I understand Captain, I will report back as soon as I can." Zaniel replies.

"Good luck Lieutenant."

"Let's go R9." Zaniel says putting his helmet on.

R9 closes the canopy just as Zaniel lifts the ship off the ground, as he points the fighter skyward he attempts to make contact with Ryndori. With R9's help he encrypts the channel and soon finds his mother's image displayed via the small holoprojector on his console.

"Zaniel is that you?" says Fiora says noticing the black and blue pained flight helmet.

"Mom I have to make this short so listen carefully."

"What's wrong?" she says sensing the urgency in her firstborn's voice.

"Mom, Zaphael was shot down in combat." Zaniel says seeing the worry in her expression. "He's alive but he's an Imperial prisoner."

"W . . . . what, where . . ."

"Mom listen, we're putting together a rescue mission to go after him and some others but there's more. My superiors just learned that there's an Imperial cruiser over Ryndori."

"What, why?"

"Focus mother, I can't stay on this channel long." Zaniel says hating to have to interrupt her. "I want you to get some stuff together and get to the cabin in Rhewi right away. Don't linger, get up there as soon as you can and don't contact or tell anyone about what I've just told you, do you understand?"

"When will I hear from you again?"

"Mom, I need you to acknowledge that you understood me, get to Rhewi as fast as possible!"

"Yes I understand, just tell me when will I hear from you?"

"I don't know mother but no matter what happens stay at the cabin until I contact you, understood?"

"Yes, yes I will, I promise. Both of you come back to me please." Fiora says now in tears.

"I'll do my best, I love you mom."

"I love you too, son."

"I have to go now, I have to find someone who might be able to help me rescue Zaph."

Fiora nods her head in her distress and says, "Be safe."

As soon as the holo fades Zaniel looks out upon the stars as the fighter breaks through Rugosa's atmosphere, praying that that conversation wouldn't be his last with her. Returning to the task ahead of him Zaniel asks R9 if he's laid in their course to Xagobah, to which the droid whistles an affirmative in response.

Zaniel reaches for the hyperdrive lever and says, "Okay then, let's do it."

* * *

 **This chapter's title came to me easily as I was training someone to do tracking/tracing at my job. Seemed appropriate given that Zaniel had methods to track down both Jori and his brother.**


	38. Seeds of Distrust

Two days after having successfully escaped Halm; the unlikely group of would be bounty hunters are finally resuming their hunt for the Jedi. Once they'd gotten the Rawndeller operational the lead foursome agreed upon Bespin as their destination, taking their cue from Woq'aa who claimed he had friends there that owed him several large favors. They had just barely reached the gas giant before burning through the remainder of their fuel. They set down on a floating fuel depot where the Rodian cashed in all his favors for fuel, food, some new clothes and a few extra weapons.

Once resupplied the group would find that attempting to pick up the homing beacon proved unreliable at best. However Woq'aa was able to get the faintest of signals pointing them down the Nothoiin Corridor, a hyperspace lane that ran from Gerrenthum, not far from Bespin, to Eriadu. Despite their more than adequate resupply that the Rodian was responsible for; Kreeg and the others were starting to become overly frustrated. There was no evidence to support that the Jedi would be found on Eriadu, however they didn't need any. Woq'aa quickly reminded his new business partners of the memories recalled when he first encountered the female human Jedi.

The Jedi had been looking for a young human boy, one fitting the description of just such a boy that had stowed away on his very ship some three years ago. Woq'aa had told the Jedi he'd booted the stow away at either Commenor or Xagobah after discovering the youth. Truth be told, even back then, the Rodian couldn't precisely remember where he'd dropped the boy off. However he clearly recalled telling her it was one of those planets, which led to Woq'aa's claim that he had some educated guesses on where she might have gone.

Commenor had an Imperial presence so that was immediately ruled out, Xagobah was nearly ruled out due to the atmospheric conditions being inhabitable by humans. However as the beacon pinged off the Nothooin Corridor Woq'aa smiled realizing his theory could have just been proven right. Xagobah was located in the neighboring sector to Eriadu, where the hyperspace lane ended. It took some convincing, given the atmospheric conditions on Xagobah but eventually Kreeg and the others decided to check it out. They all knew Jedi were told to be crafty, resourceful beings, plus it wouldn't be difficult to setup air scrubbers to solve the atmospheric issue. Now several hours later the Rawndeller drops out of hyperspace over the purplish jungle world.

"Run a scan for the beacon again." Suggests Kreeg.

The Rodian nods as he initiates the scan. "I got something! Not an exact location but I can narrow it down to the region."

"Why isn't it giving you a precise location?" Asks Vym.

"To prevent detection the beacon only transmits while the droid is active. We could be reading the last signal transmitted before they broke the atmosphere, so the droid may not be activated right now." Explains Woq'aa.

"There's still a lot of ground to cover in this region, even with the ship." Says Kreeg looking at the holomap. "Any idea how we can narrow it down?"

"We go in, see if we pick up another signal." Suggests Woq'aa.

"And if not?"

"This area south of the mountains is heavily populated by the indigenous, if need be we shake them down for information on the Jedi." Replies Woq'aa.

"Hey Kreeg." Says Meel from the co-pilot seat. "I'm picking up two ships coming in fast on our six."

Kreeg sharply trades looks with Vym and Woq'aa, wondering if either of them discreetly called for backup to cut them out of the hunt.

"Don't give me that look, I've been by your side the entire trip." States Vym.

Suddenly Woq'aa realizes the others are all looking to him. "They're not with me, besides who was the one who got us resupplied?"

"Exactly, you might feel like you're owed more than your equal cut!" Kreeg says drawing his blaster.

"Whoa, whoa!" Meel says trying to calm everyone down.

Woq'aa raises his hands seeing the blaster aimed at his chest as Vym also raises his rifle, pointing it in the Rodian's back.

Meel takes a quick look to ensure the cockpit door is closed then says, "Don't forget we have three other hands back there, any one of them could have called those ships in. Not to mention the fact that we don't even know their intentions yet."

"He's gotta point." Vym says having yet to move his rifle from its current position.

"We were all stuck on that dust ball planet for months and we worked together to get off it. Let's not start throwing accusations around." Adds Meel.

Kreeg gives his young co-pilot an admonishing look, given their private conversation shortly before leaving Halm. Yet he soon realizes what Meel's intentions are, none of them will profit from this if they start letting the lasers fly. Slowly he holsters his blaster, the Rodian looks over his shoulder and waits for Vym to lower his weapon before bringing his arms down.

"That's better." Says Meel after the environment inside the cockpit becomes slightly less tense. "Kreeg, take us in and we'll see if these two really are following us or not."

"Good idea spud." He says turning back in his seat to take the controls.

Kreeg brings the Rawndeller into the planet's atmosphere, keeping a close eye on their scanners. As the descend further they notice the ships have yet to move into a pursuit course; meanwhile Woq'aa attempts to lock onto the beacon again but doesn't receive any better results.

"She's gotta be somewhere out here." Says the Rodian.

"We could scan the region zone by zone for signs of life but that might give us away." Suggests Vym.

"He's right, we'll do it your way Woq'aa, kick over a few of those mushrooms and see what the indigenous have to say." Says Kreeg.

Kreeg takes them in and sets down the ship on the eastern edge of the sprawling cluster of mushrooms. As they gear up he discreetly gestures to Meel to keep his eyes peeled, especially on Woq'aa. As much as he might want to, Kreeg didn't trust any of them except his longtime copilot. Making a pact to take the Jedi alive, knowing the bounty would be much higher that way, the seven of them step off the ship and head for the nearest village atop the mushrooms.

* * *

After being back on Xagobah for a few days Jori was finally beginning to relax and feel at peace once more. Upon their arrival she and Rhyse promptly reactivated and cleaned the air purifiers scattered around her homestead. Once the air was breathable again she set to work teaching Rhyse to connect with the Malvil trees so he could begin shaping an extension of the homestead as a room for himself. She knew the skill would serve him and his training well; while the Malvil trees were unique to this world all Jedi learned to connect with the world around them. However when it came to her skills with the Malvil trees themselves, she was still a learner too and didn't have quite the experience to teach Rhyse as well as Khava had her. Thus Rhyse's progress was slow, so for the time being he slept out under the stars by her communal campfire.

Today as Rhyse trained with his new lightsaber against a trio of remotes as Jori sat nearby in quite observation. The boy's powers had grown drastically as a result of their visit to Halm and she delighted in seeing his confidence building. As Rhyse dodges and blocks the remote's stun beams Jori notices how much his fighting style was like that of his uncle's.

"You'd be so proud of him Ryaan." Jori says as she continues watching Rhyse's purple blade flash through the air.

Suddenly the boy takes a hit in the leg from one of the remotes, he grunts from the sting but keeps his attention on the other remotes. As his leg begins to buckle from the stun blast Rhyse rolls forwards into a somersault and comes up on one knee blocking the next two strikes. However with no feeling in his other leg he's unable to move in time to avoid the strike blast that comes from his flank. Rhyse feels his right side go numb as he falls back, his lightsaber deactivating as he hits the ground. With his blade extinguished the remotes immediately shut down per their programming. Once the feeling returns in his leg Rhyse gets to his feet and walks back towards his master.

"That was a good move." Says Jori.

"What, getting hit?" Rhyse says sitting down beside her.

"No, the roll. You didn't give up even though you were injured, you adapted and stayed in the fight."

"I still got taken down."

"True but with each lesson learned comes experience." Replies Jori.

"Yes Master." Rhyse says as he rises to start again.

"Enough saber practice for today, meditate on what you've accomplished. Win or lose a Jedi can learn from previous battles, so you can learn what you could have done better as well as what not to do next time."

Rhyse simply nods in response as he retakes his seat in a meditative pose, within moments he joins together with his master. As he concentrates on his saber matches with the remotes he senses Jori's mind is elsewhere, yet their connection remains intact.

After a few moments though Jori suddenly senses a disturbance in the Force! Upon determining the source of the tremor her eyes shoot open as she rises looking to the south.

 _Khava . . . . . the village._

Realizing there's some kind of trouble there she turns to Rhyse and says, "Stay here."

"What is it Master?"

Without answering him Jori grabs a rebreather mask fitting it into place as she mounts the Swoop bike.

"Master, what's wrong?"

"A friend is in trouble, stay here and be on your guard!" She doesn't hear him respond as she races off to the south on the Swoop.

Jori sticks close to the river, knowing it led straight into the village with the easiest terrain. She couldn't help but wonder if she should have taken the Arrow instead, obviously it would get her there faster but she didn't know the situation. As she raced along the riverbank at max speed Jori hoped she would get there in time before something terrible happened.

* * *

Meanwhile the crew of the Rawndeller began tearing through the mushroom villages demanding information on the Jedi. Seeing the unknown marauders were armed most of the Xamsters become frightened and run into their huts, however this proves futile as Kreeg and the others begin kicking or blasting their way through. Some of the small bipeds attempt to fight back using their native martial arts of Tal-Gun.

Kreeg takes notice of Woq'aa, Barrck and the others wasting no time in dispatching those that attempt to hinder their progress. The Rodian himself shoots and kills two Xamsters at point blank range after their attempt to fight back.

"What are you doing?" asks Vym as he watches the Rodian push his way into a small hut and grab a grayish Xamster by the throat.

"What we agreed to." Woq'aa says turning his blaster on the Xamster. "Tell me what you know about the Jedi!"

"Kreeg, we never said we were gonna kill the indigenous." Vym says.

Kreeg knew Vym was right and was about to put a stop to the senseless killing, he didn't want himself, Meel or even Vym to wind up with a death sentence on their heads. More importantly though he knew they wouldn't get what they needed by slaughtering the Xamsters. However as he steps forward to restrain his Rodian business partner he hears the Xamster in question mention a female human visitor.

"What was that?" Woq'aa asks nearly squeezing the life out of the little being.

"Woq'aa ease off him." Says Kreeg.

"Shut up." Replies Woq'aa without taking his eyes off the Xamster. "Talk!"

"I said ease off, you can't question a corpse!" Kreeg says pulling on his shoulder.

"He's gotta point." States Barrck.

The Rodian looks to the Nikto and back then finally releases his prey, shoving him back onto the ground. "Talk!"

"One of my neighbors has twice received a human female visitor but it's been two years or more since she was last here."

"Where did she go?" asks Woq'aa.

"I don't know but the last time she was here they accompanied her on board her ship and flew north. They returned a few days later." Explains the Xamster.

"What's north of here?" asks Vym."

"Nothing, the fungal forests until you reach the mountains."

"He's telling the truth, the scanners didn't pick up anything cities north of here on our way in." states Meel.

"Who's this neighbor of yours?" Kreeg asks.

The Xamster hesitates for a moment before answering. "Khava of Clan Nee."

"Unuki, no!" exclaims the Xamster's spouse.

"Quiet!" snaps Woq'aa.

"Where can we find him?" asks Kreeg, remaining focused on their task.

The Xamster hesitantly points to the next village. "Four communities over, it won't take you long to get there."

"You're gonna take us there!" demands Woq'aa.

With their weapons at the ready Woq'aa and Barrck stay close to the grayish Xamster as he leads them into the fourth village. With his patience waning the Rodian prods his would be guide for the location of Clan Nee, as the Xamster points towards one of the huts Kreeg suddenly notices his copilot is trying to get his attention.

"About time." Woq'aa says as he walks towards the hut.

With the others temporarily distracted Kreeg walks over towards his counterpart, Vym following.

"What's up?" he asks.

Meel looks up from his datapad spotting Vym standing there besides him, he holds his tongue for just a second until he receives a subtle nod from Kreeg to proceed.

"You know those two ships that we picked up in orbit?"

"Yeah."

"Well they're not in orbit anymore." Adds Meel. "They're in the atmosphere, headed north."

"North, just like where that Xamster said the Jedi went two years ago?" Suggests Kreeg.

"To be fair we don't know for sure the woman he's talking about was the Jedi." States Vym.

"Doesn't matter, one of them . . . " Meel says nodding towards Woq'aa and the others. ". . . somehow contacted their friends to search the area north of here. You're suspicions were right."

"My money's on Woq'aa." Says Vym. "What do you guys wanna do?"

Kreeg thinks for a moment then decides on sending Meel back to the ship. "Secure the Rawndeller and stay in contact, they might not notice you're gone."

"What if they do?" asks Meel.

"We'll worry about that when it happens, get going while they're distracted."

As Meel retreats back into the village Kreeg and Vym walk towards the hut where Woq'aa and the others are interrogating its inhabitants for information.

"I hope this means you trust me now." Asks Vym.

Kreeg exhales deeply and says, "I want to Vym but trusting the wrong person could get me killed, Meel too."

"What can I do to convince you?"

Kreeg stops and looks at him pondering his question, after a long moment he decides to take a shot. "Give me the power cell from your blaster?"

He didn't think the Feeorin would go for it and by the shocked expression on his face he knew it wasn't happening. However the Feeorin said nothing for a moment as he considered the prospect. A moment later he removes the cell from his rifle and tossed it to Kreeg, ensuring the others didn't witness the exchange.

"I hope that if things go south you'll be giving that back."

"We'll see, besides you still have your vibroblade." Replies Kreeg as they walk up to the hut. "What do we got."

"Nothing, this Nee claims he doesn't know what our guide is talking about." States Woq'aa.

"I'm not your guide." States Unuki. "And Khava does know a human woman, you spoke of her many times and claimed she was a powerful _Jeedai._ "

Hearing that Woq'aa points his blaster at Unuki's head. "Tell me where she is or your friend will be a puddle gray ooze!"

Kreeg and Vym exchange a quick glance, wondering if they should attempt to restrain their trigger happy Rodian partner but given that they're on the verge of learning the Jedi's location they let the scene play out.

Khava exhales deeply and looks at his friend scornfully. "Oh Unuki, what has happened to your principles. She came to us for shelter and I happily provided it to her, in return all she sought was solitude."

"Where is she!?" Woq'aa asks again.

Suddenly Woq'aa and the others notice a small group of Xamsters returning to the village. Khava suddenly realizes his loyalty to Jori is about to be tested as he spots his nephew leading the group of youngsters. As long as Khrata was away from the village, Khava planned to sacrifice himself if need be to protect his Jedi friend..

"Uncle, what's going on?" Khrata says seeing the blaster aimed at his relative.

"These beings are looking for the Jedi." Khava says giving him the subtlest shake of his head.

Khrata studies his uncle's features carefully, taking into account the number of assailants as well as the children nearby and says, "What, what Jedi?"

Suddenly Unuki, Khava's neighbor, exchanges a look with him remembering that his nephew was privy to the information regarding the female Jedi. Before he can blow the whistles though Khava interrupts him.

"I will take you to her, my nephew doesn't know anything." Says Khava getting the Rodian's attention once more. "Just leave my people alone."

Sensing deception of some kind Woq'aa looks from the Khava to the neighbor and says, "You have something to say?"

Unuki looks at Khava, realizing he just bargained for all their lives with his own the gray Xamster turns to the Rodian. "No, I just want you gone from here."

With something still seemingly off Woq'aa comes up with a plan.

"Alright you'll take us . . ." he says to Khava. "Barrck, you and the others stay here and watch the village."

Hearing the change in plans Kreeg exchanges a curious look with Vym; more suspicious now than ever that Woq'aa is behind the two ships that seem to be on the hunt. However what surprises him is the look the two Devaronians exchange at hearing their new assignment, even Woq'aa picks up on it.

"What, is that a problem?" asks Woq'aa.

"No but you'll be minus three when you take on the Jedi." One of them replies.

"I think we can handle it" replies Woq'aa grabbing Khava by the arm.

"Let's go." As he approaches the others with his guide in tow he notices Meel is nowhere to be found. "Where's the kid?"

"He went back to the ship, said he felt sick." Explains Kreeg. "Thought the atmosphere might not agree with a Nautolan respiratory system."

"Fine, well since he's already there have him come get us."

* * *

With just a few klicks to go before reaching Khava's village Jori hears the sound of a starship flying low overheard. She slows her speed just momentarily to try and spot the craft but finds nothing, assuming it already flew out of range. She increases her speed suddenly spotting the first of many giant mushrooms ahead.

A moment later in the village, Barrck and the two Devaronians suddenly hear the sound of a rapidly approaching speeder. One of the Devaronians turns spotting the front air foil of the bike but nothing else as the others watch a flash of yellow light separating his head from his body!.

Spotting the armed sentients holding Khrata and his village people hostage Jori rides the Swoop straight up behind the Devaronian with his back to her. Calling her hilt to her hand with the Force she decapitates the first target as she jumps, somersaulting over the other two. She lands in front of the Nikto slashing the barrel off his blaster rifle before impaling him through the chest. She extracts the weapon just as the other Devaronian opens fire on her. Jori harmlessly deflects the first two blasts into the sky then sends the third back to him, hitting his forearm. The assailant drops his weapon and reaches for his comlink.

"Krathen's Horn come in! The Jedi is here at the village, send help!" the Devaronian says frantically as Jori leaps forward slashing him across his chest.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" says Kreeg having picked up the Devaronian's transmission in flight.

"Should we turn back?" asks Meel.

"No, he wasn't contacting us." Woq'aa states getting a suspicious look from the others. "That was one of the Devaronian's and he said Krathen's Horn, those have gotta be their buddies in those ships that were following us. I thought they were acting funny when I told them to stay behind."

While Kreeg and the others see his point none of them are ready to openly trust the Rodian.

"You still think I'm behind this?" asks Woq'aa incredulously.

"You have been giving quite a lot of orders since we landed." states Vym.

"I don't remember any of us agreeing that you could be in charge." Adds Kreeg.

"That's cause I have a lot riding on this, I need the credits."

"Yeah we know." Vym says.

"Okay so I feel I'm owed a slightly bigger cut than you guys but I haven't been plotting to rub you out of the deal!" exclaims Woq'aa.

After a long awkward silence Kreeg is the one to finally break the silence. "Alright I guess I believe you but stop giving us orders, understand? We're all in this together."

"Fine. So . . . . do we turn back?"

"No." suggests Vym. "If she took out Barrck and the others then the village people will tell her what's going on which means she'll head to the same place we're going to rescue her friend."

"If he's not yanking our chain." Kreeg says. "Where'd you stow the little thing anyway?"

"He's locked in the spare cabin." replies Woq'aa.

"I doubt that he's trying to pull one over on us, he probably thinks that the Jedi will take us out and rescue him." Adds Vym.

"Yeah." Kreeg says sarcastically.

"Alright, keep an eye on the scanners just the same." suggests Kreeg.


	39. Never Triple the Odds

"Master Kai!"

Jori turns to see Khrata standing before her after cutting down the last assailant. "What's going here Khrata?"

"They're here for you?"

"For me!?"

"Yes, I returned home not long ago with the young ones to find these beings here trying to extort information out of uncle regarding the Jedi."

Suddenly Jori realizes Khava is nowhere to be found. "Khrata, where is your uncle?"

"They took him, he agreed to lead them to you assuming you would rescue him but I don't think he expected they would leave men behind to watch us." Explains Khrata.

 _Rhyse!_ Jori thought.

Immediately she grabs her comlink. "Rhyse come in."

"Yes Master?" comes the reply from her apprentice a moment later.

"You have incoming, be on alert." Jori says. "Khrata how many did you say there were?"

"I saw six in all, three of them left on the the ship."

"You get that?"

"Yes, what do I do Master?" asks Rhyse.

"Hide in the forest but stay nearby, don't fight them unless you have no other choice. I'm on my way!"

"Master Kai, take me with you." Please Khrata.

"No Khrata you should stay here to look after your family." Jori replies running to mount her Swoop.

"Master Kai, please. They have uncle."

"No, it's too dangerous. I will do what I can to see that Khava is safe." She says quickly riding off before the Xamster can object again.

As she rides off Khrata hears another voice speaking, he soon realizes it's coming from the communication device the horned beings were using.

 _"_ _Mago, we just picked up that transmission and traced it back to its location to the north. Mago, are you there?"_

Khrata steps on the device crushing it as he looks back at the horizon where Jori raced off, hoping she's not biting off more than she can chew.

* * *

As soon as the transmission ends Rhyse grabs a rebreather mask and dashes into the forest just as he hears the sound of a starship nearby. Squatting behind a thicket he watches as a large freighter comes into sight from the south along the river. Realizing the crew have obviously spotted the homestead it flies west over the clearing, however the ship is too large to land; a moment later a cargo door opens and several ropes are deployed followed by five armed Devaronians plus two Umbarans, a Besalisk and an Arcona.

"Three?" he says realizing his master's information was wrong.

Rhyse begins retreating further back into the forest as the Devaronian led group fans out searching the camp, the freighter meanwhile leaves the area presumably to find a nearby place to land. Remembering his training he quickly makes a mental note of each target noticing that most of them are carrying an assortment of blaster rifles and pistols. The Besalisk however wields and assortment of edged weapons as he hacks through any nearby foliage in his way. The last of the group, the Arcona, Rhyse notices seems to be carrying more tech than weaponry. While he spots a small blaster at the Arcona's hip the being is currently focusing his attention on one of many gadgets attached to his forearm. Suddenly Rhyse realizes what the Arcona must be doing!

"I've got a signal over there." Says the Arcona to the group, pointing almost directly at Rhyse's position.

 _Sithspawn!_

Immediately Rhyse moves out but in his haste the marauders hear the rustling of the foliage.

"That way!" one of them says.

Suddenly Rhyse drops into prone position as he hears blaster bolts zinging nearby.

"Hold your fire, we want them alive. They'll be worth more."

Still within earshot Rhyse suddenly comes up with a plan and decides to take advantage of the cease-fire. Realizing none of them are wearing rebreathers he stands up and breaks into a run straight north hoping to draw them outside the range of the air purifiers. It was just a theory but since the Devaronians and Umbarans were humanoid it seemed like a sound idea, once the air began to affect them, if it affected them, they'd have to pull back. Of course Rhyse realized the Besalisk and the Arcona would still be in play but two to one odds were way better than nine to one.

"There!" says the Besalisk, his deep voice booming across camp.

"After him." Says another.

As Rhyse runs he hopes that his plan will work, if they happened to be carrying rebreathers he would only be distancing himself from the homestead and Jori. As he heard them following he finds himself momentarily grateful for all the PT his master had put him through over the last week.

* * *

With the mountains drawing closer into view Kreeg suggests they bring the Xamster to the cockpit to double check their heading. Although still assuming their suspicions about his motives, Woq'aa submits and decides to go retrieve their prisoner.

"Okay."

As soon as the cockpit door shuts behind him Vym looks at the other two and says, "You think he's trustworthy now?"

"Not a chance but I'm pretty sure he didn't call in those other ships." Replies Kreeg.

"Oh kriff!" says Meel suddenly focused on the scanner. "We've got incoming on our tail!"

Suddenly the Rawndeller comes under fire as Meel recognizes the aggressor is the smaller of the two ships they scanned earlier.

"One of you get on the rear gun!" orders Kreeg.

"I'm on it!" Vym says jumping out of his seat passing Woq'aa in the corridor along the way with the Xamster in tow.

"What's going on?"

"We're under attack laser brain!"

Woq'aa enters the cockpit and secures their prisoner in one of the seats. "Can we fight them off?"

"Doubt it." Replies Kreeg.

"Why are they firing anyway, how do they know the Devaronians aren't on board anymore?" asks Meel.

"They must have gone to the village and to backup their buddies." explains Kreeg. "But if the Jedi was there I doubt they are still alive, they must think we have the Jedi."

"Or that we are the Jedi." adds Woq'aa.

Vym mans the rear gun and opens fire, scoring a few hits on their aggressor. However the small cannon does little to dissuade the attacking ship as it continues to pour on the fire. Suddenly the entire ship shudders violently as it takes several hits. Vym aims for the weapons emplacements trying to do his best to give them a fighting chance.

"This gun doesn't pack much of a punch." Vym says into his headset comm.

"I'm trying to get them off our tail but they're all over me." Replies Kreeg as they suddenly take a hit to the engines. "No! Brace we're going . . ." Kreeg is interrupted as they hit the riverbank, the Rawndeller cuts through the fungal foliage and comes to a stop. "Everyone okay."

As the group sluggishly sounds off Meel spots the attacking ship circle around and come in for landing beside them.

"They're coming!"

Kreeg looks out the viewport spotting the small Corellian gunship setting down inside a small clearing. "Let's move,"

"We've got fires!" Meel exclaims grabbing an extinguisher to put out a small one on the console.

"We'll deal with them on our way out if we can but we gotta get outta here before we're trapped inside. She might still blow up." Replies Kreeg.

Vym meets them at the boarding ramp, his rifle in hand, as Kreeg and the others make their way through the building smoke. Vym opens the hatch which groans as it struggles to extend out fully, they climb out one by one and take cover along the riverbank as they spot several figures approaching.

"Here, you'll need this." Kreeg says tossing Vym the power cell to his rifle getting a suspicious look from Woq'aa in return.

"Thanks." Replies Vym charging his rifle.

"For the record, now I'm sure you didn't call in those ships." Says Kreeg to the Rodian.

Woq'aa turns and looks at Meel and says, "You weren't sick, were you."

Meel sheepishly shakes his head sideways as he draws a DL-18 blaster pistol.

"Keep an eye on that Xamster! If we get outta this we'll still need him." Says Kreeg.

Suddenly they notice several Devaronians and one very husky Wookiee taking positions as they open fire.

"Should we try to reason with them?" asks Meel.

"Are you nuts?" replies Woq'aa. "They're shooting at us!"

"But surely they can see we're not the Jedi."

"No but they might just as well think we had something to do with their buddies being killed. I don't see Barrck and the others among them." adds Kreeg.

* * *

Further south, having heard the heavy blasterfire coming from the air Jori scans the sky looking for the source. A moment later she sees smoke and hears the sound of a crash as she continues northward. As she rides up the riverbank another few klicks she hears blasterfire, she slows her speeds and finally comes upon the sight of a firefight. She grabs the small macrobinoculars attached to the console of the Swoop and scans the scene. Initially intending to bypass the fray Jori changes her mind when she spots Khava among the crew of the downed ship.

Stowing the binoculars Jori throttles up and rides upriver but with the group holding Khava seemingly the underdog she heads for the larger pack first to eliminate further threats. As she approaches one of the Devaronians spots her just as she opens fire with the Swoops blasters. Two of their gang go down as they split fire between the Rawndeller and the Jedi.

* * *

From the other side Kreeg watches as he spots the Jedi move in on their opponents. "That's her!"

"No kidding," replies Woq'aa trying to hide his face from view.

"Let's go while they're distracted." Kreeg suggests.

"Are you kidding?" Woq'aa says incredulously.

"We've got him!" Kreeg says pointing to the Xamster.

Woq'aa looks from the Klatooinian to their prisoner and back then smiles devilishly.

"Hey, they're mostly focused on her now." States Vym. "Let's go!"

Verifying with their own eyes the four decide to press their advantage. They charge forward taking down several of the dual horned aggressors as Woq'aa brings up the rear with their prisoner.

* * *

Jori jumps off the Swoop once in close range cutting down another Devaronian on her landing. She deflects laser blasts left and right as she rushes forward taking down two more before spotting a heavily armed and angry Wookiee before her. The Wookiee fires his heavy blaster cannon which Jori deflects but due to the distance between them it flies into a nearby tree exploding. With the flash momentarily blinding them both Jori moves forwards cutting his weapon in half, however the big Wookiee backhands her in return sending her to the ground. The Wookiee then grabs a thermal detonator off his harness and tosses it at the Jedi. Jori uses the Force to levitate back towards the big furball but the Wookiee rolls forward as it explodes, just escaping the blast range.

With him now two feet from her Jori somersaults backwards along the ground as he tries to stomp her. Still reeling from the hit she took Jori suddenly realizes to her horror that she dropped her lightsaber! Spotting it behind him now she calls it to her hand but the Wookiee anticipates the move and turns, grabbing it in his furry right paw. With his head turned to her momentarily she runs towards him and Force jumps upwards, using her knee to uppercut him on the way. Once airborne she pulls the hilt from his furry paw with the Force and comes down upon the Wookiee impaling him into the ground!

Suddenly the sounds of blasterfire registers back in her mind; Jori turns around to see the last Devaronian fall as four beings of varying species approach with blasters drawn. She makes no move as she spots Khava held at gunpoint by a familiar looking Rodian.

"You!" she says pointing to the Rodian.

"Yeah, I thought you'd remember me." Replies Woq'aa. "Guess you got the best of 'ole Loa, seeing as you're flying his ship. Give yourself up or your little friend here dies."

Jori studies the scenario before her for a moment then finally extinguishes her lightsaber holding it openly in her palm. As the Feeorin and Klatooinian step forward she uses the Force to take control of the Rodian's mind.

Not realizing what he's doing, Woq'aa watches his own hand holding the blaster move, aiming it at the Meel. Helpless to stop it he feels his finger press the trigger!

Hearing the shot Kreeg looks back seeing Meel go down, assuming Woq'aa betrayed them after all he turns to fire on the Rodian.

With the Klatooinian distracted Jori makes her move, Force shoving the Feeorin back as she slashes the Klatooinian across the chest. Wasting no time she moves straight for the Rodian, deflecting the one shot he's able to get off once regaining control of himself.

"No, no, no!" Woq'aa cries as the last thing he sees is a flash of yellow light!

With Khava free Jori turns around just as the Feeorin is getting to his feet, she hurls her lightsaber at him landing dead center in his chest. As he sinks to his knees Jori walks over reclaiming her weapon and notices the young Nautolan is still alive. Assessing his wound she decides to get what information out of him she can before he dies.

Kneeling next to him Jori says, "How did you find me here? Tell me and I'll relieve your pain."

"Can you heal me?" asks the Nautolan laying on his stomach.

"No, I'm sorry. Your wound is fatal."

The Nautolan looks at her with tear streaked eyes, weighing his options as she connects to him through the Force. Surprisingly she senses no malice in him and gets the sense that the young Nautolan was just trying to make a quick payday.

Finally he decides to speak. "Woq'aa, the Rodian, put a tracer inside your droid back on Halm. We were going to turn you over to the Empire for the bounty."

Wishing she'd done a more thorough check of Killer back on Halm Jori mentally kicks herself. True to her word she touches the Nautolan's arm and applies a Force technique to alleviate his pain, within a moment she sees and feels his body relax.

"Thank you." Meel says just before passing.

Realizing there's still Rhyse to rescue Jori stands and heads back to her Swoop. "Khava go home, there's no danger there anymore."

"Master Kai, wait what about . . ."

"I can't wait Khava, my apprentice needs me."

"Your apprentice?" replies Khava.

"Yes, you have my deepest apologies for the trouble I've caused you and your family." Jori adds mounting the Swoop.

"This wasn't your fault Master Kai."

"Maybe not but I endanger you and your people if I stay." Jori replies. "Farewell Khava."

As she turns the Swoop and rides off Khava watches her go. "Farewell Master Kai, may the Force be with you."


	40. Reinforce and Request

The lone T-55 drops out of hyperspace just outside of the Xagobah system, Zaniel orders R9 to direct him immediately to the coordinates where they suspect to find the Arrow. Once the droid designates the coordinates on his heads up display Zaniel pushes the throttle forward, heading for the planet. After a few minutes he breaks through the atmosphere and drops into the clouds. With the clouds flowing passed his canopy Zaniel watches his altimeter fall as the view finally clears.

Spotting a large mountain range ahead of him Zaniel continues on his path towards the designated coordinates. However as he draws closer he starts to wonder where the ship is, knowing Jori wouldn't leave it sitting out in the open he expects to find it hidden in the forest somewhere. As he drops to within a few hundred feet of the surface he spots only the river embedded inside a steep canyon as the indicator suddenly locks on to the coordinates.

"You think the Arrow is really down there somewhere R9?" Zaniel says making a slow flyby.

The droid's flummoxed whistle doesn't do much to convince him.

"Maybe I should take her down there."

Suddenly Zaniel notices a flash to the south, looking out his canopy he searches for the source and decides to investigate. Heading slightly southwest he spots another flash, then another, finally recognizing it as blasterfire.

"R9, what do you see?" Zaniel asks, relying on the droid's scanner.

Suddenly he sees a live feed from the droid's optics displayed on his console, while he can't identify who is out there he spots several beings running through the foliage and firing blasters ahead of them.

"Let's check it out."

Having already passed the area Zaniel circles around coming in low as he spots a clearing ahead. Finally he spots a young human boy running into the clearing, he passes slowly and suddenly recognizes the human as Jori's apprentice.

"That's the kid!" Zaniel exclaims.

Still unsure what's going on he watches as the a young apprentice suddenly turns, igniting a purple lightsaber as he deflects several blasts. Suddenly several armed Devaronians emerge into the clearing as they continue to fire on the lad.

"Stang, he's in trouble!" Zaniel says.

Quickly Zaniel throttles up, gaining altitude and speed as he loops around hoping to catch the aggressors in the clearing while he can.

"R9, keep an eye on the kid. This is gonna be close!"

As instructed the droid magnifies the feed from his optics, now focused on Jori's apprentice.

"C'mon kid, move!" Zaniel says as he approaches the clearing at a forty-five degree angle.

Finally he spots the apprentice turn and continue running for the tree line.

"Good, good." Zaniel says lining up his shot.

Approaching rapidly Zaniel waits as several more targets begin appearing, pursuing the young apprentice.

"Got ya now!" Zaniel says pressing his trigger for two quick consecutive bursts.

* * *

On the ground Rhyse just makes it back into the tree line when he hears a ship overhead. Fearing it's the freighter that dropped off his attackers he's shocked when he sees cannon fire rain down into the clearing, obliterating several of the Devaronians and one of the Umbarans. Rhyse suddenly notices the black and blue fighter pulling out of its attack run and recognizes it as the same type used by the Rebellion. While grateful for the support he has no time to ponder why the unknown Rebel pilot would be here as the remaining attackers continue firing. Rhyse reignites his lightsaber blocking two blasts as he continues north.

* * *

Upon leveling out after his run R9 blares a warning at Zaniel; he looks up spotting a large freighter coming in right on his nose! Zaniel maneuvers out of the way, rolling into an inverted dive just as the freighter opens fire. He yanks back on his stick with everything he's got, scraping the tops of the trees as his Sabre pulls out of the dive.

"They must be with whoever is chasing the kid." States Zaniel. "Think they're angry at me?"

As Zaniel circles around R9 powers up the shields, he lines up on the freighter but isn't able to get much of a shot off as it opens fire again. He pulls up flying over the freighter and loops around coming back on its flank.

"Let's see how you like this."

Zaniel fires off two torpedoes after locking on to the large bogey, he pulls out of the attack run to avoid oncoming fire as the torpedoes hit the freighter!

"Wuah, that got 'em!" he exclaims.

Zaniel loops back around pelting the freighter with cannon fire as it loses altitude. Secondary explosions begin erupting as it plummets to the ground, succumbing to its damage. He watches triumphantly as it hits the ground, exploding in a large shower of sparks, before he refocuses on his objective.

"R9, find the kid!"

After a few moments of searching R9 locates the boy, Zaniel flies over his location and spots more blasterfire but can't identify the kid through the thick foliage. Knowing he can't help any more from the sky he orders R9 to find them a place nearby where he can land ahead of them. Unfortunately the droid is unable to find anyplace nearby, he does find a small embankment which the ship can hover close to the ground but isn't flat enough to land.

"It'll have to do pal, I'm going in." Zaniel says. "Circle the area and keep a lookout."

As Zaniel unbuckles his harness the droid points out the air quality of the planet is toxic to humans. Cursing under his breath he checks the seals on his rig and grabs a spare air canister from the storage compartment behind the seat as R9 takes him in. He opens the canopy as the droid lowers the ship to within a few feet of the ground. Zaniel double checks the power cell on his blaster and holsters the weapon before jumping off the ship.

"You tracking my signal?" Zaniel asks the droid through the comlink in his helmet.

After getting an affirmative response Zaniel draws his blaster and heads south to intercept Rhyse. He trudges through the thick forest following the heading R9 linked to his helmet display. After a few minutes he closes in on the apprentice's position from the flank, Zaniel crouches down behind a fallen log and prepares to catch the pursuers by surprise. He watches as the apprentice runs into view but suddenly stops to hide behind a tree.

 _Wh . . . what are you doing kid?_ Thinks Zaniel.

Suddenly Zaniel spots the boy's pursuers approach from behind, he tries to take aim at the Umbaran but can't get a clear shot. Suddenly he notices the Umbaran and the Devaronian coughing. As he watches the scene unfold he also notices that Rhyse seems to be smiling, almost as if he planned it.

 _What are you up to . . . . . Rhyse!_ Zaniel thinks, finally recalling his name.

However that smile quickly turns to a frown when the two humanoids don rebreather masks.

* * *

Seeing his plan was all for naught, Rhyse reaches out through the Force to try and connect with Jori.

Having just reached the homestead Jori searches the area finding no Rhyse in sight, attempting to contact him as well she's shocked when she senses him right away.

 _Master I need help._

 _Where are you?_ Jori replies through their connection.

 _North of camp._

Jori immediately mounts the Swoop once again and takes off to the north, following the Force.

* * *

With the aggressors moving forward once again Zaniel watches as Rhyse stands there trying to determine what to do. Finally the kid moves running north again and drawing the attention of the Umbaran. As they break into a run after him Zaniel makes his move, stepping out of cover as Rhyse runs by, he stands firm and takes aim, firing his blaster. The shot takes down the Umbaran and also draws Rhyse's attention. The apprentice stops taking in the sight of his appearance, unbeknownst to Zaniel, Rhyse assumes he's the pilot of the fighter that assisted him earlier.

Realizing the boy is letting himself be distracted Zaniel runs towards him having spotted the large Besalisk charging their way.

"Who ar . . . . ." Rhyse is interrupted as the helmeted figure tackles him to the ground, barely missing a swing of the Besalisk's cleaver.

"Move!" says Zaniel, muffled by his helmet.

He turns over and aims his blaster as the Besalisk but the cleaver comes back knocking it out of his hand, luckily not taking off his hand as well. Zaniel scrambles to his feet as Rhyse ignites his lightsaber and moves to block the next strike from the big opponent. Rhyse's blade slices the cleaver in half but the Besalisk kicks him square in the chest knocking him back. With no room to do anything else Zaniel rushes the Besalisk head on trying to tackles him.

"You've got to be kidding." Booms the deep voice of the four armed sentient.

The Besalisk lifts up Zaniel, tossing him across the forest like a piece of garbage. As it turns back he spots the boy jumping in the air to strike with his lightsaber. The Besalisk tries to parry the blade with another of his edged weapons but it too is rendered useless. Upon his landing Rhyse turns and slashes the Besalisk across the side, while not a fatal strike it sends the Besalisk to his knees. However he doesn't have time to deal a killing blow as the last Devaronian and the Arcona resume firing at him.

Meanwhile Zaniel shakily gets to his feet and desperately searches for his blaster. With it nowhere to be found Zaniel looks up spotting the Besalisk slowly getting to his feet.

"Rhyse behind you!" Zaniel yells through his helmet as he runs and tackles the Devaronian.

Once on the ground Zaniel delivers a right cross to his opponent and tries to wrestle the blaster from his hands. He succeeds enough to aim the rifle at the Arcona, he gets off a shot taking him down as the Devaronian continues struggling.

Hearing the unknown pilot call out his name to warn him, Rhyse turns around just as the Besalisk rises to tower over him. He moves to swing his lightsaber but a meaty hand grabs his wrist as another punches him in the head, knocking him down. He spots his lightsaber hilt hit the ground a few feet from him but before he can even move the Besalisk picks him up with his two left hands and slams him back to the ground.

"I've grown tired of you boy." The Besalisk says as he picks up the last of his edged weapons.

Still wrestling with the Devaronian, Zaniel risks a look back to check on Rhyse seeing the four armed creature moving in to deal a killing strike. With his attention diverted the Devaronian pulls a dagger from his belt but Zaniel blocks the stab at the last second. Suddenly he hears the high pitched whine of a Swoop bike, out of his peripheral vision he sees whom he assumes is Jori riding in.

Arriving at the scene Jori spots Rhyse in mortal danger and jumps off the bike letting its momentum carry her, as it slows to a stop. She ignites her lightsaber once airborne and amputates both right arms of the Besalisk upon her landing; his weapon clattering to the ground as he falls landing just inches from Rhyse's head.

"Are you alright?" Jori asks as she stands to her full height, her lightsaber still active.

"I've been better." Rhyse mumbles as she helps him to his feet.

Jori is about to assess him for injuries but is distracted by the warning splayed across his face. She turns to see the Besalisk rising to make one last attempt to kill them, his weapon back in his upper left hand. Before either of them can move though a blaster bolt erupts through the back of his skull!

Fed up with the Devaronian, Zaniel grabs one of his horns and uses it to draw his enemy into range of a head butt with his helmet. Stunned, the Devaronian's grip loosens on the dagger and Zaniel uses it to stab him in the heart. As he turns around he spots Jori's back turned on the rising Besalisk so he quickly grabs the blaster rifle, aims and fires making a perfect head shot!

Jori watches stunned and slightly ashamed at her mistake, as the Besalisk finally falls dead revealing their savior behind it. While still helmeted she recognizes the flight suit right away and is nonetheless shocked by his presence.

"Zaniel!?"

"Nice to see you too." Zaniel replies as he rises and walks over, the blaster rifle still in his hands.

Jori ignores him for a moment as she turns back to her apprentice. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"My head's ringing pretty good." Replies Rhyse rubbing the base of his skull. ". . . . but I think I'll live."

Noticing the starry look in his eyes Jori places her hands at his temples, applying a healing technique through the Force.

"Better?" she asks after a moment.

"Yes, much. So . . . . three huh?"

"Apparently there were more than I thought, I'm sorry." Jori says turning around to face their visitor. "Zaniel, what are you doing here?"

"Providing some much needed backup, by the looks of things. You okay kid?"

"Yeah, thanks for the help." Replies Rhyse.

"No problem.' Zaniel says picking up the Umbaran's blaster, slinging the rifle he was carrying over his shoulder. "You sure entertain some strange guests Jori."

"They were bounty hunters that followed us from Halm."

"What!?" Rhyse says. "How'd they manage that, we did a thorough check of the ship before we left."

"Not thorough enough, it seems they planted a tracking beacon inside Killer, remind me to remove it when we leave." Explains Jori.

"Wait, leave?"

"What were you doing all the way out on Halm?" asks Zaniel, picking up yet another blaster from the scattered corpses.

Interrupted, Jori attempts to engage in two conversations at once as she turns back to Zaniel.

"We went to Halm to find Rhyse a kyber crystal, why are you collecting blasters? Yes Rhyse, we have to leave this place. I got some information out of one of the bounty hunters, they were planning on turning us over to the Empire."

"Let's just say they might come in handy soon, what's a kyber crystal." Asks Zaniel, still looking for his own blaster pistol.

"Wait you encountered more of them?" asks Rhyse.

"It's a lightsaber crystal Zaniel. Yes, two crews that were apparently at odds. I only interceded because they had Khava."

"Oh yeah, I noticed the kid had a weapon of his own now. Nice color." States Zaniel.

"Thanks." Rhyse says noticing the blaster Zaniel was using earlier a few feet from him. "You looking for this?" he says calling the weapon to his hand.

"Yeah, thanks." Zaniel says holstering the weapon.

"Well there was another freighter that dropped off these guys," Rhyse explains to Jori as he looks to Zaniel. "I assume you took care of them, I heard an explosion earlier."

"You bet, it's toast." Zaniel says.

"So if they were all destroyed why do we have to leave Master?"

"Yeah and who's Khava?" asks Zaniel.

"Okay stop." Jori says closing her eyes to take a breath. "This isn't working, there's obviously a lot going on and I'm sure we all have a lot of questions. First thing's first, we get the Arrow and get back to the homestead to pack, no butts." Jori says, the last part aimed specifically at her Padawan.

"Yes Master."

"Let's go."

"Jori wait, I need to talk to you." Says Zaniel.

"Zaniel I appreciate your help here but whatever the reason you came, you need to leave. It's not safe here for any of us."

"I came to ask for your help, something terrible has happened." Pleads Zaniel.

"I can't right now Zaniel, I'm sorry. Go back to the Rebellion." Jori says mounting the Swoop.

"I can't, the Rebellion is gone!"

That stops her in her tracks. "What? What do you mean gone?"

"I told you something terrible has happened, believe me I don't even want to ask but I can't leave before you at least hear me out." Explains Zaniel.

"Master." Interrupts Rhyse. "I probably wouldn't have survived without his help, don't we owe him that much?"

Realizing her apprentice is right Jori finally agrees. "Alright, Zaniel. Get back to your fighter and follow us back to our homestead. There should be enough room in the clearing for you to land next to the Arrow."

With Rhyse already mounted, Jori takes a seat behind him and instructs him to get underway. Watching them speed off to the north Zaniel contacts R9 and informs him to bring in the Sabre for pickup. Airborne again a few minutes later, Zaniel circles the area where R9 had designated as the Arrow's location and waits for it to appear.

* * *

Meanwhile Jori and Rhyse arrive inside the natural hangar; Rhyse stows the Swoop on its cradle as Jori walks in and immediately activates Killer.

"Pop your dome for me Killer."

Having just been reactivated after several days the droid is shocked by the invasive request.

"Someone planted a tracker inside you while we were on Halm, do it." Jori says as Rhyse steps aboard.

The droid complies, popping the clamps attaching his dome to his chassis allowing Jori to essentially disassemble him while still active. She looks in finding the device just as the Nautolan claimed and reaches in to remove it; once out she tosses it in the air towards Rhyse who slices it in two with a swing of his lightsaber. Jori reconnects the droid's dome back in place and heads for the cockpit.

"Master I still don't understand. If we eliminated the threat then why must we leave Xagobah?"

"For one thing one of their ships is still here and intact . . . ." Jori says realizing they should destroy it before leaving the system. ". . . .and more importantly for all we know they could have already contacted the Empire and reported our location."

"Why would they do that, reporting us might get them a finder's fee but apprehending us themselves would net them the real bounty wouldn't it?" Theorizes Rhyse.

"You make a good point Rhyse but it's not worth the risk to wait and find out. Plus these bounty hunters might have more backup on the way, not to mention competition. Based on what I witnessed the word had obviously spread through at least a few circles. We'll find someplace else Rhyse."

"Whatever you think is best Master."

* * *

A few moments later Zaniel spots the Arrow appearing out of the mouth of the river south of his position. Awestruck by her hiding spot for the ship he follows it south a few klicks spotting the homestead located on the western side of the river. He circles as Jori sets down the Arrow in the clearing next to it and then brings his Sabre in beside it. As R9 shuts down the ship he informs Zaniel that the air in this region appears to be nontoxic. Cautiously curious Zaniel watches as the two Jedi step off the ramp of the Arrow, noticing neither of them wearing their rebreather masks any longer. Realizing it's safe he removes his helmet as he opens the canopy and crawls out.

"Why is the air breathable here?" he asks joining them.

"Air purifiers, I've got a dual ring setup around the homestead." Replies Jori.

"That must have taken a lot of work."

"Yeah, it's a shame now that we have to leave."

Jori sets Rhyse to work packing their essentials aboard the Arrow as they recap the events of the day. Before allowing Zaniel to get to his reason for seeking her out she can't help but ask a burning question that's been on her mind.

"How is it you found us?"

Sheepishly Zaniel admits that he had his droid sneak aboard to download the Arrow's refueling logs while they were on the outpost mission together. While she should be angry, Jori realizes one in another of seemingly growing lists of oversights on her part.

"Very well." She finally says. "Tell me."

Zaniel lays it all out for her, the attack on Zutu base, the Imperial presence over Ryndori, the capture of his brother, Garan plus many others being captured and finally his and Balek's plan to mount a rescue mission. Zaniel almost couldn't bring himself to mention that it was Vader's flagship they were currently being held on. Looking at her sitting there across the campfire, he wanted nothing more than just to keep her safe. He loved her too much to put her into harm's way but this was his brother he was talking about, he couldn't leave without asking. Realizing he didn't even have the full scope of the plan made it that much harder to sell but when he mentioned Vader the look on her beautiful face sent shivers up his own spine.

"I can't." was her only reply.

He sensed there was something else driving her answer, he'd never known her to be fearful. It didn't suit her, much less any Jedi, not that he'd ever met one before her. Nevertheless he accepted her answer, he knew it was a long shot but he had to come. If nothing else than to at least say goodbye, with or without her this was likely to be a suicide mission.

"I understand." He said. Rising to his feet he looks down at her trying to formulate his last words to her. "In another life . . . . . . I . . . well . . . I think I could have made you very happy. Goodbye Jori."

Suddenly Jori realizes his intentions. "Wait, you're still going to go through with this?"

"Of course."

"Zaniel," To her own surprise her voice breaks slightly just then. "It's suicide."

"I know but he's my brother Jori, he's blood, family. Family I didn't even have three years ago, I can't just leave him to die. Neither could he if the situation were reversed."

Jori didn't know what was coming over her just now, she couldn't bear the thought of her friend going down this path alone, right into Vader's hands. The vision played through her mind again, it was so clear this time. Vader standing over her body, red lightsaber in hand; the Dark Lord of the Sith silently gloating over the death of yet another Jedi. And suddenly Jori sensed the Force was guiding her to follow this path with Zaniel; she didn't understand it. She understood family of course, the Jedi were always hers and she knew she had to preserve that, even Master Yoda had said as much. What she couldn't contemplate was why the Force would want her to walk willingly to her death, a seemingly needless one at that. So many questions floated through her mind but she had no answers for them and chief among them outside of questioning her destiny was what would become of Rhyse. Who would train her apprentice if she followed this path to death.

 _What would Ryaan do?_ She thought.

Ryaan, just the thought of her former master reminded her of the path the Force led her on to find Rhyse, his nephew, his family. More questions swelled through her mind that made no sense but she resigned to the fact that she knew the Force worked in mysterious ways. Perhaps the vision she and Rhyse had been plagued with wasn't showing the whole picture, there had to be something more to it. Regardless of the danger to herself Jori knew she had to see this through, despite what she believed. Standing there in reflection, having not said anything for a few moments she is finally called back to the present when she hears Zaniel speak again.

"I have to go." He says turning to walk back to his fighter.

"I'll do it, I'll go with you." She says.

Zaniel almost wished he hadn't heard her say it, he turns slowly and says, "You will?"

"Yes, don't ask me why. I'm not even sure I know myself."

Unable to control himself Zaniel walks over, closing the distance between them in two strides and wraps his arms around her in a hug.

"Thank you Jori."

Having never been quite so accustomed to hugging as a Jedi, Jori surprisingly finds herself feeling at ease in Zaniel's arms. Delighting in the experience for a moment longer, she goes so far as to characterize it as feeling safe, loved even. It confused her, in addition she knew that Zaniel had romantic feelings for her. Although she never felt this particular gesture was anything other than genuine gratefulness.

"Your welcome," Jori says pulling out of the embrace. ". . . but there's a few things I need to do before we go."

"Sure, what do you need?"


	41. Following the Force

Leaving Jori to make some necessary arrangements, Zaniel returns to his fighter and decides to check in with Captain Balek to give him an update. After a few minutes of bouncing his signal from system to system he's finally put through to Rugosa; upon seeing him Balek warns Zaniel to keep the transmission short and coded as his comm tech wasn't able to guarantee its encryption.

"What's your status?" Balek asks.

"I found her Captain and she's agreed to help us, we'll be leaving shortly but we have to make a stop first. What's the status of the Op?" Zaniel says, refraining from naming names on an open comm channel.

"We have a plan but we're having trouble with finding suitable craft for the mission. I was hoping that if you found our friend that she might be willing to use her ship." Replies Balek.

"I don't see why she'd object."

"Then all we need is a . . . . support craft." Balek says really meaning decoy craft.

"Support craft? Sir, I might be able to supply that as well." Zaniel says getting a curious look from Balek in return. "I can't explain now, I'll check it out and get back to you once we're en route."

"Very well, Get back here ASAP, we have no idea how much longer our window of opportunity will last."

"Understood sir." Zaniel says cutting the transmission.

* * *

"But Master, why can't I come with you?" Rhyse asks having just been told the news. Standing in the lounge of the Arrow across from his teacher he began to feel like his world was coming undone, just when he was starting to put it back together again. "I'm stronger, more focused, more capable than I was when you found me."

"I know Rhyse and I'm so proud of the strides you've made in such a short time but you're simply not ready for what I'll be facing." Replies Jori as she heads for the cockpit.

Rhyse stands there still in shock for a moment but suddenly he senses that there is more to the story. "What aren't you telling me Master?"

 _Blast that Táj foresight._ Jori thought as she took her seat.

Chuckling, she turns her head and says, "You know, I could never keep much hidden from your uncle either." Realizing he's still waiting for an answer she decides to be truthful with him. "Where I'm going . . . . . Vader will be there."

She'd already turned her head back towards the console but she didn't have to see to know that his mouth had dropped open and his eyes were about to bulge out. The boy was speechless, utterly in fact, he tried to formulate a reply as he walks into the cockpit.

Finally Rhyse is able to force something out of his mouth. "You're willingly going to your death, why?"

"This will be difficult to understand Rhyse, believe me I don't fully understand it myself yet but it's the will of the Force."

"To die!?"

"We don't know for certain that that is what will happen." Replies Jori.

"Master, the vision. We've both seen it, besides I thought it was the will of the Force that you find an apprentice, to train me."

Jori couldn't bring herself to tell him that her visions leading her to find an apprentice didn't culminate in completing said Padawan's training.

"We've seen it yes but have we seen the whole picture? The future is always in motion Rhyse, for all we know that vision could come to pass whether I go with Zaniel or not."

"For all we know it could come to pass as a direct result of helping him." Counters Rhyse.

Jori knew she wouldn't get anywhere arguing semantics with him; deciding to take the direct approach she rises from her seat and faces him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Rhyse, the bottom line is this is my journey. I feel the Force guiding me to do this, could this result in my death . . . . yes but I won't give in to fear. Ever since your uncle died I've been alone with the Force as my only companion, I had to learn to rely on it more than ever. As Master Yoda used to say, 'you have to unlearn what you have learned'. The Force has always guided me along the right path, I won't turn back on it now."

Rhyse couldn't argue with that and part of him didn't want to, he just didn't want to lose her. Although he'd lost so much on the moon of Taanab he'd gained so much more since they were brought together, he gained a piece of himself he'd never realized he'd lost. As his shoulders slump Rhyse lets out a sigh and says, "Then what happens to me, I need you . . . no, I want you to finish my training."

"As do I, Padawan." Jori replies. "I have a friend that might be able to take you in while I'm gone, he's not a Jedi but I trust him. Finish loading the ship, we need to get going soon."

"Yes Master."

Closing the door to the cockpit behind her, Jori retakes her seat and punches in the frequency for a comm channel she thought she'd never use again. Ideally she wanted to place Rhyse into the care of Ahsoka Tano but with no way to reach her she settled for the only other viable alternative. Just thinking about her Togruta friend made her wonder if she had been at Zutu base during the attack. However Zaniel had not known that she was even part of the Rebellion so it seemed logical that if she were stationed there he'd know about it. After a few minutes of transmitting her call is finally answered, the holoprojector displays the image of a greenish Toydarian.

"Jori, is that really you?"

"Hello Gleim." Jori says solemnly. "I need a favor."

* * *

As soon as Jori emerges from the cockpit she finds Zaniel waiting for her in the lounge. Knowing he must be anxious to get underway she assures him they are almost ready to leave.

"Hey, didn't you say something about a spare ship?"

Jori looks at him curiously and says, "Yeah?"

* * *

A short while later after hiding Zaniel's Sabre in the canyon Jori pilots the Arrow south along the river to the site where she rescued Khava.

"You sure you and R9 don't just wanna take the gunship?" asks Jori.

"I told you, I'm sticking with you. Besides I still don't know what the plan is so there may not be time to regroup later." Zaniel replies, slinging the blaster rifle over his shoulder. "I'll go down, clear out the gunship and make sure the droids get settled in. I'm also gonna collect some of those weapons while I'm down there, we'll need all the firepower we can get."

"Alright, I'll circle around until you're ready." Replies Jori as she brings in the Arrow, hovering over the riverbed.

Zaniel steps back into the lounge where R9 and Killer are waiting by the docking hatch. Jori then gives the signal and Rhyse opens the docking hatch. Killer goes first, deploying his boosters and descending through the hatch, landing below. Zaniel climbs aboard R9 as he deploys his boosters and carries him down, once out Rhyse closes the hatch as Jori begins circling the site.

"I'll go in first but be on alert you two." Zaniel says to the droids as he pulls the rifle from his shoulder.

He enters the gunship finding no one inside; as the two astromechs plug in and begin acclimating themselves to the ship's systems, Zaniel grabs a duffel bag he finds and heads back outside. After collecting several various blasters from the corpses strewn about he steps back aboard a few minutes later to check on the droids' progress.

"Good to go?"

Receiving a series of affirmative beeps and whistles from both droids and that they've already synced the ship's comms with the Arrow he instructs them to inform Jori to come pick him up. Jori brings the Arrow in low over the riverbed and extends the ramp. Zaniel crawls up onto the ramp hovering at his midsection and steps aboard.

"Alright let's go." Zaniel calls from the lounge as he adds the rifles he'd previously taken to the contents of the duffel bag.

Once he and Rhyse enter the cockpit Jori relinquishes the stick to Zaniel while she makes the calculations for the jump to lightspeed. Once done she transmits their course to the droids, which she confirms are on their tail.

"Where we headed?" asks Zaniel.

"Malastare." Jori says sensing his apprehension. "I know it's a bit out of the way but my friend was coming from Hosnian Prime and he only agreed . . ."

"It's okay Jori." Zaniel says interrupting her.

Picking up on his humility now Jori smiles at him adoringly. "Okay, here we go."

* * *

On board the Exactor, Vader arrives in the detention level to check on the progress of his rebel prisoners' interrogations. Upon seeing the dark lord enter the senior station officer preemptively gives his report of his findings, explaining that thus far none of the prisoners have succumbed to their methods of interrogation. While not surprised Vader promptly inquires about the identities of the two women he apprehended on Utapau. Unfortunately the station officer reports that they've yet to identify the two, stating that no results were found in Imperial or even former Republic records when run through a bio-scanner. However the officer follows up claiming he's found something interesting regarding one of the other prisoners.

"Explain Sergeant DeNomi." Orders Vader.

"As suspected most of the lower ranking Rebel personnel that were captured had no useable intel to give us. Per your orders once this was determined they were summarily executed. However there was one rebel fighter pilot, a lieutenant, which we also were unable to identify."

"You believe this pilot and the two women are connected." Presumes Vader.

"More than that my lord, I believe they all hail from the same world. Very likely a world outside of the Empire's reach, perhaps from the Outer Rim." Explains DeNomi.

"It is possible that they originate from a planet on the edge of unknown space called Ryndori. Intensify their interrogations and let them believe we know of their connection to it, perhaps then they will begin to break."

"Yes my lord, and what of the traitor Garan?"

"I will see to him personally." Replies Vader.

"Of course, lord. Cell A25."

Garan hung suspended in a force field, his arms shackled above his head as he rotates slowly around the room. Having already been beaten and tortured for hours by electro-staff Garan thought it couldn't get much worse, he hadn't broken as of yet and didn't plant to. He planned to take all the Rebel secrets he knew to the grave if need be. The door to his cell whooshed open, facing the back wall he couldn't immediately see his visitor. As he slowly continued to rotate counter-clockwise a cold shiver went down his spine as he heard the all too familiar sound of that chilling breath mask! Only able to move his head due to the force field, Reac looked to the left as the sight of Darth Vader filled his peripheral vision. Suddenly he realized, it _was_ about to get much, much worse!

"For three years you've evaded my grasp, ever since Sullust I've looked forward to exacting my revenge." Says Vader.

"You're not still mad at me over the JHI are you?" Garan says mockingly.

Suddenly he feels an invisible hand close around his throat, gasping for breath the dark lord inches closer to him.

"You might as well . . . . kill me, cause I won't give you anything."

Using the Force to halt the force field's rotation Vader steps up to be face to face with the prisoner. "You are mistaken to think that your resistance would force me to simply execute you. Trust me my dear Major, in time you will tell me everything I want to know." Vader says as Garan begins to turn purple, finally releasing his invisible grip on his throat.

Garan gasps feeling air returning to his lungs, with his head hanging low he finally looks up slightly and says, "Go kiss a hutt!"

Vader says nothing, he just stands there for a moment in omnipotent silence as the sound of his breath mask fills the room. Finally he turns and leaves the cell, allowing two Imperial guards to enter behind him one of which is carrying an electro-staff.

Garan groans and says, "Here we go again."

* * *

A few hours later Jori, Rhyse and Zaniel are waiting at the foot of the boarding ramp at Malastare's primary spaceport. After a few minutes Jori spots the familiar freighter coming in for landing.

"That's him." Jori says.

"Hey I know that ship." Zaniel says.

While slightly surprised at first Jori informs him that its owner is part of the Rebellion and reports to Garan directly.

"Wait here a moment." Jori says walking over to the ship as a boarding hatch on the port side opens.

As she approaches the greenish Toydarian flies out of the ship spotting her immediately, a big toothy smile splayed across his features.

"Wow, look at you kid. You've sure grown up a lot in three years."

"It's good to see you too Gleim." Jori says giving her old friend a quick hug.

"So how long do you want me to look after this kid?" Gleim asks just noticing the boy waiting by her ship. "Bantha balls, you didn't tell me he looks just like Ryaan."

"I know, it brings back memories doesn't it." Jori says looking back at Rhyse for a moment. "Listen, if you don't hear from me within a month I need you to track down Ahsoka Tano for me. I recorded a message asking her to continue Rhyse's training if I don't make it back." She says handing him a holo-recorder.

"Who?"

"My Togruta Jedi companion." Jori says now remembering Ahsoka had never openly given her name to Gleim.

"Oh right. How will I find her, after we left Naboo I took her to Utapau. I don't know what Garan did with her from there but I never saw her at Zutu base again." Explains Gleim.

Jori had anticipated the question, with Garan now a prisoner aboard Vader's ship there was only one other person in the Rebellion who would know how to find Ahsoka. The same person who also knew that Ahsoka's former master had become Darth Vader.

"Senator Bail Organa." Replies Jori. "I can't stress enough how discreet you must be in contacting him if you find yourself at that point."

"I understand. You sure you don't need my help with whatever you're getting yourself into?" asks Gleim.

"You are helping Gleim and I can't thank you enough." Jori says waving Rhyse over.

"You know I'm always here for you Jori." Replies the Toydarian.

Rhyse walks up and stands beside his master, still not satisfied with leaving her.

"Rhyse Táj, this is my good friend Gleim."

While Rhyse respectfully exchanges greetings with the Toydarian Jori can still sense his unease.

"Gleim here is an old friend of Ryaan's." adds Jori, bringing a shock to the lad's face.

"You, you knew my uncle?"

"You bet kid, he was a good friend and I loved him a lot. Helped me out of a jam a long time ago, that's actually how we met." Explains Gleim.

"I'm sure Rhyse would love to hear that story." Jori says.

"Anytime, well I'll give you two a minute. Climb aboard when you're ready, bye Jori."

"Goodbye old friend." Jori says before turning to Rhyse. "I know you're still worried but try to have faith, trust in the Force."

"I will Master, always." Rhyse says unable to hold back from giving her a hug.

While not customary among the master/apprentice relationship Jori can't help but take it in; after a short moment she pushes him back, her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you Master, may the Force be with you."

With that she gestures for him to step aboard the Arawak as she walks back towards Zaniel and the Arrow.

"You okay?" he asks.

She says nothing as she watches her apprentice wave a last goodbye before entering the Arawak; the hatch closes and a moment later it lifts off. Finally she replies to Zaniel's inquiry, "I'm not sure."

* * *

When the Arrow touches down on the coral moon of Rugosa Jori is shocked to see so few ships assembled on the field. While Zaniel notes the presence of an additional rebel corvette he informs the intrepid Jedi Knight that this mission is unsanctioned by Alliance High Command.

"Great, I'm loving this more every minute." Jori says sarcastically as she transmits the droid's approach vector in the gunship.

Zaniel couldn't find any words to follow up her comment with; he wanted so badly to tell her to forget all this and go pick up Rhyse. Or if he was truly honest with himself he wanted her to leave with him but Zaphael was his brother. No matter how small the chances of their success or that his younger brother was even still alive Zaniel had to see this through. Sitting there next to her, lost in thought he suddenly realized he was staring at Jori and worse yet, she had just noticed!

"Are you okay?" Jori asks, obviously noticing that he was zoned out.

"Yeah, uh . . . . . well, yeah. Thank you for helping me."

"Your welcome Zaniel."

A moment later as they step off the ship together they are greeted by Captain Balek who has a curiously upset look on his face.

"Where's your fighter Brath?"

"I left it behind."

"Lieutenant, must I remind you that this mission isn't sanctioned. We need every fighter we can."

"Sir, I brought you a ship like you asked. I couldn't bring my fighter with me besides I wasn't gonna be flying this mission anyway." Explains Zaniel.

"That was never decided." Replies Balek.

"Well it has now." Interrupts Jori. "What is the plan Captain."

Realizing the Jedi is right Balek apologizes for his poor manners and formally greets Master Kai thanking her for her assistance. "Follow me to the bridge of the Pride, we're about to do a command briefing. What's in the bag?" Balek says noticing the duffel Brath is carrying.

"Some extra blasters I brought us." replies Zaniel.

"How'd you manage that?"

"Jori had an unexpected visit by some bounty hunters, that's how I came by that gunship." Explains Zaniel. "The other two ships were shot down but one of them might be salvageable, if the Alliance is interested."

"Perhaps but later." Replies Balek as they step aboard his ship.

* * *

"That's your plan!?" Zaniel says a few minutes later after hearing the details of the operation.

"It's the best option for getting the rescue team aboard unnoticed." Commander Kaeon explains.

Zaniel looks from Balek to his XO and back a few times shocked by the daunting proposal.

"You can't be serious?" Zaniel adds.

"You got a better plan Lieutenant?" replies Kaeon for his captain.

While Zaniel didn't have one he didn't have to worry about coming up with a response, Jori beats him to the punch.

"You're forgetting something, Vader. Once your operation is underway he'll be on to you."

"I thought that's why we recruited you?" Balek asks curiously.

"Yes but you shouldn't simply rely on me to hold him off, you both know he nearly killed me the last time I went up against him." Replies Jori.

This information delivers a shock to Zaniel as he does a double take in her direction, eyes wide with surprise. Jori had actually fought Vader before?

"If this mission is to succeed I need to distract him, get his attention away from the rescue." Continues Jori.

"Any ideas?" asks Balek.

"Using your plan, yeah I think I've got one."

Suddenly they're all interrupted by an incoming transmission.

Kaeon identifies the frequency and informs Balek that it's the Wild Nightmare again. "Sir, they want in."

"They're the only eyes we have on the Exactor, we can't pull them off."

"No sir but we can replace them." Suggests Kaeon.

"Tero would provide some good muscle for this Op." Suggests Zaniel. "He's gotta custom built battle droid too."

Balek looks to his XO and says, "Pick a crew to replace them, as soon as they're in place tell them to get here ASAP."

"Yes Captain." Replies Kaeon.

"Alright Master Kai, let's hear what you have in mind." Balek says.

* * *

After finalizing all the mission details Jori and Zaniel exit the Pride to begin making preparations; all the while Zaniel finds himself unable to hold back the burning questions.

"What happened with you and Vader?"

"He nearly killed me." Jori says deflecting.

"Yeah I heard that part, can you tell me more?" asks Zaniel.

Realizing she won't get out of this with him Jori turns to look at him face to face. "My master and another former Jedi were on a moon of Sullust with the Rebellion. We got separated and I fought Vader solo, I was hasty and foolish to do so and I nearly paid for it with my life."

"But you escaped." Assumes Zaniel.

"No, Vader impaled me with his lightsaber."

This brings another shocked expression to Zaniel's face. "What . . . . how . . .?"

"I have no answers to your questions Zaniel. The only explanation I can come up with is that the Force protected me somehow, maybe it wasn't my destiny to die there. Anyway Garan found me and got me out of there, I woke up days later in a medical center. It was then that I learned Vader had killed my master and later the other Jedi that was with us at the time." Explains Jori.

"Why didn't you ever tell me all this?"

"It was never relevant." Jori says returning to the task at hand.

"Never relevant!?" Zaniel says incredulously. "Jori I would have never asked you to come if I'd known all this."

"You've always known Vader was hunting Jedi Zaniel, you just didn't have the details. You didn't need them either, it's in the past, nothing can change that. Besides it was my decision to come and I'm here by the will of the Force, there's no going back now."

"By the will . . . . what are you not telling me?"

The vision flashed through her mind again but she paid it no mind, Jori still felt she was following the right path although she still didn't understand it.

Attempting to deflect again Jori says, "We have work to do."

"I don't like this plan, more so even now." Zaniel adds.

"It's the only option if you want to get your brother out."

While he still hated it, Zaniel simply couldn't argue with that.


	42. Fearless and Inventive

The Star Destroyer Exactor hadn't moved since arriving in the Chommell sector several days ago; it simply hung there motionless in space not far from Naboo. While its purpose there was beginning to weigh on the minds of her crew, no one dared to give voice to their questions with Vader aboard. Outside of the dark lord only Admiral Mepone had some semblance of information but it was cryptic at best. He knew they were to rendezvous in this sector with a shuttle carrying an unknown VIP but that was the extent of his knowledge. He didn't even know what day said shuttle was due to arrive but he figured it would be soon. Even with a high profile rebel prisoner on board it didn't fit the dark lord's profile to just sit out here with nothing substantial to do.

"Captain?" calls one of the techs in the crew pits.

Mepone turns slightly as Captain Mosi walks over towards the subordinate.

"Report." Mosi says.

"I have a ship inbound on the scope at our nine o'clock."

 _Perhaps today is that day._ Thought Mepone as he overhears Mosi ordering the tech to identify the ship.

Mepone walks over as he hears Mosi order gunnery crews to target the ship. "Belay that order, let's not be overanxious Captain. Identify the ship then hail them."

Mosi says nothing, his pride hurt, as he gestures for the tech to proceed as the admiral ordered.

"Specs coming in, it's a SoroSuub Corp V-73 model gunship." Reports the tech.

 _Hmm, n_ _ot likely the VIP Vader mentioned then._ Thought Mepone.

"Run bio-scan and hail her." He orders.

"Initiating scan Admiral but she's hailing us."

Somewhat surprised Mepone orders the tech to respond, he listens in to the exchange between the tech and the vessel learning that its name is the Arkalyte.

"Wait one." Replies the tech as he looks up to Mepone. "Admiral, the pilot claims to have a rebel captain aboard their ship and wishes to turn them over to us for the bounty."

"It's a bounty hunter." Scoffs Mosi.

"Scan data." Mepone says.

"In now Admiral, two humans onboard."

After a moment to ponder the situation Mepone says, "How did they know we were here?"

"Shall I ask them, sir?" says the tech, not realizing the Admiral was just thinking out loud.

"Negative." Mepone finally replies realizing the bounty hunter must have been heading for the Imperial base on Naboo. "Grant them clearance to land but in the forward shuttle bay."

"Admiral, the specs on the Arkalyte indicate it's too big for the forward shuttle bay." Replies the tech.

"Bring them into the main hangar then." Mosi orders, taking the initiative.

"Belay that." Mepone interrupts. "Will the craft fit in the TIE fighter service bay?"

"Yes Admiral, just barely."

"Then direct them there and send down a stormtrooper detail to receive them."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Zaniel couldn't believe he had found himself in this position . . . again; playing the waiting game and separated from Jori. He'd fully intended for her to come aboard with him and the rescue team, fighting together side by side but her plans, as usual, had merit and thus he succumbed to play his part.

Now he was aboard the Arrow, with Killer at his side and a full contingent of Rebel troops that had volunteered for the mission. Arriving at the last moment before taking off from Rugosa were Tero Juraxis, Cale Webt and the guardian droid Feevo. Although he'd never formally met Webt as soon as they came aboard Zaniel immediately noticed the changes to the Lasat as well as his droid. After a short reintroduction he was surprised to see that the changes went beyond the visual. It seemed he'd formed quite an attachment to Lady Harke, whom they suspected was also a prisoner aboard the Exactor.

Zaniel soon realized almost everyone involved in this mission had something at stake, or someone to be more precise. Zaphael was his, Captain Balek seemed to be in this for his longtime comrade Major Garan. Tero was obviously in this for his new friend Lady Harke and although Webt hadn't said as much Zaniel sensed there was some romantic connection between him the fourth member of their team, Lady Harke's guardian.

Now Zaniel sat at the helm, his hands tapping nervously on the hyperdrive lever just waiting for the signal for them to get underway. All he could think about was Zaphael, would he be successful in rescuing his younger half, was he even still alive. The only semblance of relief from those thoughts were to concentrate on Jori, of course that simply brought on a different concern.

"You okay Brath?"

Zaniel looks over to his copilot, Tero, whose eyes are fixed on his repetitiously moving hand. Tero wasn't keen on the idea of leaving his ship in the care of another rebel team but relented after seeing the technologically advanced Arrow. The Lasat was also the best fit for a copilot to Zaniel, he and Cale joined him in the cockpit as they waited for the mission launch signal.

"Yeah." Zaniel says shaking the nerves out of his hand. "Just worried about two people I really care about."

"I understand."

"You really took to Lady Harke that much huh?" Zaniel asks.

"Actually it was kind of the other way around." Cale puts in from the passenger couch.

"Either way, everything she's done for me; it would be all down the tubes if I didn't come now. Succeed or fail." Replies Tero.

Suddenly all of their attention is drawn to the console as the encoded signal comes in.

"That's it, we're a go!" Zaniel says pulling back on the hyperdrive lever. As the stars turn into star-lines Zaniel says, "Killer, we'll pull out on your mark!"

Located just outside the Chommell sector Killer had plotted them a microjump straight to the underbelly of the Exactor. Hoping to confuse the star destroyer's sensors and slip in under the approach of the gunship Zaniel grips controls with both hands as Killer drops them out of lightspeed.

While both Zaniel and Tero are well experienced and skilled pilots neither of them can help but nearly freeze at the sight of the massive star destroyer expanding into view before them. Zaniel regains his composure as he inverts the Arrow and banks right, just missing the Sorosuub gunship as it ascends into the main hangar. He pulls back on the accelerator and brings the ship around aligning its docking hatch with their entry point.

"Killer, keep an eye on those sensors." Zaniel says.

* * *

Back on the bridge of the Exactor, one of the techs in the crew pits spots a blur of activity on his scope.

"Did you see that, sir?" he says to his direct supervisor in the crew pit.

"What have you got ensign." Replies the lieutenant.

"I'm not sure sir but it looked like a ship just flew underneath us."

"We have a ship inbound to the TIE service hangar, your equipment must be reading that. Run a diagnostic and double check."

"Yes sir." The ensign runs the diagnostic on his console but finds nothing appearing on the scope except the V-73 gunship on approach. "You were right Lieutenant, there's nothing there now except the gunship."

"As you were."

* * *

On board the Arrow Killer warbles a sequence of beeps, although not accustomed to this astromech's behavioral differences Tero comprehends and double checks the scope.

"Looks like it worked, they haven't picked us up." He says just as Zaniel connects with the hull of the Exactor.

"Cale get the team ready to move." Zaniel orders.

"On it." Cale says hastily moving into the lounge.

"Docking hatch is sealed, still undetected." Informs Tero. "We're ready to go."

"Come on R9, where's that tracking signal." Zaniel says under his breath.

* * *

Inside the TIE service hangar an officer followed by a security detail of Stormtroopers arrive just as the Sorosuub gunship ascends into view and floats into the hangar. After gently touching down the ship begins off gassing as a boarding ramp lowers. The officer gestures his troopers forward to receive the bounty hunter and their rebel prisoner, they surround the bottom of the ramp as two figures emerge.

"I'm Agent Lisarn, Imperial Security Bureau, step down so we can identify your prisoner."

Lisarn watches as a male human, wearing the uniform of a rebel captain, is guided down the ramp in binders. Behind the prisoner steps a helmeted figure wearing a half poncho draped over one shoulder and carrying an EE-4 blaster. Lisarn takes in the sight of the bounty hunter from head to toe, adorned with custom gunmetal gray armor plating over a hunter green tunic and gray trousers. In addition to the rifle and the DT-12 blaster that is holstered on his right hip Lisarn suspected that this bounty hunter carried a plethora of other weapons on his person. The wrist gauntlets alone look to house any number of deadly devices or tools used to capture his targets. There was no telling what was concealed underneath the gray poncho draped over the being's left shoulder but it was the helmet that stood out the most.

A strange and unknown design it features a v-shaped visor with two small horns protruding from the crown. At the temples two large mandibles swept downwards nearly meeting together at the chin and featuring paint scheme splattered with the same colors matching the hunter's outfit. Although Lisarn couldn't identify the species he knew it was humanoid due to the five fingered gloves, however that didn't begin to narrow it down.

As the being reached the bottom of the ramp he looked to Lisarn whom promptly requested that he turn over his prisoner for bio-scanning. The bounty hunter kept one arm clamped on the prisoner's arm as he began to speak, the deep reverberating sound of the helmet's vocoder unnerved Lisarn almost as much as Vader's.

" _Ay yoto, no lama so'cha!"_ states the bounty hunter.

"Sir?" says one of the Stormtroopers to Lisarn.

"Bring the droid."

The trooper does as instructed summoning the RA-7 protocol droid they brought with them into the hangar. When droid steps forward from the background Lisarn asks if it can translate the bounty hunter's statement.

"Yes sir," states the droid in a low monotone voice. "He's speaking Ubese."

"I'm more interested in what he said than what language he is speaking." Chides Lisarn.

"My apologies sir, he said his name is Kor'jaii and you may scan the prisoner but he will not release him until a price is agreed upon."

"Sergeant, you heard him. Scan the prisoner." Orders Lisarn.

"Yes sir."

The trooper runs the ID scanner on the prisoner and displays its results on a datapad for Lisarn. At seeing the information on the prisoner Lisarn realizes the bounty hunter truly has brought them a rebel traitor.

"My, my, what a prize indeed stands before us; Lt. Gavon Balek of the Imperial Navy. Formerly of course as It says here your last known assignment had you stationed aboard the Jedi Hunter I. Seems you and three other junior officers under the command of Reac Garan, another rebel traitor, tried to sabotage the JHI." Lisarn says handing the datapad back to the Sergeant. "So the rebels saw fit to promote you, I can't imagine why."

"Taking out a few star destroyers seemed to help." Balek says.

"If you count that as a victory then you're deluding yourself." Lisarn replies. "So bounty hunter, the Empire _is_ interested in this prisoner. I am authorized to forward you payment for him in the amount of five thousand Imperial credits."

The droid translates his offer in Ubese to the bounty hunter and although Lisarn can't see his face, he gets the feeling he's getting a stern scowl from underneath the strange helmet.

 _"_ _Kay eese, tay oto."_

The protocol droid turns to Agent Lisarn and says, "No deal, he wants ten thousand."

Before Lisarn can object or counter the bounty hunter adds something else to the negotiation.

" _Kee, coma n'sone oto cha."_

"What did he say?" asks Lisarn.

"He also wants access to our machine shop to scrounge for spare parts to repair his lateral stabilizer." States the droid.

"Out of the question, my orders are to conduct our business then get you off this ship, ten thou . . . " Lisarn shakes his head slightly losing track of his thoughts.

"Sir, are you alright?" asks the sergeant.

"What, um . . . . yes I'm fine. I'm not sure what's come over me, what was I saying? Oh yes, ten thousand will be fine."

 _"_ _Kee oto?"_

"And the machine shop sir?" says the droid.

"Fine but you get twenty minutes max and you'll have to leave your weapons here."

 _"_ _Zeeba."_

"He agrees sir." States the droid.

"Very well, sergeant form a detail and take the prisoner to the detention level. Assign two of your men to escort the bounty to engineering and leave the rest here while I arrange his payment."

"Yes sir."

The bounty hunter says something else, summoning a black and blue astromech out of the ship which rolls down the ramp stopping next to its master. Once the stormtroopers take the prisoner away he hands over his EE-4 and pistol to the droid.

"The gauntlets too." Lisarn orders.

Hearing the translation from the droid the bounty hunters removes the wrist gauntlets handing those over to his droid as well who promptly rolls back into the ship with his effects.

 _"_ _Ay kota?"_

"Satisfied?" translates the droid.

"Yes." Lisarn says gesturing to the two troopers assigned to be his escort.

The bounty hunter follows the troopers out of the service hangar and takes one last look back at Lisarn. Unknowingly to Lisarn or his men the bounty hunter was actually giving a signal to the black and blue astromech who was watching its master from the cockpit of the ship.

* * *

Up on the command deck Vader emerges from his quarters intending to head back down to the detention level for the next round of 'conditioning' with Major Garan. However he stops short suddenly sensing a distinct presence somewhere on the ship. Recognizing the presence as the same he felt while on the moon of Taanab Vader suddenly realizes the phantom knight is aboard the Exactor! As he focuses in on the presence it vanishes just as quickly as it appeared within the Force.

With his initial priority now sidelined Vader contacts the bridge, determined to find out if the Exactor has taken on any inbound ships.

* * *

"Yes!" Zaniel says receiving the signal from R9.

Embedded in the signal is the location aboard the Exactor of Zaphael's tracker as well as the currently mobile one Balek is carrying. Regardless of the risk that the Empire might detect the tracker planted on Balek, the team needed to know for certain if the rebel prisoners were all being held in the same level or not.

Locking in the coordinates of both on his comlink, Zaniel grabs his blaster rifle and enters the lounge. Tero follows grabbing the duffel bag full of additional blasters and slings it over his shoulder before picking up his own weapons.

Slinging his Trandoshan rifle over his shoulder he picks up a clone Z-6 rotary blaster cannon, a relic of the war and a choice item he's kept for special occasions. Given their objective Tero felt it was the best tool for unleashing a little payback while trying to rescue Lamara at the same time.

"We're a go, let's move!"

Connected to an external maintenance hatch the rescue team begins moving through the docking hatch in the floor of the lounge, clearing the area as they infiltrate the Exactor. Having acquired two sets of Stormtrooper armor from previous engagements, Balek had them issued them to two of the rebel troopers. Adorning each of them with a recognizable, yet subtle, mark on their helmets to signify them as rebels in disguise.

Once everyone is out of the Arrow Zaniel leaves the two Stormtrooper doppelgängers behind to guard the access hatch, protecting the team's escape. Zaniel takes point leading the team through the ship towards the detention level, along with Tero, Cale and Feevo, six rebel troopers accompany them. As they make their way through the lower levels of the ship the team sporadically places EMP charges throughout engineering.

* * *

Meanwhile the bounty hunter Kor'jaii and his two escort troopers step off a turbolift into the upper levels of engineering. As the troopers step out first and lead the way Kor'jaii takes account of his surroundings as he follows behind. Noticing no one around he shoves the left trooper into a nearby bulkhead then moves to the right, placing his hand on the troopers neck. Before the trooper can fight back he abruptly falls to the ground seemingly unconscious. Kor'jaii turns back to the first trooper who is attempting to get back to his feet. The trooper lazily aims his blaster at the bounty hunter but is relieved of the weapon and flung back into the bulkhead. The bounty hunter dumps both troopers back into the turbolift, then using one of the E-11 blasters, shoots out the control panel preventing the lift from going anywhere.

* * *

When Vader arrives on the bridge he's not surprised to learn that a ship came aboard in an attempt to claim a bounty for a rebel captain.

"Given the unknown VIP you stated that is due to arrive I ordered Agent Lisarn to conduct the business with the bounty hunter forthwith. However it appears the ship is still in the service hangar."

"Were you able to identify the rebel prisoner?" asks Vader.

"Yes my lord, Agent Lisarn uploaded the results from the ID scan. Gavon Balek, it appears he was part of the rebel team that was serving aboard the Jedi Hunter I."

Vader didn't remember the name offhand but he recalled Garan had escaped the JHI three years ago with four junior officers. If Balek was here then that ruled out the prisoner as the phantom knight.

"That is no bounty hunter Admiral. I sense the rebels are attempting to rescue Garan and the others . . ."

While Mepone nearly states out loud how preposterous that sounded, he reigned in his tongue at the last second.

". . . . and I sense a Jedi is masquerading as this bounty hunter."

Immediately Mepone turns to Mosi to delegate what he assumes will be Vader's next order. "Instruct Lisarn we have an intruder, secure that bounty hunter immediately."

"No need Admiral, they are no longer in the hangar." Vader says having just sensed the phantom knight approaching the ship's reactor. "Double the guard on the detention level, I want the Jedi!"

"Right away Lord Vader." Mepone replies as Vader strides off.

* * *

Several decks below one of the forward doors to the reactor opens admitting the bounty hunter. Kor'jaii steps leaving two more unconscious stormtroopers in the chamber behind. The bounty hunter reaches under his cloak retrieving a remote detonator.

Having already allowed Vader to detect some glimmer of a Force presence on board Jori hoped that Zaniel and the team were on their way to the detention level by now. She activates the detonator finding that all the charges are armed and breathes a sigh of relief. Hoping to lure Vader into thinking she was headed for the reactor room to disable the ship herself, she briefly opens herself to the Force once more. Sensing the dark lord approaching Jori grabs her comlink.

"Kor'jaii to Killer, come in." she says, her voice still altered by the helmet's vocoder. The response she gets isn't a pleasant one though. "Sorry, sorry. R9." Jori says.

Momentarily forgetting she and Zaniel were forced to swap droids for the mission it dawns on Jori just how accustomed she'd become to having Killer around. She quickly returns her focus to her task as she hears R9 bicker on about getting his number right.

"Hey I've had the same droid for three years, so cut me some slack."

R9 simply sputters and belches a few scoffing tones.

"This really isn't the time _R9_ , just signal the Pride already."

R9 acknowledges the order but continues to jabber about just as Jori feels a cold shiver run down her spine! She shuts off the comlink interrupting R9's rant and makes her way further into the reactor.

* * *

Just outside Rugosa the rescue fleet stands ready, awaiting R9's signal. On the bridge of the Pride of the Jedi Commander Kaeon paces nervously, fearing that something has gone wrong. Suddenly the comms tech informs Kaeon they have an incoming transmission from the Arkalyte. Without waiting for permission the tech puts the image on the main holoprojector, displaying Lt. Brath's astromech droid.

"He says he's been given the word by Master Kai." translates the tech.

"Copy that, signal the rescue fleet and let's get underway!" Kaeon orders.

Floating in orbit just off the Pride's port bow, Tosch and the rest of the squadron receive the order through the comm. With synchronized hyperspace coordinates already plotted the rescue fleet jumps to lightspeed. Each and every being knowing they could be jumping to their deaths!


	43. Assault on the Exactor

Zaniel and the others approach the detention level, making their way through primarily non-essential corridors. Thus far fortunate to encounter a minimal number of the ship's crew and those they did were neutralized quickly before any alarm could be sounded. Now as they waited in the next chamber, preparing to move in, Zaniel suddenly finds himself wishing they'd brought Killer.

If the Imperials didn't give up the location of each prisoner they would simply go through every cell if necessary. The problem was that would be a colossal waste of time, time which they may not have or might be needed to get back to the Arrow.

Suddenly Zaniel has a thought and turns to Tero, "Hey, does Feevo have the ability to access a computer terminal?"

Overhearing the question, Feevo turns to reply but is quickly silenced by Tero; knowing the droid's voice box might be too high and draw attention to the team.

"Yeah, he does but he won't be quite as fast as an astromech." Replies Tero. "It'll do if we need it though."

"Good." Zaniel says impatiently waiting to move in.

"Shouldn't we go in?" asks Tero.

"No. We wait for the power to go out, that reduces the chances of an alarm being sounded." Replies Zaniel. _C'mon Jori, blow those charges._

* * *

"Admiral, I'm picking up a shuttle that just dropped out of hyperspace on our bow."

"Identify, immediately." Mepone replies to the tech in the crew pit.

"It's Imperial sir, we're getting a transmission from them now." States the tech.

"Clearance code?"

"Already transmitted and confirmed sir, the shuttle's call sign is Irluuk One."

Mepone's eyes bulge momentarily but he quickly reigns in his expression, keeping his face rigid, in effort to convey to his men that he was expecting this. Standing next to him Mosi on the other hand, turns to him in shock, his face pale.

"Is . . . is that who I think it is?" Mosi asks.

"Pull yourself together Captain or I will have you relieved." Mepone whispers.

"Yes Admiral."

"Give the shuttle clearance to land in the main hangar and muster every available Stormtrooper we have there on the double to receive it."

"But sir, Lord Vader's orders were to double the guard on the detention level." Mosi states.

It was times like these Mepone wished he had adopted his predecessor's policy of carrying a blaster on the bridge. Mosi's insolence and incompetence was beginning to try his last nerve.

"Must I remind you Captain whom is aboard that shuttle."

"No sir." Mosi replies.

"Then carry out my orders, forthwith!" Mepone says seething. "Consider yourself on report Captain, after this is over rest assured I will have your command."

"Sirs, I have multiple ships dropping out of hyperspace on our port side!" reports a tech. "They are not Imperial sirs, identifying as Rebel T-55's and various support craft!"

 _Frak!_ Thought Mepone. Vader was right, the bounty hunter was cover for a Rebel incursion to rescue Garan and the others.

"Launch alert TIEs immediately to protect Irluuk One until it's aboard!" order Mepone.

"Order turbolaser batteries to open fire on the Rebel craft!" Mosi says taking some initiative.

Before any of their orders can be carried out the ship shudders and suddenly goes dark inside. Realizing they've just experienced a power loss Mosi orders emergency power online.

"Inform the shuttle of our situation and tell them to get aboard ASAP!" Mepone urges once emergency power kicks in, restoring their basic systems for the moment.

* * *

"Okay boys their power should be down for a short time, focus fire on turbolaser batteries. We'll worry about TIEs as they come but we've gotta protect our support craft as long as possible." Says Tosch as he and the other Sabre's move in on the star destroyer.

"Copy Sabre leader."

"Affirmative, sir."

"Got it, rolling in."

"Sabre leader, there's a shuttle out there on approach for the Exactor. Should we take it out?"

"Negative, eight. We don't know who's on it and more importantly it's not a priority. We've gotta knock out as many of those turbolasers while we can." Replies Tosch.

"Understood, weapons are hot." Replies Sabre eight.

* * *

 _(_ _Several moments earlier)_

Still in disguise Jori makes her way up to the highest catwalk in the reactor room, dispatching another crew member before being spotted. Crouched behind a control panel she hears the aft door to the chamber open followed by the hiss of a respirator; a chilling sound which brings back all too many memories. Hoping to buy her friends as much time as possible she stands and aims the E-11 blaster towards the door in an attempt to seem surprised by the intrusion.

"There's no need for theatrics." Vader says, his voice booming in the open chamber. "I know why you are here but your mission is futile. The tale of the Phantom Knight ends today."

Jori slowly lowers the blaster, tilting her helmeted head to the side curiously. "The what?" She says in basic, her voice still altered by the vocoder.

"A name I gave to the unknown Jedi who has run rampant for the last three years." Vader replies. "Although I've not been able to learn your identity it _was_ you I felt on the Taanab moon. You who took down the Toblain outpost and you who raided the vault at Scipio."

Jori wasn't really surprised at Vader's knowledge of her recent activities over the past weeks, perhaps a little that he was able to connect her to Scipio two years ago. However it made no difference and it was comforting to learn that he still didn't know who she was. Her efforts and abilities to remain hidden had not all been inadequate. As much as she wanted to keep her helmet on perhaps revealing her identity was the one advantage she had over him.

To Vader's knowledge he killed Jori Kai three years ago, revealing herself now could potentially throw him. It wasn't much of an advantage she realized but she had also grown much stronger in the Force since their last meeting.

"Now you've made a crucial mistake in effort to save your rebel friends. By the end of this day I will unmask the Phantom Knight. Then you will die along with them." states Vader.

"Why wait." Jori says.

Dropping the blaster Jori removes the unusual helmet and tosses it over the catwalk, it lands with a clang on the top of the reactor. She wished she could see Vader's face behind that mask.

The dark lord says nothing for a moment as he just stands there taking in her features, trying to convince himself this was some sort of trick.

"How is this possible?" Vader finally says. "I destroyed you!"

"Guess a lightsaber to the gullet doesn't quite do the trick it used to." Jori says mockingly.

"How did you survive?"

"I'm not even sure, I suppose it wasn't my destiny to die on that moon." Replies Jori.

Jori wanted to mention Ryaan, that she knew Vader had killed him. Part of her even wanted to avenge his death but she knew that was a path she couldn't walk. Steeling her resolve she locked that away letting the Force guide her, plus she knew opening herself up to old wounds would only endanger Rhyse.

"Then your faith in the Force has led you astray, destiny or not you will die here today." Vader says igniting his red lightsaber.

Jori reaches into the folds of her poncho with both hands, drawing her hilt from the small of her back where it was hidden in her right hand. In her left she grabs the remote detonator.

"Maybe." She says igniting the golden blade. "But my friends will live." She brazenly holds the detonator within view and pushes the switch.

The EMP charges go off throughout the chambers below, the ship shudders forcing both opponents to steady themselves on the catwalks as the ion field erupts around them.

"You have accomplished nothing." Vader says.

"We'll see about that." Jori says tossing the detonator as she breaks into a run down the catwalk towards the Sith.

Jori Force jumps high over the dark lord as he closes the distance to her. She reaches down to strike from above at the height of her jump but Vader blocks. Jori plants her feet on her landing and swings her blade diagonally at Vader. He parries then connects with her next strike, locking their blades together momentarily.

* * *

Zaniel exchanges a look with Tero as the lights go down in the corridor, while emergency lighting cycles on seconds afterwards they both know that's their signal.

"Now!" Zaniel says as he and the others rush in to secure the station.

With only three guards in the main station the team moves in easily taking out all but one. Cale secures the third guard as the others blast any alarms, cams or security measures in the chamber.

"Sgt. Hiam, I need two men to cover the door and have two more sweep the cell block for more guards!" orders Zaniel.

"We're on it Lieutenant." Replies Hiam as he relays the orders to his men.

With the room momentarily secure Zaniel walks over to the station sergeant Cale has now in binders.

"Garan and the other rebel prisoners, where are they?"

"Go kiss a hutt you rebel scum." Says DeNomi.

With no time to waste Zaniel decks the guard in the mouth and tries again. "If you think that hurt then wait 'til my big friend here gets his paws on you." He says gesturing to Tero. "He _really_ hates the Empire and you just happen to be holding one of his friends."

The guard looks nervously to the Lasat and back. "Cell A25 and cells B14, 16 and 18."

"What, four that's it?" Zaniel says looking to Cale.

"They had a whole shuttle full of our people, we're certain of it." Cale states looking to Tero who nods in agreement.

"Lord Vader ordered the lower profile prisoners executed, once it was determined they didn't have any useable intel."

Zaniel punches the Imp again, unable to hold back his anger; DeNomi falls back into the seat behind the station desk.

"Heads up, they're bringing Captain Balek in!" Hiam states as he spots the Stormtrooper detail leading Balek towards their position.

"Take positions, be ready to intercept them!" Zaniel orders grabbing the Imp and pulling him to his feet. "You're gonna stand here, keep your head down and your mouth shut, you got it?"

"You might as well kill me now, I won't help you."

"Who said anything about killing you," Zaniel says wiping the blood from the Imp's mouth with his sleeve.

DeNomi's eyes go wide as he suddenly feels the muzzle of a blaster jammed into his crotch!

"Ten feet, get ready!" Hiam whispers.

Cale and Feevo quickly drag the bodies of the other two guards behind the station then take positions with the others beside the door.

The door opens with the usual swish as four Stormtroopers surrounding Balek enter. The troopers only get a first glance to determine that there should be more people on duty as they are all stunned and rendered unconscious.

"Right on time." Balek says as Zaniel steps forward and unlocks his binders.

Balek bends down and picks up one of the E-11 blasters on the floor just as they hear the sounds of blasterfire coming from the cell block.

"Sweeper team, report!" Hiam says through his comlink.

"Having trouble Brath?" Balek asks.

Before Zaniel can answer they hear the report from Hiam's men on the comlink state that the detention level corridor is now clear.

"Not yet sir but I've got some bad news, they executed all but four of our people."

"Kriffing hell." Balek says.

"Speaking of which what are waiting for." Tero says impatiently.

"Right, Hiam you and your men stay here and keep a lookout." Zaniel orders. "Captain I believe the major is in cell A25. It's the only one that was singled out, we'll check the others."

"Got it." Balek says looking to the Imp sergeant in binders. "What do we do with him?"

As they walk towards the cell block the answer Zaniel gives is a stun blast to the Imp.

"Effective but I would have shot him." Balek says burning with anger over the execution of their comrades.

They rush through the cell block running into the sweeper team on the way. Realizing the cells starting with B are on the next level Zaniel orders them to remain with Balek as he and the others split up. They make their way onto the next level, searching for the appropriate cells hoping to find what each of them came for.

"Here!" Cale says finding cell B14 first.

"Be on alert, Hiam's men said the corridors were clear but there could be guards or interrogators inside the cells." warns Zaniel.

"Right." Cale says thumbing his blaster back to stun. He opens the cell door finding Yaren laying on the hard metal bunk inside seemingly unconscious but alive. He turns to Zaniel and Tero and says, "Go."

"Yaren?" Cale says stepping into the cell,

Finding her seemingly unharmed he wonders momentarily if she's been put under by some kind of drug. He leans down and gives her shoulder a gentle shake but he's taken by surprise when Yaren grabs his arm and maneuvers to put him in a choke hold! Having been taught that move by her before Cale is able to counter the move by using her momentum to pin her down on the opposite end of the bunk.

"Yaren, it's me!"

"Cale?!"

Once he realizes she knew it was really him, Cale releases his grip on her arms, which he had pinned.

"Cale!" Yaren says ecstatically as she takes his face in her hands and pulls him to her, kissing him passionately.

For a brief moment Cale wished he could simply close the cell door and lock himself away with her forever.

"You came for me?" Yaren says when she finally lets him come up for air.

"Of course, can you move?"

"Are you kidding, I can fight." She replies.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Cale says pulling the enclosed sheath off his back containing her spare vibro-rapiers.

"You know me so well." Yaren says as she removes the hilt covers and straps the sheath to her back. "Where's mistress Lamara?"

"They're checking the other cells now, c'mon."

* * *

Zaniel and Tero proceed down the corridor at Cale's insistence and open cell B16 next.

"Lamara!" Tero exclaims as he sees her sitting there uncomfortably on the hard bunk.

With Tero finding what he came for Zaniel gives him a clap on the shoulder as he continues down the corridor to the last cell. He pauses there for a moment hoping, praying that his brother is on the other side of the door. Finally he pushes the button opening the door; his eyes lay sight firstly on the ragged looking blue trimmed flight suit. As he looks up to the figure wearing it he sees his younger brother, rugged, bruised and unshaven but alive nonetheless.

Zaphael turns expecting his visitor to be another Imperial ISB agent or interrogator but is thrown when he sees his brother standing there.

"Zaniel?" he whispers, barely audible.

"Come here you little twerp!" Zaniel says entering the cell as his brother jumps up to meet him in a hug.

"I . . . . I can't believe you're here?"

"I had to come, you needed a good lecture. What were you thinking getting shot down of all things." Zaniel says chiding him. "Let's go, you're not rescued yet."

* * *

Tero grabbed Lamara and led her back into the corridor without delay where he threw off and opened the duffel bag Zaniel had provided. Before he could put a blaster in her hands Lamara saw Cale exiting the next cell with Yaren close behind.

"Yaren, Cale!"

"Mistress!" Yaren says exchanging a quick embrace.

"We have no time ladies, take a blaster." Tero says as he readies his Z-6.

Tero turns spotting Zaniel emerging with who, by the resemblance, he assumes is his younger brother.

"I'm guessing the power loss was you guys?" asks Zaphael.

"Yeah, grab a blaster Zaph. Slag it, grab two." Zaniel says looking to Tero. "We need to check on Captain Balek."

"Right."

With the duffel emptied Cale takes point, leading the six of them back down to the first level. They find cell A25 where one of Hiam's men stops them before getting a look inside the cell.

"It's not good." The trooper says.

"Tero, Cale. Get them back to the duty station and tell Hiam we're about ready to pull out." Zaniel orders.

"Got it, let's go ladies." Cale replies.

Zaniel peers into the cell finding Captain Balek kneeling down next to Garan, looking battered and almost unrecognizable. Zaniel takes a look around the cell noticing the stasis field where Garan was held; as well as the walls lined with a number of utensils likely used to inflict an insurmountable amount of physical and mental agony.

"They've been torturing him, almost constantly it would seem." Balek says having noticed Brath in the doorway and taking in the room's contents.

"Why him and not the others?" asks Zaniel.

"Probably cause he's the one Vader wanted most, more high profile prisoner I guess."

"Gavon, you shouldn't have come." Garan says weakly.

"I couldn't just leave you behind my friend." Balek replies. "We're gonna get you outta here, sir."

"Captain, we need to go. Can he move?" urges Zaniel.

"Not without help, he's too weak."

"That'll complicate things." Zaniel says.

"I know." Balek says somberly as he looks to the trooper sitting opposite him. "Private, you're with me. Let's get him to his feet."

"Yes sir." The trooper says slinging his rifle over his shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile eight TIE fighters pre-positioned for launch on alert deploy out of the main hangar with orders to encircle the incoming shuttle. At the same time the shuttle pilots received word to expedite landing procedures due to the obvious attack. The pilots increase the throttle, passing the escorting TIEs as it dips under the bow of the ship. As they ascend into the hangar one of the pilots spots a ship docked with the Exactor to the aft.

"Exactor, be advised you have a ship of unknown origin docked with you aft of the hanger. It looks like they're connected to the port side engineering maintenance hatch."

On the bridge Mosi overhears the report as others begin flying in from the state of the ship to the targeting of their turbolaser batteries by the rebel fighters.

"How long until main power is restored?" Mosi asks.

"I'm not sure sir, we've been unable to reach several stations in engineering."

Mosi summons his chief of security and orders him to get a team down to engineering to sweep for intruders.

"As soon as that shuttle is on board launch every TIE we have." orders Mosi. "Divert power from auxiliary if you must and send a mayday transmission to our outpost on Naboo. Report our situation and request immediate support."

"Yes Captain."

* * *

Down in the main hangar, Mepone arrives surrounded by a whole company of stormtroopers waiting at attention. With only two junior officers at his side Mepone stands ready to receive the VIP onboard Irluuk One.

 _Vader should be here, Mosi too._ Mepone thought.

Mepone almost couldn't believe he'd left that incompetent fool in charge, it might be Mosi's ship but it was his battle group. he chuckled at such an understatement. It was Vader's ship, Vader's fleet, the 501st or 'Vader's Fist' as they had come to be known by. All of it given by the Emperor himself to use at Vader's discretion. How in the galaxy Mosi had been put in command of the Exactor Mepone just couldn't fathom. As the shuttle touches down and the ramp begins to open, partly shrouded by the off gassing, Mepone just hoped he'd live long enough to rectify that problem.


	44. A Padawan No More

Jori back flips barely dodging the swipe of Vader's crimson blade, as she sticks her landing she spots the E-11 she dropped earlier. Calling it to her left hand with the Force she fires several times as she rushes the dark lord. Vader deflects the blaster bolts with ease then reaches out, crushing the blaster with an invisible hand through the Force.

The distraction bought her seconds only, as Jori fakes another attempt to jump over Vader he swings high completely missing her as she slides past him on her knees. Vader realized his mistake but not soon enough as she slashes across the back of his right leg! Fortunately for the dark lord his attempt to step out of range at the last second kept him from losing his leg altogether.

Jori quickly regains her footing and adopts her fighting stance as she notices something peculiar. Instead of the smell and sight of cauterized flesh she sees the soldered joint of a metal prosthesis.

"So the rumors are true, you _are_ more machine than man." Jori says as she attacks.

Vader blocks her strike, crossing blades again momentarily as he says, "It does not limit my ability to destroy you."

Jori pushes off bringing her blade down in two quick strikes, both blocked by her opponent. As Vader parries the next he swings wide to strike her down but Jori jumps off the catwalk, dropping down to the next tier. Vader follows stumbling slightly upon his landing due to the damaged joint in his leg and continues pressing her. Jori remains on the defensive, blocking and parrying Vader's strikes as she's backed down the catwalk. When they reach the crossroads of an intersecting catwalk Jori stands her ground and quickly finds herself back on the offensive, intensifying her attacks.

Attempting to get back on the offensive Vader swings wide with his blade but misses, spotting her opportunity Jori reaches into her cloak and grabs a handful of smoke pellets. She throws them to the floor as Vader comes back around with his blade, however he slices through air and gets a face full of smoke instead. Having flipped over Vader she crouches low on her landing, knowing the dark lord won't fall for such and obvious trick. As expected he spins back around cutting through the space where she'd be if she was standing. Realizing the smoke is still partially obscuring his vision, once the blade goes over her head Jori rises to her feet slashing upwards with her lightsaber as high as she can reach.

As his mask tries to compensate by filtering out the smoke in his optical sensors, Vader spots the Jedi crouched low as he completes his swing. He bends backwards at the last second, once again nearly escaping a critical mistake.

Jori slices off the right flare of his helmet, realizing disappointedly that she didn't succeed in decapitating him she executes a spin kick with her left leg and connects with his torso, sending him to the floor.

"If I must, I will take you apart piece by piece." She says as she jumps to deal a killing blow while he's down.

However Vader reaches out with a gloved hand and Force pushes her back into the air over the catwalk. With no floor beneath her Jori retrieves her ascension cable from within her cloak and fires, connecting with the underside of the catwalk she was just on. As the cable reigns in the slack Jori swings down and lands on the lowest tier. Suddenly she hears a thud and looks up spotting Vader having jumped down to follow her.

"You have grown strong in the Force since our last meeting; more capable and confident than the rash Padawan you once were. I commend you for that but it will not be enough to save you." States Vader.

"I'm no Padawan, I am a Jedi Knight." Jori replies.

"Knight or not, your efforts here are futile."

With several meters between them, Jori takes a second to look at the door behind her at the end of the catwalk. Realizing it's the ships motor pool where the walkers and other ground based weapons are stored she rushes for the door. As soon as she's through she throws her last few smoke pellets to cover her movements as Vader follows.

* * *

"Sir, partial power has been restored to weapons systems." Reports one of the techs on the bridge of the Exactor.

"Target the largest of the rebel ships and open fire." Orders Mosi.

"Captain, I'm reading three Imperial cruisers coming out of lightspeed from Naboo, hauling reinforcement TIEs." Reports another tech.

"Good, continue launching ours until we're empty." Replies Mosi. "Their force isn't very big, perhaps we can still beat them back before they cripple the ship."

* * *

Outside the Exactor Tosch locks in on another inoperative turbolaser battery and fires two proton torpedoes destroying it. As he pulls out of his run he hears one of his wingmen report a TIE on his tail.

"Somebody get him off me!" Tosch exclaims trying to evade the aggressor.

Sabre thirteen, formerly of Allium squadron finally takes out the TIE as they all get reports from the Pride that three Gozanti cruisers have just appeared out of hyperspace and are deploying more TIEs.

"That's twelve additional TIEs right there," states Tosch. "If the Exactor continues deploying hers we're gonna be in serious trouble!"

"Sabre six is gone!" comes the report from another wingman.

"Pride this is acting Sabre leader, we need assistance." Says Tosch.

"Copy you Sabre leader." Replies Kaeon over the comm. "I'm ordering all support craft in to assist with the TIEs, continue hitting the star destroyer before they regain full power!"

"Commander, the Rampant Rebel is being targeted!" reports the Pride's tactical officer.

Kaeon looks out his starboard viewport spotting the other corvette maneuvering to evade, obviously having detected the Exactor's targeting lock themselves. One of the turbolaser batteries comes to life firing a single blast. While the Rampant is able to maneuver out of the way one of the support craft, which was following behind her is decimated.

"Put us right over her bow, helm." Orders Kaeon. "I want us so close they won't be able to target us without causing damage to themselves."

"Yes Commander."

"Inform the Rampant and suggest they do the same." Kaeon adds. "We're coming Sabre leader."

"Appreciate the assist sir but the Exactor is beginning to bleed TIEs, what can we do?"

Not having a strategy to combat the problem Kaeon suddenly receives a transmission from the Arkalyte.

"Master Kai?" Kaeon says.

"Commander, it's not her it's the droid." States his comms tech.

"Brath's droid?"

* * *

Having been patched in and monitoring the rescue fleet's comm frequency, R9 powers up the Arkalyte and primes its weapons. The Stormtroopers left on guard detail begin opening fire once the ramp closes as the ship's repulsors fire, lifting it to a hover. On board R9 ignores the blasterfire bouncing harmlessly off the hull as he rotates the ship around and targets the TIE's launches from the side of the hangar.

R9 whistles excitedly as he opens fires with all of the Arkalyte's armaments. TIE fighters are shredded at close range as they file out of their launch hangars, several proton torpedoes break through swarm of escaping ships and hit the VIP shuttle resting in the main hangar. With more TIEs deploying R9 pilots the ship out of the service hangar, guns still blazing. He fires a spread of torpedoes into the port side row of launch hangars, rendering most of them inoperative.

However as TIEs continue to deploy out the starboard row the flight deck control warns the pilots of the impending danger. The next two TIEs out hover inside and turn to fire on the V-73 gunship. At such close range the Arkalyte begins taking damage, with only one thing left to do R9 initiates the throttle.

From underneath the Exactor, having just been chased off his next attack run Tosch flies perpendicular to the ship. He spots the Arkalyte emerging from the service hangar with all its weapons firing!

R9 rams his way through the first TIE and pushes the wreckage from the second into the starboard row of launch hangars, emptying the Arkalyte of its torpedoes in progress.

Tosch watches as the gunship punches it way in a fiery explosion through the starboard TIE launch hangars, causing numerous secondary explosions within.

"That wasn't the Jedi was it?" Tosch says, transmitting to the Pride.

"Negative, Sabre leader. It was Brath's droid, he took command of the Arkalyte." Replies Kaeon.

"Our people aboard might need an extra pickup then."

"We're on it, Sabre leader." Kaeon replies turning to his comms tech. "Get me the Arrow and inform the Wild Nightmare to be ready to move into position opposite her."

* * *

Several decks below the bridge in stormtrooper ops, trooper TK-542, a captain of the 501st, is attempting to organize his men as various reports and orders come in from the bridge. Delegating the task, the commander left TK-542 in charge at ops while he reported to the main hangar to receive the VIP alongside Admiral Mepone.

Having already relayed the order to double the guard on the detention level several minutes ago, the captain suddenly realizes there's been a lack of communication with the detention level since. Suspecting foul play he orders his men manning the console to pull up security cam feeds on that duty station.

"Captain, the bridge has ordered a sweeper team to lower engineering. The VIP shuttle spotted a ship docked there on their approach in."

"It's confirmed, we have intruders!" the captain says just as the security cam feeds are displayed showing a group of rebels exiting the detention level "Sergeant take a squad to intercept, I'll be right behind you."

"Yes sir."

Spotting a familiar looking droid alongside the rebels the captain finds his curiosity piqued. "Give me the feed on the corridor outside." He orders.

The subordinate does as instructed bringing up several different feeds from the main corridor outside the detention level duty station. There the captain gets his first good look at the entire rebel group, after scanning through them one by one he comes across a Lasat.

"It can't be." says the captain.

Once he spots the droid again he looks at the Lasat once more, confirming his suspicion.

"Direct all patrols to the pursuit, the rebels are headed to engineering to make their escape."

"Yes sir." The trooper says relaying the order.

"And get me the commander."

"Sir, he's . . ."

"I know where he is trooper, you heard the order. Besides he'll want to know about this, I'm sure of it."

* * *

For a few moments after leaving the detention level, Zaniel and the others encounter light resistance. Thus far mostly it was mainly unarmed crewmen of which only a few attempted to stop them. Zaniel, Zaphael and Tero take point, leading the way and providing a strong front. Feevo and Cale brought up the rear keeping Hiam's men in the middle to protect Garan and the others.

Suddenly they find themselves face to face with a stormtrooper patrol. Given the close quarters Tero uses the weight of his rotary cannon to slug the nearest two troopers, then he unloads the cannon on the rest of them.

"Let's move!" Zaniel says checking each corridor for more stormtroopers.

"Master, they're behind us!" reports Feevo as he opens up with his repeater.

"Keep moving, we're right behind you." Cale says to Zaniel as he fires hitting a stormtrooper.

Zaniel turns back heading aft and collides right into the lead stormtrooper of another patrol, bringing them both to the ground. Seeing Zaniel tumble to the floor Tero unloads his Z-6 on the rest of the patrol, pulverizing them before they can even raise their blasters. Once clear Tero reaches down and grabs the trooper Zaniel is now wrestling with by the back of his chest plate. Zaniel watches as the Lasat lifts the trooper off him, throwing him across the corridor and into the wall. Zaphael quickly helps his brother up as they continue onwards, spotting more stormtroopers attempting to cut them off. With Tero's rotary cannon suppressing most of the enemy fire Zaniel takes the opportunity to check in on Jori.

"Jori, you'd better be on your way back to the ship by now." He says into his wrist mounted comlink. "Jori, are you there?" Still receiving no reply he tries contacting R9 for an update but gets no response from the droid either. "Blast."

"What's wrong?" asks Zaphael.

"I can't raise Jori or R9."

"The Jedi?" replies Zaphael.

"What Jedi?" asks Lamara.

"The one that helped us at home three years ago." Explains Zaphael as he fires his blaster.

"We've got more company!" Tero says spotting two more patrols reinforcing the one they were already fighting.

Zaniel takes aim with his rifle, hitting a trooper then tries something else in attempt to locate Jori. "Killer, come in."

Monitoring all rebel comm frequencies aboard the Arrow the droid acknowledges the transmission with a simple dual tone.

"Can you locate Jori, she's not responding."

Zaniel resumes firing on the stormtroopers as the group takes cover along the walls of the corridor; a moment later he hears Killer whistle a response. Receiving an upload to his holoprojector he activates the device displaying a layout of the ship, finding the beacon located somewhere behind the main hangar.

"What's the hold up?" yells Balek over the cacophony.

"I can't raise Jori on comms." Zaniel explains taking out another trooper. "I have her location though, I'm going after her."

Balek wanted to object knowing that the Jedi could handle herself but he realized Brath would simply disobey his orders anyway. Master Kai had been aware of the risks and had volunteered to distract Vader, which was precisely why, he figured, she wasn't answering her comlink.

"How do you plan to get off the ship?" Balek finally says.

"Killer, is the Arkalyte still in the TIE service hangar?" Zaniel says into his comlink. "What?"

"What is it?"

"The Arkalyte's gone." Zaniel says getting the report from Killer.

No matter what point Zaniel might try to justify next or whatever his personal reasons, which Balek suspected there were, Garan wouldn't leave anyone behind so nor could he.

"What do you wanna do?" asks Balek.

"The major needs medical attention, we gotta get him out of here." Zaniel says trying to prioritize.

"My ship is more equipped for that than the Arrow." States Tero, still blasting away at the stormtroopers.

"Right, we swap the Wild Nightmare for the Arrow then Killer can pick me and Jori up in the main hangar. That or we get to an escape pod and hope one of our ships can get to us first." Explains Zaniel.

"It's the Solon Fire." Says Tero deciding on the spot that she's well overdue for a name change.

"What?" Zaniel exclaims.

"My ship, she's called the Solon Fire."

While no one else understands the sudden change in the ship's name, Lamara finds herself grinning from ear to ear understanding its meaning.

"Fine, let's do it." Balek says. "Sgt Hiam, contact your men guarding the access hatch and tell them the Arrow will be detaching shortly." As Hiam relays the situation as instructed Balek looks back to Zaniel. "You can't go alone, it suicide."

"We'll go." Lamara offers, looking to Cale and Yaren, then Tero.

"Karabast." Tero says ideally wanting to get her off the ship as fast as possible. "Yeah sure, Feevo."

"Master?" replies the droid.

"Go with Captain Balek and the others and see to the major once you're aboard the ship."

"Understood master."

Zaniel relays instructions to Killer and the Pride, to order the rebel crew piloting Tero's ship to take the Arrow's position.

"I'm with you." Zaphael says as his brother checks Jori's location again.

"Sir, we need to hurry . . ." says Hiam having received a report from the two rebel volunteers posing as stormtroopers. ". . . . our men guarding our extraction point are reporting having to engage the enemy in engineering."

Spotting a lull in the fighting momentarily Balek orders the droid, Feevo, to take the lead back to their extraction point. "Let's move out, on the double. Good luck Brath."

"You too, Captain."

* * *

Back on board the Pride, Kaeon receives the request from the rescue team just as his helmsmen pulls them out of a steep dive in effort to dodge a blast from an active turbolaser.

"Copy you Brath." Kaeon says turning to his tactical officer. "Order the Wild Nightmare to take the Arrow's position at the port maintenance hatch."

"Yes, Commander."

Returning to the open channel with the team Kaeon says, "You better hurry it up, your droid staunched the flow of TIEs deploying from the Exactor but it's still pretty sporty out here."

"Copy that Commander." Replies Zaniel, still shocked that his astromech copilot is gone but proud of his efforts to help the squadron. "Killer, do what you can out there to help the squadron until we're ready for extraction."

Getting an acknowledgment from the droid Zaniel nods at his brother and Tero as they turn towards the stern, attacking the troopers that were initially on their tail.

* * *

Jori watches from the upper tier of walkers as Vader steps into the motor pool, wafting through the cloud of smoke. As he walks further into the room searching for his prey Jori slides behind the cover of an AT-DP, crouched on its legs for storage.

"Hiding will not help you defeat me." Vader says trying sense her presence in the darkened room.

Realizing that Kai has become quite adept in Force concealment Vader decides to employ another tactic.

"Your master learned as much, shortly before I killed him."

"You won't lure me out through anger Vader." Jori says using to Force to make it sound like it came from the opposite side of the room. "I've grown beyond such temptations."

With Vader turning his back to her unknowingly Jori utilizes the distraction to activate one of the walkers with the Force. Hearing the sounds of something powering up Vader turns around spotting an AT-DP jump off the second tier and land before him, rising up to its full height. The AT-DP opens fire with its main cannon as Jori runs down the row behind the other walkers and stretches out her hand to activate another across the room. Vader meanwhile blocks the walker's first two blasts and deflects the third, sending it back into the unmanned cockpit. It falls back crashing against a pillar on the first tier. Vader turns around hearing another one land with a thud behind him, however he reaches out with the Force crushing its weapons systems before the Jedi can manipulate it to fire.

Seeing Vader more prepared this time Jori runs and jumps off the upper tier, springing off the wreckage of her first pawn she leaps towards the Sith just as he spins around. He parries her blow but she lands steadily on her feet and redirects her attack. Their blades meet consistently, sparking with each clash as the duel intensifies faster and faster, a block here, a parry there, thrust, sidestep and redirect. As their blades continue to blur in a whirl of constant motion Jori recalls the intensity at which they fought the first time. While more experienced and confident than before she still is unable to find a solid opening, no obvious way to get through his defenses to defeat him.

Suddenly with her mind momentarily distracted Vader catches her off guard. In a moment of sheer irony; after blocking a low strike of his crimson blade, Vader reaches out grasping her right hand. The exact same move he used before to impale her three years ago on the Sullust moon! With her weapon hand caught in what felt like a steel vise, again, the memories of what followed jarred Jori's mind back into focus. Using the dark lord's torso as a place to launch herself from; Jori steps up and backflips out of his grasp, delivering a kick to his jaw in the process.

Vader staggers back, barely regaining his footing as he senses Kai pressing her advantage. Jori comes charging in, hacking with her lightsaber to move his blade off center. Her momentum still carrying her, Jori spins around and slashes through Vader's chest panel. The device emits a shower of sparks as Vader staggers back, this time his damaged leg buckling which brings him down to one knee. Jori moves in again but is knocked backwards across the room after Vader emits a concussive blast with the force directed at her.

Jori backflips as she sails through the air and lands in a crouch, rising to her feet she extinguishes her blade and uses the Force to call down one of the walkers from the upper tier. Still on bended knee, Vader redirects the fall of the walker making it crash to the side of the room. Jori tries again calling another one from the port side but this time Vader rises to his feet and uses the Force to propel himself backwards out of its way. Jori runs after him jumping up onto the fallen walker and spots Vader falling to the ground behind it, the shattered joint in his leg unable to sustain his landing. Not wasting a second Jori reignites her lightsaber and jumps off the walker towards him. Her weapon raised high over her head and grasped in both hands, it somehow didn't seem possible that she was actually about to kill Darth Vader! Time seemed to slow for a moment as she floated down towards Vader's toppled form. As Jori grew within a few feet of slaying the Sith Lord she looks up suddenly spotting a bolt of lightning, arcing directly towards her!


	45. Menace vs Knight

Either the stormtroopers realized that the rebels had split up or the Exactor's bridge crew had learned about the ship attached to her belly. Though it didn't matter one way or another to Balek, in either case they still had a fight on their hands. As he supported Garan's weight on his left side, Balek fired his confiscated E-11 with one hand anytime a stormtrooper or Imperial security guard came within view.

Despite the growing opposition attempting the block their path, the custom droid, Feevo, was certainly a sight to behold in battle. The droid had already pulled a secondary weapon as the stormtroopers began appearing from all directions as they made their way through lower engineering. Feevo reminded Balek of the battle droids employed by the Separatists during the war, featuring armor reminiscent of a commando droid with the adaptability of an assassin droid. Not to mention the firepower to boot, Juraxis had certainly built a fine guardian.

"Take cover!" exclaims Feevo.

Balek and the other trooper carrying Garan crouch down as the blasterfire intensifies, he looks ahead spotting a squad of troopers blocking the door ahead.

"Can we go around?" he asks.

"Negative sir, that chamber leads straight to the maintenance hatch where the ship is docked." Replies Hiam.

Balek watches as even Feevo takes cover behind a nearby bulkhead, the droid stows his shotblaster back inside his field pack and retrieves what looks like a thermal detonator.

"Feevo, no." exclaims Hiam. "You might rupture the hull!"

"It's concussive not explosive, sir." Replies Feevo.

Boxed in between two corridors Balek notices stormtroopers closing in on their six o'clock. Suddenly one of Hiam's men goes down, taking a blaster bolt through the cranium.

"We have to risk it Sergeant, Feevo throw it!" Orders Balek.

Feevo turns to throw the concussion grenade but holds as he sees three stormtroopers go down from behind! Spotting the fellow rebels who were guarding the hatch come to their air Feevo turns around and heaves the concussion grenade down the corridor behind them. The grenade blows rupturing equipment nearby as Feevo turns back and charges the remaining stormtroopers between them and the ship.

"Quickly captain!" Feevo urges once the path is clear.

The rest of Hiam's men form a rear guard as he grabs the body of their fallen comrade. Balek steps through the corridor with Garan in tow, spotting the two rebel troopers dressed as stormtroopers.

"I was starting to think you two hadn't made it."

"We had some company but we managed sir." Replies one of them.

"Good, is the ship here?" Balek asks.

"Docked and waiting captain." Adds the other rebel.

"Feevo, get Major Garan aboard."

"Yes Captain." The droid replies stowing his weapons in his field pack.

Before taking Garan in his arms Feevo plants a cylindrical device on the nearest bulkhead, setting a timer on it.

"What's that?"

"Thermal imploder." Replies the droid.

As soon as Feevo disappears through the hatch into the Solon Fire the droid carries Garan to the med bay, securing him on the hover gurney. Next Balek helps Hiam with the body of his fallen man as he calls back to the rear guard.

"We're pullin' out, now!"

The remaining troopers quickly fall back and file through the hatch one by one. Once everyone is aboard the hatch is sealed and Balek orders the command crew to detach. As the Solon Fire pulls away from the Exactor Balek watches through a side viewport as an explosion erupts just inside the ship, Feevo's thermal imploder.

* * *

Jori had no time to react, the lightning bolt struck at her exposed torso in mid jump. The volley sent her body into a spine tingling state, she could feel her back arch violently and her toes curling inside her boots. It sent her back across the room, slamming into the wreckage of the fallen walker she'd just jumped from. She felt like her head had been split open but she forced herself to look up to lay eyes on her new enemy, she knew the blast hadn't come from Vader so she suspected someone else had just gotten the drop on her. Another foolish mistake, the words of her master came to mind from the days when they spent hours upon hours honing her saber techniques while stranded on Rhen Var.

 _"_ _Always mind your surroundings."_ Ryaan had said.

However as she looks up, expecting to see some bounty hunter or stormtrooper with perhaps a new prototype weapon of some sort, Jori receives the shock of a lifetime!

Flanked by six red robed Imperial Royal Guards was the man himself; ruler of the Empire by day, Sith Lord Darth Sidious by night, stood the hooded and scarred figure of Emperor Palpatine!

* * *

 _(Moments earlier)_

As he made his way down to the main hangar, Admiral Mepone pondered why the Emperor's visit was kept under wraps. It was the first time since the formation of the Empire that the Emperor had even left Coruscant, so far anyone knew. In his opinion a visit by the ruler of the Empire, to anywhere, would seem to inherently require an inordinate amount of planning and security. He'd already been wondering why Vader had discreetly mentioned the, at the time, unnamed VIP due to arrive on the ship. When his bridge crew had identified the shuttle as Irluuk One, which Mepone knew was the call sign for Palpatine's personal long range shuttle, it almost didn't make sense. In fact it still didn't but he didn't have time to figure out the answer, in just a few short moments he'd be face to face with his Emperor.

Needless to say Mepone had the poodoo scared out of him right about then, of course that type of attitude wasn't befitting of his rank. However he knelt before the shuttle as the ramp extended he surprisingly found himself wishing Vader were here. How insane, to wish for the Dark Lord of the Sith to be in his company right now.

As the first of the Royal Guards stepped off the shuttle, taking alternating flanking positions beside the ramp, Mepone realized this might be his last moment in life. If for nothing else then the fact that he wasn't able to muster a proper receiving party for his highness. he had to leave Mosi on the bridge; the ship was under attack after all and there were rebel infiltrators aboard. Aside from TK-871, the commander of the 501st, and a few junior officers, it was only himself there. Not even his bridge crew could be pulled away from their duties in this situation and worse yet Vader was absent, off chasing some Jedi which was likely part of the rebel incursion.

Mepone bowed low on bended knee as the Emperor strolled down the ramp. Would Palpatine even ask what was going on, where Vader was, or would he just have him executed on the spot.

As it turns out, it was neither. After being given permission to rise Mepone fell into step with the Emperor, his royal guards leading the way towards the motor pool. As they walked he hears the muffled sound of TK-871's helmet comm crackle.

"Say again?" says the commander not believing what he is hearing. "Are you sure?"

"Report, Commander." Mepone snaps.

"Admiral, my apologies." replies TK-871 focusing on the relevance of the intel he just received. "The rebels have split into two groups. One of them is heading this way."

Mepone tries to sway the Emperor and his guards from going through the motor pool but he seemed uninterested in changing routes. Falling back a few steps, Mepone orders the commander to pull two squads of his men from the hangar.

"I want them in flanking positions on each side of the motor pool, slag it make that four squads." orders Mepone. "Then pull another on to follow us."

"Yes sir, on the double."

Just moments after the Emperor and his party exited, an explosion rocks the main hangar. Upon Mepone's order the commander sent some of his troopers back to determine what had happened, finding that the V-73 gunship they'd taken aboard earlier took off and opened fire throughout the hangar then subsequently rammed its way through the TIE fighter launch bays.

"Admiral, the Emperor's shuttle was destroyed and most of our men back there are dead." reports TK-871.

"We stay with the Emperor but I want all shuttles currently in the forward hangar guarded and held for his highness." Mepone orders. "No ship leaves that hangar without my permission first, see to it."

"Yes, Admiral. I'm on it."

As soon as Mepone steps into the motor pool behind the Emperor's royal guards he finds himself even more confused. Ahead of him the scene depicted was one he never thought possible, Darth Vader lay seemingly crumpled on the floor. Above him a female human leaping off the head of a fallen AT-DP, yellow lightsaber grasped overhead poised to deliver a fatal blow to the dark lord.

It appeared Vader was right about the Jedi but what was the most confusing was that the Emperor didn't seem to be surprised. It was almost as if he knew where to find Vader but did he also know about the Jedi and if so how was that possible?

The surprises were still to come though. As the Jedi soared down towards Vader Mepone watched, stunned as the Emperor stretches out his hands conjuring a bolt of lightning.

* * *

The vision flashed through Jori's mind once again, only this time there was a new element, the present. Suddenly realizing her earlier suspicions were right, there was more to it than she had previously seen and now she knew what it was. This time she had truly bitten off more than she could chew!

Still reeling from the Sith lightning, Jori tried to get to her feet. Her lightsaber was deactivated but she found it still grasped in her right hand. However she only got one foot under her before the Sith Lord hit her with another blast, one that wouldn't end for several moments.

Jori felt her entire body go rigid again, her senses went on overload as the lightning snipped and licked over her entire body. The smell of ozone was overbearing as she writhed in pain on the floor, faintly aware that the Sith Lord grew closer taking pleasure in her agony.

"Foolish Jedi." Palpatine says as he continues electrocuting her. "You may have been fortunate to survive my apprentice but you will not survive this."

Despite the visions that plagued her for weeks Jori found herself surprised by the turn of events. One moment she was about to defeat a Sith and now she found herself at the mercy of a madman. No, that wasn't accurate. Palpatine had no mercy; in fact he knew no such thing, it simply wasn't in his vocabulary.

The Force lightning continued to sizzle over her body, it encompassed her entire being. She rolled onto her side convulsing uncontrollably, one moment curling up into a ball as if that would alleviate the pain. Then the next moment her body would straighten out stiff as a rod as the pain flared again, she couldn't believe this was her destiny. Then Jori remembered something vital. The helmet she purposefully dropped onto the reactor earlier and the shape charge planted inside of it!

Before leaving Rugosa, Jori had cobbled together a disguise after rummaging through the storage compartment on board the Arkalyte. That's where she found the helmet, they knew the Imps would have her remove all weapons before being allowed access to engineering. Luckily the helmet was too big and Balek's men rigged an explosive inside of it.

Once Jori set off the EMP charges Zaniel's team had set no one would suspect she was still carrying a device capable of destroying the ship. Of course the explosive alone wasn't enough to do the job but placed within range of the reactor, the explosion would start a chain reaction that would eventually destroy the ship. Vader hadn't suspected it, her attempts to conceal its existence had worked. Suddenly Jori realized, perhaps this _was_ her destiny.

The vision could have been accurate after all, she was going to die but she'd take out Vader and Sidious in the process. With the Sith gone the remaining few Jedi could rally to support the rebellion, the Empire was still an opposing war machine but in time it would be overthrown. Jori just had to summon enough strength to reach down and trigger the detonator on her belt. Right now though that task seemed almost impossible, the lightning lit every nerve and pain sensor in her body on fire. Jori knew she didn't have much time, Sidious would soon kill her. And suddenly, just like that he ceased his attack.

Jori lay there as smoke rose from her body as she slowly moved her hand towards her belt. She hoped Zaniel and the others were almost off the ship, she tried to sense their location but found herself too weak.

"And now young Jedi, the phantom knight will die!" Palpatine says, grinning from ear to ear showing his blackened teeth.

"Maybe . . ." Jori says forcing herself to look upon the Emperor. ". . . . but I'm taking you with me!"

Using what little strength Jori has left she grabs the detonator and triggers the switch.

They don't feel the explosion at first and while initial blast seems inconsequential Palpatine looks down on her with hatred, suddenly realizing what she's done. The dark lord says nothing, he just conjures the Force lightning once more and hits her with another blast causing Jori to scream in pain as the lightning sparkles across her teeth.

Suddenly another explosion rocks the ship although this one is accompanied by a smaller one which admits Zaniel and the others onto the upper level of the motor pool. Palpatine ceases his attack sensing intruders entering the room; he takes one last look at the Jedi's crumpled form, satisfied by his efforts to his destroy her.

From the second level Zaniel immediately spots Jori, laying unmoving on the floor in front of a hooded figure and six guards adorned in red.

"Jori!" he yells as he opens fire.

"Protect the Emperor!" one of the royal guards says as they surround Palpatine.

Following right on Zaniel's heels Tero unleashes his rotary cannon on the scene as Zaniel and the others make their way down. One of the royal guards goes down from the onslaught as the others collapse their force pikes, stowing them under the folds of their cloaks, and pull out blaster rifles.

"Admiral, bring Lord Vader to my shuttle." Palpatine says as three of his guards quickly escort him towards the starboard hatch.

"Right away, my emperor." Replies Mepone.

Having heard the shots the two stormtrooper patrols Mepone had ordered there begin filing in and exchanging fire with the rebels. Mepone grabs one and orders him to assist him with Vader, they lift him to his feet and carry him through the door, following the Emperor and his guards to the forward hangar.

Sliding down a ladder from the upper tier Zaniel takes cover as he opens fire on the royal guards and stormtroopers pouring into the motor pool. As his brother drops down from the ladder, followed by Cale and the others, Zaniel suddenly hears the door behind him open. The brothers spin around spotting a group of stormtroopers, they quickly open fire taking down three as Zaphael closes the door.

"Blast the panel!" Zaniel yells.

Zaphael does a instructed preventing the stormtroopers from reopening the door. "That'll only hold for so long."

With everyone else down the ladder Tero drops down next and takes point unleashing his fury on the stormtroopers with the Z-6. Until suddenly it ceases fire, realizing the power cell is drained Tero hurls the cannon into the two charging royal guards.

"Go!" Zaniel says moving towards Jori's lifeless form.

As Zaniel moves for the Jedi Zaphael takes aim and fires taking down three stormtroopers in quick succession. Tero meanwhile charges the two royal guards, he draws his Trandoshan blaster and fires hitting one in the shoulder. The blast knocks him down but Tero suspects it's not a fatal wound. Before the other can fire back the powerful Lasat closes the distance and snags the weapon away, tossing it over his shoulder. The guard then draws his force pike, extending it to its full length and jabs Tero with it. The shock only buys the guard a moment but it's enough time to deprive the Lasat of his weapon. In response Tero tackles the royal guard to the floor and begins punching him with enough force to crack the helmet.

* * *

As everything unfolds TK-871 enters the motor pool, delayed by carrying out Mepone's earlier orders to have the forward hangar secured for the Emperor. He rushes in seeing the bluish-purple Lasat wrestle with two of the Emperor's royal guards front and center. The first guard, showing a blast mark to the shoulder tries to tackle the Lasat but is quickly thrown off and backhanded.

"Juraxis!" yells TK-871.

Hearing his name called Tero looks up spotting the lone stormtrooper standing before him with a white shoulder pad, indicating the rank of commander. Recognizing the voice Tero knows the trooper is one of thousands of clones still in active service to the Empire. The firefight behind him wages on in seemingly slow motion as Tero watches the trooper remove the bucket on his head, revealing a face which has haunted Tero in his dreams.

"Prowler!" Tero says through gritted teeth.

Prowler or TK-871, as he was listed under in Imperial records, couldn't believe his ears earlier during the Emperor's reception. Focusing only on the relevant at the time, he informed Admiral Mepone that there were rebel intruders on the ship. However when that report also included that a Lasat and a custom battle droid were spotted among the rebels Prowler was stunned. He had no reason to believe it was a coincidence though, TK-542 or Huff, as he was known during the Clone Wars, was his last living comrade from his days on Anqwaht. Now Captain under his command, Huff obviously recognized Juraxis as the same Lasat whom attacked them and killed two of their brothers. Well his droid anyway but Juraxis was still a traitor and listed as a fugitive of the Empire. Prowler simply couldn't believe he was here until he saw the Lasat before him.

Juraxis charged, seething with anger as Prowler lifted his E-11 to fire. The bolt struck the Lasat's shoulder armor and he could tell it hurt but it wasn't enough to stop him. Prowler took aim again but suddenly recoiled as sparks flew in his face, his blaster shot out of his hands.

"What are you doing?" Lamara asks her guardian as she had fired the shot.

"That's his kill, just looking out for him." Replies Yaren having overheard the exchange.

Neither of the Ryndori women had been told specifically about the clone who was responsible for the death of Tero's wife, especially Yaren. But it was plainly obvious to the guardian that the clone represented a link to their new friend's past.

"No Yaren, he was searching for redemption not revenge." Lamara says chastising her.

"We can't really afford to be choosy right now mistress." Yaren says as she notices more stormtroopers filing in behind the commander. "Cover me!

The ship shudders violently as secondary explosion begin ripping through its depths. Meanwhile as Tero charged the stormtrooper the brothers and Cale made a push towards Jori. Zaphael steps on the royal guard with the shoulder injury attempting to get up and shot him point blank. The other guard with the cracked helmet rose to his feet, drawing his force pike but was shot down from behind by Cale before he could move in to strike.

With the initial patrols from the port side waning and the ship's condition deteriorating several of the stormtroopers retreat in an attempt to get to an escape pod.

Yaren moves towards the new squad of troopers attempting to reinforce their commander; she draws her vibro-rapiers from the sheath on her back and goes to work. Disarming the two nearest troopers of their weapons she slices through two others before they can fire while Lamara backs her up picking off targets when confident enough to not hit her comrades by mistake.

Once Prowler looks up after being disarmed of his blaster he's tackled fiercely to the ground, the clone uses their moment though to come up on top of the Lasat as he begins punching his adversary.

"You and you're kriffing droid killed two of my brothers that day on Anqwaht!"

Using his legs Tero reaches up and grabs the clone pulling Prowler off him, he quickly gets to his feet and punches the clone sending blood flying from his nose.

"You're brothers were all grown from a test tube, like you!" Tero says as Prowler dodges a punch. "Azola was one of a kind and you took her from me."

Prowler draws a vibro-blade from his utility belt and holds it inverted as he moves in to strike. Tero dodges the swipe, slugging him in the gut then dodges another and returns in kind with a jab followed by a punch to the side of Prowler's face. Knowing they're running out of time Tero leaps for the clone. Prowler is overtaken by the Lasat's brute force but is able to sink his blade into Tero's side. Tero screams in pain as the clone plants his feet on his torso and kicks out. Prowler comes out of the reverse somersault in a crouch and spots an E-11 nearby from a fallen trooper. He grabs the weapon and stands, pointing it at the Lasat just as he looks up from where he landed on the floor. Surprisingly as he pulls the trigger they both watch in amazement as the barrel of the weapon falls off clattering to the floor! Before Prowler can determine what has happened he feels something protruding from his stomach, he looks down spotting the blade of a vibro-rapier.

Tero watches as Yaren removes her weapon from Prowler's torso, he falls to his knees in stunned silence regaining eye contact with him. Then a second later he falls dead to the floor, Tero looks to Yaren but has trouble finding the words.

"Why?" he finally says.

"For your daughter, redemption not revenge." She says as the remaining stormtroopers fall around them.

* * *

With the port side of the room clear Zapheal and Cale turn their fire to the stern where Tero and Yaren were still fighting. They finally clear the room as the last two troopers flee. At the same time Zaniel finally reaches Jori, he cradles her head checking for a pulse but finds none to his horror.

"Force, no!" he says horrified.

"We have to get out of here." Zaphael yells as another chain of explosions rock the ship.

Grabbing his comlink Zaniel says, "Killer, extract now!"

Zaniel grabs Jori's lightsaber laying nearby then picks her up as Yaren and Cale help Tero to his feet. As they move for the main hangar Tero takes one last look at Prowler's body, finally feeling able to let go of the past. They enter the main hangar just as Killer pilots the Arrow inside, rotating almost three hundred degrees to avoid the burning wreckage of the Emperor's shuttle inside. Knowing they have to extract quickly the droid doesn't land, instead he brings the ship to a hover a few feet off the hangar floor as he opens the ramp.

Although injured Tero grabs Lamara putting her aboard first as he climbs up afterwards followed by Yaren and Cale. Zaphael helps his brother aboard with Jori in his arms, then crawls up himself closing the ramp on the way in.

"Tero, take the stick." Zaniel says as he carries Jori into the lounge.

Already intending to do just that Tero enters the cockpit followed by Yaren, who takes the copilot seat. Having noticed Tero was bleeding Lamara asks Cale to help her find a medkit. Finding one in the lounge they head into the cockpit, noticing Lt. Brath working to resuscitate the lifeless Jedi. Strapping into the passenger couch Lamara attempts to treat Tero's injury as he takes the ship out of the hangar. As he flies down through the aperture into space he spots the Solon Fire on his port wing.

* * *

Having just evacuated themselves, Balek spots the Arrow emerging from the main hanger. He walks into the cockpit just as he hears Juraxis' voice come over the comm stating that all members of their team are aboard.

"Get me the Pride." Balek orders.

"Sir, I've got three shuttles coming out of the Exactor's forward hangar." States one of the rebels crewing the ship.

With their objective completed Balek intends on letting them go, however he suddenly hears Lt. Webt's voice come over the comm from the Arrow making an outlandish claim.

"Captain, the Emperor was aboard the Exactor." Cale says.

"What, how can that be?"

"We're not for certain it was Palpatine, Captain." Adds Lamara. "But there were six Imperial Royal Guards on board, who else would they be seen protecting?"

 _Certainly not Vader._ Balek thought. _If they're right and the Emperor was aboard then he's likely on one of those shuttles!_


	46. Never Give Up, Never Surrender

Moments earlier as the Emperor was secured aboard Vader's shuttle, Mepone and the lone stormtrooper carry Vader himself aboard.

"Thank you Admiral." States Palpatine as he takes a seat aboard the shuttle. "Take one of the other command shuttles and see that all TIE fighters cover us until we can safely jump to Naboo."

"Yes my Emperor." Mepone says bowing.

The stormtrooper follows Mepone as he hurriedly steps down the ramp, he's about to activate his comlink to the bridge when he spots Captain Mosi approach him.

"Return to the bridge at once Captain, inform all TIEs to disengage and protect the Emperor's shuttle."

"Admiral, the bridge is gone sir." Replies Mosi. "One of the rebel corvettes was hit by our turbolaser, it was making a sweep over us and it crashed into the bridge."

"So like the coward you are, you deserted your post instead of going down with your ship with honor." Says Mepone seething.

"Sir, I . . . ."

Mosi is silenced as Mepone grabs the E-11 from the holster on the stormtrooper next to him and fires, putting a bolt through Mosi's chest. He hands the blaster back to the trooper as they climb aboard one of the other shuttles. Once aboard he orders the pilots to have all TIE pilots disengage and escort the shuttles.

* * *

Unable to turn away from the possibility of taking out the Emperor himself, Balek personally transmits an order to Sabre squadron to shoot down those shuttles.

"Target the center one first." Balek adds.

He watches as the TIE's break off from their engagements and move to escort the shuttles. Seconds later the Exactor finally explodes from within, splitting the star destroyer into several large chunks. Balek hears the clamor of the rebels from throughout the rescue fleet in celebration of the small victory.

"You heard the Captain, our job's not done yet. Let's run those shuttles down before they can jump to hyperspace." Tosch says changing his course.

"Copy Sabre leader."

"We're on it sir."

The remaining nine Sabre's form up and begin picking off the TIEs shadowing the center shuttle. Once clear Judson and the others lock photon torpedoes and fire.

* * *

Under pre-established protocols for just such a scenario, the crew carrying the Emperor took the right wing of the triple formation. Although it wasn't Palpatine's usual flight crew the pilots served on the Exactor, Vader personal flagship, thus they were already accustomed to the order.

Aboard the center shuttle, Admiral Mepone looks on in horror from inside the cockpit as the pilots instruments indicates they are being targeted!

Since witnessing the awesome abilities the Imperial ruler displayed in the motor pool Mepone had only moments to ponder where or how Palpatine had come to acquire such power. Was he a force sensitive or a former Jedi like Vader?

Mepone still didn't have an answer but the moment the shuttle's instruments showed that rebel fighters were locking onto them he suddenly remembered the protocols established for extracting such a high profile passenger. Suddenly realizing his so called, glorious Emperor, had set him up as a decoy; indeed it was very likely because no one who had witnessed his abilities could possibly be left alive to tell about it. Mepone had only a few seconds to look upon the shuttle to the starboard side, which carried the Emperor, with disdain and curse him before he was destroyed.

* * *

The Sabre pilots proceeded to target one of the other shuttles, clipping the wing of the left one just before they both jumped safely to lightspeed. With several TIEs and three Gozanti cruisers still in the area the Sabres were ordered back as the entire rescue fleet soon jumps to hyperspace.

"Are all ships accounted for?" Balek asks the flight crew once in hyperspace.

"Affirmative sir."

"Good, contact the Pride."

"Captain, I . . . we . . . ."

"Spill it, ensign." Balek snaps.

"With the report on the Emperor distracting us, we didn't get chance to tell you earlier that the Pride is no longer with us." Replies the crewman.

"You said all ships were account . . . . ." Balek stops realizing the ensign's meaning. ". . . the Pride was lost?"

"Aye, Captain. She took a direct hit on the bow from a turbolaser, the blast veered her into the bridge of the Exactor."

Balek nearly falls back against the bulkhead, overwhelmed over the loss of his good friend and executive officer, he didn't even bother to ask if there were survivors.

"Three men did make it to an escape pod but none of them were stationed on the command deck." Explains the ensign. "I'm sorry sir."

"It's okay ensign, Commander Kaeon knew the risks as do we all."

"Yes, Captain."

A moment later the rescue fleet drops out of hyperspace.

"Those three men, were they recovered?" asks Balek.

"Yes, sir. The Rampant picked them up, sir."

"Very good, put me in contact with the Rampant then ensign."

"Aye, sir."

As soon as the image of Captain Rassae appears on the holoprojector Balek asks for an update on their status.

"Half of our Sabre's were lost, before we jumped I sent a message to Blue squadron to abort." Explains Rassae. "They were still three parsecs away when we pulled out."

"We knew it was a long shot that they'd arrive in time to reinforce us."

"Also, I regret to inform you Captain that your . . ."

"I'm aware of the Pride's fate Captain, the flight crew apprised me of how she met her end." Interrupts Balek.

"Of course, I'm sorry Captain." Adds Rassae.

"Me too."

"Captain, we're receiving a signal on an encoded rebel frequency." Rassae says having just been advised by her comm tech. "It's Alliance command, Captain."

"Guess we're in for it now, patch it through Captain."

"No matter what happens Captain, it was an honor." Rassae adds.

* * *

 _(Moments earlier)_

As soon as Zaniel steps into the lounge he lays Jori down on the sofa there and checks again for a pulse. Still finding none he begins compressions, Zaphael waiting by his side to provide any assistance necessary as the others file into the cockpit.

"C'mon Jori, c'mon." Zaniel says as he attempts resuscitation.

"Nothing." Zaphael says checking for a pulse as his brother resumes compressions.

"Come on Jori, come back."

After rotating from to mouth to mouth to compressions and back three times they are still unable to revive her. Zaphael places his hand comfortingly on his brother's shoulder.

"She's gone, Zaniel. I'm sorry but she's gone."

"Please, please Jori come back."

Overcome with grief Zaniel unknowingly balls his hands into fists, grabbing the collar of her tunic in the process as he bends low bringing his forehead to hers. He cries out in despair, mumbling something Zaphael is unable to make out.

"Let go, Zaniel. She's gone."

"NO!" Zaniel yells sitting bolt upright, knocking his brother's hand away as he adamantly resumes compressions.

"Killer, get in here!" he yells.

The droid promptly rolls in from the cockpit seeing Jori laying on the lounge sofa, seemingly lifeless.

"Can your scomp link work as a defibrillator?"

The droid promptly whistles in the affirmative.

"Then get over here and do it!" Zaniel says drawing a vibro-blade from his boot.

He cuts through the armor Jori was wearing as part of her disguise, pulling it off her and throwing it haphazardly across the lounge.

"Do it!"

"Zaniel." Zaphael says trying to object.

Zaniel ignores his brother, his eyes upon the droid. "DO IT!"

Killer emits the burst of electricity, jolting Jori's chest for a second before she slumps back down. After a second hit Zaniel immediately resumes compressions, feeling several of her ribs break to his horror.

As he watches his brother work Zaphael slowly begins to realize this was indeed no simple crush he'd had. He could see now by Zaniel's unwavering attempt to revive her that, Jedi or not, he loved this woman. His heart broke for his brother as he vehemently continues to try and resuscitate her.

His arms quickly losing strength Zaniel cries out again, this time to the Force, begging to bring her back.

"C'mon Jori, you've never backed down from a fight as long as I've known you; now fight!" Zaniel says now pounding her chest with his fist like a hammer. He tries mouth to mouth again then turns back to Killer. "Hit her again."

"Zaniel." pleads Zaphael.

"HIT HER AGAIN!"

The droid complies shocking her once more, Zaniel resumes hammering her heart nearly exhausted.

"Blast it Jori, fight, fight, FIGHT!" Zaniel screams with tears now streaming down his eyes, his hands shaking with her tunic balled into his fists.

Out of desperation he pounds on her chest once more and suddenly Jori heaves to, her heart restarting as her lungs expand taking in a deep breath full of sweet life-giving air. Zaniel can't help but cry as he wraps his arms around her, grateful for her return. Unexpectedly, although welcome, he feels Jori's arms wrap around him in return.

"Zaniel?" she finally says wearily.

"Yeah, it's me. You did it Jori, you did it!"

Zaniel leans back to look at her and is surprised when she brings her lips to meet his, Zaphael awkwardly looks away as Killer begins jittering excitedly.

"I thought I'd lost you." Zaniel says.

"Yeah . . . . me too, I don't understand." Jori says.

"Hey," Lamara says suddenly appearing in the doorway from the cockpit. "Oh, Master Jedi. I'm glad to see you're okay." She says looking to the brothers now. "We're receiving a transmission from Captain Balek.

"Killer, can you patch it through in here?" Zaphael asks.

The droid warbles as he plugs into the terminal in the lounge, displaying the transmission.

"We just received this transmission from command, one of our spy probes picked this up." States Balek as the holo changes from him to an image of Faspen City on Ryndori.

Everyone aboard the Arrow watches in horror as Faspen City lay in ruins. Imperial ground forces were dropped in and once the shield generator was destroyed three star destroyers leveled the capital city via orbital bombardment.

"Holy sithspawn." Zaphael says. "Mom!"

"No, Zaph it's okay. I sent mom to the cabin in Rhewi, she's safe."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I was adamant that she leave immediately, she's there I'm sure of it." Zaniel replies.

"What happened, sir?" Lamara asks from the cockpit, also overcome with grief.

"We knew before launching this rescue mission that there was an Imperial Light Cruiser in the area. Reports are still coming in but it appears the Empire had a second listening post, somewhere in that sector. At some point we made a mistake and they caught on, they must have suspected Ryndori's connection to the Alliance for some time." Explains Balek.

"And there was no defense." Cale says, already knowing the answer.

"No, Commander Kesaro attempted to draw away the light cruiser by attacking the nearest Imperial outpost but when that failed he ordered the Clone Reaper to Ryndori along with our last two full squadrons" Balek says pausing for a moment. "There's been no word from him since."

"Which means they're gone." Cale says.

"What about the Emperor and Vader, do we know if they were in that shuttle that was shot down?" Zaniel asks.

"It's too early to tell." replies Balek.

"No, they're still alive." Jori says disappointedly.

Everyone's attention turns towards her.

"How do you know?" asks Zaniel.

"I can feel the dark side, it's still very strong in this sector."

"Well, I'm inclined to take her word for it then." states Balek.

"Commander Kesaro, Zutu base, most of our squadrons, all gone." Says Zaphael. "Is the Rebellion dead?"

"Of course not." Lamara says.

"Lady Harke is right, we're down but not defeated." Says Balek.

"So what do we do now?" asks Zaniel.

"Regroup first, I'm sure Juraxis would like his ship back. Then for the time being we'll go into hiding until things cool down. We'll have further instructions once we land, coordinates will follow shortly."

"Understood, sir." Zaniel says as the transmission is terminated.

"We gotta go get mom." Zaphael urges.

"You can't." Jori says trying in vain to sit up.

"Hey, hey, easy there." Zaniel says. "What do you mean we can't?"

"The Empire likely controls your world now, or they will until they no longer perceive them as a threat." Explains Jori. "If your mother did escape Faspen City then she's in the safest place right where she is."

"That's crazy, we can't leave her there with the Empire bombarding our cities." Zaphael objects.

"No she's right." Zaniel replies. "Even if we could get her out she'd be in more danger jumping around the galaxy with us with the Empire on our tail. I don't like it either but we have to wait until things cool down."

Zaphael finally nods in agreement. "How are we ever going to defeat the Empire, we've got nothing left."

They are all surprised by Tero's voice standing in the doorway behind Lamara, she steps aside once she realizes he's there.

"Someone once said to me: _progress is slow but we have to start somewhere; the more people, the more worlds we can get to throw in a pebble, the bigger the splash. For every sentient being we can bring to our side that's one less that we have to fight against_."

"Who said that?" asks Zaphael.

"Your brother." Tero says turning to Zaniel who has a slight smile on his face. "This will be a long war, much longer I suspect than the Clone Wars but in time the rest of the galaxy will come to learn what I have, what we all have."

"And that is." Lamara says, proud of her new friend.

"The Empire must be defeated, it'll take time but the only way that the Rebellion dies is if we stop fighting."

* * *

 **So if you've never seen the movie 'The Abyss' you won't recognize Zaniel's attempts to resuscitate Jori as being taken from a scene in that movie. Sure some might say its a blatant rip-off yet I tend to look at it as an homage. I love that movie and Ed Harris was at his best in that scene. If you've never seen it you gotta check it out!**

 **I struggled to come up with a title for this chapter for hours, it finally came to me through a line from another sci-fi movie. Galaxy Quest. Okay yeah it's kinda cheesy but it captures Zaniel's unwavering determination to save Jori as well as Tero's lesson at the end.**


	47. Revelations of the Force

As soon as the shuttle had jumped into hyperspace Sidious unleashed his fury upon his apprentice. Using the Force to disable what was left of Vader's suit, he then hit him with a blast of Sith lightning before finally losing interest.

"A Padawan, a Jedi Padawan nearly defeated you! Worse yet a Padawan you claimed to have killed some time ago." says Sidious. "I'm forced to wonder how many other Jedi may have survived that you claim to have killed."

"None, my master."

"I hope for your sake you are correct."

Vader was just as shocked as his master that Kai had survived her injuries three years ago, he thought to correct Sidious in that she had apparently since achieved the rank of Knight. Through what means he had no idea, maybe Kenobi or perhaps she simply knighted herself. Regardless Vader quickly restrained himself from doing so, knowing it would only further anger his master. It didn't make a difference anyway, it angered him just as much. He'd defeated Jedi Masters and to have been nearly killed by Kai was an insult to his ego. What was worse was to have not only been seen in such defeat but to have to be rescued yet again by Lord Sidious.

The shuttle landed on occupied Naboo, as the ramp lowered and his remaining royal guards took their positions Sidious looks back at the beaten form of Darth Vader, lying on the floor of the cabin.

"I trust you can effect your own repairs Lord Vader, I seem to recall you prefer it that way."

His blood boiling with hatred for the old man, Vader simply replies, "Yes, my master."

* * *

The fleet sets down on the industrial world of Vohai, passing Rugosa in the unlikely event the Empire tracked their escape route. Located in an isolated region of the lush garden world, repairs are effected where necessary as medical teams see to the wounded.

As soon as they landed Balek dismisses the flight crew manning the ship in Juraxis' place, he fully intended to relinquish the ship back to its owner once Garan was stabilized for further transport. With the rest of the rebel personnel off the ship Balek is about to check on his friend when he sees Tero step aboard, a fresh bandage adhered to the left side of his abdomen.

"You alright?" Balek asks, gesturing to the injury.

"I'll be fine." Tero replies looking around the central chamber. "I trust . . . . no, wait . . . . . . . it looks like your men took good care of my ship." Tero says reformulating his words. "Thank you."

"Thank you Captain, for letting us use her." Replies Balek. "She's all yours, I'm just waiting for Feevo's diagnosis on Major Garan."

"Well . . . . there's no hurry."

"There's not?" says Cale from behind him.

Suddenly Feevo appears in the central chamber and steps over to Captain Balek as Cale takes the distraction to speak with Tero.

"I'd have thought you'd be dying to get to your daughter." Says Cale.

"I am but I don't want Lamara thinking I joined the rescue mission just because I found out about Tala."

"Tero, firstly she doesn't even know _you_ know about that. Secondly, even if she did, and this is gonna sound a little harsh, but if you think that low of her then you don't know her at all."

Tero's face fell at that revelation, Cale was right, he knew better. Lamara had done nothing but see the good in him since they met and while she had kick started his path to redemption, Tero realized his temper had only morphed into self-loathing and doubt. Even now his hesitancy was due to feeling that he wouldn't be worthy of Tala as a father. To truly honor Lamara's efforts and faith in him, he realized that needed to stop as of right now. He'd already changed the name of his ship back to the Solon Fire, it was time to prove its meaning.

"You're right, Cale."

Although a little surprised by the admission Cale didn't focus on it.

"She's cares about you, we all do."

"Even you?" Tero says with a slight chuckle.

"Yep, like or not we're a family now."

"Now hold on a minute . . . . " Tero says gruffly. ". . . . ah karabast, you're alright Cale." Tero says grabbing the lieutenant for the briefest of hugs.

* * *

"How is he?" Balek asks as soon as he saw Feevo appear in the central chamber.

If a droid could display facial expressions Balek expected it would be downcast. Feevo stepped forward addressing Balek directly as he informed him that Garan was currently sedated and stable enough for travel.

"He's suffered severe trauma to his body as well as his mind. He endured extreme electrocution therapy and there are several broken and fractured bones plus numerous cauterized abrasions throughout his body." Explains Feevo.

 _Cauterized._ Balek thought. _Vader cut into Reac with his kriffing lightsaber!_

Seeing that Balek had not responded outright, Feevo continues.

"I expect he'll make a full recovery, of course I'm speaking in reference more to his mental rehabilitation. It will be an extensive and arduous process in either case but he can pull through, although I don't think he'll ever be capable of serving again in a military role. Unless of course . . . "

"Thank you, uh Feevo. That'll be all, I'll arrange to have him moved off the Nightmare, excuse me, the Fire as soon as possible."

"It was my privilege to serve, sir."

* * *

Remaining on board the Arrow to offer her thanks, as well as make a long overdue formal introduction, to the Jedi; Lamara steps aboard the Solon Fire to see Tero pulling Cale into a hug.

"Well it's official, I've seen everything now." She says as Yaren follows her up the ramp.

Embarrassed, Tero steps back rubbing the back of his head as he averts his eyes from everyone, pretending nothing happened.

"Can't take it back now, we both saw it." Says Yaren as Balek steps towards the ramp.

"Excuse me. Lady Harke, Captain Juraxis." He says on his way out.

"Captain Balek." Tero replies.

"Well now that we have a moment," says Lamara. "Tero, I have something . . . . . "

"I know." Tero interrupts.

"You, you know?"

"I know about Tala." Tero says as tears begin falling from his natural eye. Unable to say anything else Tero wraps his arms around her in a hug. "I don't know how I can ever begin to say thank you."

Lamara laughs happily, a few tears streaming down her own face. "I think you just did, my friend." She says still in his embrace.

Tero finally lets her go, subtly wiping the tears from his eyes as he steps back.

"We can leave as soon as you're ready." Says Lamara.

"Major Garan is still aboard, the captain is going to arrange to have him moved shortly." States Feevo.

"Plus we still need to wait for new orders." Adds Cale.

"I'm not sure if there are going to be any for a while." Lamara replies, looking at Tero sympathetically.

"Hey, I've waited this long; I can wait a little longer."

* * *

At Zaniel's insistence, Jori was examined by the Rampant's medical officer as soon as the Arrow set down. After getting her torso wrapped in bacta gauze and a change of clothes, Jori now sits cross-legged on the sofa in the ship's lounge. Still feeling daggers of pain with each breath, she puts herself into a Jedi healing trance while also seeking answers in meditation. Jori had all new questions that needed answering now. For the second time in three years she'd survived when by all reasoning she should be dead. Only this time was different, she'd had advance knowledge.

 _The vision._ She thought.

For weeks she felt certain that it predicted her death yet once Sidious arrived on the Exactor it seemed to show a larger picture. Knowing she was wrong she felt foolish now for having thought it was her destiny to destroy the Sith. Jori knew that task was destined for the chosen one alone, or did that responsibility now fall to Skywalker's son? She shook her mind from those thoughts, she was too tired to focus on that right now. She replayed the events aboard the Exactor through in her mind again suddenly remembering the unusual moniker Vader had given her.

 _The Phantom Knight_. He had called her.

Vader had been investigating her, tracking her activity without being able to identify her. To Vader's knowledge and his master's apparently, they thought she was long dead, slain on the Sullust moon three years ago. Once more she focused on the uncanny fact that this was the second time in two years that she'd cheated death.

 _Wait, that's not right._

In actuality it was the third time she'd come back from the dead, starting when she and Ryaan were presumed killed during the war. Ironic how that moment, which was now five years ago, skewed her life into the existence it was now. Maybe there was something to that, for starters it wasn't irony at all but the will of the Force. Three times she'd survived against all odds, each time her life changed drastically like the Force was leading her down a new path. However the Sith . . . . . . now thought that she was dead! Having been resuscitated aboard the Arrow Sidious would have felt her die, Vader too.

 _Was t_ _hat was the reason?_

Of course, the Sith would never know she survived, even after jumping a few parsecs away she could sense the dark side very strong nearby. The presence of both Sith would be responsible for such darkness but they hadn't felt her, she hadn't even shielded her mind in that moment and they still hadn't sensed her. Vader was right all along, she was the Phantom Knight!


	48. Across the Stars

After further communication with the Alliance leaders it was confirmed that Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader did indeed survive; having received intel that they arrived safely on Naboo. Balek wasn't surprised, he knew Jori had been right. Unlike Garan there was much that still eluded him about the Jedi and their ways but he was learning. Plus after everything Master Kai had done for the Alliance he had more than enough reasons to trust her instincts.

In the wake of the loss of Zutu base and the attack, and likely occupation to follow, of Ryndori; the Alliance leaders decided unanimously to cease all military operations.

"We can't give up!" Balek protested.

Balek understood the need to retreat and lie low but this was more than he expected, especially from Mon Mothma.

"We're not giving up Captain but we're in no better shape than we were three years ago." Replies Mothma. "Our base, our ships and our allies have almost been completely wiped out. In my zeal to lead this Rebellion I've only recently come to realize that there's one major factor I didn't take into account."

"And that is?" asks Balek.

"There simply aren't enough worlds and peoples who have yet to see the tyranny of the Empire."

Balek couldn't argue with that, recruiting had been difficult to say the least.

"We have to bide our time Captain." Mothma continues. "I look back over Palpatine's career and realize how long he must have waited and planned for his Empire to come into existence. That's exactly what we must do if the Rebellion is to succeed."

"So what, we just sit back and wait years while countless worlds are crushed under an Imperial boot?"

"Perhaps decades." Mothma replies.

Balek realized she was serious and yet he also sensed that she was just as horrified by the prospect.

"The other leaders and I will continue to do what we can in the Imperial Senate, meanwhile our intelligence teams will remain active underground. As for our limited number of troops, ships and fighters . . . . the other leaders and I will convene on the best course of action."

"Understood, Senator. I'll be waiting to hear from you, Pride . . . ." Balek corrected himself. ". . . . Rampant, out."

Feeling deflated Balek steps off the Rampant Rebel just as Garan is being secured aboard an unmarked long range shuttle. He walks over and follows the medical team assigned to accompany Reac on his voyage to Polis Massa. While he wanted to send his friend and longtime comrade home to Chandrila, Balek knew the Empire would be on the lookout for him now more than ever. Thus with Colonel Rieekan's permission, Balek decided to send him back to the medical facility on the asteroid colony. It was a calculated risk given that Reac once made a temporary base out of the site shortly after their defeat on the Sullust moon. However he needed time to recover before more long term decisions could be made.

As he follows the medical team on board the shuttle Balek sees Master Kai walking over as well. Touched by a sense of irony, Balek quickly realizes Polis Massa was where they'd taken the seemingly lifeless body of the same Jedi Knight that now approached him.

"How is he?" Jori asks.

Balek didn't have the words for what Garan had endured, he stood there simply shaking his head.

"He's alive." He finally replied. "How are you, I heard you almost didn't make it."

"A couple of broken ribs but they're healing. Where are they taking him?" Jori asks.

"We're sending him to a secu . . . . . well to a medical facility where he can begin treatment."

"I'd like to see him."

"He's not conscious." Replies Balek.

"That's okay." Replies Jori as she steps past him.

Jori steps inside the hold where she finds Garan laying sedated on a med bunk, hovering over him she takes in his injuries and his deteriorated state. Drawing on knowledge learned from the holobooks she studied while on Rhen Var, she gently places her hands on his chest and forehead. Attempting to heal his injuries while balancing his mental state Jori transfers healing energy to him. After a few moments she ceases and stands back.

"Perhaps that will help, I hope you find some peace Reac." Jori says. "Goodbye my friend."

Balek said nothing as Jori walks out of the shuttle, looking more drained than before. He had no idea what she'd just done and yet he couldn't bring himself to ask, as he stepped over to say his own goodbyes he noticed Reac was already looking slightly better. He looked back towards the ramp that Jori had just walked through but resigned to leave it as one of the unexplained mysterious of the Force.

Balek turns back to Garan's sedated form and says, "I'll see you soon, sir."

Shortly after the shuttle takes off Balek gathers the crews of the Arrow and the Solon Fire together to brief them on the state of the Rebellion. While none of them were pleased with the situation they all seemed to understand, especially Master Kai. Balek wondered if the Jedi Knight had been granted some insight through the Force but he decided not to press the issue. They all deserved a break and time for each of them to decide whether or not the Rebellion was still where they wanted to be.

As other ships and transports began taking off in the background, each bound for various undisclosed locations, Balek found himself in admiration of the group standing before him. Wishing he could serve with this unlikely team forever, he realized it was time to say goodbye.

"Lady Harke, I can't tell you how sorry I am about Ryndori."

"It's not your fault Captain and as tragic as it is perhaps it will serve a purpose in the end." Lamara says looking to her fellow Ryndorians. "In time we may return home to see what help we can provide but first I have a promise to keep." She says looking at Tero gleefully.

"In time I hope justice can be found for your people." Balek says.

"Rest assured Captain, it will and we will be here if you need us. This fight isn't over for us."

"I'm glad to hear it, you know how to reach me."

"Yes, as do you."

* * *

Lamara and the others take their leave and step aboard the Solon Fire, finding Feevo and BG-33 awaiting them in the central chamber. BG-33 warbles something that, aside from Feevo, only Tero is able to interpret.

"Sorry Bug, I don't know where we're headed." Tero replies looking to Lamara. "This doesn't seem real, I'm actually gonna see my little girl."

"Believe it Tero." Yaren says.

"Ahem." Cale says getting everyone's attention. "Milady if you could spare her, Yaren and I would like to spend some time together. Seeing that you're taking Tero to his daughter, we were hoping you could drop us at a nearby port?"

Surprised by the admission of a growing relationship between her two Ryndorian comrades, Lamara doesn't get the chance to comment as Tero speaks up.

"Hey, you said it yourself, we're family now."

Cale smiles bashfully as Tero continues.

Taking a more genuine tone Tero says, "Look none of this would have been possible without you all so no offense but that can wait. I want you all to share this with me, I want my daughter to meet the people who brought her father back to her."

Cale looks at Yaren blushing and says, "Rendezvous after?"

"If my mistress can spare me for a few days, sure." She says looking to Lamara who is still surprised by the connection between the two.

"Uh. Sure, sure."

"Good, so where are we headed?" asks Tero.

"Mytus."

"Mytus? That's . . ."

"On the edge of the galaxy, on the Tingel Arm to be exact." Lamara says interrupting Tero.

". . . in Wild Space."

"True, actually it's a parsec out past Mytus."

"That'll take us . . . four or five days, at least, to get there." Adds Tero.

"Plenty of time to practice what you're going to say to Tala, when you see her." Lamara says with a smile.

Tero's mouth suddenly drops open, having not even thought of what he'd say to Tala when he saw her. Lamara laughs exuberantly and reaches up to his chin, closing his mouth.

"Bug, set us a course for Mytus please." She says.

The droid warbles excitedly in response and rolls towards the cockpit.

"C'mon pal, I'll help you figure out what you're gonna say." Offers Cale as the two of them follow the astromech.

Yaren moves to follow but is halted as she feels Lamara grabbing her arm, they walk together following slowly as she looks her guardian in eye.

"So you and Cale, huh?" she says curiously, causing Yaren to blush which she'd never seen her do.

"Well, yeah." Yaren says, her eyes following Cale as he enters the cockpit.

"I . . . . I'm very happy for you Yaren, you deserve a life of your own."

"Thank you my friend . . . . ." Yaren says hugging her. ". . . but this doesn't mean I'm done serving as your guardian. I will always there for you mistress."

She and Lamara follow the others into the cockpit and settle into to the rear couches, suddenly realizing Tero is looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Yaren asks.

"I need my co-pilot." Tero says gesturing to the open seat next to him.

Yaren smiles taking the copilot chair as Cale takes the now open rear seat next to Lamara. With the ship already primed Tero lifts the Solon Fire off the ground and then gives Yaren control once out of the atmosphere. On BG-33's mark she pulls the hyperdrive lever, beginning their long journey.

* * *

After dismissing Chromia team Balek turns his attention to the Jedi Knight.

"I don't suppose I can convince you to join the Rebellion once and for all?"

"I'm sorry Captain but I have my own destiny to fulfill." Jori replies.

"I understand and If I may be so bold, I would say we're friends now. So please, call me Gavon."

"Of course, may the Force be with you Gavon."

"Take care of yourself, Jori."

Jori bows slightly then turns to Zaniel. "I'll wait for you on board."

Balek watches her walk towards the Arrow then looks back at Zaniel curiously. "Why do I get the feeling you're not coming back."

Having also watched her leave, Zaniel turns back to Balek and says, "I'm not sure, sir."

"Brath, you're one kriffing pain in the ass." Balek says extending his hand. ". . . . but you're a good man. A better pilot but a good man nonetheless, it was an honor to fight by your side."

Zaniel takes his hand then returns with a salute. "Thank you Captain."

Turning to Zaphael, Balek says. "Whether your brother joins you or not I hope to see you back in the cockpit somewhere down the line lieutenant, we'll always need good pilots."

"After what the Empire did to Ryndori, you can count on it sir." Zaphael says with conviction. "However my first priority is seeing to my mother, she's back home."

"I understand, take all the time you need Lt. Brath and watch your six." Replies Balek.

"Thank you sir, I will." Zaphael replies saluting.

* * *

Zaphael steps aboard the Arrow finding his brother and Jori already in the middle of a conversation.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asks closing the ramp behind him.

Jori looks at the younger Brath and smiles. "Not at all."

"Okay, so where are we headed?"

"Xagobah." Replies his brother.

While surprised by the destination Zaphael doesn't give voice to his curiosity. Sensing that he did interrupt their conversation, likely an important one at that, Zaphael offers to take the stick.

Jori looks to Zaniel awkwardly and says, "You know on second thought I think I could use some rack time, you two can handle the ship."

As she moves towards the corridor leading to her cabin Zaphael stops her to offer his thanks for her part in his rescue.

"You're quite welcome Zaphael, I'm glad you're okay."

"Get some rest."

As she disappears behind her cabin door Zaphael walks into the cockpit followed by his brother.

"Killer, set course for Xagobah." Zaniel says giving his brother the pilot seat.

"You sure you don't want it?" asks Zaphael.

"No, go ahead."

"Got a lot on your mind don't you."

"You have no idea, Zaph."

Once they make the jump to lightspeed Zaphael sits back and says, "Look brother, I know you love this girl but she may not be capable to reciprocate. Granted the Jedi Order doesn't officially exist anymore but they aren't supposed to know love right, I wouldn't push too hard."

"Believe me I've thought of that but there's something there for her, I know it." Zaniel says turning to look at his brother. "I'll take her however I can get her."

"I hope it works out for you, now we need to start thinking about how to get mom off of Ryndori."

"Zaph, there's no way we can get to her right now. We're going to have to be patient."

"Zaniel we don't even know if she made it to the cabin, much less if she's even alive."

"Slow down brother, one thing at a time. We'll grab my fighter and let Jori get anything else she might need from her homestead. Then we'll go collect her apprentice, after that I promise you we'll find a safe way to try and make contact with mom." Explains Zaniel.

"Alright, I can deal with that." Replies Zaphael.'

"Hey, I'm worried about her too." Zaniel says putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I know, I just hope she's alright."

"We'll find her Zaph, I promise you."


	49. Redemption and Rebirth

After nearly a week long voyage across the known galaxy, stopping only for fuel, the Solon Fire sets down in a nearby port on the end of the Tingel Arm. Taking advantage of the stop to make arrangements for payment for her operative, Lamara strolls down the promenade with Yaren following, looking to regroup with the others. As the two women walk down the waterfront lined with shops they finally spot Feevo standing outside a nearby vendor. As they approach the droid they see Cale standing inside the clothing store.

"Where's Tero?" Lamara asks.

"Trying on some new duds." Replies Cale. "He wanted something a little less . . . bounty hunter-ish for when he sees his daughter."

All of their attention is drawn to Tero as he steps out of the changing room dressed in suit of subtle gray with blue trim. A tailor droid hovering on three built in repulsors goes to work making adjustments where needed.

"Oh, hey girls. They didn't have any suits that fit a Lasat so they had to make me one." Tero says adjusting to the new threads. "It's not too much is it?"

"Not at all." Yaren offers.

"You look very handsome Tero." Adds Lamara.

"Thanks, I . . . . I'm really nervous."

"You've got nothing to be nervous about." Cale says as he walks over and puts an arm around Yaren.

Tero chuckles, "I appreciate the sentiment Cale but unfortunately it doesn't help."

Lamara walks forward putting her hand on his chest over his heart. "All you have to do is show her what's in here; the person you were when I met you, he's gone. All that's left is her father and that's all she needs."

Knowing he'll never be able to repay Lamara for what she's done, as well as knowing he'll never have to, the tailor droid completes the adjustments before he can say anything.

"All done sir."

Tero pays the shop owner as the others step out into the cool night air; as Tero catches up with them Cale hands him a small bag he was holding for him.

"Thanks Cale."

"What's that?" asks Lamara.

"Just a little something for Tala."

The five of them pile aboard the Solon Fire and take to the cockpit. Once back in space Tero turns to Lamara and asks for their destination. Lamara turns to BG-33 and inserts a drive into his access port, the droid then transfers the coordinates to the main console and sets a course. Less than a parsec away from Mytus the trip takes them only minutes and before long the ship drops out of hyperspace leaving a beautiful world in view.

"It's, it's . . ." Tero says struggling to find his words.

"It's not Lasan, it's not even close." Says Lamara. "But it's a rich, fertile world, perfectly sustainable and not heavily populated but most of its residents are immigrated species. I heard there's even a Wookiee colony, oh and lastly it's nowhere near the Empire's reach."

"It's perfect." Tero says as he brings the Fire in swooping over the rolling hills.

Guided by Lamara Tero brings the ship to its destination, finding a recently constructed house overlooking a lake. He also notices another, smaller ship resting next to the house. Cale and Yaren exit the cockpit first after they land and the ship is powered down. Noticing his shaking hands Lamara lingers a moment and places her hand on Tero's.

"It's gonna be fine." She says wrapping her other arm around his shoulders in a hug. She places a gentle kiss on the top of his head then says, "Let's go."

"I . . . . I just need a minute." Tero says.

"Okay."

As she leaves Tero grabs the mini-holodisk and places it on the console's holoprojector, displaying the full image of Azola.

"I . . . I made it back to our daughter my love." Tero says holding back the emotions building within him. "I hope I'll be enough for her."

A moment later as they all step out of the ship they notice a single human male appear from within the house, armed with a blaster. Spotting Lamara the man holsters his weapon as she walks out to meet him.

"Agent Rahn, I trust all is well."

"Yes milady, although I was beginning to worry. I've been out here over a week and hadn't heard from you." Rahn replies.

"My apologies, we were unavoidably delayed. I have your payment." She says handing him data disk. "The funds have been transferred to the account you designated, plus a little extra to compensate you for the delay."

"Thank you milady." Rahn replies.

"If you'll tell them it's safe to come out then I'll consider our business concluded." Lamara adds.

"Yes milady."

Lamara walks back over to the others finding Tero shifting nervously, a plush blue and yellow striped tooka doll in his hands for Tala.

"Relax." She says.

Hearing the door to the house open Tero looks up, drawing Lamara's attention as well as she turns around.

"Maisola." Tero says recognizing Azola's mother.

Although he doesn't see Tala he soon realizes she's hiding behind her grandparent.

Seeing his hesitancy Lamara gives him a subtle push, "Well, go on." she says stepping between Cale and Yaren.

Tero steps forward, the tooka doll squeaking softly in his nervous hands. As he approaches he can see the empathy on Maisola's face at taking in his scars and the cybernetic eye. Not once sensing pity from her, instead he feels as if she sees past them almost into his soul. It uplifts him, giving him some confidence as they close the distance between them. Tero exchanges a smile with Maisola as she brings the girl out from behind her.

"It's okay Tala dear, it's your father." says Maisola.

Tero squats down seeing the young girl he was forced to leave behind three years ago, to him though it seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Tala, do you remember me?"

Tala looks up at her grandparent for reassurance, finding her nodding encouragingly.

"I . . . I got this for you." Tero says showing her the tooka doll.

Tala cautiously steps forward looking him over causing Tero to feel apprehensive about his appearance, hoping the scars and the cybernetic eye aren't frightening her. As she inches closer Tala tilts her head, closing one eye as she examines him further. Tala steps closer again within reach and touches the tooka doll in his hand but doesn't yet take it.

"It's me furball." Tero says.

Still unsure Tala suddenly notices the droid appearing from within the ship. Despite the many series of upgrades, modifications and repairs throughout the years she inevitably recognizes the droid as Feevo. Slowly she takes the doll from Tero's hand and steps closer, well within the reach of his arms. She looks up at Tero once more and suddenly speaks, her voice barely a whisper.

"Papa." she says as she grabs onto him as if never intending to let go!

Tero's heart melts instantaneously as he holds her tightly to him, tears bursting out of his natural eye.

Watching Tero being reunited with his daughter, Lamara places her hand over her mouth, unable to hold back her own tears of joy for her friend.

Overcome with joy himself, Tero leans forwards sitting on his knees with Tala still holding tightly to him. After a long moment he pulls back to look at her.

"I missed you so much, furball."

Still holding the tooka doll Tala looks up at him and places her free hand on the scarred side of his face. She gently traces the scars across his face taking them in.

"I missed you too papa."

The others watch as Tero finally stands with Tala still in his arms as he walks over receiving a hug from Maisola. Wiping her eyes dry Lamara looks to her fellow Ryndorians then wraps an arm around each of them, smiling happily.

"This is what the Rebellion is really about, family."

"Family." Cale and Yaren concur in unison.

Smiling like never before, Tero leads Maisola over and introduces her and Tala to his new friends, his family.

* * *

When the brothers brought the Arrow out of lightspeed over Xagobah several days prior they immediately began scanning for other ships in the area. As they approached the system Zaniel filled in his younger brother on his exploits when he first came to the system searching for Jori. Finding nothing Zaphael takes the ship into the atmosphere under Zaniel's navigation. As Zaniel points the way towards the river they hear the cockpit door opening, admitting Jori just as Zaphael slows their speed.

"Killer you've got the coordinates of my fighter?" asks Zaniel.

The droid whistles affirmatively in response and puts the location on the display, Zaphael puts the ship into hover over the canyon and looks at the topographical map on his console.

"It's down there?"

"You bet, she found a natural hangar carved over time by the river." Explains Zaniel turning to the astromech. "You're up Killer."

The astromech rolls into the lounge as Zaniel opens the docking hatch in the floor, deploying his boosters Killer descends through the hatch and down the canyon until he reaches the hangar. Zaniel closes the hatch then directs his brother south to the clearing next to Jori's camp. Once they set down the brothers are the first out of the cockpit but Zaniel lingers seeing Jori staring out the viewport at her homestead.

He gestures for his brother to go on ahead as he turns back to Jori.

"Home at last." He says.

"I wish it could stay that way, I really liked it here."

"I think you still could, there were no ships in the area. If the Empire knew or suspected you were here they probably would have left a team behind, a recon probe or something."

Even confident that the Sith truly suspect she's dead Jori realizes it's still not worth the risk.

"No, I can find someplace else." Jori says finally coming out of her stupor. "We shouldn't stay long."

"Right." Zaniel says following her out.

As soon as they step off the ramp they see Zaniel's T-55, piloted by Killer, landing in the clearing next to the Arrow.

"So what's the plan?" Zaphael asks.

"You take the fighter home." States Zaniel.

"What, I can't fly this to Ryndori, it's like flying a giant target on your back."

"Not Ryndori, my home . . . . Chandrila. Well our father's home to be exact." Replies Zaniel walking over to his fighter.

He leans into the cockpit momentarily, plugging in coordinates into the navcomputer.

"Dad's place it outside of the main cities up in the mountains so you won't attract much attention, there's a small garage in back big enough to hide the Sabre. Stay there until we arrive, when I do we'll look into contacting mother."

"I don't like this idea of us splitting up." States Zaphael.

Zaniel looks subtly over his shoulder at Jori who is double checking the homestead for anything she might need, then whispers, "We don't have much choice, besides we've got some things to figure out."

"Alright, just don't keep me waiting long." Replies Zaphael as he hugs his brother. "Killer, hop out."

"No Killer, stay put." Jori says walking up behind them.

"But he's your droid."

"If you run into trouble en route then you'll need him, besides I can pick him up when I bring Zaniel to meet you."

"Okay."

"My flight suit and helmet are inside." Zaniel gestures.

A few moments later after donning his flight gear Zaniel watches as his brother climbs into his fighter, preparing to take off.

"Stay off comms." Zaniel says.

"I will, good luck." Zaphael says closing the canopy.

Zaniel and Jori watch the ship ascend into the purple sky and soon disappear into the horizon. Once gone Jori abruptly turns, walking towards the homestead.

"There's just a few things I need to do then we can leave." Jori says with her back to him.

"I love you, Jori." Zaniel stated boldly, adamant that she know how he truly feels.

Those three simple little words were enough to stop Jori in her tracks; in that moment she almost found herself wishing she could take back that kiss . . . . almost. She couldn't look at him though, not yet. She found herself experiencing feelings she'd never known or felt before. The entire trip here she had meant to meditate to seek answers and guidance through the Force but she ended up sleeping, of course she'd needed the rest just as much. While she was intrigued by the prospect of a relationship unlike any other she had ever known, it felt so foreign to her and she still had Rhyse to consider.

"Zaniel," she says finally.

Zaniel steps forward, interrupting her before she can continue. "Please don't try to deny what you feel. You kissed me, I know you felt something, I certainly did, why else would you have done it."

Jori sighs, defeated. "Alright I won't but Zaniel I . . I can't . . . I will never be everything that you need me to be."

"Jori all I need you to be is _you_ , the Jedi Knight. That's who I fell in love with, I wouldn't ask you to be anyone else."

Jori found herself touched by his adoration but it still seemed futile.

"But that's exactly what you're asking of me."

"I know you have commitments to Rhyse."

"My master was his uncle." Jori interrupts.

"Really?" Zaniel says curiously sidetracked.

"Yes, the Force led me to him."

"Because he's family."

"In a way." she replies.

"Jori look at your life now, since the Empire destroyed the Jedi . . . "

As Zaniel continues Jori couldn't deny he made some interesting points, since Sullust she'd taken control of her own life. She'd gone where she wanted, searched for those who were lost, helped those in need, fought the battles she chose, all without the direction of the Jedi Council. Although she was still guided by the Force and in turn so was the council before her, she'd had to adapt to life without the organization as a whole. Everything she'd done was her choice.

". . . . I don't know much about the Force but perhaps it led you to Rhyse to preserve part of your old life while preparing you to adapt to a new one." Continues Zaniel. "I don't ever want to stand in your way of becoming whatever it is you can be, I just want to be with you. Train Rhyse, I'm all for it. Find and train other Jedi younglings down the line, sure thing and maybe . . . . someday . . . . . perhaps we could even make a few little Jedi of our own. Whatever it is, wherever the Force guides you . . . I just want to come along for the ride."

Surprisingly Jori finds herself intrigued at the possibility of having children, that's when it all comes together for her. The Force had led her to Rhyse, Rhyse of all the possible surviving Jedi out in there in the galaxy it had to be Ryaan's nephew she was destined to teach. Why, because it was conditioning her to the idea of family? It was still a little confusing but as she looked over the her history with Zaniel it seemed to make sense. When he'd come to her on Naboo asking for help she'd complied, not just because she wanted to help but because he wanted to help his family. Even days ago when she faced the prospect of her own death through facing Vader again she went along. Again Zaniel had come to her because his brother was in danger but she agreed because she'd felt the Force guiding her.

Jori's mind went back to that kiss after she'd been resuscitated, she recalled an unusual desire that drove her to do it. Perhaps the Force was leading her down a new path. Then she thought more on his last words, conceiving new Jedi life, it made her think of Skywalker which put everything in perspective. Skywalker's son represented the future of the Jedi, putting aside for a moment the almost impossible task that lay before the child, Jori realized that it would be impossible to conscript new Jedi as they had done for generations.

 _These were dark times indeed._ She thought remembering Yoda's words.

If there were no Jedi around to identify newborn Force sensitives to replenish the ranks, then perhaps natural reproduction was necessary. The idea seemed detestable even dark but as Jori quickly meditated there, standing before Zaniel, she felt peace that this was where to Force was guiding her. Maybe this wouldn't be the way of future generations of Jedi but she was confident now that it was her way, her destiny.

"Jori, y . . . you haven't said anything in quite a while."

Zaniel realized at first that she seemed to be meditating but after several minutes he found he could be patient no longer. Slowly she opened her eyes, finding her looking deeply into his own.

"Jori,"

"Okay." She cuts him off, smiling as she gazes into his eyes.

"O . . . okay?"

"Okay." She says reaffirming him. "You'll have to be patient with me though, this will be all new territory for me."

"Of, of course." Zaniel says suddenly beaming. "Of course, I love you."

Jori finds herself blushing now as she says, "While I'm not familiar with this kind of love firsthand, I think in time . . . . I'll get there."

"I think you're closer than you might think." Zaniel says wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Well maybe in my own Jedi way." Jori replies.

"I'll take it."

As Zaniel leans in he feels Jori's hands touching his face; she pulls his lips to hers meeting in a deep passionate kiss which seems to last throughout the ages.


	50. Epilogue

Jori's premonitions about the Sith sensing her presence were accurate, Palpatine had felt the life force ebbing from the young Jedi as he escaped the Exactor. Moments before Vader's shuttle leaped into lightspeed, bound for the safety of occupied Naboo, Palpatine and his apprentice distinctly noticed they could no longer sense the Jedi. From then on the Sith believed that the light of Jedi Knight Jori Kai had finally been snuffed out, they would never again sense her presence.

* * *

After being treated for his physical injuries on Polis Massa Reac Garan was transported to one of the moons of Chandrila under the care of his longtime comrade Gavon Balek. There Garan was placed in a private rehabilitation center where doctors would spend the next three years trying to restore his mind. While it was only a few days, the time spent in Imperial custody under Vader's relentless torture caused massive psychological damage. Vader had focused all his energy on breaking the rebel traitor that had once served under him aboard the Jedi Hunter I, although Garan was broken mentally he never gave up anything on the Rebel Alliance. Garan was plagued by images of the dark lord, the sound of his breath mask occupied his thoughts and kept him from sleep, endlessly tormenting him.

Although he was finally able to break free of the terrors that once plagued his mind Garan spent another three years in seclusion after being deemed cured by his doctors. He remained on the Chandrilan moon living in a remote lakeside house and aside from his servant droids saw no one except Balek from time to time. Finally at the request of Mon Mothma he returned to active service as a general with the Alliance as a strategist, operating mostly from the safety of his home.

Ten years later Garan would travel to Alderaan to help Bail Organa plan an offensive against the Empire's new super weapon. After having learned that a mission led by a rebel named Jyn Erso had succeeded in stealing the plans to the battle station, Organa personally requested Garan's help. With the Alliance having just won its first major victory Garan saw the opportunity to deal a crucial blow to the Empire, as well as bolster morale and support for the cause. However their strategy meetings were interrupted as Organa learned that his daughter Leia was taken into Imperial custody while en route home with the plans. Garan would die among Organa and the other billions of inhabitants when the Death Star destroyed Alderaan.

* * *

After reuniting with his daughter Tero invited the rest of Chromia team to stay for a visit once he learned Maisola and Tala had prepared a meal for him upon learning of his impending arrival. The next morning Tero offered the use of the Solon Fire, and his copilot BG-33, to Cale and Yaren, knowing they wanted some time to themselves. Although Yaren tried to object, given her obligation to Lamara, the former Ryndorian Consul insisted; emphasizing that she would be perfectly safe with Tero whom offered an invitation for an extended stay. He wanted his daughter to get to know the woman who'd been responsible for bringing him back to her, Tero hadn't planned on mentioning it but was astonished when Tala made an astounding observation one day while Lamara was playing with her.

"You look like my mommy."

Despite the difference in species Tero was amazed that she picked up on the subtle similarities, more so that she even remembered them. His heart melt as he looked up to the sky, missing his wife fiercely yet feeling free of the pain and guilt that kept hold of him for so long.

"I love you, Azola." He said softly as he continued watching his daughter.

* * *

Chromia team remained together working intelligence for the next eight years for the Rebellion, minus Tero except on a few rare occasions. After which time the team found itself called into opposite directions, while Cale was ordered into the outer rim Lamara had felt it was time to return home to begin rebuilding their shattered world. Yaren found herself torn, she loved Cale and found herself wanting to be with him always yet she couldn't fathom turning away from her obligation to her friend. In the end she didn't have to, Lamara released her from it claiming that intel reported from the Alliance leaders showed Imperial activity at a minimum on Ryndori. That didn't quell Yaren's concern of course but Lamara insisted stating it was time Yaren follow her own path and she was happy that it pointed to Cale.

Five years later Lamara received grave news from one of her former Rebellion contacts that Cale and Yaren had gone missing during their most recent mission. Apparently their ship had come under fire and after suffering several shots from pursuing TIE fighters their hyperdrive malfunctioned and sent them on an unknown course headed towards the unknown regions of the galaxy. Somehow Lamara knew that her friends were out there somewhere, still alive. Although they were never heard from again, Lamara consistently retained that they hadn't died and wherever Cale and Yaren were and no matter what they faced she hoped that they were together.

* * *

Tero Juraxis remained in hiding on the fringe of the galaxy raising his daughter, only leaving on rare occasions to give aide to his friends from the Rebellion when necessary. Learning what healing skills she could from Maisola young Tala soon turned her interests to becoming a pilot and warrior like her father. While he didn't think Azola would approve, were she still alive, Tero knew these were dark times and wanted his daughter to know how to defend herself. Throughout the years he kept in touch with Lamara, trading subspace transmissions that took several days to traverse the galaxy.

Several years later while on a supply run to Mytus Tero and Tala learned through the holonet that Lasan had been occupied by the Empire. Feeling the need to return home and fight for his people, Tero prepared for the voyage intending to leave Tala home. However that quickly proved ineffective as Tala had grown to become not only a capable pilot and fighter but just as stubborn as her mother. Of course Tero soon realized it wasn't so much stubbornness as pride, he could see so much of Azola in his daughter by then, himself too. Agreeing to let her come they set out for Lasan.

They hooked up with local resistance where Tero was commissioned by Garazeb Orrelios, Captain of the Lasan honor guard, to lead what limited aircraft they had at their disposal. Needing all the pilots they could get Tero left the Solon Fire in the capable hands of Tala and the droids as he took control of a gunship, strafing Imperial troop positions from the air as they attacked. However all too soon the Lasats were easily defeated as the Empire began using T-7 Ion Disruptors, eventually wiping out the planet's population.

Tala watched in horror as her father's gunship was hit by a disruptor which sent it crashing to the surface, she knew immediately that there was no hope he survived. Feeling a swell of vengeance Tala intended to drive the Solon Fire straight into the bridge of the nearest Star Destroyer but suddenly found the controls unresponsive. Realizing BG-33 had taking over she cried in agony as the droid took the ship out of the system and jumped to hyperspace. Once safely away Feevo sat with her as the astromech played a recording Tero had stored in his databanks before leaving for Lasan.

 _"_ _Tala, if you're watching this then something has happened to me. Believe me I know how you're feeling right now but I beg you not to let thoughts of vengeance or hatred creep their way into your heart._ _You know full well that's what truly kept me from you for so long when you were young, so please don't let my mistakes be yours. You are so much like your mother, you have her servants heart but with my spirit, my . . . . . fire as it were. While I have no doubt that you'll want to fight the Empire I don't want you to do it alone, I did for so long and it just leads inward. That's why I want you to find your Aunt Lamara, she'll look after you and can be that guiding light just as she was for me so long ago. You can find her on Ryndori, Bug has the coordinates. Finally I wanted to say that I'm very proud of you and I know you'll grieve for me but take heart, I'll be with your mother once again. I love you furball."_

Several days later after crossing the galaxy and making her way to Ryndori, Tala had BG-33 send an encoded message to Lamara to request landing coordinates. Having long since taken a home in Rhewi Lamara, now in her late fifties, stood waiting in the falling snow as the Solon Fire comes in for landing. Anxious to see her old friend Lamara realizes instantly, upon seeing Tala standing atop the ramp, that Tero was gone. She compassionately takes her young honorary niece into her arms, Tala crying as she buries her face in Lamara's cloak. After staying on Ryndori for a year Tala would eventually ask Lamara to put her in contact with the Rebel Alliance, taking a stand for her father against the Empire.

* * *

After leaving Xagobah Jori contacted Gleim and arranged coordinates to rendezvous with him to pick up Rhyse. The boy was elated to learn that his master was alive and well but also curious as to what had transpired. Jori knew she had much to tell him but was forced to wait as they made their way to Chandrila to regroup with Zaphael. For two weeks the four of them stayed there waiting and gathering what intel they could via the holonet, as well as through subspace transmissions from Tosch.

* * *

Lt. Judson remained with the Rebel fleet and took command of Sabre squadron in the brothers' absence. Although military operations were suspended temporarily they stood ready and waiting in the event they were needed. Seven years later Lt. Judson led his squadron into the Fel Hu sector to aid in a relief mission. Hundreds of refugees were fleeing the planet Hoylin as Imperial forces moved to occupy the world. Sabre squadron was utilized to provide cover for the relief ships sent by Mon Mothma. While the squadron retained its name only three actual T-55 Sabres were still in service by that time. Judson himself was piloting his old D-36 Wingstar from his days flying escort for Senator Taneel. Two years prior he was shot down in his T-55, once he returned to base he pulled the old Sienar D-36 out of storage, after a series of upgrades the ship was once again battle ready. In his last act Judson saved over a hundred refugees by putting himself and his ship in the path of a missile intended for the transport ship.

* * *

Unable to wait any longer Zaphael pleaded with his brother and Jori to risk traveling home, knowing they couldn't stay on Chandrila forever they set out for Ryndori. They stopped at Bespin to strategize before moving in and even sent their mother a coded message, hoping they'd get some form of response. When none came the brothers decided they had to take a look for themselves, Zaphael assured the others there was a way to determine if their mother had escaped to Rhewi. If Fiora had made it to their family home in Rhewi the Arrow's sensors should be able to detect if there was power to the cabin, Zaphael explained that it ran on a generator and not city power.

From their pit stop on Bespin they learned that an Imperial garrison was still stationed on the planet, located in the outlying towns of the ruins of Faspen City. Having brought Zaniel's Sabre with them he initially offered it to his brother, wanting to stay with Jori, to provide support if the Imperials identified the Arrow from the destruction of the Exactor. However after realizing how badly his brother's need was to rescue their mother, as well as Zaphael's insistence that he was the better combat pilot, Zaniel manned the fighter. Along with Killer, Zaniel hung back out of range of the garrison's scanners as Jori, Rhyse and Zaphael took the Arrow into the planet's atmosphere using a fake identifier code for the ship.

Positioned over the mountains Zaphael was able to pick up the difference in power signatures and advised Jori and Rhyse to take them in. As Jori set the Arrow down in the snow they received a warning from the Imperial garrison, realizing they didn't have much time Jori advised Zaphael to hurry. As he ran into the house Jori contacted Zaniel and informed him to regroup, stating they would have company very soon. Armed with a blaster Zaphael forced his way into the cabin finding his mother, startled but alive. Overcome with relief that her youngest was also alive after hearing of his capture, Zaphael and his mother grabbed what they could from the house and quickly boarded the Arrow. Introductions were put on hold as Jori headed for the upper atmosphere; a flight of TIEs attempting to intercept them were taken by surprise as Zaniel destroyed one on a head to head pass. The remaining three TIEs split off and as Zaniel circled around Zaphael manned the Arrow's turret and opened fire. Between the two brothers they made short work of the remaining fighters. While Rhyse informed them over the comm that more were closing in the ship broke the atmosphere and quickly jumped to hyperspace, Zaniel following in his Sabre.

Fiora was enamored with Jori once Zaphael introduced her as his brother's girlfriend then soon realized her other son was not aboard. After informing his mother that Zaniel was on their wing Zaphael put her on comms to speak to him. While Zaniel was glad to hear her voice again he turned his attention to other priorities, asking what their destination was. Unknown the group planet hopped for several days until they finally narrowed down their options to two.

"Wild space or the Unknown Region." Said Zaniel one day as the gathered in the lounge of the Arrow

"What, either of those options are insane." Replies Zaphael.

"Jori and Rhyse need to find someplace where the Empire won't ever find them." Zaniel explains.

While Jori was certain the Sith could not sense her she wasn't sure about Rhyse. As his powers continued to grow there was always the possibility of detection and she wasn't willing to take any chances this time.

"What about the Emp . . . ."

Zaphael suddenly realized his brother's life was about to take a different path from his own. Zaniel was in love with Jori and apparently she with him, to whatever degree was possible for her at this stage. However he knew his brother would never again put her in harm's way, which meant he was leaving the Rebellion. Wherever Jori went Zaniel would follow and if he was going to continue the fight that meant their mother would probably go with them.

Realizing his brother was putting the pieces together Zaniel said, "You don't have to come Zaph, you have your own life to live."

"I . . . . I don't know what to do, I'm not ready to stop fighting but . . . "

"You'll never lose me Zaph." Zaniel says putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Where will you go?" Asks Zaphael.

"I think Wild Space is too risky and too small compared to the Unknown Regions." Suggests Jori. "There we can truly disappear."

"Okay I guess that settles it then." Zaniel says looking to his brother. "Shall we get you back to the Rebellion?"

After a moment of thought Zaphael says, "No, I'll go with you. At least until you find a place to settle, that way I'll always know where to find you if I need you or if . . . . . . I start missing you too much."

"Sounds good."

Leaving from Cerea the group headed deep into the Unknown Regions of the galaxy and began scouting planets for their new home. Quarters were tight with five aboard the Arrow and only one cabin between them, on several occasions they would find a world with a breathable atmosphere but not habitable without outside resources. It was then that they took the opportunity to break out the shelters Jori and Rhyse had used on Halm and spread out. Usually giving Fiora the cabin and the brothers trading off with the Jedi between sharing the lounge and using the shelters outside of the ship.

On their ninth day of scouting they came across a small world featuring brilliant multicolored skies that changed with the time of day. After extensive scans of the planet they learned that the world was inhabited by a race of beings that reminded Jori of the Lurmen of Mygeeto, yet not technologically advanced.

With the aid of the Force to break through the language barrier Jori befriends the indigenous and informs them of their wish to live on their world in peace. After learning that war and oppression had driven the visitors to seek life elsewhere the Lurmen-like people set to work helping Jori and the others build two small yurt-like homes spaced a hundred yards apart. Nestled between the edge of a forest and a river Jori began to feel as if she was on Xagobah again, minus the toxic atmosphere. The humans marveled at the speed at which their new homes were constructed; once completed Jori thanked their new friends and wished them well.

The Arrow was then emptied of its supplies as they began setting up the interior of each yurt, Jori and Rhyse would occupy one while Zaniel and his mother the other. While it was semi-primitive Zaniel knew he would be happy wherever he was so long as Jori was in his life. Finally Zaphael informed his brother and mother it was time for him to leave; he still felt convicted to fight the Empire and even more so now since they leveled Faspen City. Expecting his brother to take him back to the known galaxy on the Arrow, Zaphael was shocked when Zaniel offered him his Sabre.

"It yours now Zaph, I won't be needing it."

"Thanks Zaniel, I guess I'll have to pick up a new astromech somewhere when I get back to the known galaxy."

"No you won't." Jori says walking up with Killer following. "As much as I've grown use to Killer we simply won't need him here."

Jori's attention is drawn to the droid as he spouts of a series of beeps and whistles, realizing he's objecting she squats down beside him.

"Killer, you remember Xagobah."

At that the droid silences himself.

"I'll be alright pal, you should go with Zaphael. He lost his astromech and needs someone to watch his back, okay?"

The droid looks at Zaphael and warbles approvingly, rolling towards him.

"He doesn't quite match the ship's paint like R9 but I think he'll do well for you." Zaniel says looking at the droid. "Take care of my brother, okay Killer."

The droid whistles affirmatively as he deploys his boosters and takes position in the droid socket behind the cockpit.

Zaniel smiles then looks to his brother, wishing he didn't have to go. The two hug fiercely, saying their goodbyes and giving each a word of advice or two. Zaniel releases him and steps back to let their mother have her moment with him. After which Zaphael, donned in his brother's flight suit, now his, climbs into the cockpit.

"I'll come back and see you when I can." Zaphael says putting on the helmet.

"You better." Zaniel replies. "Remember there's no way to get long range transmissions here."

"I know, I love you both."

"We love you, be careful Zaphael." Fiora says.

Zaniel watched his fighter carry his brother into the atmosphere and disappear, never knowing when or if he would ever return.

"Watch your back Zaph."

* * *

Drawing from her experiences on Xagobah Jori helped the others settle in to a life of exile over the next several weeks. Putting Zaniel and Rhyse to work building a fire pit centered between the two homes; Jori took the Swoop and began scouting the area for a place to hide the Arrow. Finding a clearing in the forest nearby sufficient to hide the Arrow Jori and Rhyse spent days cutting down trees with their lightsabers to make an opening for the Arrow to fly through. Using the ship itself they towed the trees towards camp where there were subsequently chopped down into firewood or set aside for building materials for future needs.

With the help of the nearby indigenous tribe they made a camo net to string up in the clearing where the Arrow was hidden. It was high enough over the ship to allow it to take off and land without pulling it down. Once finished Jori looked at it intently, it wasn't as well hidden as on Xagobah but It would be sufficient enough. While she didn't expect interference from the Empire they were in uncharted space and didn't know who, or what, else was out there. Using the leftover materials from the camo net they setup an awning over the fire pit, strung between the two yurts.

As Jori and Zaniel set to work building a fishing trap similar to the one she had constructed on Xagobah, Rhyse and Fiora began cultivating a garden. With his skills and knowledge learned during his time in the AgriCorps, Rhyse was best suited to undertake the project and he spent most of his time attending to it outside of his training regimen. Although in effect it proved to serve as supplemental training, teaching him further lessons on patience and connecting with other forms of life through the Force.

Finally after a month they had completed all that they had set out to build, they knew new challenges would arise but they were all content to settle in for now. As before Jori kept a strict routine; she and Rhyse rose early each day for meditation followed by their PT regimen. Afterwards, by which time Zaniel and his mother were usually up and about, they would practice their saber techniques while Zaniel hauled in the morning catch from the river. Breakfast followed which they would usually have outside by the fire unless the rains forced them indoors. Then Jori would take out the swoop bike for her morning patrol, circling and gradually expanding the perimeter of camp. Once a month she would also take the Arrow into orbit, scanning the sector for ships as well as the planet for topographical and environmental information.

One day after returning to camp Jori found two of the Lurmen-like creatures sitting with the others by the fire. Rhyse was attempting to communicate with them through the Force in her absence but wasn't making much progress. After stepping in Jori learned the tribe's elders had extended an invitation to their village. Jori accepted on behalf of the group and upon arrival soon learned that the elders wanted to work together to break through the language barrier. Eager to learn the group accepted and soon found midday lessons part of their daily life, alternating days at the Lurmen's camp and their own. In addition to learning their language they learned much about the planet, it's agriculture, information on its various seasons and weather patterns as well as the world's name. After some difficulty Jori was able to roughly translate it into basic, it was called Kodair.

Afternoons were usually spent relaxing although many days Jori and Rhyse engaged in philosophical discussions about the Jedi, the Force and what not. Zaniel and his mother were welcomed to join in but didn't have much input, yet they were fascinated by her teachings and had many questions as well as Rhyse.

After dinner Zaniel and Jori would take long walks together, providing the only real alone time they had on a daily basis. Rhyse meanwhile would make the nightly patrol on the Swoop leaving Fiora at home. Once everyone regrouped back at camp nightly meditation followed, often Zaniel would watch them through the window of his and his mother's home. Partially curious to what they experienced he sometimes found himself wishing he had the same connection with Jori. Fiora observed this as she read or found other hobbies to occupy her time before bed, often wishing her son didn't have to compete for her attention. However she knew he loved her and Zaniel remained patient, content with what the future might bring.

* * *

Two years later Zaniel and Jori were set to be wed. Wanting his brother to stand up with him Zaniel had taken the Arrow out of the Unknown Regions, bringing Rhyse along to give him a chance to hone his piloting skills, to transmit a subspace message attuned to Killer's comm frequency. He and Jori had held off for two months and finally at the insistence of his mother planned to go ahead with the ceremony. Zaphael made it just in time though, arriving the morning of the wedding to Zaniel's relief.

"I was beginning to think you didn't get my message." Zaniel says giving his brother a fierce hug upon greeting him.

"I almost didn't." Replies Zaphael. "Killer got blasted in a scrape with some TIEs a few weeks ago. I had to go without him for several days while he was being repaired. It wasn't until he was reactivated that he was able to tell me about your message. I flew here as soon as I could."

Rhyse gave away his master that day as she took a big step down a new path. While he was happy for her he had confessed to her in the weeks prior that he was uncertain what this change represented. Sensing his true concern Jori assured him that she fully intended to complete his training.

"I haven't forgotten my promise, you will be a Jedi Knight."

Anticipating her son's desire to live with his wife to be, in the weeks prior to their wedding Fiora had suggested they ask their neighbors to help build a third home for Rhyse. Since they were already waiting to see if his brother would arrive in time Zaniel agreed and soon a third yurt was built an equal distance from the first two.

* * *

Over the next two years Rhyse continued to mature as his abilities grew more powerful, in addition something else very significant was about to happen. Several months prior Jori informed her apprentice that she was going to have a baby; Jedi offspring to be exact, the third known to their kind.

"Master, the third?" asked Rhyse, curious as to her meaning.

"Some other time, Padawan." Jori replied wondering if she should ever tell him about the Skywalker dynamic.

Several months into her pregnancy during her routine orbital scan aboard the Arrow, Jori discovered a small colony located about forty klicks to the south. After telling the others it was decided that they should recon the colony to determine its occupants and reason for being on Kodair. Unable to ride the Swoop while pregnant Jori gave Rhyse the mission, warning that if he wasn't back in two days' time she'd come after him in the Arrow.

Rhyse set out early the next morning, packing the Swoop with food and supplies along with his collapsible shelter. Their bond had deepened much in the last two years and although she was concerned for him, Jori never felt he was in danger. He returned late the next day with news that the colony's inhabitants were a race of friendly humanoids, although he was not familiar with their species.

"They're calling the colony New Qayui." Explained Rhyse. "Their world apparently became so overpopulated this group decided to start over here."

Rhyse continued explaining that the people somehow spotted him observing them in the distance. As they rode out towards him he thought about fleeing but sensed peaceful intentions from them. They soon invited Rhyse and the others back at camp to come anytime to barter goods and knowledge of the planet.

As the colony grew over the next several months Jori and the others flew there often to trade, primarily for things needed to prepare a nursery. Only once were they forced to travel back into the known galaxy to acquire certain necessities. Zaniel also took the opportunity to send a message to his brother, informing Zaphael that he was to be an uncle. After learning the colony also had medical team on site Zaniel suggested to Jori that they request their help when it came time for the baby to be born.

As the child grew within her Jori told Zaniel that it was indeed Force sensitive, also that she had already formed a mental bond with the child. Soon Jori also knew the sex of the baby, upon telling Zaniel of her knowledge he declined to know until the birth. One day while sitting and talking with Fiora while the guys tended to the garden, Jori sensed the time was upon her. She quickly dispatched Zaniel to New Qayui to retrieve the doctors there. Fiora accompanied her daughter-in-law inside the house as Jori sent calming thoughts to the baby who was eager to be born. Traversing the distance to the colony and back quickly with the Arrow, Zaniel soon returned with one of the doctors and a nurse. Fiora left her son to be by his wife's side and stepped outside where Rhyse was sitting cross-legged in front of the fire pit in meditation.

A short time later Zaniel found himself lost in the moment as Jori held their son in her arms for the first time. Looking from the baby boy, who already seemed connected to Jori in ways he never could be, to her; Zaniel became lost in her eyes.

"I love you."

Smiling, Jori says, "I love you too."

Zaniel kisses her then soon finds his son placed in his arms as he notices the child opening his eyes and staring at his father intently.

"He knows you who are." Jori says confidently.

"How's that poss. . . . you told him, through the Force?" Zaniel asks.

Jori nods smiling.

* * *

Two days later Zaphael arrives, although to Zaniel's dismay he finds his brother flying a small long range shuttle big enough for four. Even more unexpected Zaniel notices his brother stepping out of the craft with a slight limp. Greeting his brother with a long overdue hug as usual Zaphael regrettably explains that his T-55 was destroyed.

"Did you get shot down again?" asks Zaniel.

"No, sabotage." Zaphael explains.

"Well I'm sure you'll heal up and be back in the cockpit in no time."

"I am healed Zaniel, I can't fly combat anymore."

"Zaph, I . . . . I'm so sorry."

"I'm not." Zaphael replies getting a curious look from his brother. "I . . . I've met someone, a Pantoran girl. She's great but I'll tell you about that later . . . "

After greeting his mother Zaphael is introduced to his nephew, Zyaan Kai. For weeks before the birth Jori had been torn between wanting to name the baby after Ryaan, her former master, and the father. Zaniel had come up with the idea to just combine the two which Jori immediately liked.

* * *

Over the next several years Zyaan grew strong with the Force, Jori often felt conflicted in those early years teaching two Padawans at once but it simply couldn't be helped. Attempting to rationalize it out she frequently told herself that Rhyse was her apprentice while she merely nurtured her son. Finally the time came when Jori reached an internal impasse, she wanted to develop Zyaan's abilities and focus her attention on his training. Although she wasn't quite ready to let go of Rhyse, specifically because she knew of his desire to travel the Unknown Regions. As New Qayui grew over the years its people slowly learned of her and Rhyse's abilities and periodically sought out their wisdom, sometimes to settle disputes. For the last two years Rhyse had been acting in Jori's stead, with her encouragement, still she knew he was more than capable.

The next day Zaniel stood alone with his son in observance of the informal ceremony, his mother Fiora has passed of natural causes four years prior. Now he and Zyaan watch as Jori stands in front of the communal fire pit speaking quietly to Rhyse, her hands placed gently on his shoulders. A moment later she withdraws her hands as Rhyse kneels before her. Jori draws her lightsaber igniting the yellow blade and dubs him on the shoulders as she begins to speak.

"By the will of the Force, I proclaim thee . . . . ." she says as she slices off his Padawan braid he'd been growing for the last twelve years. ". . . . . Jedi Knight of the fallen Republic."

Upon rising Jori embraces him tenderly, she steps back admiring how much he looks like Ryaan in that moment.

"Your uncle would be very proud of you, as I am."

"Thank you master." Replies Rhyse.

Upon hearing that he intended to leave Kodair the people of New Qayui donated a small two man shuttle to Rhyse for all his services over the last two years. Although hesitant at first Jori urged him to accept the gift from their neighbors, eventually looking at it as the Force providing for his journey. Rhyse said his last goodbyes to Jori and the others; Zyaan was most especially sad to see him go having looked up to him like an older brother.

"Train hard Zyaan, perhaps one day I will return and take you as an apprentice." Rhyse told the boy.

Jori beamed inwardly, fully intending one day to let go of her son to be his apprentice.

* * *

Five years later Rhyse returned, now twenty-nine years old and sporting longer hair, a beard and mustache; it brought back memories of how Ryaan had looked while they were stranded on Rhen Var, so many years ago. He regaled them with stories of his travels throughout the Unknown Regions; stating he helped many beings, made several friends and unfortunately a few enemies too. Rhyse was most surprised by how much Zyaan had grown in his absence, he'd hardly recognized the boy which now carried his own lightsaber. Even more surprising was learning that Zyaan had harvested his kyber crystal on Kodair!

Jori told the tale, recounting the night when Zyaan failed to return home after his nightly patrol. The Swoop had broken down and Zyaan was forced to walk home through the forest. Along the way he fell into a crevice that after further investigation appeared to be a structure of some kind. There Zyaan discovered his crystal, he eventually returned home and set to work the next day constructing his weapon.

With the tale concluded Zyaan humbly presented his weapon to Rhyse for inspection, activating the hilt it displayed a brilliant green blade. He handed it back to Zyaan then requested to speak privately with Master Kai where he asked her permission to take him as an apprentice. Meanwhile Zyaan sat nervously with his father by the fire.

"He doesn't think I'm ready." says Zyaan.

"You don't know that, son." Replies Zaniel.

They watch as Jori and Rhyse walk back to the fire, Zyaan rises as the latter stands before him.

"Zyaan, your mother has given me her consent. Thus I take you as my Padawan learner."

"Thank you Rh . . . Master." Zyaan says as he sees his mother walk up behind Rhyse.

"One request. I'd like to see him again before the next five years, that goes for you too Rhyse." Says Jori.

"Yes Master." Replies Rhyse.

Jori and Zaniel watched their son leave that day with his new master, while they were sad to see him go it would mark the first time that they were truly alone since settling on Kodair. Zaniel was just as in love with Jori as they day they first kissed aboard the Arrow, free to devote their attention fully to each other they rarely found themselves apart.

* * *

Four years later, now in her late forties, Jori felt a great change occur in the Force one day during meditation. For days following the event she continued meditating but found herself unable to determine its source. Her attention was briefly distracted as she sensed two distinct presences approaching. She and Zaniel walked out to greet Rhyse and Zyaan, which they hadn't seen for over a year. Zyaan, now seventeen, had grown considerably from his exploits serving by his master's side over the years. Although Zaniel greeted them excitedly Jori already knew why they were here.

"We felt something through the Force a few days ago, unlike anything I've ever felt before Master." Rhyse explains as they sat around the fire that afternoon.

"Mother, do you have any idea what it was?" asks Zyaan.

"I can't be sure but I believe there has been a massive shift towards the light."

"What does that mean?" asks Rhyse.

Jori didn't know what to say, momentarily she considered telling them about Skywalker but she'd never felt they needed the full story. Zyaan knew nothing of it and wasn't sure he should now; however she had prepared them both over the years for the temptations of the dark side.

"I'm not sure, I need time to think." Jori says rising. "Please stay here."

Jori took a long walk that afternoon and soon became lost in her thoughts, her memories and the Force too. Before long she found herself in the forest, wandering aimlessly as she tried to come to a decision. She couldn't see what telling Rhyse and Zyaan what she knew would gain them. Suddenly she stumbled and fell, she couldn't be sure how far but she landed on a stone floor. Picking herself up Jori realized she must have found the site where Zyaan had harvested his kyber crystal. Sensing the structure was strong with the Force she wondered if Zyaan had stumbled upon an ancient Jedi temple, one of the earliest in existence perhaps. Unexpectedly she feels a presence materialize behind her as a bluish glow lights up the chamber.

"Hmm, grown strong and wise you have Master Kai."

"Master Yoda!" Jori says stunned to see a somewhat transparent image of the wizened Jedi Grand Master. "You . . . you're . . ."

"Gone, part of the cosmic Force now, I am."

"I . . . I don't understand Master."

"Hmm, difficult to explain it is but not why I chose to see you."

"Yes Master, the shift in the Force. I, my former apprentice and my son, we all felt it." Says Jori. "What has happened? Is . . . is what I suspect really possible?"

"Yes. The chosen one has fulfilled his destiny, the Sith, destroyed they have been."

"That means . . . Skywalker's son, he redeemed Anakin." Jori says shocked yet elated as Yoda nods. "Then we can leave, return to the known galaxy and help young Skywalker rebuild."

Jori's elation fades as she sees Yoda shake his head. She was always content living on Kodair in exile but secretly she always waited for the day when she could return home and begin to make a difference again.

"Luke has his own destiny to fulfill now, interfere with his path you cannot." Explains Yoda. "A Jedi Master you are now Jori Kai but represent the Old Republic you do. Watched your apprentice and your son for a long time, have I. Capable Jedi they are, continue their work they should, bringing peace and justice to the Unknown Region of the galaxy."

"I understand Master, I will see that they follow their mandate."

"Done well you have Master Kai but go now I must. The last time I will see you, this will be." Says Yoda.

"I understand Master, it was good to see you too."

"May the Force be with you, always." Yoda says as his apparition fades away.

"And with you, goodbye Master Yoda." Jori says.

When Jori returns home that evening she's greeted with curious faces, even Zaniel whom might typically be worried looks upon her inquisitively. They talk late into the night as Jori explains what has happened; going back as far as the last days of the Clone Wars and the fall of the chosen one to the dark side. The next morning after giving them their mandate from Yoda himself, Jori embraces her son affectionately before he steps aboard the shuttle next to his master.

As the shuttle takes off and flies off into the horizon, Jori proudly recognizes the irony in what they represent. A pair of Jedi, both guardians of peace and justice. Like the generation that came before them, the master is a Táj and the student a Kai; both remnants of the Jedi.

* * *

 **I really hope you enjoyed reading this book. This marks the end of a project that started 11 years ago shortly after the release of 'Revenge of the Sith'. It was never intended to be anything more than a stand alone novel but I'm glad I came back to complete the story.**

 **Gotta say thanks so much to my nephew Christopher for all his ideas and urging that I continue the story beyond Remnants, love you pal.**

 **Please review, I cannot tell you how much I crave feedback. Even negative or constructive is helpful, again I really hope you enjoyed reading this. At this time I don't have any further plans to write anything more. As always 'May the Force be With you!'**


End file.
